The Meaning Of Trust
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Something is different at Sakurasou. Sorata and Ryuunosuke won't admit that they are acting unlike themselves, soon the others are investigating them and what their actions could mean. Sakurasou's trust is breaking, they need to fix it. They can't lose them! Not when they've just accepted their friendship..Rated T for very dark themes TRIGGER WARNING! DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1- Something Different

**Me: HUSH HUSH!**

**Sorata: OH FOR THE LOVE OF- WHY ARE YOU STILL WRITING?! STOP!**

**Me: I'm sorry okay?!**

**Aoyama: I'll do this myself okay?!**

**Me: Are you a writer?!**

**Jin-san: I am.**

**Misaki-senpai: Don't you write scripts, Jin?**

**Jin-san: Yeah, but I don't see how I couldn't do this.**

**Me: Someone help! Jin-san is planning to take over my account!**

**Ryuunosuke: You are the one writing everything that is going on...you can change it. **

**Me: Oh yeah! Thank you! *hugs***

**Ryuunosuke: GET OFF ME! *jumps away***

**Rita: Spider man? **

**Shiina: He's our friendly neighbourhood.**

**Ryuunosuke: I'm definitely not staying out here. *runs***

**Rita: Wait! This is about you, so you have to stay here!**

**Me: Yeah! How do you expect to read it?!**

**Ryuunosuke: I'll hack. *is in his room***

**Disclaimer- don't make me do this...DX **

**8**

**_Sorata Kanda- _**_Akasaka, do you think that it means nothing to us?!_

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_I'm simply stating that it has nothing to do with you._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_Or with anyone else at Sakurasou._

**_Sorata Kanda- _**_Well you need to tell someone! _

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_I agree, usually nothing will get better until you're honest._

**_Sorata Kanda- _**_Then why haven't you? You didn't even tell us!_

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_Actually I've already tried that, nothing has changed. So I don't dwell on pointless matters._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8**

**_ONE WEEK EARLIER..._**

Sorata sighed heavily and looked around his classroom in boredom.

He had no idea where anyone he knew was so all he could do was wait in a classroom for someone he knew to arrive, after what seemed like hours, Aoyama made her way into the classroom with two of her friends. She laughed at something they said before he waved his arms, "Aoyama, over here!" His helpless expression made her giggle and rush over to his desk, her friends weren't far behind, both with knowing looks on their faces. Once she was by his desk, he smiled up at her and put his hands into a praying gesture. "Thank goodness you're here, Aoyama!" Sitting at her desk, the ponytailed girl smiled at him and nodded her friends over, they both got a chair each and sat with them. After unpacking her bag, she turned her chair so that she could speak to him properly. "You sound like you've been abandoned." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, unpacking some of his stuff also. "It's certainly felt like it for the past 10 minutes, I was with Akasaka before break but then he said that he had to make a phone call and that he would try to meet me here afterwards." An eyebrow shot up and she rested her chin on her hand, leaning on the table with her elbow and giving him a skeptical look. "Do you really think it would take this long to make a phone call?" Sorata shrugged and began feeling doubtful himself, what if he forgot to meet him here again? Or what if he was tricking him? That thought was quickly forgotten about when Ryuunosuke ambled into the currently crowded classroom, he looked up at Sorata after a moment of answering emails. "Where have you been, Akasaka?"

His answer was blunt, but it seemed practiced somehow. "Making a call."

"How long does it take to call someone?"

"The call was important and there were arguments about whether things would work out in the system, and it didn't help that I didn't get signal until I was out onto the field."

Both students nodded in understanding, all three of them sat in their seats and as the raven haired programmer was unpacking his things Aoyama noticed something different about his face. "Hey, you have a bruise just at the edge of your hairline. Are you alright?" He nodded and opened up his laptop, typing emails to a few different companies. As he did this, he took out a tomatoe and began chomping on it, after he finished his first bit he looked up at the girl in front of him. "This morning I got up and hit my head on my monitor, it was too close to my forehead apparently." Sorata blinked in surprise and turned to the resident that owned the room next to him properly, "You fell asleep at your desk?" Nodding, the tomato lover took another bite and quickly chewed it before answering. "Why do you think I had to call their company?" The two girls who he wasn't familiar with kept staring at his forehead and then down at his hands, which were typing faster and faster after every second. Then they began speaking with Aoyama again, Sorata read through his Maths textbook and found a note hidden in one of the pages. He took it out and sighed, holding the bridge of his nose in between his index finger and thumb.

_'Can we get baumkuchen?'_

He didn't even have to guess who the note was from. Getting his phone out, he brought up the contact 'Shiina Mashiro' and texted her. _'We can get baumkuchen after school.' _After a while he got a message back basically saying that she would meet him on the roof, he asked why she wanted to meet there and she said that it was because she would never find him in a crowded place like out front. Eventually, they agreed to meet at the roof after school and go get baumkuchen with the others if they were free. At first she said that she just wanted it to be just them two, but after a bit of debate he promised her that they could do that when it wasn't a school day. It wouldn't be fair if they left the others behind after all. Aoyama turned her head to Ryuunosuke after about 10 minutes. "Wait, I didn't see any bruise this morning." He sighed, "My hair will have changed position so it's easier to see now, Ponytail." She hummed, suspicious that he was lying to them, but she couldn't be too suspicious for long because their teacher strolled in with a large and cheerful smile on her face. Ready to teach her next class the worst subject on the planet, Maths.

"Good morning class, I hope you've all brought in your Maths textbooks."

From there, she got on with the lesson and bored everyone nearly to death, Ryuunosuke didn't really listen. As he told her before, most things in the world bored him, so he didn't find any need to listen to her at all. She got frustrated with him, as always and asked him to pay attention but he refused to even answer her. "Akasaka, I'm going to tell Chihiro-sensei on you!" He shrugged, "Go ahead." Huffing, she scraped the chalk against the blackboard and carried on with her lesson, hearing the occasional bleeping of the computer, chomping from Ryuunosuke and a tiny voice which belonged to his Al. He didn't calm or stop his actions throughout the whole lesson, mostly it was because he simply found no need to. For him, class ended sooner than he expected but for the rest of them it dragged on forever. At last it was lunch and those without lunchtime detentions could roam free, Aoyama and Sorata managed to drag Ryuunosuke from the classroom to get some _real _lunch with them. He seemed rather confused by their usage of words concerning his lunch, "What do you mean by 'real lunch'?" Aoyama put her hands on her hips and gave him a look she would give Shiina when she asked Sorata to fold her panties or to iron her panties or to choose her panties. "I mean that you'll eat something other than tomatoes!"Shrugging, Ryuunosuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they made their way into the canteen. "Tomatoes are the things I trust most in this world other than machines." She and Sorata facepalmed and sighed getting off of the subject.

"Anyway, what are you going to get-"

His sentence was cut off by a few boys shoving past them, "Move it, idiot!"

Their main damage was shoving Ryuunosuke into the wall, causing him to hit his arm and head off of it. Both Sorata and Aoyama were quick to ask if he was alright, he just brushed off his front and nodded. Aoyama bit her lip and looked over at the two boys, "They didn't need to call you an idiot..." Sorata huffed and glared at the boys in irritation, "They didn't need to do any of that!" Sighing, Ryuunosuke just looked at the two and told them that they shouldn't get so easily angered, they were just two rude teenagers who were obviously hungry. Eventually getting over it, the other two nodded and they all carried on with getting their lunch. Then they made their way back to the classroom and got ready for the last lessons of the day, Ryuunosuke got out his laptop and began answering emails as the two brown haired students spoke about how they were all going to go for baumkuchen after school. The hikikomori agreed to go with them as long as they were back home quickly, his want to stay inside wasn't odd so they agreed on that. After a while, class started up again and it went a per usual. When it finished they all met with Shiina, Jin-san and Misaki at the roof because apparently Akasaka had sent them an email during class which they weren't really happy with. "Ryuunosuke, couldn't you have waited until after class?" Jin-san asked as they all met up, Misaki-senpai nodded in agreement and waited for their friend to give him a response. Soon he just messed around with his device, answering them at the same time. "If I had you two may have already made plans, besides, I wasn't informed about it until the beginning of class." They forgave him and started blaming Sorata for the delayed news. He jumped back in surprise and began whining, and telling them how it was Shiina's fault for leaving the note in the book he obviously wouldn't need until before lunch. Jin-san decided to mess with him a bit by arguing back, telling him that he had said that Ryuunosuke wasn't notified this until before class. He was silent at that point. Jin-san found it very amusing.

"Oi, Dragon! Where did that bruise come from?"

Everyone looked up at his forehead and Sorata told her about the incident with his moniter, she laughed and called him a clumsy dragon. Jin-san chuckled and teased him slightly about it also, the shut-in just glared at them holding his bag tighter so that it wouldn't fall from his grasp. "Why were you sleeping at your desk anyway?" Turning to the older boy, Ryuunosuke gave him the usual empty look as he spoke to him, it gave him the chills to have his blank eyes looking directly into his. Scary. "I was working on a project and became tired, I'm only human." Sorata then nodded in his direction, "That's why he had to phone a company, deserting me." His coal black hair falling over his shoulder, the programmer spun back to the game designer and his empty eyes had the same effect on him when they looked into his own eyes. "It's work, Kanda." Aoyama giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear, "He looked so bored when I found him." Ryuunosuke looked away and shrugged, "Sorry, but work is work." Sorata chuckled and shook his head, telling him that it was ok and that it wasn't all that torturous because he got some time to study and to work some things out. Once everything was sorted, they made their way to the convenience store to buy some baumkuchen or whatever they really wanted.

Once they got to the small rows of stalls, they spotted some kids causing trouble for the butcher, who also happened to be quite a close friend to Sorata. They went over to help, Ryuunosuke saying that he had to make yet another call to the company from this morning because he wanted to discuss something they talked about earlier that week, went somewhere else at the side of another stall slightly further away. Sorata ran up to the boys and told them to get lost, they put up their fists in a fighting stance, but then Jin-san stood in front of him and crossed his arms. The two boys froze, he smirked. "I suggest you leave now, because it won't be him you'll be dealing with." Spitting at him, both boys rushed away and Jin-san rolled his eyes at the saliva covering the floor. He then asked if the butcher was ok and she nodded thanking them all, when they were speaking to her and asking whether she had this problem often Ryuunosuke came back and apologised for the sudden departure, asking if she was alright also. Some minutes later, they all decided to leave for the convenience store so there would be less of a chance that they would run into those boys again. After they bought a baumkuchen for Aoyama and Shiina, a tomato for Ryuunosuke, pocky for Misaki-senpai and mochi's for Sorata and Jin-san, they all made their way home with no troubles...except for when they were heckled by the two guys again. This time it was differen't however.

"Oi, Akasaka! These loonies are _your_ friends?!"

The boy in question refused to answer them, he just kept walking with the others until they started to approach him. "I asked a question, loner! Answer it!" They were about 4 metres away from him when Sorata and Jin-san stepped in front of him, this just made it worse for them. Jin-san knew that he couldn't hit two young teens and Sorata wasn't the best one for a fight, one of the boys tried to hit Sorata but Jin-san grabbed his fist tightly cracking some of his fingers. Both boys jumped away and tended to his _wounded hand_, Sorata thanked him and then turned to the others. "Are you all ok?" Once he had made sure that none of them were hurt, he spun his head to see the boys both being held by their collars by Jin-san. He was glaring at them both, angry that he couldn't do anything else. "If you don't stay away from us, there'll be hell on." Then he shoved them away so that they ran and threatened them all, but it didn't scare them one bit knowing that they had Jin-san on their side. Sorata was questioning Ryuunosuke about them, why they knew him and if he had been hurt by them before. Aoyama told him that she recognised them from the canteen that day, this made him even more suspicious because he remembered them specifically mocking _him_ and hurting _him_ most. Sighing, the professional programmer looked at them blankly. "I think they came from my middle school, they weren't the people you wanted to be around back then either. They might recognise me, I don't know."

"Are you sure? They haven't hurt you before? Other than in the canteen today."

"I can't remember them hurting me in middle school, and they haven't hurt me now."

Sorata nodded and smiled, then everyone made their way back to Sakurasou in a comfortable silence. As soon as they got back they had a stew for tea, that was the only reason the maroon eyed boy stayed out of his room, other than the fact Shiina said that she had some news to tell which was rather odd. During dinner, Sorata turned to Shiina and everyone quietened down. "Shiina? What was your news?" She blinked and then looked around at everyone before turning back to Sorata, "Rita is coming to Japan soon." He grinned and then everyone but Ryuunosuke was cheering and getting all excited for her visit, Shiina then stood and ambled around to where he was sitting to stand in front of him. "Also, she told me to tell you she misses you and to do this." Before he had time to think, she leaned down and hugged him lightly terrifying the young man thoroughly. He pushed her gently away by her shoulders, "Don't touch me. I get it." She nodded, "That was her request." Blushing slightly, he nodded and crossed his arms. Getting the hint, she sat back down in her seat and enjoyed her dinner. Everyone teased the 16 year old about his reaction for a while, but then they began talking about preparations. Where she would sleep, who would pick her up, etc.

Jin-san smirked, "Maybe she could sleep in Ryuunosuke's room."

"Never! I hate women, I'll never let any get near me."

"Oh yeah, you've sure done a good job with that so far." He said sarcastically.

His face warmed up again but he just huffed and looked away, the others smiled-with the acception of Shiina- and decided that she would either sleep in Aoyama's or Shiina's room.

Jin-san smiled again, "Or Ryuunosuke's."

"No, shut up."

He snickered and nodded, agreeing with the other idea of setting up a futon in one of their rooms. Most likely it would be Aoyama's room, considering the state that Shiina's bedroom floor was in. The brunette didn't have a problem with doing that, she also offered to pick her up but Sorata and Shiina said that they would. As soon as the conversation was over, the hikikomori left for his room to email a certain Freeloader and some companies. The others eventually left for their rooms as well, to get some sleep. Before Sorata got into his bedroom, Shiina grabbed his hand and stopped him outside his door. He looked at her in confusion before turning around, "Shiina? What's wrong?" She blushed slightly seeming to doubt herself before letting go of his hand, "Nothing." He nodded suspiciously but smiled down at her, "Goodnight, Shiina."

"Mashiro when we're alone."

"U-Uh..yeah, Mashiro. Goodnight Mashiro."

She smiled, "Goodnight Sorata."

**8**

**Me: FIRST CHAPPIEE!**

**Aoyama: Why the random romance?**

**Me: *sobs* People won't JUST want Rita X Ryuunosuke, so I need more couples...not that I don't ship them myself!**

**Ryuunosuke: The first 'shipping' does NOT exist!**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT! *cries* MY FEELINGS!**

**Misaki-senpai: *hugs me* POOR MIKON!**

**Me: Really...?**

**Jin-san: Who do you 'ship'?**

**Me: Misaki X Jin, Sorata X Mashiro, Aoyama X Miyohara and my OTP...Rita X Ryuunosuke!**

**Ryuunosuke: IT DOESN'T EXIST!**

**Me: IT DOES! RIGHT RITA?**

**Rita: *blushes but grins* It will soon enough!**

**Ryuunosuke: WHAT?!**

**Rita: Stop running, Ryuunosuke. It's inevitable.**

**Sorata: He's gonna faint again with all this...**

**Me: WOMEN!**

**Ryuunosuke: *faints***

**Everyone else: ...**

**Sorata: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! **

**Shiina: ...Plan C?**

**Sorata: NO CUTTING!**


	2. Chapter 2- Suspicions and Failure

**Me: DAYS OF DASH!**

**Sorata: What are you doing?**

**Me: Singing!**

**Sorata: Really?!**

**Me: *LE GASP* Hurtful!**

**Rita-san: Come on, Kanda! Be nice!**

**Ryuunosuke: Was that **_**actually**_** singing?**

**Rita-san: Ryuunosuke, be nice!**

**Me: I was only singing in excitement, not seriously! **

**Jin-san: Thank the heavens...**

**Misaki-senpai: Jin, my ears hurt.**

**Shiina: Sing?**

**Aoyama: Yeah, you DO know what singing is right?**

**Shiina: *nods* Days of dash...**

**Me: *grins* YEAH! DAYS OF DASH! KAZE O HASHIRINUKETE**

**KIMI TOBOKU NO NAKA DE NANI GA HAJIMATTA NO DAROU **

**WAKARANAI KEDO!**

**Shiina: I like that song.**

**Me: ME TOO!**

**Ryuunosuke: It's not a bad song just bad vocals.**

**Rita-san: Ryuunosuke! **

**Me: I wasn't singing it **_**seriously **_**Rittan! *giggles***

**Sorata: Just get on with it...**

**Me: Fine! *types***

**8**

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Why are you doing this?!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's for the good of everyone at Sakurasou._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't take it personally._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Is it to do with the conversation we had yesterday?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I have my own reasons._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Akasaka, you won't survive if you go on like this forever!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Concentrate on your own problems, Kanda._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8**

The next morning, Sorata and Aoyama were the first people to get up in Sakurasou.

When they saw each other in the kitchen they were slightly surprised at first, but then they just casually made breakfast for everyone. It was silent for a few minutes before they broke out of their sleepy states, Sorata turned around to set the table, smiling up at his friend. "Good morning, Aoyama." She turned from the chopping board in surprise and chuckled, "Good morning, Kanda-kun. Did you sleep well?" He yawned and nodded slowly, asking her the same thing, she laughed nervously and admitted to reading shoujo manga until 2 in the morning. Lecturing her for about a minute, he noticed that she looked like she was deep in thought, and by her facial expression they didn't look like good thoughts either. "Aoyama?" She jumped out of her revere and apologised, when he asked her what was wrong she just sighed and finished up the breakfast, sitting at the table. "Yesterday, Mayu said that she didn't think Akasaka-kun's bruise was from a monitor." The older boy blinked in confusion, he didn't seem to get what she was implying, but she didn't have a problem with explaining it. "She thinks someone did that to him." He didn't understand. Resting his elbow on the table, he propped his chin up with his hand and kept giving her the same oblivious look. "Why would anyone want to hurt him?" She shrugged, "Then again, she does think things through way too much. I'm just worried that she's right, he could have hit his head, or he could be lying."

"Aoyama, if I know Akasaka, I know he wouldn't lie to anyone. He's all about honesty and logic and..." She didn't seem very convinced, he sighed fondly and smiled weakly at her. "He is human, even he makes mistakes sometimes. It's most likely that he **did **hurt himself." When she thought of the hikikomori she did not think of him as being clumsy, but in the morning you usually are tired, even he was tired when they worked on Nyaboron. This cleared her conscience a little bit, just being reminded that he **was** human no matter how smart or mature he tried to act, and he was still just 16 year old. "You're probably right, it's just she said it so seriously..and she is never serious. I guess she was just concerned, I'm okay now!" He smiled and nodded, thankful that she wasn't as worried as she was before. Just as they finished their conversation Shiina made her way into the room, with only a half buttoned shirt and panties on. Both teenagers screeched when they took in her appearence, equally as horrified. "M-Mashiro?!" "S-Shiina?!" She looked at them with tired eyes and slumped body language, then she yawned and rubbed her eye with her hand. "Morning..."

Sorata ran up to her and pushed her back upstairs and into her room, picking out her uniform and telling her to get changed, she did and he did her hair as usual. Once they were both ready, he told her to eat some breakfast, grabbing some for himself. Aoyama was already halfway through her first bowl of rice, she grinned up at them greedily and he smiled. The blonde soon sat next to them both and ate her own, it was a while until the others decided that it was time to get up. First it was Misaki-senpai, bounding into the room with her usual gusto and enthusiasm. She yelled out her greetings before announcing that she officially had the best underwear on, then she vividly described them, traumatizing everyone but Shiina. This of course woke Jin-san and Ryuunosuke up, both looking irritated and sleepy. Jin-san stumbling everywhere and Ryuunosuke with extremely dark bags under his eyes, he wiped them and winced as he looked up at the light. Aoyama asked how his bruise was and he nodded, telling her it felt much better. Misaki-senpai then began gulping down her breakfast, leaving the two boys to amuse themselves until she was finished taking most of it. At last they all got their food, and eventually it was time to leave for school. Sorata offered to carry Ryuunosuke because he seemed to almost fall at the door, he declined the offer, telling him that he was just tired and that his body ached a bit from the lack of sleep.

"Akasaka, you really don't look so good. I'll be careful, are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"There's...There is no need to do that, K-Kanda."

His breaths seemed more ragged and forced than before, and it was worrying them all. How long was he up last night anyway? Misaki-senpai seemed to read his mind, because moments after that thought, she asked him that question. His answer was delayed due to his struggle to even talk, but eventually he managed to say something. "My boss...for a project asked me to..f-finish something off, but it took..a bit longer than-than expected." Sorata bent to his eye level and told him that he was going to carry him, and with no strength left to answer, Ryuunosuke just went along with it. 5 minutes later the programmer fell asleep on his back and Sorata smiled through his worry, Shiina looked at him and noticed that his bags weren't fading at all. She mentioned this to Jin-san and he told her not to worry, because they would fade soon enough. Misaki-senpai marched towards the school and yelled out a battle cry when she got to the gates, as if she was heading into a battle. Jin-san bid them a farewell before rushing after her to keep her in line, the chestnut haired 17 year old regretfully muttered for his friend to wake up. Mumbling something incoherent, Ryuunosuke groaned and rubbed his eyes, Aoyama giggled and passed him his bags. Taking them, he nodded to her gratefully and let himself down. He seemed more balanced than he was before, and they were glad. However, they still had to watch him carefully. Soon he was walking normally and his bags had actually faded slightly, Shiina was pleased with this, when they got into school they watched sadly as Ryuunosuke left them to sit in their homeroom classroom.

Aoyama sighed and broke the silence, "I've never seen him like that before."

Sorata nodded in agreement, "Me neither, but-"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, alerting him that he had recieved a new text. Taking out his phone, he read the text slowly and with every word he read his expressioin darkened. The two girls beside him cautiously watched as he typed a reply, after a while the bell rang and in silence they all headed into school. Shiina tried talking to him first but he just gave her a short answer, basically telling her that she should mind her own business. Aoyama then tried but he just told her that it was nothing, this offended Shiina who stormed off to their homeroom classroom. The brunette soon followed her, knowing how much trouble she could get into if nobody was there to watch her. Angrily, Sorata clenched his fists and tried to calm himself down before making his way into the school. He never got to have his way. Nothing ever went right for him.

Life was so unfair.

At lunch, nobody from Sakurasou had heard or seen Ryuunosuke at all.

Aoyama asked the teachers they had last if they had seen him, every one of them shook their heads which worried them even more. They spent every moment of lunchtime looking for him, eating every once in a while. Misaki-senpai rushed to ask every pupil she could about his disappearance, they either said that they didn't know him or that they weren't aware he had gone missing. It was only when Jin-san stopped her in the hallway that she calmed down, as she ran down one of the windowless spaces, the older boy grabbed her arm and stopped her in place. "Have you seen him yet?" She turned around and shook her head, asking him the same thing, he came up empty handed. Texting the raven haired boy for the third time, he sat down on the ground and took out a sandwich. Misaki-senpai soon joined him, taking out an apple as well. "Do you think he's eaten?" She felt his shoulders shrug and his chest heave in a large sigh, "Knowing him, probably not. Otherwise he's only eaten tomatoes." Giggling, she nodded in agreement, remembering what he liked to say about the fruits. Then she thought about not hearing them again, yes, she was over reacting but to her he could be dead. That's only what Misaki-senpai was thinking though, everyone else was worried about his lack of food or if he was angry.

"He'll be okay, Misaki."

Turning her head towards him, Misaki-senpai bit into her apple and nodded slightly. Still worrying about her friend more than she should, he sensed this and sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks turned pink and she rested her head on his shoulder, soon he spoke again. This time asking her if she remembered Nyaboron, she nodded and grinned instantly, memories of the event flashing in her mind. "Everyone was so happy, and we had just met Rittan too." He nodded curtly, and then returned to silence for a few moments before he smirked, "Even Ryuunosuke seemed happy." Placing the remains of her apple into her lunchbox, the brown haired girl turned to him, his arm still around her. "You don't think he's dead do you?" Almost immidiately, Jin-san chuckled and tightened his hold on her shaking his head. "Does your mind always think of such unrealistic situations?" She nodded and fisted her hands passionately, "You must always think outside the box, Jin! Or else you will never succeed in life!"

And she was back to her usual self.

_**BLEEP! BLEEP!**_

Getting out his phone, he read the message sent by Sorata, telling the two of them to meet them out in the field. Once he had sent a reply, he told Misaki-senpai the news and she jumped up rushing down the corridoor in pure delight. Jin-san knew that they hadn't found him, but he let her be happy for a few moments, he let her just be herself...

...because that was the Misaki he loved more than anything.

** 8**

As he spotted the two older teens come out from the entrance, Sorata sighed in disappointment and watched Shiina look behind bushes and under lunch tables for Ryuunosuke. Aoyama and he locked gazes for a moment before nodding, they both made their way over to the blonde haired girl and told her to stop looking. She didn't seem to listen to either of them, still hoping to find him behind a tree or in a...plant pot. Neither of them knw whether she was still being serious or whether she was just messing around anymore, even so, they needed to talk with everyone at once. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Aoyama asked her if they could talk to her, she shook her head. "We need to find Ryuunosuke." They were her only words as she walked off further onto the field, so everyone decided to have a small chat about it. When they were all together Jin-san could see the way Misaki-senpai's face fell, so he checked his phone for any messages from the young boy, nothing.

Sorata sighed, "Any luck at all?"

Jin-san shook his head and checked through to get Rita's number, then he called her. As the phone rang he wondered if she was on the plane to Japan, probably not. Seeing as though she was still very busy with her painting, but she seemed to have enough time to talk to them.

_"Hello? Jin?"_

"Ah! Rita-san, do you happen to know where Ryuunosuke likes to go at school?"

_"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean."_

"Do you know of any specific places he likes to go on the school premisis?"

_"Hm...the roof, the IT classroom and...that's all I know."_

He quickly looked at the others to ask if they had seen him there but they all shook their heads, once again he sighed heavily and nodded.

"Thank you, Rita-san."

_"Sure..hey, what's wrong?"_

"We're currently searching for him, for some reason none of the teachers have seen him and we can't seem to find him either."

_"Really?! Can you keep me on the phone until you've found him?"_

"Sure, that might be a while though..."

Her voice seemed worried and earnest, _"If you want me to I'll pay back the money because of this call? Or I can call you back?"_

"No need to, it's okay."

_"Thank you."_

He smiled, "No problem, we'll shout when we've found him."

She hummed in response and went silent, and soon they heard fast typing from the other side of the line. When they asked what she was doing, she said that she was just emailing him. Aoyama gave the phone a sympathetic look obviously meant for the british woman, then she smiled weakly. "She really cares about him, huh?" The others nodded in agreement and looked around the area, Shiina was still looking for him. It broke Sorata's heart to see her looking behind more trees, some trees were the ones she had checked beforehand. Making his way over to her, he tapped her shoulder, she spun round giving him a more annoyed look than usual. "What?" He blinked before sighing, "Shiina, we're going to talk about more ways of finding him with Rita-san. So, stop looking for now." Reluctantly nodding, she hung her head and followed him back to where the others were standing. Then saw that he was texting the programmer by peering over his shoulder, she frowned and checked her phone for some reason. Feeling like it would be of some importance, but soon they all heard Sorata make some sort of happy sigh. Then he turned to them all and smiled, "He's answered my text." They all then gathered around his phone and looked to what he had put.

_**Sorata Kanda-**__Ryuunosuke?! Are you still in school?!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yes._

Soon, Jin-san's phone vibrated and Rita said that she had gotten a reply from him also. They all checked his phone.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Hey Ryuunosuke, where did you go?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I was needed outside of school for a meeting._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__The school allowed me to leave._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'll be back soon._

They all smiled and sighed, and when Sorata looked up he saw the raven haired programmer making his way into the building. He took off in a sprint and once everyone else realised what was happening, they followed suit. Before their friend could get into school, they surrounded him, giving him a heart attack in the process. Looking at all of them, Ryuunosuke tried to keep his cool but it just wasn't working. "Could one person speak at one time?!" They all went silent and soon Rita's voice screeched from Jin-san's phone, once again, giving him a heart attack.

_"Ryuunosuke! Are you okay?"_

Glaring at the phone, he crossed his arms and sighed wondering why they would even bother calling the Former Freeloader. "I'm fine, Freeloader. Why are you all so worked up?" Shiina stood in front of him and looked him in the eye, causing him to take a step backwards. Then she took Jin-san's phone and passed it to him, he just shook his head and took a step back. Sorata looked at him sadly, "We were all worried about you, Akasaka." Misaki-senpai nodded and clasped her hands together facing him properly, "Yeah! We looked for you all lunch!" The usual blank expression was replaced with one of surprise, but as usual, his defensive side won. Huffing, he just looked away, the smallest sprinkle of pink on his cheeks. "There was no need to do that, you people need as much energy as you can get." Jin-san chuckled and shook his head fondly, knowing exactly what he meant by that statement. "Somehow I feel like that is an insult." Rita giggled and agreed with him, everyone else then joined in laughing, making Ryuunosuke uncomfortable. Soon he just turned his head away, not looking at them for fear of it becoming more awkward for him. However, he didn't see Jin-san place the phone right next to his ear.

_"I miss you, Ryuunosuke."_

As soon as he heard that, he jumped and looked at the phone in surprise, not expecting her voice to be right next to his ear. The phone was soon forced into his hands, so he took her off speaker and held the phone up to his ear. Whilst he was talking to her, the others took out the rest of their lunch to eat. No more than 5 minutes later Ryuunosuke was having a panic attack, most likely because of Rita. "Freeloader! Shut up and answer my question!" Sorata chuckled and drank some water from his water bottle before looking over at Shiina who was staring at him, "Shiina? Is something wrong?" She shook her head and looked at his water, as if she wanted it. He noticed and sighed, "Do you need a drink?" Nodding, she looked up at him and then back down at the water. After wiping the bottle top, he passed it to her, she gulped down some water and thanked him.

"FREELOADER!"

Even from their distance they could hear her evil laughter...

"Fine, just..I'll tell Kanda and Shiina. Goodbye."

_"Bye! I love you!"_

Once again, the others heard and only Jin-san, Misaki-senpai and Shiina didn't blush and die from embarrassment from hearing it. However, they all felt slightly sorry for the programmer even more because his face was bright red and he just hung up the phone, sighing heavily. Soon they all heard the bell ring and decided to drag themselves to their classrooms, but Aoyama didn't look too happy...

...Sorata noticed it to...

...Ryuunosuke had a new bruise.

8

**Misaki-senpai: OOOOOOOOO! A cliffhanger! **

**Me: Yes senpai...**

**Sorata: It's kind of a scary cliffhanger, Miko-san...**

**Me: It was supposed to be! How dare you question me!**

**Sorata: I didn't question you...**

**Me: DON'T CORRECT ME!**

**Sorata: *hides behind Shiina***

**Shiina:...**

**Sorata: Help me!**

**Shiina: Plan C?**

**Sorata: NO!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* I know where this story is heading...**

**Me: Shhhh! Ryuunosuke, hush!**

**Rita-san: Yeah, don't ruin it for them.**

**Ryuunosuke: Why me?**

**Me: 'Cuz you're my favourite character!**

**Everyone else: *heartbroken***

**Me: Oh yeah...you're still here...hehe...**

**Ryuunosuke: You enjoy torturing your favourite characters?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Jin-san: I would run now.**

**Ryuunosuke: *hides in his room***


	3. Chapter 3- Confrontation

**Me: Welcome to the THIRD chapter! *sobs***

**Sorata: Why are you crying?**

**Me: Time is going so fast! I'll finish this story soon enough! *cries***

**Ryuunosuke: It **_**is**_** your story, so you don't have to end it.**

**Rita: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ryuunosuke, every story has it's ending.**

**Aoyama: That's kind of depressing...Rita-san.**

**Me: All stories have endings...so do lives.**

**Jin-san: Um..Ryuunosuke?**

**Ryuunosuke: What?**

**Jin-san: Do you remember what she said in the last chapter?**

**Ryuunosuke: No, I don't-*realisation* Oh.**

**Me: What is it? *creepy smile***

**Shiina: You look evil.**

**Sorata: Shiina?!**

**Aoyama: Don't say that or she'll kill us!**

**Me: I do? Perfect...**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* I still don't understand why you keep writing me out of my room...just to put me in again. *goes in room* See?**

**Misaki-senpai: M-Mikon? Please don't kill Dragon.**

**Me: Why would I kill him? **

**Rita: You're...kind of scaring me...**

**Me: Welll...I just ioqnie andjnfiu4 why is iworbg3r my orugibg beingigirugb altered?niqujifr! RYUUggibubgNOSUKE!**

**Ryuunosuke: Shut up. I'm hacking.**

**8**

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Ryuunosuke, you haven't been out of your room in days._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm fine, over time I have adapted to this environment._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's actually quite relaxing._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Who found out first?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Does that really matter?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Yes._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It isn't essential or absolutely crucial._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Therefore, it doesn't matter._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Aoyama._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off. **

**8**

When they all finally got home from school, Misaki-senpai announced that they were going to have hotpot and Sorata began cooking it. Of course he asked why, she just said that it was the soul of food and the heart of passion and 'Rittan' was coming that night...basically there was no actual reason.

"Akasaka-kun?"

"What is it, Ponytail?"

"...Nothing."

Peering his maroon coloured eyes over at her suspiciously, Ryuunosuke drank some of his tea and sighed. "If you have something to say, say it." She shook her head, then looked over at Sorata who was already giving her a knowing look. They both knew what they wanted to ask, but they were afraid to, afraid of what the answer might be. Soon the programmer was too interested in his emails to concentrate on their worried expressions, but Jin-san and Misaki-senpai noticed it and the slightly ditzy girl had no problem asking why. "Kouhai-kun! Nanamin! Why do you look so upset?" This caught most people's attention, of course Ryuunouske didn't seemed concerned or fazed by this fact. His expression stayed blank as he casually gave Maid-chan more commands, one was to email Rita-san to ask of her whereabouts. Soon he got a message back, his AI read it out in a slightly more aggressive tone. "She will be here very soon, and she will message when she arrives at the airport." He nodded and carried on with his emails and whatever he did for work, Sorata curtly and subtley nodded to Aoyama and she took a deep breath. "W-Where did you get that bruise?" He stopped working for a moment before he carried on, of course he answered her for he wasn't that rude. "Where do you mean, Ponytail?" She pointed to her own chin, close to being hidden by his curtain of hair. For a moment he kept working, but then he turned his phone off and used it as a mirror to check where she had pointed. She was right. There was a dark purple and serious looking bruise marking his chin and partway down his neck, his expression didn't change but he seemed to get an annoyed glint in his eyes.

He stayed silent.

"Akasaka-kun? Do you know how you got it?"

After a moment he hummed, "I'm not quite sure how this happened...no events today could have caused it."

Placing his phone down, he prodded at it slightly and winced in pain. Then he crossed his arms and looked down at his feet, as if deep in thought. Most likely wondering how he could explain this bruise, unsure of where he got it from, hopefully. "Maybe, I already had it-" Sorata shook his head from where he was making dinner, "Nope, I didn't notice anything this morning." The raven haired boy shrugged helplessly, picking up his phone and searching anything that could explain it. Shiina stared at him and a spark of realisation crossed her facial features as she pointed at his eyes, "His bags haven't faded very much, Jin-san." The oldest male blinked in surprise and then noticed it too, nodding his head in agreement. She asked him if that was normal, but he was very unsure they were just bags. "Ryuunosuke, how do you feel compared to this morning?"

"Better, why?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jin-san straightened his glasses. "You still look quite tired."

Not even bothering to look up at him, he answered. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are still dark, that should only last for a few hours."

"I rarely sleep, Mitaka-senpai."

"I've never seen you with bags this dark before, Ryuunosuke."

There was no reply from the others side of the table.

The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a blunt blade, and Ryuunosuke wasn't making it any better for himself. Not answering a question such as that is not only suspicious, but it basically half confirms their suspicions. As he worked, he felt every pair of eyes in the room drilling holes into his head. Expecting him to answer and unasked question, but he knew exactly what they wanted to ask. "Who are those boys, Akasaka-kun?" She asked it so kindly that he faltered for a moment before going with his original answer, "I don't know, they may be from my middle school but I am unsure-"

"Don't lie, Akasaka. It doesn't suit your personality."

His expression didn't change but the tone of his voice did, "Excuse me?" He sounded not only offended but angry, why he was angry they didn't know..but they could guess. Sorata turned around fully to look him in the eye, then he crossed his arms and leaned back against the cupboards underneath him. "You shouldn't lie, because you never lie." Everyone looked back and forth between the two boys, it was concerning them about how Sorata was talking to Ryuunosuke and how the hikikomori was reacting. He continued, his voice still having the same sharpness in it. "Everything you say is the truth, whether we like it or not. You tell us everything honestly, and you say it so bluntly that we can't help but believe you." Not paying much attention to the information he was being given, the younger male simply typed more emails on his laptop, which he had gotten from his room whilst Misaki-senpai demanded hotpot. "I feel like there is an insult hidden there somewhere."

"Akasaka!"

"What do you want me to say, Kanda?"

Clenching his fists, Sorata glared at him. "The truth."

"I'm okay."

"Stop lying!" Then he slammed his fist against the table, surprising the other members of Sakurasou. Only Ryuunosuke had been expecting his fury, so he didn't seem fazed by it. He only looked up at him, looking bored and irritated. "Deal with your **own** problems, Kanda." Nobody had been expecting that answer. Not even Sorata. He just stared at him with wide eyes and a pale face, how did he know? Was he hacking again? Aoyama looked at them both with worried eyes and quickly intervened, "L-Look, can we just have a calm conversation about the topic? There's no need to get angry." Getting ready to stand up, Ryuunosuke sighed and closed his laptop lid looking more annoyed and fed up than ever. "I don't even know why I'm still out here, I have important work to do. Save some dinner for me, no onions or mushrooms. Thank you." Just as he was about to walk away, Sorata grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Since the younger one didn't appreciate physical contact, he tried to yank his hand out of his grip, but he wasn't going to let go easily. "Kanda, get off me." Grabbing his wrist with both hands now, Sorata pulled him towards the group. "Akasaka, tell the truth."

Silence.

Silence.

"What are you trying to accuse me of?"

The programmers facial expression had finally changed into one of impatience and he clenched his fist in vexation, his tone of voice matched his expression and it began concerning the others, because he never really got angry at anyone. Only Rita had seen him mildly annoyed, but now he looking as if he was a bomb ready to explode. After a few moments of silence, the chestnut haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Those bruises didn't come from your moniter, were they Akasaka?" He was silent. "Answer me! Where were they from?!" The aura around them darkened and the anger was boiling inside of Ryuunosuke, but he wasn't going to let it show. He wasn't going to lash out at anyone, because violence was never the answer to anything. "Those boys..." Aoyama's voice chimed out from the table, she looked horrified and realisation was written all over her face. Sorata became even more worried about his friend as one of his hands went to the front of his uniform, grabbing the front of it angrily, Ryuunosuke's own hands roughly shoved him away and onto the ground. Everyone stared in shock as Sorata sat up, looking at the furious boy startled. All they heard was the door slam shut, and slowly all eyes darting towards the sound to see the british woman they were expecting today. However, they did not expect to see her there..that soon...right in the wrong moment.

Rita was staring at them in horror.

** 8**

**Me: DONE!**

**Sorata: It's pretty short...**

**Me: Yeah...sorry about that.**

**Ryuunosuke: Why am I so violent in this chapter?**

**Rita: It's not really like him...and she got that right, if you were so violent then I WOULD be horrified. **

**Me: It was necessary for the story to progress!**

**Ryuunosuke: I swear...you people...!**

**Misaki-senpai: HOT POT! YUMMY!**

**Jin-san: *sighs***

**Aoyama: *sweatdrops***

**Shiina: *confuzzled***

**Sorata: Of course only Misaki-senpai would focus on the food instead of the drama.**

**Shiina: *throws fist in the air* Hot pot!**

**Misaki-senpai: GOOD MASHIRON! Now, let's go on a journey to find the best hot pot in the world!**

**Shiina: *nods***

**Sorata: Shiina?! Misaki-senpai?! No!**

**Jin-san: I'm afraid that you need to stay here, don't you want to finish the story?**

**Misaki-senpai: B-B-But Jiiiiiin! HOT POT awaits us!**

**Rita: *giggles* Hot pot IS rather tasty...**

**Ryuunosuke: F-Freeloader! Don't encourage them!**

**Rita: Aww! Do you want me to stay with youu?! *hugs***

**Ryuunosuke: NO! *runs into his room* **

**Rita &amp; Me: Aww... =C**


	4. Chapter 4- Bullying?

**Me: Getting close to one of the beginning paragraph moments! Oooo!**

**Ryuunosuke: *shouts from room* Is she gone yet?!**

**Me: In the story?! She's just arrived!**

**Ryuunosuke: No, I mean now!**

**Me: Yes.**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs in relief and steps out of his room only to be tackled by Rita***

**Rita: Yay! Thank you, Miko!**

**Me: *giggles***

**Ryuunosuke: TRAITOR!**

**Me: *shrugs* You guys are my OTP.**

**Sorata: *smiles* You DO love her, Akasaka.**

**Misaki-senpai: Yeah! Rittan and the Dragon!**

**Shiina: Yay.**

**Aoyama: You could sound a bit more excited about it, Mashiro...**

**Shiina: Yay!**

**Jin-san: Yeah, Ryuunosuke...You DOOO love her don't you? *smirks***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* M-Miko! I am not blushing!**

**Rita: Yeah you are! So adorable! *hugs him tighter***

**Ryuunosuke: F-Freeloader! Let me go! **

**Rita: Nope! **

**Me: YAY!**

**Misaki-senpai &amp; Shiina: MEATBALL BEAM!**

**Sorata &amp; Aoyama: NO ULTIMATE ATTACKS!**

**Jin-san: I am so happy right now. *chuckles***

** 8**

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't you dare come anywhere near my room._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I am! You can't hide forever!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Freeloader, keep away. _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__No! I'm already here._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Stay out._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't fully understand your reasoning for even wanting to come in._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__However, if you do come in I will never forgive you._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off. **

**8 **

"R-Rita-san..."

Sorata gulped. For a moment everything was as silent as the dead, and nobody could move a muscle. Misaki-senpai and Shiina were too confused to comprehend the tension and the situation, but even they didn't dare say a single word as the silence stretched on. Even Ryuunosuke's face showed the look of shock, and Sorata's anger had melted away as soon as he let the sight of the british girl sink into his mind. The ticks of the clock slowly brought everyone out of their revere, Ryuunosuke was the first one to move. His expression set back into the one he always wore and he rushed to get back into his room, but Rita quickly chased after him, grabbing his hand and stopping him in place. "What is going on, Ryuunosuke?" Glaring back at them all, the programmer said his next sentence with so much venom they could almost taste it. "Ask **them**." Then he roughly pulled his hand from her grip, running into his room, slamming the door and locking it. She stood there for a moment, but soon she took a deep breath and turned around. Locking her gaze with Sorata who was still sitting on the floor, her facial features and aura darkened, reminding them of her expression the night they all found out her reasons for not wanting to paint. "Sorata, what happened?" He got to his feet and sighed, asking her to take a seat so they could explain everything to her properly.

When she did, her glare didn't fade.

"Now, explain."

Sorata sighed and looked at his knees, "Akasaka is acting different. The first time we noticed this was when he disappeared to 'make a call' yesterday, but then returned with a bruise we hadn't noticed that morning. When we asked him the cause of the bruise, he just explained that he had smacked his head off of his monitor. We believed him until he kept disappearing. Yesterday, he apparently left school to attend a meeting that lasted most of lunchtime, and he didn't tell us this so we searched everywhere for him. When he came back he had a bruise forming on his chin and it went down his neck also, maybe you noticed it, but he had no excuse or reason for it to be there. This morning, he woke up tired and almost unable to walk, but he told us that his body just ached from 'lack of sleep' but now we don't believe him. He had dark bag under his eyes and they haven't faded yet, so none of us think they are bags. I had to carry him to school, and he fell asleep on my back, that's not like him at all, Rita-san. You know that more than anyone." Looking her in the eye, he clenched his fists. "We confronted him about everything about 20 minutes before you got here, and he kept denying, making excuses and lying. Things got a bit violent because of me, and I am so sorry about that. However, he's hiding something. We have an idea on what it is, but we don't have solid proof yet."

Her anger hadn't subsided, but she didn't look like she was going to gouge his eyes out with a spoon anymore. "What do you think he's hiding?" Everyone looked at each other, unsure and frightened, but Jin-san looked at her with a serious expression. "We think he's being bullied." It was clear that she was still angry, but her concern overcame her anger and in a split second she was knocking on his door. "Ryuunosuke! Come out here now!" From inside his room, you could hear the tapping stop for a mere moment before it started up again. No other noise was heard. So he was ignoring them, huh? Sorata stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she paid him no heed. "Akasaka, I'm sorry. We're sorry if we hurt you in any way, but we're just worried." After a moment, he got a message.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm fine, just don't talk to me._

"Akasaka, please stop lying to us."

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Why are you accusing me of lying?_

"You are lying, we know something is up! Where did you get that bruise from?!"

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't know._

"Akasaka!"

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't talk to me. _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Get away from my door. _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Save some dinner for me, I'll get it myself. Go away._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off. **

Sighing, Sorata and Rita faced away from his door and Sorata motioned for the others to go eat dinner whilst he checked on something in his room. They nodded and Aoyama dished out their food, then they all tucked in, silent except for the mere whispers of 'can you pass me a drink?' It was disturbing. Misaki-senpai quietly ate her portion of hotpot, tucking her knees in and resting her chin on her knees. She gazed around at everyone and held back a whimper, '_Sakurasou was never supposed to be like this again!_' Slurping on another spoonful, she remembered back to the time where Sakurasou was silent and there was no light or happiness. Since everyone came to the dormatory, it was much better, everyone was happy and even Ryuunosuke socialised with them...rarely but at least he did! When Rita came along he opened up much more and he even half accepted their friendship, and although Sorata acted like he had accepted his friendship with them, she knew that he was still wary of being friends with such loonies. Now they were all back to square one! Tears began to reside in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, she had to be strong for them. Something she had always wanted to be. For some reason she felt like she couldn't keep her calm but depressed composure for long, so she sighed and put her half eaten bowl of hotpot in the bin and put the dish in the sink. Everyone stared at her in surprise and she smiled weakly, "I'm going to get my beauty sleep! Go beauty!" It was a weak cheer, but she had to act like herself as much as she could. When she was by the stairs she rushed to her room as quickly as possible, feeling a few of the hot tears trail down her cheeks. Then she slammed her door louder than she would have liked, hiding under her covers and just letting the tears fall.

Meanwhile, Sorata was sitting at his computer emailing someone who had texted him earlier that day. He sighed angrily and smashed his fist against the wooden surface of his desk, creating a loud crashing sound. The others would definitely ask questions in the morning, but he knew what he would say, he would say that he tripped over his desk and broke it in the progress. Soon, he decided to sleep his frustration off, but before he let unconciousness take him away he stared at the ruins of his desk and the items resting on top..including his computer.

The next morning, nobody spoke to each other as they got ready for school.

There was obviously the usual routine, Sorata making breakfast and him getting Shiina ready but they didn't speak much. It was even more awkward when Ryuunosuke came out of his room. He was dressed in his school uniform and he had his bag in hand, grabbing a tomato from the fridge he totally ignored everyone and made his way out the door and on his way to school. It's not like anyone tried to talk to him, but he didn't even look at them. Misaki-senpai tried to cheer everyone up by cheering and rushing out the door, just like her usual self. "Come on! We have a quest to go on! Rittan, look after our lair! Whoosh!" Then she threw her arms in the air and acted like she was a plane, the blonde girl chuckled weakly and nodded. As she closed the door, they headed off to school.

"Kanda-kun?"

"Hm?"

Aoyama nibbled on her bottom lip, "What was that loud noise last night?"

He knew it. "Oh that?" Chuckling, he scratched the back of his neck. "I, um..I tripped over and broke my desk."

Jin-san turned around and sighed smirking, "Well done, Sorata.

Aoyama giggled and so did Misaki-senpai, Shiina however, didn't buy it. "Liar." He blinked and then his gaze turned empty, "Shiina, we've been through enough lying. Do you really think I'd lie now?" She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Liar." Sighing, he shook his head and stretched his arms yawning. Since he was worrying about Ryuunosuke and Rita last night, he didn't get too much sleep. He didn't even close his eyes properly until about 2AM. Misaki-senpai yawned also, she didn't get too much sleep either. Jin-san sighed and messed around with his hair, "So..about Ryuunosuke this morning, do you think he's mad?" Sorata shook his head, "I think he hates us now..." Misaki-senpai suddenly spoke up loudly, as if trying to silence him or tune him out. "Kouhai-kun! Do you think that if it was someones birthday, but they didn't know, that they would still get older?!" Everyone in the group sweatdropped and facepalmed, with the acception of Shiina, who looked like she was deep in thought. Aoyama nodded her head, "Yes, senpai..they would get older." Then she started blabbering on about how happy she would be if there was a planet called hotpot and how there would be loads of small pieces of meat as the aliens, and after that they stopped paying attention. When they got to the school they went their seperate ways, agreeing to meet up by the gate earlier so they could maybe catch up with Ryuunosuke.

** 8**

The day went by faster than they all expected, but when they met up outside of school they didn't see Ryuunosuke anywhere. So they guessed he had left for home early, that he somehow found out about their plans to find him. Which wasn't surprising, he was smart enough to know that they would want to talk to him. Giving up, they all made their way home and wondered if Rita was alright, she wasn't acting like herself so it was difficult to tell. Shiina kept looking around the places they walked to see if Ryuunosuke was somewhere there, but he never was. It was a few minutes later that they got back to Sakurasou, Rita was just unpacking some shopping that looked quite new. Sorata smiled and shouted into the kitchen, "We're back!" She appeared at the kitchen door and her smile faded straight away, they all blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"W-Where's Ryuunosuke?"

Aoyama paled, "You mean he-he isn't here?"

The blonde shook her head slowly, everyone was about to head out the door when it opened revealing the raven haired boy himself. He seemed like himself but he wasn't looking anyone in the eye...or even looking up. Before he could go anywhere, Rita stopped him by stepping right in front of him. "Ryuunosuke, are you okay?" He nodded, "I'm fine, Freeloader." She hummed and bent her knees slightly so she could take a look at his face, but he just hid it further. "Ryuunosuke, why won't you look at me?" Sighing, he shrugged, but stayed silent as everyone kept staring at him as if they were staring into his soul. After a moment, he felt a warm hand go under his chin, then as his face was being lifted he jumped back. Seeming determined to look at him, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and kept him still. "Ryuunosuke, are you hurt?" He shook his head, "No, I'm fine, Freeloader. Get off me." Trying to slap one of her hands away, the programmer stepped sidewards but she gripped his shoulders tighter and bit her lip. His glare, although she couldn't see, was livid. Basically, he was angry that she would be so worked up about nothing. "Freeloader, leave me alone."

"Stop running."

Her voice was so quiet that they almost couldn't hear her, but they did, and he was just getting angrier. "Freeloader, I told you to leave me alone. I meant it."

"Well I said stop running, and **I **meant it!"

"Stop yelling."

"Well, you stop lying!"

Everything went silent and Ryuunosuke huffed, "You reckon I should tell you 'the truth?'" She nodded and he lifted his head up, looking her straight in the eye. Her eyes widened and she paled visably, everyone was behind him so they couldn't see anything but her face and the back of his head. Then he pushed her hands away from him and made his way back to his room, when he was gone they all asked her if she was alright. She shook her head, "You're right." They blinked in confusion, asking her for a while what she meant but she just held her cheeks. Refusing to believe that what she just saw was real, to some it might not seem so bad, but to her even a few bumps and bruises mean a lot. Especially since it was him.

"Rita-san, what is it?"

"Rita-san?!"

"Rittan, is something wrong?"

Jin-san shut them all up by crossing his arms and looking the british girl in the eye, "We are right in our observation. Ryuunosuke is getting bullied." For the next few hours, everything was silent and nobody would come out of their rooms. Soon, they had to eat something. So, Sorata reluctantly got out of bed and began making some stew for everyone. One after the other, the residents of Sakurasou left the comfort of their bedrooms to eat dinner. One after the other, the residents of Sakurasou left the comfort of their imagination and into the harsh place people called reality. They finally realised the situation, their friend was being hurt. Shiina was the first one to bring it up at dinner, since nobody could be bothered to go back to bed after eating. It was out of the blue, but they all needed to hear it said by her. Considering, she was one who didn't understand these things with too much ease. "Is Ryuunosuke hurting?" Rita looked down at her lap and said nothing, Jin-san and Aoyama looked at each other sadly, Sorata and Misaki-senpai froze in place. Slowly, Jin-san nodded in answer to her question and he sighed fussing with his glasses, the silence was slightly awkward but it was tense as well. So, everyone was afraid to cut through the silence with any sort of conversation, but...

"Dragon should be happy."

All eyes went to Misaki-senpai's broken figure, she was sitting on the chair with her legs tucked in and her face hidden in her knees. Rita had never seen Misaki-senpai look so sad before, she had never seen her break down like this before. Reaching out, she quickly embraced the anime artist and got her out of her little ball. She didn't expect this leading her to almost fall off of her chair, but she managed to keep herself upright. "R-Rittan...?"

"It'll be okay."

Her brown eyes widened with hope at her friends words.

"I promise."

She sniffed and sobbed into her friends shoulder, "Rittan! Everything **will** go back to normal right?! Right?!" Rita smiled softly and tears resided in the corner of her eyes, but she shook her head and held her tighter. "No, it'll be better than normal." After taking in her friends words, Misaki-senpai went back to sobbing and sniffling into her shoulder. Ryuunosuke was still in his room, but he could hear the sobbing and he guessed that the whole neighbourhood could as well. Sighing, he typed more work into his computer and carried on with one of his projects, even as Maid-chan began to cry with her.

That night, they all planned to get **some **information out of him.

Even if they had to corner him one day, they would help him somehow.

Later on that night, about 5 hours from when they last spoke to Ryuunosuke, Rita was lying on the futon worrying too much about a certain raven haired programmer. So, trying their plan a bit earlier than they agreed on, she emailed him and worried her bottom lip nervously. After a while, he finally sent her a reply.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke, are you awake?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yes, what do you want?_

It wasn't exactly the answer she had wanted, but he must still be angry with her. Even more now that she had disturbed his work, she had trouble finding something to say that would actually interest him. So she just asked a simple, easy to answer question.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Are you okay? _

Yet it took 20 minutes for him to reply back to her with three small letters.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yes._

This started a very casual conversation, but she knew he wasn't falling for her 'normal' act.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__What are you up to?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Work, you should be sleeping._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I'm not tired, aren't you?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I rarely ever get tired, Freeloader._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__The others told me that you were yesterday?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__That was one of those rare times. _

Of course she didn't believe a single word he was saying. So she began the conversation she really wanted to have with him, but she tried not to scare him away in the process.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Why were you tired?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm human._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Every human gets tired sometimes, Freeloader._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Yeah, but they said that you couldn't even walk._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I could, Kanda just wouldn't let me._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Everyone is worried about you._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Why?_

Rita looked at her phone as if it had started speak spanish, why? Why did he think they were so worried about him?! She narrowed her eyes at her phone and got angry with him, how could he not know how concerned they were? Didn't he hear Misaki-senpai's crying?! Before she could say anything however, he did.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Why was Kamiigusa crying? _

So he did hear her...

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__She just wants everything to go back to normal, Ryuunosuke._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It can._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__How exactly?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Freeloader, forget what you saw today. _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Tell them I'm okay, and move on._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__So, you're admitting that you're not okay?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No, I'm telling you to tell them the truth._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__It isn't the truth!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__How do you know that?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I know because being bullied isn't something anyone wants to go through._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__What do you mean?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__How else would you have gotten those bruises?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Why do you care?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I couldn't sleep, because I was so worried about you._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm fine._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Go to sleep, it's late._

How did he expect her to sleep with him being beaten on her mind?! She sat up and quietly crept out of Aoyamas room, so she didn't wake anybody up. Then she stood at the top of the stairs, messaging him back.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__No, I'm coming to see you._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's late and my door is locked. _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Go to sleep._

Making her way down the stairs, she thought of how she would get into her destination. Chihiro-sensei's office could be locked and only she had the keys for that, hopefully it wouldn't be. As she got to bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath and padded down the wooden floor to the office only to find that she had forgotten to lock it. A stroke of luck.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__No! Chihiro has a key that can open all the doors at Sakurasou. _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__So I'll use that!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't you dare come anywhere near my room._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I am! You can't hide forever!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Freeloader, keep away._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__No! I'm already here._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Stay out._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't fully understand your reasoning for even wanting to come in._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__However, if you do come in I will never forgive you._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off. **

She froze outside of his door, he wouldn't forgive her?

Could she live without him?

Sadly, she took one step away from his door and stared at the wooden wall in despair. Hearing the typing of the one on her mind saddened her even more, it showed that it was definitely in there and that he was definitely the one answering her emails. So she really couldn't see him? Knocking on his door once, she very quietly whispered to him something before going back upstairs to try and sleep. Unknown to her, she had left him in a short state of shock. Why would she do such a thing? He gritted his teeth together and clenched his hands into fists, why..?! Stupid Freeloader.

_**"I'm not leaving until I know everything is okay."**_

_'Stupid freaking Freeloader...!'_

**Me: ONE OF THE STARTER PARAGRAPHS! **

**Sorata: Calm down, Miko-san! **

**Me: BUT I FINALLY DID IT! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER!**

**Aoyama: What? How come?**

**Me: I WANTED IT TO BE GOOD SO I KEPT CHANGING THINGS!**

**Shiina: It's long.**

**Me: I WANTED IT TO BE LONG TO MAKE UP FOR THE LAST SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Misaki-senpai: KEEP WRITING MY DEAR FRIEND!**

**Me: I WILL MISAKI-SENPAI!**

**Misaki-senpai: LETS WRITE TOGETHER!**

**Me: INDEED MISAKI-SENPAI!**

**Jin-san: *hold the side of his head in pain* Please stop shouting.**

**Ryuunosuke: *holds the bridge of his nose with index finger and thumb* So loud...**

**Rita: Y-You guys might want to be quiet. It's pretty late.**

**Me: BUT I CAN'T FOR YOU SEE...**

**Misaki-senpai: *eyes twinkle in excitement***

**Me:...I WILL BE PUTTING YET **_**ANOTHER **_**ONE OF THE STARTER PARAGRAPHS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Misaki-senpai: YAY! WRITE ON, MI-MI-MIIIKOON!**

**Me: YES MISAKI-SENPAI!**

**Ryuunosuke: Please shut them up, Kanda.**

**Sorata: What do you expect me to do?!**

**Ryuunosuke&amp;Jin-san: Anything!**

**Aoyama: H-Hotpot time!**

**Everyone: *silence***

**Me&amp;Misaki-senpai: OUT OF MY WAAAY! **

**Me: FOOOOOD!**


	5. Chapter 5- Locked Doors

**Me: Hiii! I would just like to thank Bakugan159 for supporting this story! Loving your comments! *smiles***

**Misaki-senpai: THANK YOUU!**

**Jin-san: *sighs* **

**Me: As a gift..I'm going to make Jin-san dance now!**

**Jin-san: E-Excuse me?!**

**Aoyama: Don't you think that's a bit mean, Miko-san?**

**Me: Duh! That's why I'm doing it! What should I make him do?**

**Misaki-senpai: The caramel dansen!**

**Sorata: Oh no..**

**Ryuunosuke: *covers his eyes* I don't want to see this.**

**Rita: *covers his eyes with her hands* I don't want you to be uncomfortable.**

**Shiina: *raises an eyebrow* **

**Everyone: *stares at her***

**Rita: What? *is confused***

**Ryuunosuke: *takes her hand away from his face* Even Shiina is unsure of that statement, Freeloader. That says something.**

**Rita: W-What are you guys trying to tell me here?**

**Misaki-senpai: Mashiron is showing emotion other than happiness, murder or sadness?! HOLY CRAP! SOUND THE ALARMS! IT'S THE ARMAGEDDON! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN! HIDE YOUR WIVES! **

**Me: OH MY GOSH! IT IS TRULY THE END! FATHER, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?! IN YOUR EYES FORSAKEN ME! IN YOUR THOUGHTS FORSAKEN ME! IN YOUR HEART FORSAKEN...ME! OH, TRUUUUSTT IIIINN MYYYY-**

**Sorata: Please be quiet Miko-san.**

**Aoyama: You have a story to write!**

**Shiina: Wow, I do one thing and suddenly the world is ending?**

**Misaki-senpai&amp;Me: ASDFGHJKL! SARCASM! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?! IN YOUR EYES FORSAKEN ME! IN YOUR THOUGHTS FORSAKEN ME! IN YOUR HEART FORSAKEN..MEEE!**

**Everyone: *sighs* **

**Shiina: *goes back to being expressionless* Hm?**

**Jin-san: *sneaks away* Phew...**

**Me: JIIIIIIIIN-SANNNN!**

**Misaki-senpai: JIIIIIIIIIIIIN! TIME TO DAAAAANCE!**

**Jin-san: *runs away* **

**8 **

_**Sorata Kanda- **__I saw you! _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__What you saw was not anything serious._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Are you being serious?! Of course it was!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Forget what you saw and move on._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__I can't forget that! Why were you out anyway?!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__First you tell me you don't want me staying inside._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Now you say that you don't want me outside._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't control me._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8 **

Luckily, his computer wasn't broken and his desk was easy to fix.

Sorata went through all of his files the next day, getting angrier as he got to the files which he sent to the 'Sozo-tekina gemu contest' in Kyoto. What was wrong with them?! He had done everything he could, and still he had failed to get to where he wanted to be. It was a horror multiplayer game where one player was simulating the enemies and trying to get the other player who would be the one trying to escape whatever map they would choose, each map was different. There was a haunted house, an asylum, a graveyard, a village where you couldn't leave, a forest and he would have updated more if they had given him a chance! Apparently, it didn't only cost way too much money, but most people wouldn't want to play it because of the amount of maps there were. He would have created more dammit! Slamming his hands on his desk, it shook violently and threathened to break again, but instead of that it just annoyed Ryuunosuke. He knew this because soon afterwards he got an email from the hikikomori.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Keep the noise down!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm trying to work, Kanda._

Eyes widening, not only in shock but in anger, Sorata typed back a reply which he was sure would knock some sense of time into the young male. However, it didn't. It seemed as if he already knew.

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Why aren't you getting ready for school? _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm not going to school._

He wasn't...going?

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Why aren't you going?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't have any reason too, Kanda._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__My attendance record is average, so there is no need for me to attend school anymore._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__So you aren't going to school? Are you going to come out for dinner tonight?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No. Save some dinner for me._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Akasaka! You need to eat!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Did I say that I wasn't going to eat? _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No, so don't accuse me of such things._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__So, you aren't going to come out at all when we're up?!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It isn't crucial, so no._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__We do want to see you at some time, Akasaka!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__That isn't a good reason for me to leave the safety of my room._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Why are you doing this?!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's for the good of everyone at Sakurasou._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't take it personally._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Is it to do with the conversation we had yesterday?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I have my own reasons._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Akasaka, you won't survive if you go on like this forever!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Concentrate on your own problems, Kanda._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

Storming out of his room, Sorata pounded on his friends door loudly. Too loudly in fact, because it woke half of Sakurasou up. "Akasaka! Open the door now!" From inside they could hear the muffled voice of the tired and clearly irritated programmer, his comment was sarcastic yet so serious. "You aren't my mother, Kanda. Stop acting like you are." Slamming his fist on his door, a small dint was made by the force of the punch and everyone was surprised at his strength. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?!" Sighing, the shut-in kept typing something for work and he glared at the door, hoping that his dorm neighbour would just leave. "I don't take this seriously? Why do you think I'm staying in here?" However, they didn't understand his logic. "How is **this **taking it seriously?!"

"It's the only way to stop it altogether."

Their eyes widened, he continued. "You see, no matter how strong you mentally are, you have to be physically strong to fight people like them. I simply don't have that strength."

"We'll help you! We'll be that strength!"

He sighed, "Kanda-"

"That's all we want to do! Why can't you let us help you?!"

"That's exactly what they want me to do, Kanda!"

Everyone was now up, including a shadowed figure standing by the stairs. None of them expected him to shout, or even seem the least bit bothered about the situation. He seemed to surprise them more than he knew.

"A-Akasaka-"

His voice rose in volume, "Kanda, you can't help anyone by breaking things and screaming at everyone! So just give up on this whole thing! I'm fine now!"

"Man, the both of you are stupid as hell."

Everyone turned around to see Chihiro-sensei standing there, looking not only annoyed but only very _**slightly **_looked sad, in that small and stone heart of hers she felt sadness seeing them all so broken. However, that was only a little bit. "First of all, Kanda, stop screaming. Secondly, Akasaka, don't be a hypacrite. You're yelling too." Sorata's eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at her, then he explained the situation in as much detail as he knew she would listen to. Once she had processed all of this information, she took out the key to all of Sakurasous rooms and began to unlock his door. "Akasaka, you should know that the school can stop them." Suddenly, there was a clicking noise and then a short buzzing noise. Then there was silence, as she asked what that was, she began twisting the key once again. However, her hand was just thrown back slightly, she tried again and again, putting more force on with each try. "Akasaka, what is going on?" She started sounding more and more irritated with every failed attempt, but he did not answer. They didn't even hear typing, it was silent in his room. "Akasaka!"

"It's an electric magnet, one that any computer professional could make, except this one can't open unless I turn off it's power."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Akasaka! You aren't allowed to do this, I demand that you open this door."

"No, you can't control me Chihiro-sensei."

"I can, I am the one who takes care of you all in Sakurasou. Now open the door."

His voice turned bitter, "So, a caretaker goes out every day and night to drink and hook up?"

Everyone was silent. How could he just say that when she was actually trying to help him? After a few moments, he huffed. "Exactly."

** 8**

**Me: YAY! A SECOND PAST PARAGRAPH!**

**Misaki-senpai: HOLY CHEESE!**

**Jin-san: *hiding***

**Shiina: *goes around corner and points at him* Found, Jin-san.**

**Me: *slowly turns head all the way around like in the excorsist* **_**J-i-n...**_

**Sorata: Miko-san...! Don't do this!**

**Aoyama: He has so much to do before something so humiliating!**

**Me: DANCE JIN! *turns on caramel dansen***

**Jin-san: Oh no! *does dance***

**Misaki-senpai: YAY! *dances with him***

**Shiina: *dances***

**Aoyama: M-Mashiro?!**

**Rita: *giggles and pulls Ryuunosuke by his hand into the line, making him dance***

**Ryuunosuke: OI! F-Freeloader, let me go!**

**Rita: Come ooon! *does the dance with him***

**Ryuunosuke: *dances* One day I will get my revenge...!**

**Rita: *giggles***

**Aoyama: *dances* NO! MIKO-SAN PLEASE!**

**Sorata: *backs away from me* No...No! Please!**

**Me: *smirks and types***

**Sorata: *dances* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Btw: Sorry this is short..**


	6. Chapter 6- Thank you, Etsuko

**Me: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! **

**Sorata: *sighs* At least you took a break.**

**Me: Nope! *grins***

**Sorata: WHAT?!**

**Me: Wattpad.**

**Aoyama: Miko-san! Bad Miko-san!**

**Me: *pouts* N-N-Nanamin...!**

**Aoyama: Don't you 'Nanamin' me!**

**Me: *cries* RITA-SAN!**

**Rita: *stops 'annoying' Ryuunosuke* Yes, Miko-san?**

**Me: *huggles Rita-san* N-N-N-NANAMIN WAS BEING MEAN!**

**Rita: *blinks in surprise* M-Miko-san? Why would she do that?**

**Me: S-S-She got mad because I wrote again!**

**Rita: Aw...poor Miko-san! *huggles me***

**Ryuunosuke: Pathetic.**

**Me: *tears up***

**Rita: R-Ryuunosuke!**

**Misaki-senpai: DRAGON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

**Jin-san: Oh no...!**

**Shiina: Cover your ears.**

**Ryuunosuke: Why?**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIIIIIIIISSSSSS RYUUNOSUKE-SENPAI!**

**8 **

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__If your father is expecting you home, then go home._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Not until I know for certain that you're safe!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Freeloader, it is important that your father knows that you're safe._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__If not then he may not let you come back to Sakurasou._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Even if he doesn't want me to, I'm coming back here._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I can't live without you._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No, you can't live without air. I am not air._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__You might as well be, I need you._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out.**

**8 **

Even Chihiro-sensei was surprised at what he had said, she and the others were sitting in the living room trying to figure out how to help him. Aoyama mentioned the boys from the canteen and Sorata asked Jin-san if he knew who they were, but he was unsure of who he was talking about. "I don't know everyone in the school just because I'm older than you." To everyone else he sounded more irritated than mad, but it worried them because usually he would be the one giving them advice. He would usually be calm and explain anything they didn't understand, but now he was frustrated and quiet. Misaki-senpai knew this and was getting more and more worried with each passing second, she had known him since they were children and he had almost never been angry. "What should we do?" Sorata sighed and everyone else shrugged at his question, Chihiro-sensei frowned at their hopelessness. "Honestly, you idiots are hopeless." They all blinked in slight offence and shock at her insult, then she continued. "What you do is you prove to him that there is a different way!" Her determination surprised them, but they soon shook their heads. "We've tried everything."

"Have you actually suggested the other ways to him?"

Everyone looked at each other, interested in the idea. Then they looked back at Ryuunosuke's room, wondering whether he was alright. Chihiro-sensei stood and stretched, she stared at them all with a fed up expression before yawning. "You kids better come up with something. I've never seen him like this before, it's freaking me out." Even though her words didn't seem to have any sort of kind feeling to the, they all knew that this was her way of expressing her concern. Rita balled her hands into fists and nodded, "We will!" The red haired woman smirked at her determination, "I know very well that you will, Rita." Shiina punched the air and nodded, then she stood up and went to her room. Confused gazes followed her figure as she ran, before they could say anything however, they heard a huge crash from upstairs. "S-Shiina?!" Sorata was the first one to rush upstairs after her, many footsteps followed after him. When they got to her room they saw her sitting on her chair, papers and electrical equipment covering her. Sighs of relief were made by everyone as Aoyama picked everything on her knees, after a moment Sorata got an email from Ryuunosuke asking if everything was alright. He answered back telling him that they were fine, Misaki-senpai looked over his shoulder at the message sadly.

"M-Mashiro..."

Their attention was caught by Aoyama who was staring at a manga drawing she had made earlier that week, apparently she was continuing the Nanohanasou, but the front cover of it was a big question mark and a boy who very much resembled Ryuunosuke leaning against it with bruises covering his face. Sorata looked at her softly, "Shiina..." Aoyama read the back and smiled widely, hugging her friend tightly. "You're a genius, Mashiro!" The blonde haired girl looked at the brunette in confusion before she passed the paper to Sorata, he read it over before smiling. "Have you gotten any replies yet?" She nodded and they all went onto her email to see if anyone had any answers to her question.

_**How do you think they should help him? Send me an email!**_

She had left her email down underneath and had gotten millions of messages from different people around the world, once they had logged in, they saw that her inbox was full of unknown email address'. They read through a few, and decided that some of her fans weren't being very serious about their suggestions at all. Soon however, they came to some messages that reduced Aoyama to sobbing loudly. Shiina was secretly proud of all who sent her such messages, and she decided that she would ask her readers for advice more often. Misaki-senpai pointed to one of the messages which she took a strange liking too, even she said that she didn't understand why she wanted to read it. They did and it left all of the girls crying.

_Dear Shiina-sama,_

_First I would just like to say that I enjoy your manga, and that I'm happy that you want to interact with your readers. Thank you for drawing such beautiful manga with such an inspiring story, I hope you draw for many years to come._

_My suggestion to your question is that you should somehow get him to understand that the people of Nanohanasou aren't going to give up on him, no matter how much he wants them too. You should try and make him understand that they care about him and that things will get better without him needing to hide himself away, but you should also give a little bit of tension for your viewers' enjoyment. Explain to him that there are many other ways that he can be safe, and you should make the characters explain to him that he can trust them and he can trust the school to help him. Of course with his personality, it will be hard to convince him. However, make the characters prove to him somehow that there __**is **__a way to help him. _

_I have been through a situation like this before, my best friend was being beaten up and picked on in school, but she didn't tell me or anyone else how she felt. It turns out that she had been feeling alone and scared for a long time, no-one knew about this and she ran away. I haven't seen her for 7 years, she was only 10 when she ran away. Nobody knows if she's even alive. Explain a story like mine to him and try and get him to understand, but it's your decision on whether he understands or not. Hopefully he does._

_To help him, your characters should find out who exactly is hurting him and why they are doing it. If they bother to explain then maybe they aren't doing it just to be bad people, but if you decide to make them bad people then at least find it in your heart to give them a happy ending too. I believe that nobody is truly bad, nobody is born evil, they grow up that way from experiences. Another more realistic suggestion would be to make them tell their school, and I'm sure that somehow they will help. I hope that you have never and will never have to experience anything like this, and if you do, I wish you the best of luck. Please don't let your character end up like my best friend. Please don't torture me by rewriting my friends story. Please don't make your characters end up like me. I miss her everyday. I always pray that she's alive. _

_Thank you, Etsuko._

Tears fell onto the desk as Shiina clicked away from the email, out of the corner of her eye she saw Rita, Aoyama and Misaki-senpai crying too. The boys were too shocked and saddened to say anything, but somehow Jin-san managed to speak after a few minutes of absolute silence. "I say you pick that one, Shiina." She slowly nodded, wiping her eyes only to have fresh tears replace the old ones. Rita wrapped her arms around the girl tightly and tried to stop her crying, "You read it didn't you? We can't let our friend end up like hers." Sorata nodded, a determined expression set on his face. Chihiro-sensei felt something burn her eyes and she soon yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she made her way back to her office to take a nap, she seriously couldn't be bothered with all the drama crap she was recieving. Shiina gripped the back of Rita's shirt tightly and nodded, tears still falling from her eyes. "I hope her friend is alive."

"Me too."

Aoyama was currently comforting Misaki-senpai who was hysterical, she sobbed into her friends chest and shook her head. "Dragon won't end up like that, will he?!" The brunette shook her head and took her friends face in her hands, looking her in the eye, she gave her an adamant stare. "Listen to me senpai, Akasaka-kun will be okay. We will make him understand how much we're worried about him, and we'll use what Etsuko wrote in her email. We'll do anything, okay?" She nodded in response as Aoyama let go of her, then they all made their way downstairs, the girls still wiping their faces with hankies and tissues. Once they had all calmed down, they talked about how and when they would 'strike'. As everyone predicted, Misaki-senpai went a bit overboard whilst they planned it. She bounced around, announcing their 'positions' and how they would 'attack' him. Sorata and Jin-san had heaches by the end, but the others somehow managed to get through her yelling. Maybe it was their determination or maybe their ears were indestructable, but by the time they had finished it was time to make dinner. Sorata asked for requests and they all decided on okonomiyaki, of course he saved some for Ryuunosuke who was still in his room.

"Misaki, have you ever thought about who these boys are?"

She blinked and looked over at Jin-san who innocently drank his tea, then she nodded and grinned madly. "Yeah! You can do that Jin, since you're so smart!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Alright, but I will need Sorata to point them out for me since I've only ever seen them twice, he's seen them three times."

Sorata looked at him nervously, "Jin-san, the first time I saw them was very brief."

"Still, you'll know them when you see them."

Everyone agreed that Sorata would accompany Jin-san to find the boys they thought were hurting Ryuunosuke, then they dug into their dinner talking more than they did the other day. Misaki-senpai was happy about this, glad that they had some sort of attack plan to help Ryuunosuke. Jin-san then asked a question nobody could really answer except for the programmer himself, "Hey, does anyone know who found out first?" They all looked at each other, as if waiting for the other person to answer. When it was silent, he chuckled and shook his head, telling them that it didn't matter. Even though, to him it really did. He would hide his concern though, to keep them all from worrying about it. They had enough to worry about already. Picking up his phone, he went on his email to see if Ryuunosuke was logged on. Luckily, he was.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Ryuunosuke, can't you just admit that you aren't okay?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Where is this coming from?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__You should know that we know what's going on._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Good for you._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Now let me go back to work._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__How much work do you have?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I have alot of work to improve and complete._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Don't you miss being outside?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Definitely not._

Well, that wasn't surprising to the older male. He never left his room anyway, but it was still unnerving in that situation. Although, it really shouldn't worry anyone, he was never around. However, it still did. How strange.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Ryuunosuke, you haven't been out of your room in days._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm fine, over time I have adapted to this environment._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's actually quite relaxing._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Who found out first?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Does that really matter?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Yes._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It isn't essential or absolutely crucial._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Therefore, it doesn't matter._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Aoyama._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off. **

Logging out of the email himself, Jin-san glanced over at the brunette. He wondered whether she knew that she was the one who found out first, it seemed as if she didn't. However, he had learned over time that every feeling someone has can be hidden behind a smile. Everyone in Sakurasou had proved that.

**Me: Sorry this was pretty short too!**

**Sorata: *sighs* You'd better write a longer chapter next time.**

**Me: I will!**

**Shiina: *steals keyboard***

**Me: SHIINA! GIVE IT BACK!**

**Rita: I think Ryuunosuke's dead...*crouches beside his body***

**Ryuunosuke: *groans and holds ears* **

**Rita: Oh! Nevermind!**

**Aoyama: Good, considering this story is about him and Kanda-kun!**

**Me: *chases Shiina* GIMMIE!**

**Misaki-senpai: *laughs and runs too* WEEEE!**

**Jin-san: *sweatdrop***

**Shiina: *runs upstairs***

**Me: GIMMIE!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sits up* Ouch...**

**Rita: Are you okay?**

**Ryuunosuke: I'll be fine, as long as Miko keeps away from me.**

**Me: *runs across the hallways where Ryuunosuke and Rita are* GIVE ME IT!**

**Sorata: STOP RUNNING GUYS!**

**Me&amp;Misaki-senpai&amp;Shiina: *runs***

**Sorata: *facepalm***

**Ryuunosuke: I hate all of you.**


	7. Chapter 7- Plan of Attack

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Ryuunosuke: You have homework to do, Loonatic.**

**Me: *grins* HAVE YOU GIVEN ME A NICKNAME?!**

**Ryuunosuke: No, I'm simply stating an obvious fact.**

**Me: Aw...**

**Sorata: M-Miko-san, your homework?**

**Me: NUUUUUUUUU-**

**Misaki-senpai: NOT THE SCREAMING AGAIN!**

**Me: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Misaki-senpai: PLEASE NO!**

**Me: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Aoyama: S-Senpai!**

**Sorata: You're just making it worse!**

**Shiina: *clears throat* UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Rita: M-Mashiro?! **

**Jin-san: *clutches onto his head* Ow...!**

**Ryuunosuke: Please, somebody kill them!**

**Me: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Shiina: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Misaki-senpai: I feel left out! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Everyone else: PLEASE STOP!**

**Me: *types* -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**8 **

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Akasaka, we said that we were sorry!_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Akasaka?_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Please don't ignore me._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Akasaka, we're only trying to help you!_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__We didn't mean for anything bad to happen!_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__We're sorry! Please don't block us out!_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke' has logged out.**

**8 **

Opening his eyes slowly, Ryuunosuke looked out at the blinds letting the smallest amount of light into his room. As he sat up, he rubbed the sleep from his maroon eyes and checked that nothing had fallen off of his desk whilst he was laying there. His computer chair was honestly not the most comfortable place to do an all nighter, but he wouldn't let himself sleep a wink that night. Which was why his whole body felt heavy and why he felt so dizzy, he refused to let himself weaken to the point where he got no work done. So, he quickly looked up at his AI who was standing perfectly still, a few letter Z's formed at the side of her head to let her master and anyone passing by that she was still 'sleeping'. For a few moments, he sat there and analysed her appearance, the red hair, her red eyes hidden beneath her pale pixel eyelids and the little maids outfit to go with her name. Maid-chan. Also known to him as Yuki. His old friend from middle school. She was probably his closest friend out of the group. Despite being a woman, she had a very indpendent and positive mind and was reluctant to shun Ryuunosuke, but since his luck had never been very good back then, she did. He hated to admit it, but she was possibly the only woman he had ever liked in any way. She never made him feel uncomfortable, she was always trying to make him proud and she stuck up for him whenever they all got into an argument, unless he was wrong. That was just how she was. For a mere second, he thought about what she was doing for a living, but then he realised how pathetic and silly he sounded just thinking about it for even a single moment. She was long gone from his life now. He had to get over the fact that she was. He couldn't dwell on the past forever.

Before he could delve any deeper into his thoughts, Ryuunosuke switched the AI on and watched as her little red eyes fluttered open to meet his. She grinned at him and wished him a very good morning, he nodded in response and got to work on anything he could find. Anything he could find to occupy himself. **Anything** to stop him thinking about those who were _**once**_ his dearest friends. The one thing he was afraid of was coming true, because of them. If they would just leave him alone then it would all be over, he could get back to his life as it was. Isolated. Quiet. Alone. Just the way he liked it. Now that **they** had welcomed themselves back into his life, he had something to fear, something to lose sleep over.

Those at Sakurasou were getting to know him more and more everyday.

Sure, they were already trying to get close to him and he let them because it was quite nice to have someone to talk to other than his AI, even if most of it was about work, serious stuff or Former Freeloader and her feelings and...stuff. All of that was okay, he wasn't too bothered by that. Yes, he didn't understand why they would want to get to know him so much, but it's not like he could read minds, so he just dealt with it. However, now they were actually going out of their way to make him trust them, to make him believe that they wouldn't desert him, to make him understand that they cared way too much about him.

They were most likely learning his darkest secrets and his past. His fears and his strengths. They were beginning to understand him...

...and that scared him more than anything.

"Are you ready to fight?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready for the toughest battle ever?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready for the blood, the gore, the sweat and the tears?!"

"N-No..."

Misaki-senpai was currently giving them an over the top prep talk about their 'battle plan', all of them had no choice but to memorise it because of the volume of her voice. They were ready to begin. Rita stood at the door and giggled at their reactions to her last remark about blood, gore, swear and tears. The 18 year old artist then pointed at her and stood up on a small wall at the front of the building, "Rittan! Are you ready for your day of plotting?!" She smiled, "Yes!" Everyone looked at them and smiled, Soratas smile was a little forced but he was still happy with how things were working out for everyone. Nobody was as sad as they were before and they all knew how to work this problem out because of Etsuko, he was still so grateful to her for her email. How could she go through something like that and still stay so strong? How could anyone go through that still stay strong at all? Before he could think about it any longer, he was dragged away by Shiina who was following the others who had already begun to make their way to school. She stared at him for a few minutes, without him noticing somehow. Then she spoke, "Sorata." He blinked and looked over at her, "Hm?" Looking at the floor, she sighed and then looked back up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, just nervous about the 'attack'."

She nodded, "Me too."

He sighed sadly, "I just hope Akasaka begins to understand that we're refusing to leave him."

She nodded, "Me too."

His eyebrow raised, "I also hope that a bunch of candy rains from the sky."

She nodded, "Me too."

His eyebrow twitched, "A-Also, I hope that someone runs down the street with a large banner saying that rainbows and cupcakes are going to save the world from peril, along with Nyaboron."

She nodded, "Me too."

"Is that all you're going to say?!"

Her mouth turned up into a small smile, and once again he didn't have any idea what she was thinking. His cheeks warmed up slightly as they walked, she was so happy to see him acting like himself again. She was glad that he wasn't angry anymore, he was quite scary when he was angry, and she didn't like it when they didn't talk to each other. When the others looked back they were also happy to see them both acting normally around each other, Jin-san smirked at Soratas blush. "Oi, are you two gonna hurry up or what?" They nodded quickly and hurried after them.

As they got closer to the school, they could see many of the students making their way towards the large building ahead of them. Before they made their own way in, the oldest girl stood in front of them and punched the air. "Do you all remember what the plan is? What your role is in this battle?! DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR POSITIONS?!" They all jumped in shock at the increasing volume of her voice, "Y-YES!" She laughed loudly, the others following soon after.

Jin-san and Sorata were going to meet up at break to try and find the boys who were hurting Ryuunosuke, they weren't going to say anything, they were only going to identify them.

Shiina and Aoyama were going to ask around the school to see if they could find the school counsilor, they wanted to ask her what the best approach towards someone as stubborn and deadpanned as Ryuunosuke was.

Rita was going to try and spy on Ryuunosuke when he was out of his room as much as she could before the end of the day and she was going to check how long he would stay out for, and to check if it was a daily thing, she was going to do the same thing the next day.

Misaki-senpai was going to ask the 'Anti-Bullying' team if they had any ideas on how to help someone get out of bullying, she wasn't going to make it obvious that someone she knew was being bullied, but she was going to say it was a 'hypothetical situation'.

When they had all calmed down, Misaki-senpai's mood suddenly changed to one of humble hope and calm pleading. "Please do as much as you can, thank you for caring so much about it too." They all looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before she looked up at them, a small and sweet wavering smile on her face. "I said this before, but Dragon should be happy, he's been alone all his life, and I don't want that to last forever. I've known him for a long time and he means quite a lot to me, as he should to all of his friends and family. T-Thank you for caring."

None of them knew what had brought this mood on, but they didn't get a chance to ask her about it. As soon as the bell rang, she ran off in the direction of her homeroom classroom. Jin-san following her, his usual expression painted onto his face. He wished them luck, and then he was gone. Aoyama played with the hem of her skirt for a moment before sighing, "I really hope Kamiigusa-senpai is okay." After Shiina and Sorata nodded in agreement, they made their way into school, ready for the unnerving and busy day ahead of them. Even if it took the rest of the year, they made a pact to not give up on the programmer. They all knew that Misaki-senpai was right, he didn't deserve to be alone for so long, he deserved to be happy. So, they would make him happy.

Somehow...

Meanwhile, the not-so-well-known ninja, Rita Ainsworth, was sitting at the top of the stairs and watching to see if Ryuunosukes door opened at all. So far, she hadn't been noticed...but that was because he had never came out of his room. As she sat back on one of the steps, she felt the bottom of her back begin to ache. Rubbing it in pain, she sighed and rested her head on her elbows and her elbows on her knees. In all honesty, she didn't get any sleep at all that night because she was worrying about Ryuunosuke and thinking about the worst case scenarios. This scared her. She wasn't one to get too paranoid about anything, of course she worried alot, but when she did she actually got sleep. Glancing over at her not-so-secret crushes door, she let her head sink a bit lower into her hands as her eyes drooped sadly. That boy didn't even know how much she cared about him.

_'Please be okay...'_

She couldn't remember when it exactly happened, but she had fallen in love with the young computer genius soon after he lectured her about her honesty and her self ignorance about her dilemna with Shiina. At first, she was merely interested in him, what kind of person he was and she found him adorable or handsome. So, she thought that she would get to know him a bit better, but then she learned of his severe case of gynaphobia and she wanted to fix that too. Somewhere along the way though, she managed to fall in love with him. He always pushed her away, and even though sometimes it hurt, she knew he was just protecting himself from being hurt by others...especially women. She even found cute and funny at times, and it was then that decided that she loved a challenge, he was a challenge, therefore she loved him. Never did she think that she would ever lose sleep over someone who insulted her and told her she had a "diseased brain". Giggling quietly, she remembered the scene of when he had explained everything she didn't think about beforehand. She then remembered when she pushed him, calling him awful, even as she sat on those wooden stairs she felt terrible for calling him that. Well, the past was the past.

As she thought of the past, she thought of that night when she had learned about his horrible experience in middle school. The experience of bullying wouldn't soothe his paranoia of having friends or of trusting anybody again, it was so unfair! Why did he have to go through all of this?! She knew exactly what his reaction would be if he heard her thoughts, he would act all tough and say that it was his decision to not trust anybody or to let anyone in. Then if she told him what she thought about how unfair it was, he would tell her that life was life and that if any problems headed your way then you would have to fix them yourself. She knew him so well it freaked her out sometimes, but time and time again he continued to surprise her. Usually he was similar to Shiina, he would be emotionless, but the day before he had been angry with Sorata. She had certainly not been expecting that.

"Freeloader, what are you doing?"

So, she had been caught...

...so much for being a ninja.

Jumping in surprise, she looked down at the raven haired 16 year old below her. She then looked at her watch and reminded herself to write down the time he came out in her notebook. "Freeloader, are you going to answer me or not?" Blushing in embarrassment, she apologised and made her way down the stairs. Once she was in front of him, she could see the bags underneath his eyes, the way he walked as if he was dizzy. She felt her heart break every time she noticed those things, "R-Ryuunosuke, are you alright? You look tired." He shrugged and yawned, stretching an arm in the air as he made his way into the kitchen. "That's because I am, I was up doing work most of the night." Apparently, he wasn't being a very good liar that day, because she could see right through him. He hadn't been up **most of the night**, he had been up **all night**, the reason why was only something she could guess.

"I take it that you're hungry? Did you eat your dinner last night?"

He nodded slowly and suspiciously to all of her questions, "Why are you asking me so many questions, Freeloader?" She paused for a moment before giving him a strained and forced smile, her chest was in agony and she felt like she was going to be sick whenever she saw his face. The bruises were still there and his lip was just healing, his black eye hadn't been too bad so that had faded well. "I was just worried that you hadn't eaten." He hummed in response, obviously not believing her. They could read each other like childrens books, both understood each other well enough to see through their lies, fake smiles and their simulated emotions. Right now, she was simulating happiness and he was simulating being emotionless. Biting her lip, she looked at the floor. "Does..." He looked over at her after grabbing a tomato from the fridge, she clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking in anger and sorrow. "D-Does it hurt?" His facial expression stayed exactly the same, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. The small shine of terror in his eyes proved that. Nodding his head, he bit into his tomato. "Of course it does, pain doesn't just fade away within a night or two." She nodded quietly, reaching into the cupboards to find the first aid kit. He didn't notice this however, because he had already took his place at the kitchen table.

"Ryuunosuke, let me help you with that."

His gaze left his screen for a moment to look at the first aid kit, she had it in both arms, as if she was hugging the small box. He shook his head at first, "I'm fine, Freeloader."

"You're not."

Her reply left him mildly surprised, but it was for a mere second, he had been half expecting her to start crying again. "Don't come anywhere near me." She understood why, but she didn't care for his gynaphobia, right there and then, she only cared about his physical health. Her eyes met his and as blue clashed with red, they silently agreed to get his wounds treated as long as she didn't come too close to him. Pulling a chair up in front of him, she opened the box and ran her eyes over the contents, wondering which medical supplies she should use first. Then she saw some antiseptic wipes, so she took them out and began wiping the cut on his lip and then after the slight wince in pain, she dabbed it lightly. Not minding how long it took, she never got to be this close to him with permission usually. So, she would enjoy this moment while it lasted. He had his eyes squeezed shut whenever she went closer to inspect the injury she was taking care of, and she smiled a real, small smile at his usual instincts.

"A-Ah! That hurt!"

"Sorry, I'll be a little more gentle, okay?"

He huffed, "I-It's fine, these things will happen."

Her hand clenched into a fist, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

As he looked back at her, he saw that her features had darkened immensely. She was glaring a hole right through him, and the skin on the apples of her cheeks weren't the rosy colour they were before. Her expression reminded him of the night she finally made up with Shiina, it was extremely unnerving. "Bullying isn't something that happens to **everyone**, Ryuunosuke. Also, it's not your fault that this happened, those idiots hurt you." He didn't even know what his expression was at that point, because he was shocked but he couldn't feel his eyes widening or his mouth dropping open. All he felt was cold. Something he didn't usually feel around her. "F-Freeloader, you don't even know who it is. So, before you go making predictions, find out everything." She felt her happy act withering away.

"T-This shouldn't...be..."

His face remained blank, until he saw a tear fall from her face.

"This shouldn't be happening to you, it's not fair!"

Sighing heavily, he handed her a tissue from the large box of them on the table, then as she took it, he looked her in the eye. "Freeloader, life is life. It creates problems for you to solve by yourself, nobody is allowed to help you because these problems can sometimes make you stronger and smarter. Most of the time, it is you who is causing your own problems with what you say and do everyday. Nobody can just come charging in to save you, life simply does not work that way. My future is to have these problems, and to somehow overcome them in my own way, which is to stay away from them. Then they won't bother me or anyone else around me."

_'I was spot on.'_

"Y-You're wrong."

"How so?"

She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the tissue he gave her. "Your friends and family are allowed to help you, they can comfort you when you need it and they can stick up for you and stay with you when you're weak. One day you know that you'll have to go back to school, so you'll deal with these problems again. N-None of your friends want that to happen, so that's why it is easier to deal with your problems sooner. Life is life, yes, but life doesn't create problems. Mistakes create problems, so all humans have problems because we all make mistakes. Even if it is the smallest mistake, it still creates a small problem. Ryuunosuke, your future shouldn't be to have these problems, it should be to have friends to help you through the memories of these problems and you should be happy. Misaki-senpai told us that too. She said that you deserve to be happy, everyone deserves to be happy."

When she lifted her head to look up at him again, she could see the shock etched into his face at her answer. They both just stared at each other for a few moments until she began cleaning his injuries again, his face still one of shock. None of them said anything for a while, it wasn't until she got really close to his face. He jumped backwards in surprise and she gasped, then he told her to move backwards slightly. "Freeloader, that was way too close." She blinked and pushed her chair closer to his, then before he could get away, she placed one hand on the back of the chair on his free side. Then she kept her voice quiet, unable to speak any louder because of the emotions she would let out if she did. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Ryuunosuke?" He tried to lean as far away from her as he could and even tried to move her arm, but it was no use, he was trapped. After a moment, he nodded. "Well, I speak plain Japanese so I understand exactly what you said, I just don't believe it's correct."

"Well, it's a matter of opinion."

"I agree with that."

She kept her face straight, "However, I know for a fact that you believe one part of what I said." He glared at her slightly, "What would that be?"

"You know that you'll have to face them again someday, and you're afraid."

His glare subsided and he instead wore a pokerfaced mask, "You say that as if it's wrong to be afraid." She shook her head, "It's not wrong at all to be afraid, but you shouldn't have to be afraid."

He sighed, "Well, I am, and there is nothing anybody can do about it."

She gripped the chair he was sitting on tighter, pushing her chair even closer to his, decreasing his chances of escaping. Looking at her in horror, the hikikomori pressed himself further into his seat to try and get away from her, but eventually he ran out of space to move. He gulped and watched as her face became only inches away from his own, it didn't seem as if she was going to be indecent at all, but she was a woman and she was steppping way too far into his comfort zone. "Get **away** from me!" Almost instantly, she replied, her voice still nearly silent to even his own ears. "Ryuunosuke, you're wrong." He blinked. "Everyone at Sakurasou is trying to help you, and you keep pushing us away. That's why you feel as if nothing can be done about it."

"Actually, I know not to waste effort on pointless things, so I'm trying to save you all the effort you need to live in this hell house."

She was quiet for a moment, "Yeah, sometimes things are meant to happen, nothing can sort them out. This isn't one of those times. You haven't done anything to them recently, or maybe you haven't done anything to them at all, so you don't deserve this. That's why we're trying to help you."

His face was still cautious, but it had mostly went back to it's usual expression. "Don't bother. It's not going to work, everything you do will be pointless."

"If you let it, it will work."

"Freeloader, trust me when I say that telling the teachers or trying to deal with this yourself will never work. Give up."

She gritted her teeth together, "No! We aren't giving up on you!"

"Don't yell-"

"Please, don't push us away! We don't want to lose you!"

He kept his cool, and glanced at the arm keeping him from running away. Much like her voice, it was shaking and trembling, most likely trying to keep all of her anger and sadness on the inside. Sighing, he looked down at the phone sitting in his hands. "It's not healthy to keep all of your emotions bottled up inside, Freeloader." She froze, "You do." He didn't pay any attention to how his heart had skipped a beat after she said that, but he did have an answer for her luckily. "It's not good to express them if you don't know how, and if you don't know why you're feeling them in the first place." Once he had finished, she knew exactly what he meant, and what he was trying to say. He didn't know how to deal with the feelings he was getting, and he wasn't sure why he was feeling them either. It wasn't that surprising since he was all about logic, and logic was probably telling him that he didn't have to or need to feel the way he did. So, he didn't express them at all. To keep himself from doing anything embarrassing or saying anything that would humiliate himself. He seemed to be fine with words though, so why didn't he just tell her how he felt?

"Tell me how you feel, in your own words."

He didn't even look up from his phone, "Uncomfortable."

She blinked and realised how close they really were, as she looked at the hand trapping him, she saw the small blush present on his face. After moving back slightly, she gave him a look which basically said, 'I'm-waiting'. He sighed and put his phone away, sitting up straight and crossing his arms. "I feel like I always do, the feeling is just stronger and less pleasant than it usually is." She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I usually live a solitary life, feeling isolated and alone. Which was how I liked to live, but now I feel trapped, and there are some points where I feel numb from anything. This doesn't bother me, because it means that I can't be hurt, no matter how much **this **happens." To emphasize 'this', he pointed to his face and winced when he poked it by accident. She looked at him in shock, not expecting him to feel like that every single day and night. He didn't seem at all fazed, they stared at one another for a few minutes until he attempted to leave, wondering why he didn't do so earlier. Before he could do anything but stand though, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, digging her head into his shoulder from behind. This surprised him, making him jump and consequently, making her hold him tighter. He told her countless times to let go of him, but she kept shaking her head and telling him that he never had to be alone. She was oblivious to the fact that he wanted to be alone so badly that he was willing to change his phone number and email, just so they wouldn't have any way of contacting him. However, that would just cause chaos with the companies he worked with on a daily basis. So, he didn't bother.

"F-Freeloader! What are you doing?!"

"You don't have to be alone!" She cried out to him desperately.

He froze up, and slowly, he felt his calm composure slip away. Of course he didn't want to tell her anything that could be counted as a weakness, but if she carried on the way she was going on, he would most likely end up saying something. "I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say." She hummed, telling him to go on. He did.

"You don't get that I want to be alone, then I can just live my life without any problems, because if I'm not around people I can't hurt them and feel regret. Also, they can't hurt me and so they can't feel regret. I can just do what humans were put on this planet to do, work and maybe make a small impact on humanity." He sighed and crossed his arms, still struggling to stay calm whilst still being in her grasp. "I obviously don't care for much in this world, so I don't want to hurt the things and people that I do care about, and I can't be sure that I won't hurt them because I can't tell the future. So my best chances of not hurting anyone or anything is just being alone."

They were both silent for a while until Rita processed everything that he said, she held him tighter and he gulped trying to wiggle out of her grip. However, she had other things planned. "Ryuunosuke, if that's how you feel then..." She trailed off and took a shakey breath before spinning him round and hugging him properly, "It's not that hard to make things alright, you don't have to regret hurting that person or thing forever." His eyes widened as she embraced him, but then he realised how small the space between their bodies was and he yelped in terror, struggling once again to escape. "F-Freeloader! What are you doing?!"

"Don't push us away."

He didn't even pay attention to what she was saying anymore, all he could think about was how close they were and how he should run away as quickly as he could. Trying to push her away by her shoulders, his face brightened in colour and in fear. His heart was pounding and he was afraid of her feeling it. His stomach was spinning and he was sure he had butterflies. To him, he was being pathetic, getting so flustered over a woman. He was unsure of how to react to every emotion he was feeling then. "Freeloader!"

"Ryuunosuke, promise that you won't push us away, and I'll let you go."

He stilled and her hands clutched the back of his shirt, just in case he tried to run away. His heart was still pounding and he could still feel his stomach doing backflips, what he was about to say didn't even mean to come out, he just...said it

"The Sakurasou residents are probably the only people I care about."

Her crystal blue eyes widened. _'H-He's not going to...!'_

"If you were listening to what I was saying before at all, you would know what that means."

_'He's going to separate himself from us!'_

Shaking her head, she felt his hands begin to push against her shoulders again. Little did he know, she wasn't going to let him go so easily. Even if it killed her mentally or physically, she wasn't going to leave him or let him leave her if she knew that deep inside, he didn't want to. Leaving a little bit of a gap between them, she looked at his face to see an unreadable expression had plastered itself to it. She wasn't going to let him go...

...leaning down slightly, the gap suddenly vanished.

Making their way down the hallway, Jin-san and Sorata searched high and low for the slightly familiar faces of the ones they thought were bullying Ryuunosuke. They were beginning to get concerned since break was nearly over and they still weren't able to find them, sitting down on a bench, they watched Misaki-senpai speaking with some older students through a window on the top floor. She was nodding and they were most likely telling her some tips, the both of them sighed and looked around the location where they were sitting closely. Nobody. Sorata groaned and leaned back in his seat, flinging one of his arms over his face to block out the sun. Smirking, Jin-san raised an eyebrow at the younger boy before sighing himself and searching through the large crowds of people. "Do you think we'll ever find them?" The chestnut haired boy groaned again and shrugged, this made the 19 year old chuckle and message Misaki-senpai.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I'm sorry, but we can't find them._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Don't worry, Jin! Search for them tomorrow!_

He smiled gently.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Of course._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Good! Now, we have a bit of information from the team! _

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Good work, Misaki._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Thank you, Jin! See you soon!_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Bye now._

Then he put his phone away and told Sorata to start heading to his class, because break was finishing in 5 minutes. After they both agreed to head back to their classes, Sorata spotted them walking their way. "J-Jin-san! I found them!" Hissing at his friend, Sorata pointed at them quickly and Jin-san nodded in agreement. "Indeed you did!" Now all they had to do was find them again the next day so that they could identify them, and after they had been lost from their sight, they left for their respected classrooms.

"Have you got any ideas on how we can make these suggestions seem appealing to him?"

The counsiler nodded, "Since this person seems to be all about logic, use that to make them seem realistic and likeable."

Aoyama nodded and wrote that down in her notebook, Shiina started off into space before turning to the counsiler. "How do we help him trust us?" Both women turned to the blonde haired girl before Aoyama sighed sadly, the counsiler seemed to have a spark light up inside of her eyes. "Use logic to reason with him, explain how you're trustworthy and how much you care about him. Even if it is hidden within your reasons, I'm sure from what I've heard, that he is smart enough to realise what you said and what you meant." The brunette nodded and wrote that down also, letting her friend just wander off into her own daydream world.

"Thank you, do you think that we could somehow convince him to tell us what happened to make the situation like this and who it is?"

"Yes actually, I do."

She smiled, "Great! How do you suppose we do that?"

The counsiler tightened her red hair into it's hairband and chuckled, "Get him to realise that he can trust you, and that he doesn't have to deal with the memories or the people alone. Explain how it will benifit him."

"Mhm..." After writing it down, she nodded. "Okay, so how do you think we can support him and help him forget the mistake he must have made in the past to make them hate him so much? Or if they are just bullying him for no reason, then how should we make him see that he has done nothing wrong?"

"That's a tough one..."

It was silent. Then she clicked her fingers and grinned, "For the first one, tell him mistakes that you and your other friends have made and tell him that everyone makes mistakes so it's alright. If it is the second one then tell him how those people may have made mistakes, or they could have been or could be getting bullied, so they could just be doing it to make themselves feel strong."

"Thank you! You have really been a lot of help! Just one more question?"

The counsiler smiled, "Ask away."

"H-How do we get him to admit that he isn't okay?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own, because that depends on the person."

Nodding, both teenagers made their way out of her office after thanking her and telling her the results of her help. Then they silently made their way out to get to class, Shiina was drawing a picture in the air as they walked. Aoyama read through her notes over and over again, to try and memorise them for when they acted out their plan of attack. They met up with Misaki-senpai on the way and they learned that some people got out of bullying by telling someone in the school or someone who they know can help, but she said that most of them already knew this so they weren't much help. The 16 year old girl showed her the notes she made and got a very tight hug of approval, "This is perfect, Nanamin!" Then the 18 year old skipped down the corridoor singing one line over and over again, the line they had all wished for.

"Dragon's gonna be happy again! Dragon's gonna be happy again!"

Hopefully, he would be.

** 8**

Slowly, their plan of attack was coming together. However...

...Sorata was slowly falling apart...

...Misaki-senpai hid herself with a smile...

...Jin-san stopped saying his true thoughts altogether...

...Shiina was slowly beginning to understand the darkness of this world...

...Aoyama was starting to lose hope...

...Rita was becoming more and more paranoid...

...and Ryuunosuke was slowly losing himself.

Slowly, their bonds were falling apart...even when they wanted to fix them. So...how could they fix something that wasn't there?

_**(Don't kill me for making up a name for Ryuunosukes friend from middle school, or my opinion on whether she was made to look like her or not, FLAMES NOT ALLOWED)**_

_**(ALSO, I am kind of...changing the time up? I guess? Well, Rita finds out from Maid-chan what happened to Ryuunosuke in middle school when she sent him an email that wouldn't go through, then she found out about it from her because apparently he had been ill and she was worried that he was alone, and since Maid-chan didn't know either, she was concerned for him. So she was told then. Sorry for the confusion. Also, sorry for doing it, I really didn't want to, but it wouldn't make sense if I didn't.)**_

**(Also, now they have a kiss before their last kiss! So they kiss three times! YAY! Sorry, but I just couldn't resist! ||| !)**

**Me: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Misaki-senpai: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Shiina: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Ryuunosuke: Please, kill me.**

**Jin-san: *hits his head off of the wall***

**Rita: *patting Ryuunosuke on the back* It's ok.**

**Ryuunosuke: Freeloader, if you actually cared about me, you would kill me.**

**Rita *laughs nervously* I-I don't want to kill you though.**

**Me: -UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-*sniffs* DO I SMELL CANON?!**

**Misaki-senpai: CANON?!**

**Shiina: -uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**Sorata: Does canon even have a smell?**

**Aoyama: *sniffs* I can't smell anything.**

**Me: I SMELL CANOOOON!**

**Ryuunosuke: W-What do you mean...?!**

**Rita: SHE MEANS US! *claps hands***

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ryuunosuke: NOO!**

**Shiina: -uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**


	8. Chapter 8- One down Six to go

**Me: Sup! TOLD YOU!**

**Sorata: Uh...told us what?**

**Me: TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE A LONGER CHAPTER!**

**Ryuunosuke: Don't get loud and proud yet, Miko-san. You still have many chapters to go, and also, for that sentence to make sense you should have said, "write a longer chapter" not "make a longer chapter".**

**Me: So mean...but kawaii! /**

**Rita: *holds him protectively***

**Ryuunosuke: Oi! G-Get away from me!**

**Me: I-I'm not going to steal him from you, Rita! I ship you guys! *claps hands***

**Shiina: -uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**Sorata: S-Shiina?! **

**Aoyama: Why are you still doing that?!**

**Shiina: -uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**Rita: Really?! *grins***

**Me: YEAH!**

**Misaki-senpai: RITTAN AND DRAGON FOREVER!**

**Jin-san: *chuckles* I'm sure he would **_**definitely**_** agree with that...if he was awake.**

**Ryuunosuke: *unconscious***

**Rita: *laughs* SO CUTE!**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT?! *fangirls***

**Aoyama: A-A-Akasaka-kun?! Are you okay?!**

**Sorata: A-Akasaka!**

**Shiina: -uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**Sorata: SHIINA!**

**Jin-san: My ears hurt.**

**Misaki-senpai: WHAT DID YOU SAY JIN?! I C-A-N-T H-E-A-R Y-O-U!**

**Jin-san: I SAID, M-Y E-A-R-S H-U-R-T!**

**Misaki-senpai: WHAAAT?!**

**Shiina: -uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**Sorata: SHIINA! *chases her***

**Aoyama: K-KANDA-KUN?! *chases him***

**Jin-san: I SAID-**

**Misaki-senpai: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!**

**Rita: *laughing hysterically***

**Ryuunosuke: *wakes up* Please kill me, Freeloader.**

**Rita: Nope! *hugs him tighter***

**Ryuunosuke: Ugh, thank you for putting me out of my misery. *faints again***

**8 **

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__I'm not coming out until Dragon is okay! _

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__That's because I'll know that Sakurasou is okay!_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Misaki, please don't stay in there!_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Is Dragon okay yet?_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__He will be soon! I promise!_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Then I'm staying here! _

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__I don't want Sakurasou to change back to how it was!_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__I'm sorry._

**~Kamiigusa Misaki~ has logged out.**

**8**

Eyes wide.

Heart pounding.

Stomach spinning.

Thoughts reeling.

It took a while for Ryuunosuke to process what exactly was happening, he just stood there for a few seconds before his gaze turned into one of absolute shock and terror. He stared at Ritas closed eyes for a few minutes before having an internal freakout, there was no way that he could collect his thoughts back together. There was no way he could withstand being this intimate with a woman or this close to a woman! He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders, and if he wasn't so dizzy he would have felt her teardrops run down her face and fall onto his cheeks. The blood rushed full force to his face and he felt seriously sick, a few moments later she pulled him as close as she possibly could and he couldn't take it anymore. He made a small noise of shock before she pulled away, her eyes opened slowly and he stared at her in astonishment. She was still quite close to him, he began seeing double and he pushed her away roughly, stumbling back and holding onto the chair for support. Gasping in surprise, she ran over to him and held him up by his shoulders.

"Are you okay?!"

His eyes opened to slits, the blush still vividly visible on his cheeks. "Don't..."

She shrunk under his poisonous gaze, but couldn't help feeling the small flutter her heart did when she saw his blushing face. He glared harder.

"...touch me." Then he fell to the floor, her going down straight after him. She knelt beside him and felt his face, it was boiling. Her eyes widened as she realised that it was most likely his gynaphobia that caused him to collapse. Somehow managing to carry him to his room, she lay him on his bed and pushed his computer chair next to it so she could sit with him. Slowly, her heart began to fill with regret and guilt. She didn't even consider the fact that he had gynaphobia...or that he had a cut lip. However, she felt even worse when she pressed a finger to her lips, remembering how nice it felt to be so close to him. Even in his unconcious state, she saw that his face was still blushing bright red. Holding the hand closest to her, she sighed sadly and rested her forehead on it. "Ryuunosuke, I'm sorry..."

"...but I can't let you go."

"Rittan! We're home!"

Silence.

Misaki-senpai blinked in surprise, "R-Rittan? Are you here?" Her heart suddenly gave a wild jolt of panic, this panic coursed through her entire body. "D-Dragon?! Are **you **here?!"

Running into his room, Misaki-senpai froze and smiled softly. The others soon followed her and had the same kind of reaction, Jin-san chuckled and placed a fleece blanket over the sleeping girl, making sure her head was securely resting on the boys bed. When they all left them to their resting, Aoyama thought of the main question none of them had mentioned. "Wait, why is Akasaka-kun in bed anyway?"

Sorata shrugged, "I just hope he's alright."

The others nodded and made their way to the kitchen to have dinner, they all sat around the table and exchanged information they had gotten that day. Every one of them had something to say that would help them with Ryuunosuke, they just needed Rita to tell them when the said programmer had exited his room. Sorata began to daydream and forget where he was, all he could think of was how stupid and pathetic every attempt at anything was. He failed nearly every attempt at game designing, and he couldn't even help his friend out of his problems! Why did he even bother to try? Of course he wanted Ryuunosuke to be happy, but he would probably just make things worse! His best didn't seem to be worth anything to anyone. So why did he give everything his all if it didn't matter? No matter how much work you put into something, it didn't work out unless your attempt was flawless. Everything you did was worthless and pointless unless you did it perfectly, no flaws or faults. The world was so un-

"Kanda-kun!"

Blinking his fury filled eyes in surprise, he saw that their dinner was burning and he yelped out in horror, turning the stove off and sighing. He couldn't even make dinner without burning it. "Kouhai-kun? Are you alright?" Nodding, he faked a chuckle and scratched the back of his head nervously. They all looked at him in concern, he sighed fondly. "I guess..." He smiled an unreal and sad smile, "I guess I'm just worried about Akasaka." Shiina narrowed her eyes and glared at her hands, not believing that stupid idiot for a moment. As they all agreed and began comforting him, telling them that they understood and that they could have something else for dinner, she clenched her fists tightly under the table.

Aoyama smiled gently, "As long as you're okay."

Jin-san nodded, "Don't worry too much or you'll burn more than just our food."

Misaki-senpai giggled, "Yeah, Kouhai-kun! Silly adolescent boy!"

Jin-san sighed, "At least he isn't angry or anything, just concerned."

Slamming her hands on the table, Shiina stood up, her bangs hiding her eyes and her mouth turned downwards into a frown. Everyone stared at her in surprise, Sorata having a mini heart attack, knowing that she didn't buy his act. Little did they know, they had woken Rita and Ryuunosuke up too. The two of them sat up listening to their conversation, Ritas hand still gripping the hikikomoris tightly.

Shiina stood there for a while before whispering one sentence, this sentence scared them all half to death however. "This world is slowly killing us all, creating a bunch of mindless liars."

Then she left, making her way up to her room, not even eating any dinner. After processing what she had just said, Aoyama ran after her, Rita not far behind. Meanwhile, Sorata stood there in shock as the two eldest residents looked at each other in horror. Before anyone could say anything however, Ryuunosuke stood by the doorway of the kitchen and placed a hand on his hip. "She isn't lying." Their eyes widened as they saw that his wounds had been aided to, but then they realised what exactly he had just said. Misaki-senpai stood up and shook her head, "What does she mean?!" He sighed and sat down at the table with them, they still couldn't believe that he was with them. "She is basically calling humans brainless with no chance of choosing our own paths in life without being judged, mocked or downgraded by others. I know exactly why she said it too. You know Kanda, it's not good to tell me not to lie when you do it yourself." The brown haired boy stood up with his hands balled into fists, but before he could do or say anything, Ryuunosuke folded his arms, staying perfectly still. He didn't even flinch. "Now is not the time to be getting violent, Kanda."

"Mashiro?!" Rita cried out as Aoyama ran down the stairs, the brunette rushed into the room telling them all that Shiina was refusing to come out of her room because she was sick of everyone lying so much. Once they all got to the blonde haired artists door, they saw Rita kneeling in front of it begging the girl to come back out. She then turned to see Sorata knocking on her door loudly, "Mashiro! Please come back out! We can stop Akasaka from lying, we can make him happy if you help us!" At this yell, the raven haired programmer looked rather surprised and displeased with the claim and he huffed, turning away from them all. From the inside they could hear small sniffles, then as he went on talking about how the hikikomori was with them right there, they gradually changed into sobs. Soon, he accidently started saying that her turning into Ryuunosuke and blocking them out wasn't going to help anything, this not only offended the 16 year old male but it made Shiina feel even more guilty. Aoyama soon stopped him however, "Kanda-kun! You're going too far!" He stopped there. How...How cruel could he be to more than one person in the space of a minute?

When he turned around, he saw Ryuunosukes head was lowered slightly and he wasn't looking at them. Shiina had also gone silent. Everyone had gone silent.

"A-Akasaka...I-I meant-"

"Save it, Kanda."

There was no anger or sadness in his voice, just dissapointment and guilt, which was more than unusual. Soon he turned back to face them, his expression the same as always and nothing seemed wrong. "Shiina is right, humans are nothing but stupid brainless creatures who can't tell the truth sincerely, even if it's the best decision." Then he made his way to her door and knocked, telling her that he was going to explain something difficult to her in words she might not understand. "Shiina, you'd better listen carefully. I'm not going to repeat myself." She hummed in confusion, her sobs beginning to go silent. "This world is definitely full of people who will lie with the most sincere look on their face, and they will most likely hurt you with that lie. It could hurt for only a while or it could break you, I have no doubt in my mind that that will happen." The others were about to stop him from talking, but he continued before they could. "However, giving up is the worst thing you can do."

He knocked again to make sure she was listening, "Shiina, you can't simply give up on the world because of a few liars. That is showing them an example of weakness, and if you show them that then they will not hesitate to follow you. Humans aren't only mindless liars, but they are sheep who will always follow the crowd. Giving up on them yourself or on yourself will make them give up on themselves or on you, and I'm afraid that if they do that then there is no way of helping them unless you somehow get them to see how strong this world and it's people can be. Yes, this world is full of mindless beings with nothing better to do than to mock each other and make each other feel worthless. I agree with you on that, but Shiina, those liars include yourself, your friends and your family."

Everyone stared at him in shock, he kept a straight face.

"The residents of Sakurasou. Why would you call those people your friends if you didn't like them for being themselves and for accepting who you are as a human? For example, Kanda and Ponytail have strong feelings of determination and will not let anyone they care about feel unhappy, and they are the ideal people to go to if you are feeling that way. That includes their kindness, their tendency to understand others and their ability to form such strong bonds so easily. They are some of the reasons I dare to call those loonatics **my **friends. Kamiigusa-senpai and Former Freeloader, they always have a positive attitude and will always be there when you need them most, this is why they are also ideal to go to when you are feeling disconsolate. They have an inclination to make you feel their joyful vibe without you even realising it, and they will also understand you and the problems you face whilst being willing to help you. Mitaka-senpai and Chihiro-sensei are some of the most sarcastic and lazy people I have ever come across, but they are trustworthy with serious situations and if you need help then they have the best advice you could ever get. They don't come off as the type to be perfect for advice, but no matter how cocky or sardonic they may seem you should probably trust them with your problems. Shiina, you are as stubborn as a mule and you don't tend to give up so easily, and I know that right now it may seem like you're giving up, but I know that you won't be able to. Even when something seems impossible to achieve, you always find a way to make it seem reachable or at least give everyone the illusion that you will succeed. These are just my opinions though, but I'm sure that you would agree with me."

His face was kept hidden with a pokerface, but on the inside he felt completely humiliated from saying such embarrassing and private things. So, he continued.

"As much as I hate to admit it, everyone here will lie. Everyone here is lying right now, even me. I don't mean that I am lying about what I'm saying right now, but sometimes people lie by how they act. I know for a fact that you caused such a ruckus because Kanda is lying to you about how he feels, but do you want him to give up on himself? It's exactly like I said before, if he gives up on himself then there is no way to get the Kanda everyone cares about back. I will agree with him on something, staying in your room and doing nothing is **not** going to change anything. Call me a hypacrite if you will, but it's pretty stupid to think that it will. Rethink everything that you're doing and saying right now, Shiina. I promise that you'll regret it later."

With that, he stepped away from the door which was slowly being unlocked and being opened. A teary eyed Shiina stood at the door and she watched as he nodded, Sorata then tried to speak to him but he just made his way back to his room silently. Not knowing the state he had left everyone in. Aoyama began bawling whilst Rita hugged her and Shiina, Misaki-senpai stood frozen as she wiped a few tears residing in the corners of her eyes. Sorata stared at Shiina as she was let go and pushed towards him, she sniffed and looked him in the eye. "Sorata."

"What is it?"

"Don't give up."

He blinked in surprise as she partly quoted Ryuunosuke, then he nodded and understood her words. They **weren't** going to give up, she **did **regret what she did and said before and she **wasn't **able to give up. Sometimes he was so correct about everything that it was scary, she sniffed again. "Ryuunosuke...is lying." Rita nodded, "Earlier today, he told me that he was afraid, but he won't admit that he is not okay." Jin-san chuckled and looked at them sadly, but he seemed to be in a strange sort of daze. "His speech was certainly moving, I believe that he knows something that we don't about each and every one of us, and that he is not okay."

"Dragon will be okay soon, right?"

Shiina nodded, "Yes Misaki, he will."

Sorata smiled sadly, "He saw right through me, I guess he knows why too."

Everyone looked at him sadly and decided to ask him about it later, but he just smiled. "Jin-san? What did you mean earlier when you said that he knew something about all of us?" The older male smirked and ruffled his hair so that it ended up messy, Sorata was obviously not very happy about this and made a mental note to take his revenge on him someday. "He actually said it himself." The others looked at him in confusion, he sighed and shook his head.

"We're all lying right now."

It had been 2 uneventful days and they were finally prepared to fight for their dear friend, Ryuunosuke.

Rita had found out that he came out of his room the day before at 1:30 because he thought nobody was in, but since they held their plan back another day they had enough time to find out what time he usually came out at 6:45pm. The time was 6:29 and the time was getting closer, they were all extremely nervous about it and didn't know if it would even work. However, they were all absolutely certain that he would at least hear them out and think of the logic and truth behind their words, even it he did take a while to figure it out. Aoyama, Jin-san and Misaki-senpai were in Soratas room ready to jump out and stop him from entering his own room. Sorata was in the kitchen, ready to play his part and say his lines when Ryuunosuke made his way to the kitchen. Shiina was with Rita in her room, waiting to stop Ryuunosuke from trying to hide upstairs. Chihiro-sensei even agreed to stand outside on the other side of the door, this was obviously to keep him from leaving the building altogether. Everything was set. Loud music was blasting from Misaki-senpai's room to try and make her seem like she was being herself, Soratas game was playing on full volume to make him seem like he was in his room and everyone but Sorata and Misaki-senpai made sure to say a few things every once in a while to make everything seem normal. They all knew that the programmer would realise something was up after a while, but they also knew that he wasn't dumb enough to jump to conculsions.

Sorata waited until 6:40, then he sent Jin-san a message telling him that it was clear to go and in that moment they all felt nervousness seep into their pores. Jin-san sent a message back telling him that he was ready also. Five minutes later, Ryuunosuke's door opened and showed a very tired looking 16 year old making his way to the kitchen where Sorata would be waiting for him. Of course, the programmer didn't look surprised in the least when he and the older male made eye contact. He simply grabbed some tomatoes from the fridge and began to put them on a plate, neither one of them said anything until Sorata blocked him from getting out. "Akasaka, please let us convince you to let us in."

"What on earth are you talking about, Kanda?"

Sorata's expression didn't change from a slightly desperate one, "You can trust us."

Akasaka looked slightly more irritated than before, he huffed and shoved Sorata out of his way before making his way back to his room but then stopping halfway. His facial expression became bitter as he realised the gist of what their plan was, "I know exactly what's going on here." Then he looked over at his door and crossed his arms, his voice was raised in volume slightly so the one who had occupied his room when he wasn't looking could hear him. "Whoever is in there, I know you're there so just come out."

Jin-san, Aoyama and Misaki-senpai made their way out of his room and looked at him hopefully at Sorata, but when they noticed that his expression was not a good one and that Ryuunosuke was acting scarier than normal they sighed. The raven haired boy looked up the stairs for a moment before looking back at the others, "I'm guessing that the second floor is out of order as well?"

Rita and Shiina made their way downstairs after hearing his claim, Shiina looked emotionless whilst Rita looked worried. For a moment everything was silent, until they noticed Ryuunosuke eyeing the door curiously and hopefully. Before he could try and make a break for it, Aoyama explained that Chihiro-sensei was out there and that he shouldn't bother. He hummed and glared at them, "Of course she is."

His voice became poisonous and bitter once again, "So what is this? An interrigation?"

Everyone was silent.

"How long have you been planning this? Is this supposed to change something?"

Sorata frowned, "We just want to help you."

"Tell me this, Kanda. How is ganging up on me and forcing questions onto me going to make me trust you at all?"

Everyone stared at him sadly, Misaki-senpai bit her lip in an attempt to keep away those pesky emotions. "We're not trying to force anything, Dragon. We just want you to say something, trust us when we tell that we'll do anything to help you."

"The thing is, Kamiigusa-senpai..." His features darkened, "...you can't do anything."

She bit her lip harder and began to taste blood, "D-Dragon that's not true-"

"Can you back that up?"

Rita watched as a drop of blood dripped down the 18 year old girls lips and chin, so did Sorata and slowly they all began to notice it. Ryuunosuke's defensive state weakened, he looked at her in surprise before sighing. Sorata placed a hand on her shoulder, "M-Misaki-senpai?" She shook her head before asking one question that had been plaguing her mind for a long time, "How long?"

Everyone then stared back at the black haired male and he looked at the floor with an uncomfortable expression set into his face, "About 5 months."

The others were horrified and as they processed the number of months he had confirmed, they realised how well he had hidden it and the many unintentional hints he had given them in that time. He talked about how Shiina could trust them and yet he didn't even trust them himself, did the words he said mean anything to him at all? Even Shiina understood what he meant, and that was saying something. His blood boiled for two reasons, one was because he realised that his friend had been getting hurt for a long time, the second reason was because he explained why Shiina could trust them and yet he didn't act like he trusted them at all. As he anger filled him up to the brim, he could hear Rita and Aoyama choking up beside him. Did he even know how much this was effecting them all? Soon, he couldn't control his anger. He stepped up to the boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, this didn't seem to faze him at all, but it worried the others. They told him to calm down and not to get violent.

"Why didn't you tell us?! You've hidden it for so long, and you haven't even given us an intentional hint! Do you know how much it hurts to know that you don't trust us **that** much?!"

Hearing all of the noise, Chihiro-sensei made her way back inside. Both her and Jin-san agreed that if anything got violent, they would separate them. Right now, they needed to get their feelings out to each other.

"You're smart! You should be able to figure out that it hurts more than any weapon could! So, why do you keep torturing us like this?! Is it payback for not noticing it sooner?! Do you want us to suffer like you are?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Ryuunosuke kept his voice calm, but it was dark and an angry aura began to surround him. "Are you being serious? Do you think that I **wanted **you to know about it? Why do you think I hid it in the first place? I didn't think it would bother you so much that you would compare it to **torture**. Why didn't I tell you? You would act irrationally and only make things worse."

Rita bit her lip, "That's not all, is it?"

A very small and bitter smile formed on his face, "You can see right through me. It's also because I don't trust any of you. Don't take it personally, I don't trust anyone."

Sorata gripped his shirt tighter, "Why don't you trust us?! You told Shiina yesterday all of the reasons that you cared about us, and all of the reasons that she could trust us! Stop being such a hypacrite!"

Ryuunosuke didn't get angry, he didn't even look angry anymore. "I know for a fact that I am a hypacrite. However, so are you."

"At least act like you care a little bit! This is hurting us, Akasaka-"

"How the hell do you think I feel?!"

Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard him yell at him, he was never one to get angry with someone and actually show it. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and shoved Sorata away from him. Luckily, Jin-san was there to catch him. Ryuunosuke made his way to the door and before he left, he muttered darkly under his breath. "If you want to help me..."

"...**stay away **from me."

Then he was gone.

Everyone was silent...

...until Misaki-senpai rushed up to her room and refused to come out.

When asked why she refused to leave her room, she sobbed about something like wanting 'Dragon' to go back to normal and how she missed the old 'Dragon'. Sorata quickly took out his phone and began to email her.

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Misaki, please don't distance yourself from us!_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__I'm not coming out until Dragon is okay! _

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__That's because I'll know that Sakurasou is okay!_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Misaki, please don't stay in there!_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Is Dragon okay yet?_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__He will be soon! I promise!_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Then I'm staying here! _

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__I don't want Sakurasou to change back to how it was!_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__I'm sorry._

**~Kamiigusa Misaki~ has logged out.**

One down.

Six to go.

**Me: I'm pretty proud of this!**

**Sorata: Why am I always so violent? *sweatdrop***

**Aoyama: *shrugs and reads BL manga***

**Me: BL?! *huggles Aoyama***

**Aoyama: W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing?!**

**Me: Yaoi is love. Yaoi is life.**

**Aoyama: WHAT?!**

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-**

**Rita: I KISSED HIM?! YAY!**

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**Me: Well...because I ship you two like hell?**

**Ryuunosuke: WHY?!**

**Me: DON'T QUESTION A FANGIRL!**

**Misaki-senpai: It's seriously not a good idea to do that, Dragon.**

**Jin-san: I've done that before. *shudders* I still haven't gotten rid of that scar...**

**Ryuunosuke: WHAT?!**

**Me: MY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP IS REEEEEAAAAAAAAL!**

**Ryuunosuke: NO!**

**Rita: YES!**

**Ryuunosuke: *points at her* YOU SHUT UP!**

**Rita: BUT IT'S REAL BAKA!**

**Ryuunosuke: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Me: *cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Everyone: RYUUNOSUKE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**


	9. Chapter 9-(Merry Christmas)Protection?

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Jin-san: We hope you had a good new year's, Miko-san.**

**Me: Thank you, Jin-san! *hic* I did!**

**Sorata: Uh…You're not allowed to drink.**

**Me: *hic* Shhhhhh, Sorataaaa! *hic***

**Aoyama: Oh no…**

**Me: *hic***

**Ryuunosuke: *comes out of room* What's going on? **

**Me: *hic* *hic* H-Heeeyyy, Ryuunosuke! *hic***

**Ryuunosuke: Nope. Nope. Nope. No. Just no.**

**Everyone else: *blinks***

**Shiina: I think he's broken.**

**Sorata: Or done with life and Miko-san.**

**Misaki-senpai: No! Life is to be lived, Kouhai-kun!**

**Rita: *waves hand in front of face***

**Ryuunosuke: *makes way to room* No. Nope. No. Just no. *goes into room* No.**

**Aoyama: I kind of understand where he's coming from.**

**Me: *hic* I DEMAND…..**

**Rita: *standing innocently until I pounce on her* AHH! M-M-Miko?!**

**Me:…..CANOOOOOOOON! **

**8 **

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ What do you want now?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke, please don't leave us._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm not leaving any of you, for I'm still in the Sakurasou building._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ Unfortunately, I am not allowed to leave nor try to leave. _

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ I mean that you're almost lost to us, in presence and we can't even contact you. _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__So, you're kind of saying that you want to leave? _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't think you understand very well, Freeloader._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__That is exactly what I'm saying._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ had logged off.**

**8 **

"God dammit! We almost had him!"

"C-Calm down, Kanda-kun. It'll be-"

The infuriated and stressed boy glared up at his friend from childhood, "I **won't** calm down!"

Slightly offended by this, Aoyama took a step back and looked at the floor. Chihiro-sensei punched him in the head and he clutched at it, "We aren't going to get anywhere by yelling at each other, Kanda. So, knock it off you idiot!" He clenched his hands into fists and tried to stay strong for the others, but it was getting more and more difficult to do so as the days went by. Even so, this time he managed to stand up and take a deep breath. "S-Sorry, Aoyama." The 16 year old girl nodded and smiled weakly at him, when all had been forgiven and when they had calmed down. They all went their separate ways to their rooms, all deciding that they needed a rest from all the emotions. However, they also agreed to gather again in 4 hours to discuss it some more when they were able to compose themselves.

Rita was the only one unable to just let this go for now, so she decided to take him some medical supplies. At least she would have an excuse to go and see him, if he would even open the door. Once she had gotten to his room, she knocked on the door twice, knowing it was locked. "R-Ryuunosuke?" He didn't answer at first, so she decided to explain why she was there. "I've got the first aid kit, to help with your…i-injuries."

"I don't need anything."

She sighed, "Now, that's a lie and you know it."

He was silent for a few minutes before he sighed himself, she heard the clinking of locks and the door opens a slight bit to reveal he had used also a small chain to keep the door closed. Half of his face was the only thing she could see, considering how dark it was in there. She smiled sadly, "There we go." He narrowed his eyes at her, so she got onto giving him the kit. "Y-You'll need to open the door a bit more so I can give you it, but here is some supplies to help you."

"How do I know you won't try to get into my room?"

So he had seen through her plan? Obviously. It wasn't a well hidden goal, but it was still annoying that he could see through it so she wouldn't be able to see him properly. Instead, she shook her head and put her hand over her heart. As she did this, she held the boxed kit by the handle. "Ryuunosuke, I promise that I won't try to get into your room." He glared at her for a few minutes before closing the door and taking away the chain, as the door slowly opened, the more wounds she could see. His right eye was beaten black, and his lip had been re-bust along with his nose. The bruises covered his face, neck and as far as she could see, she saw them on his arms as well. Basically, he was beaten black and blue. She could only guess what sorts of injury hid underneath his jeans and shirt. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes away from his almost broken form. When was he going to let them all sort this out together?! From what she could remember, the beatings were only getting worse and all the more severe as time moved on. He glared as she stared at him. "Freeloader."

Snapping out of her revere, she apologised. "S-Sorry about that. Um…H-Here…"

It seemed like time stopped when she was passing it to him, "S-Should I help you clean and aid your wounds?" He shook his head and she could spot the small blush on his cheeks as he said his next line, "C-Considering what you did last time, I'll do it myself." She was a little bit glad that he was beginning to act like himself, but she could still see the fear, bitterness and anger in his eyes. At one point when he got back, she thought she saw the look of pure regret cross his features. Why? Maybe he regretted going out to see them? Or maybe he regretted not telling them sooner what was going on so maybe he could have let them help before they threatened to hurt his friends? Biting her lip, her hand trembled as she passed the kit to him, already wishing she hadn't promised him to not barge into his room. As she thought about the promise, she realised something…

He looked at her suspiciously and confused, "Hm? Freeloader, give me the box."

…he said nothing about being outside of his room.

As he held his hands out to take the box, she grabbed one of them and pulled him out of his room. Pinning him to the door after, the kit fell to the floor with a loud crashing noise. She placed her hands at each side of his head and looked him in the eye to keep him there, the look on her face was almost unreadable. He wasn't sure if she was mad, upset, flirtatious or just frustrated. "Ryuunosuke, didn't you think about it before? When you got back and we were in the kitchen?" A deadpanned expression carved itself into his facial features and he stared at her, not speaking at all. The only reason she was there was because he didn't want to touch her, or hurt her. She narrowed her eyes as he didn't even show any emotions, he said that he felt guilty when they all got upset, but she didn't see any sort of remorse or guilt in his expression. "Didn't you?!" He huffed, "No."

Her eyes lost all hope, but she tried to keep going. "Then why did you bother listening to us if you weren't going to even consider any of them?!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one keeping me there? Also, Kanda blocked the doorway."

"Y-You pushed him-"

"No, I made my way past him when his guard was down. Whatever sort of damage he got after that was accidental."

So, he really wasn't considering it at all? He didn't care? No matter what kind of logical answers, solutions or explanations they threw at him? "T-Then why did you look concerned? Why did you get angry? If you don't care for whatever we say then why act like you do?" He just stared at her, not looking bothered in the least. She had moved back slightly beforehand, making it easier to hold up his façade. "Don't put words in my mouth. I care about what you're saying, but nothing you are telling me is convincing me or changing anything." She blinked and seemed to go off in a daze.

He was a confusing human being. Was there really nothing they could do? Couldn't they help their friend at all? Her heart had lost a piece each time she had seen him broken, reject their help or show how indecisive he was. All of her hope was gone, so why was she still standing there? Why was she even trying to help someone that was already long gone from their reach? What was keeping her going? How could she still be determined? Didn't hope fuel determination? Or was that imagination? Optimism? What was keeping her standing at that door?

**Why was she still here?**

**Why was she still trying?**

Feeling him shuffle and try to duck under her arms, she grabbed his hands and pinned him to the door again. She didn't know what she was going to do or say, and she still did know what kept her standing. Trying. However, when she looked into his shocked, maroon eyes which were now full of emotion that showed her exactly how he had been feeling. Their gazes locked and her chest tightened. She remembered.

**He **was the reason.

He was the reason she was still there.

He was the reason she was standing there.

He was the reason she was still trying to reach so far.

He was keeping her going.

**He **was the reason she was still trying.

She laced her fingers with his and he blushed crimson, "Ryuunosuke, we aren't giving up on you." He tried to glare at her, but his blush was still there. Her eyes shined with pure determination as she pinned him, not only with her hands, but with her crystal blue gaze. "We'll convince you somehow." His glare vanished and he turned his head to the side. "I-I doubt it. I'm more stubborn than you might think, Freeloader? I'm not giving up so easily."

"Think what you will, but you'll see."

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "Why are you so persistent? Why don't you see that you won't win?"

**This was beginning to sound like a really cheesy action film…**

She smiled, "That's because we know that we have to save you."

…**and she would happily go along with it.**

He huffed and ignored her comment, struggling in her grip "Let me go."

"No."

Her answer was instant, and he almost didn't expect it, but it didn't faze him. "Don't you want me to aid my injuries?" She just kept smiling, "I'll help you. I'll heal you, Ryuunosuke."

**This was beginning to sound like the end of a cheesy sad/romantic movie…**

He knew that he would regret this, but he had no choice now. She was giving him no choice. Using as much strength as he could muster, he shoved her away from himself and onto the floor after hitting the wall behind her and falling against it with a loud bang. Her hurt and shocked eyes bored into his, and this is when the guilt began to build up inside of his chest and stomach.

…**but that was something he couldn't go along with.**

"Don't. Even. Try."

With that, he grabbed the box of medical equipment and rushed into his room. He shut and locked the door before leaning against it and sliding to the floor. His chest tightened more than it ever had before, and he held his face in his hands. Biting his tongue as hard as he could, this was to stop the burning sensation behind his eyelids and to shrink the lump in his throat. It wasn't working too well, but he could slowly feel himself calm down. It was over. He had done it.

He had taken her out of his life by force.

She was gone.

…

W-Why didn't he feel relieved? Why was the weight on his heart getting heavier and heavier?

**Why did it hurt so much?**

Meanwhile, Rita sat outside of his room on the floor leaning against the wall opposite his room. She couldn't move or even speak, this was the first time Ryuunosuke had ever used any sort of violence against her. He seriously did this to her, and it hurt more than any form of violence ever could. The tears were streaming down her face, but she had an emotionless expression on her face. Her form was curled into a ball, but her arms didn't hug her knees, they just fell to the side and her chin rested on the top of her knees. It was a horrible feeling, having the one you loved not trust you enough to let you heal them. She had lost count of the minutes, so she had no idea how long she had been sitting there. However, it must have been long because soon Sorata came out of his room and stared at her broken figure for a moment before calling Jin-san out of his own room. He knelt in front of me a few minutes before Jin-san came and followed suit.

"Rita-san?! Are you alright?"

Jin-san bit his lip, "Rita-san? Did something happen with Ryuunosuke?"

All she could do was smile bitterly as the tears streamed down her face. Out of the corner of her eyes, she looked at the door to the programmers' room. _'You did it, Ryuunosuke…_

…_I've given up trying.' _

After a few hours, Rita had gone up to Shiina's room to rest, but she had to be carried by Aoyama. After that she refused to come out. The others tried to lure her out and they tried to convince her that everything would be ok, they asked countless times what had happened until she told them in a mere sentence. "I'm doing what he told me to do." Sorata looked at the floor, his features darkening profusely. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled bitterly, "I'm not trying."

Before anyone could stop her, Aoyama rushed past them all and slammed her fists against the door as hard as she could. Not even bothering with the small trickle of blood dripping down her right arm. "Akasaka-kun! Why would do this?! Do you even know what you've done?!"

The others followed, with the acception of Misaki-senpai and Rita who just listened from their rooms. The oldest girl was surprised at her anger whilst Rita just fell back onto the bed and felt no emotions overcome her, she was done with those things. This was the reason for Aoyama's anger. She had heart no emotion or feeling in her voice when she had spoken to her, and usually the British girl was full of positive energy or at least freaking **emotion**! As the others tried to pry her off of the door, she let out all of her anger and heartbreak by banging on the door and screaming at the raven haired boy.

"She won't talk to us, and when she does it's like she's dead! Why would you do this?! How did you do this God dammit?! She has always been the one to keep people uplifted and I know for a fact that she changed your life drastically too! I know that you're happier when she's around, and you have always been so grateful to her! So have we, for that exact reason! I know for a fact that you are! So, why have you done this to her?! Akasaka-kun, you've hurt her more than anyone else here could do! You've **broken **her, dammit!"

Soon, the others managed to pull her away from the door and she covered her face as Sorata tried to calm her down. She sniffed and hiccupped, "I'm done." They all stared at her in shock and horror, she choked and sobbed. "I'm done!" Then she ran to her room and hid under the covers to sob her heart out. She was sick of this! She was sick of everyone being hurt!

Three down.

Four to go.

**Me: Woop!**

**Sorata: It's short again.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Aoyama: *sighs* You'll make a longer one next time right?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Misaki-senpai: Oh no! Dragon used violence against Rittan!**

**Ryuunosuke: I wouldn't do that.**

**Rita: Really? *hugs***

**Ryuunosuke: G-G-Get off me! I just meant that I find violence meaningless!**

**Me: Well, you just did use a bit of violence so HA!**

**Ryuunosuke: *eyebrow twitches***

**Rita: C-Calm down… *pats shoulder***

**Aoyama: *laughs nervously***

**Shiina: Where did I go?**

**Me: You're still there.**

**Shiina: Good.**

**Jin-san: Oh no, are you going to get all mushy and cheesy and sentimental?**

**Me: YUP!**

**Jin-san: TAKE COVER!**

**Sorata: *pulls Aoyama and Shiina under a table***

**Rita: *pulls Ryuunosuke behind a sofa***

**Ryuunosuke: Get your hands off me!**

**Misaki-senpai: *pounces on Jin-san and they end up going under a few chairs***

**Me: Thank you for this year! It's been amazing! These stories would be nothing without all of the readers here...well…reading them! So thank you so much! I hope you have had a good year and I hope the year ahead goes amazing too! BYE!**

**Everyone: *sighs in relief***

**Me: *one tear* I'm getting a little emotional…**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: F-From…B-Black Veil Brides! It's so beautiful!**

**Sorata: RUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	10. Chapter 10-(Happy New Year)Broken

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Jin-san: We hope you had a good new year's, Miko-san.**

**Me: Thank you, Jin-san! *hic* I did!**

**Sorata: Uh…You're not allowed to drink.**

**Me: *hic* Shhhhhh, Sorataaaa! *hic***

**Aoyama: Oh no…**

**Me: *hic***

**Ryuunosuke: *comes out of room* What's going on? **

**Me: *hic* *hic* H-Heeeyyy, Ryuunosuke! *hic***

**Ryuunosuke: Nope. Nope. Nope. No. Just no.**

**Everyone else: *blinks***

**Shiina: I think he's broken.**

**Sorata: Or done with life and Miko-san.**

**Misaki-senpai: No! Life is to be lived, Kouhai-kun!**

**Rita: *waves hand in front of face***

**Ryuunosuke: *makes way to room* No. Nope. No. Just no. *goes into room* No.**

**Aoyama: I kind of understand where he's coming from.**

**Me: *hic* I DEMAND…..**

**Rita: *standing innocently until I pounce on her* AHH! M-M-Miko?!**

**Me:…..CANOOOOOOOON! **

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ What do you want now?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke, please don't leave us._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm not leaving any of you, for I'm still in the Sakurasou building._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ Unfortunately, I am not allowed to leave nor try to leave. _

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ I mean that you're almost lost to us, in presence and we can't even contact you. _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__So, you're kind of saying that you want to leave? _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't think you understand very well, Freeloader._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__That is exactly what I'm saying._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ had logged off.**

_(A/N: NOT PUTTING TIMES OR DATES ANYMORE. IT'S GETTING COMPLICATED.)_

"God dammit! We almost had him!"

"C-Calm down, Kanda-kun. It'll be-"

The infuriated and stressed boy glared up at his friend from childhood, "I **won't** calm down!"

Slightly offended by this, Aoyama took a step back and looked at the floor. Chihiro-sensei punched him in the head and he clutched at it, "We aren't going to get anywhere by yelling at each other, Kanda. So, knock it off you idiot!" He clenched his hands into fists and tried to stay strong for the others, but it was getting more and more difficult to do so as the days went by. Even so, this time he managed to stand up and take a deep breath. "S-Sorry, Aoyama." The 16 year old girl nodded and smiled weakly at him, when all had been forgiven and when they had calmed down. They all went their separate ways to their rooms, all deciding that they needed a rest from all the emotions. However, they also agreed to gather again in 4 hours to discuss it some more when they were able to compose themselves.

Rita was the only one unable to just let this go for now, so she decided to take him some medical supplies. At least she would have an excuse to go and see him, if he would even open the door. Once she had gotten to his room, she knocked on the door twice, knowing it was locked. "R-Ryuunosuke?" He didn't answer at first, so she decided to explain why she was there. "I've got the first aid kit, to help with your…i-injuries."

"I don't need anything."

She sighed, "Now, that's a lie and you know it."

He was silent for a few minutes before he sighed himself, she heard the clinking of locks and the door opens a slight bit to reveal he had used also a small chain to keep the door closed. Half of his face was the only thing she could see, considering how dark it was in there. She smiled sadly, "There we go." He narrowed his eyes at her, so she got onto giving him the kit. "Y-You'll need to open the door a bit more so I can give you it, but here is some supplies to help you."

"How do I know you won't try to get into my room?"

So he had seen through her plan? Obviously. It wasn't a well hidden goal, but it was still annoying that he could see through it so she wouldn't be able to see him properly. Instead, she shook her head and put her hand over her heart. As she did this, she held the boxed kit by the handle. "Ryuunosuke, I promise that I won't try to get into your room." He glared at her for a few minutes before closing the door and taking away the chain, as the door slowly opened, the more wounds she could see. His right eye was beaten black, and his lip had been re-bust along with his nose. The bruises covered his face, neck and as far as she could see, she saw them on his arms as well. Basically, he was beaten black and blue. She could only guess what sorts of injury hid underneath his jeans and shirt. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes away from his almost broken form. When was he going to let them all sort this out together?! From what she could remember, the beatings were only getting worse and all the more severe as time moved on. He glared as she stared at him. "Freeloader."

Snapping out of her revere, she apologised. "S-Sorry about that. Um…H-Here…"

It seemed like time stopped when she was passing it to him, "S-Should I help you clean and aid your wounds?" He shook his head and she could spot the small blush on his cheeks as he said his next line, "C-Considering what you did last time, I'll do it myself." She was a little bit glad that he was beginning to act like himself, but she could still see the fear, bitterness and anger in his eyes. At one point when he got back, she thought she saw the look of pure regret cross his features. Why? Maybe he regretted going out to see them? Or maybe he regretted not telling them sooner what was going on so maybe he could have let them help before they threatened to hurt his friends? Biting her lip, her hand trembled as she passed the kit to him, already wishing she hadn't promised him to not barge into his room. As she thought about the promise, she realised something…

He looked at her suspiciously and confused, "Hm? Freeloader, give me the box."

…he said nothing about being outside of his room.

As he held his hands out to take the box, she grabbed one of them and pulled him out of his room. Pinning him to the door after, the kit fell to the floor with a loud crashing noise. She placed her hands at each side of his head and looked him in the eye to keep him there, the look on her face was almost unreadable. He wasn't sure if she was mad, upset, flirtatious or just frustrated. "Ryuunosuke, didn't you think about it before? When you got back and we were in the kitchen?" A deadpanned expression carved itself into his facial features and he stared at her, not speaking at all. The only reason she was there was because he didn't want to touch her, or hurt her. She narrowed her eyes as he didn't even show any emotions, he said that he felt guilty when they all got upset, but she didn't see any sort of remorse or guilt in his expression. "Didn't you?!" He huffed, "No."

Her eyes lost all hope, but she tried to keep going. "Then why did you bother listening to us if you weren't going to even consider any of them?!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one keeping me there? Also, Kanda blocked the doorway."

"Y-You pushed him-"

"No, I made my way past him when his guard was down. Whatever sort of damage he got after that was accidental."

So, he really wasn't considering it at all? He didn't care? No matter what kind of logical answers, solutions or explanations they threw at him? "T-Then why did you look concerned? Why did you get angry? If you don't care for whatever we say then why act like you do?" He just stared at her, not looking bothered in the least. She had moved back slightly beforehand, making it easier to hold up his façade. "Don't put words in my mouth. I care about what you're saying, but nothing you are telling me is convincing me or changing anything." She blinked and seemed to go off in a daze.

He was a confusing human being. Was there really nothing they could do? Couldn't they help their friend at all? Her heart had lost a piece each time she had seen him broken, reject their help or show how indecisive he was. All of her hope was gone, so why was she still standing there? Why was she even trying to help someone that was already long gone from their reach? What was keeping her going? How could she still be determined? Didn't hope fuel determination? Or was that imagination? Optimism? What was keeping her standing at that door?

**Why was she still here?**

**Why was she still trying?**

Feeling him shuffle and try to duck under her arms, she grabbed his hands and pinned him to the door again. She didn't know what she was going to do or say, and she still did know what kept her standing. Trying. However, when she looked into his shocked, maroon eyes which were now full of emotion that showed her exactly how he had been feeling. Their gazes locked and her chest tightened. She remembered.

**He **was the reason.

He was the reason she was still there.

He was the reason she was standing there.

He was the reason she was still trying to reach so far.

He was keeping her going.

**He **was the reason she was still trying.

She laced her fingers with his and he blushed crimson, "Ryuunosuke, we aren't giving up on you." He tried to glare at her, but his blush was still there. Her eyes shined with pure determination as she pinned him, not only with her hands, but with her crystal blue gaze. "We'll convince you somehow." His glare vanished and he turned his head to the side. "I-I doubt it. I'm more stubborn than you might think, Freeloader? I'm not giving up so easily."

"Think what you will, but you'll see."

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "Why are you so persistent? Why don't you see that you won't win?"

**This was beginning to sound like a really cheesy action film…**

She smiled, "That's because we know that we have to save you."

…**and she would happily go along with it.**

He huffed and ignored her comment, struggling in her grip "Let me go."

"No."

Her answer was instant, and he almost didn't expect it, but it didn't faze him. "Don't you want me to aid my injuries?" She just kept smiling, "I'll help you. I'll heal you, Ryuunosuke."

**This was beginning to sound like the end of a cheesy sad/romantic movie…**

He knew that he would regret this, but he had no choice now. She was giving him no choice. Using as much strength as he could muster, he shoved her away from himself and onto the floor after hitting the wall behind her and falling against it with a loud bang. Her hurt and shocked eyes bored into his, and this is when the guilt began to build up inside of his chest and stomach.

…**but that was something he couldn't go along with.**

"Don't. Even. Try."

With that, he grabbed the box of medical equipment and rushed into his room. He shut and locked the door before leaning against it and sliding to the floor. His chest tightened more than it ever had before, and he held his face in his hands. Biting his tongue as hard as he could, this was to stop the burning sensation behind his eyelids and to shrink the lump in his throat. It wasn't working too well, but he could slowly feel himself calm down. It was over. He had done it.

He had taken her out of his life by force.

She was gone.

…

W-Why didn't he feel relieved? Why was the weight on his heart getting heavier and heavier?

**Why did it hurt so much?**

Meanwhile, Rita sat outside of his room on the floor leaning against the wall opposite his room. She couldn't move or even speak, this was the first time Ryuunosuke had ever used any sort of violence against her. He seriously did this to her, and it hurt more than any form of violence ever could. The tears were streaming down her face, but she had an emotionless expression on her face. Her form was curled into a ball, but her arms didn't hug her knees, they just fell to the side and her chin rested on the top of her knees. It was a horrible feeling, having the one you loved not trust you enough to let you heal them. She had lost count of the minutes, so she had no idea how long she had been sitting there. However, it must have been long because soon Sorata came out of his room and stared at her broken figure for a moment before calling Jin-san out of his own room. He knelt in front of me a few minutes before Jin-san came and followed suit.

"Rita-san?! Are you alright?"

Jin-san bit his lip, "Rita-san? Did something happen with Ryuunosuke?"

All she could do was smile bitterly as the tears streamed down her face. Out of the corner of her eyes, she looked at the door to the programmers' room. _'You did it, Ryuunosuke…_

…_I've given up trying.' _

After a few hours, Rita had gone up to Shiina's room to rest, but she had to be carried by Aoyama. After that she refused to come out. The others tried to lure her out and they tried to convince her that everything would be ok, they asked countless times what had happened until she told them in a mere sentence. "I'm doing what he told me to do." Sorata looked at the floor, his features darkening profusely. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled bitterly, "I'm not trying."

Before anyone could stop her, Aoyama rushed past them all and slammed her fists against the door as hard as she could. Not even bothering with the small trickle of blood dripping down her right arm. "Akasaka-kun! Why would do this?! Do you even know what you've done?!"

The others followed, with the acception of Misaki-senpai and Rita who just listened from their rooms. The oldest girl was surprised at her anger whilst Rita just fell back onto the bed and felt no emotions overcome her, she was done with those things. This was the reason for Aoyama's anger. She had heart no emotion or feeling in her voice when she had spoken to her, and usually the British girl was full of positive energy or at least freaking **emotion**! As the others tried to pry her off of the door, she let out all of her anger and heartbreak by banging on the door and screaming at the raven haired boy.

"She won't talk to us, and when she does it's like she's dead! Why would you do this?! How did you do this God dammit?! She has always been the one to keep people uplifted and I know for a fact that she changed your life drastically too! I know that you're happier when she's around, and you have always been so grateful to her! So have we, for that exact reason! I know for a fact that you are! So, why have you done this to her?! Akasaka-kun, you've hurt her more than anyone else here could do! You've **broken **her, dammit!"

Soon, the others managed to pull her away from the door and she covered her face as Sorata tried to calm her down. She sniffed and hiccupped, "I'm done." They all stared at her in shock and horror, she choked and sobbed. "I'm done!" Then she ran to her room and hid under the covers to sob her heart out. She was sick of this! She was sick of everyone being hurt!

Three down.

Four to go.

**Me: Woop!**

**Sorata: It's short again.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Aoyama: *sighs* You'll make a longer one next time right?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Misaki-senpai: Oh no! Dragon used violence against Rittan!**

**Ryuunosuke: I wouldn't do that.**

**Rita: Really? *hugs***

**Ryuunosuke: G-G-Get off me! I just meant that I find violence meaningless!**

**Me: Well, you just did use a bit of violence so HA!**

**Ryuunosuke: *eyebrow twitches***

**Rita: C-Calm down… *pats shoulder***

**Aoyama: *laughs nervously***

**Shiina: Where did I go?**

**Me: You're still there.**

**Shiina: Good.**

**Jin-san: Oh no, are you going to get all mushy and cheesy and sentimental?**

**Me: YUP!**

**Jin-san: TAKE COVER!**

**Sorata: *pulls Aoyama and Shiina under a table***

**Rita: *pulls Ryuunosuke behind a sofa***

**Ryuunosuke: Get your hands off me!**

**Misaki-senpai: *pounces on Jin-san and they end up going under a few chairs***

**Me: Thank you for this year! It's been amazing! These stories would be nothing without all of the readers here...well…reading them! So thank you so much! I hope you have had a good year and I hope the year ahead goes amazing too! BYE!**

**Everyone: *sighs in relief***

**Me: *one tear* I'm getting a little emotional…**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: F-From…B-Black Veil Brides! It's so beautiful!**

**Sorata: RUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	11. Chapter 11- Lies

**Me: Hey! Just wanted to thank Bakugan159 again! **

**Sorata: We always like reading your reviews!**

**Me: Also, we love the comments rizkakarima writes!**

**Aoyama: Thank you!**

**Misaki-senpai: WE LOVE YOU!**

**Aoyama: Uh…calm down.**

**Shiina: Thank you very much.**

**Misaki-senpai: AS A REWARD WE WILL GIVE YOU AN HOUR IN THE CLOSET WITH DRAGON AND KOUHAI-KUN! UNLESS YOU WANT NANAMIIN, MASHIRON, RITTAN….OR ME! **

**Ryuunosuke: E-E-E-E-EXCUSE ME?!**

**Rita: *hugs him protectively* NO! He's mine!**

**Jin-san: I've noticed you didn't offer me, Misaki.**

**Misaki-senpai: That's because you aren't allowed! Only I'm allowed to do that!**

**Jin-san: *blinks and sweatdrops***

**Sorata: SENPAI! What is wrong with you?!**

**Shiina: I'll do it.**

**Aoyama: NO MASHIRO!**

**Me: Aren't you grateful?!**

**Ryuunosuke: *nearly dies* F-Freeloader, get off m-me! **

**Rita: Nope! *strokes his head* MY Ryuunosuke!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* I-I'm not an item, therefore y-you cannot own me.**

**Me: ENJOY CANON!**

**Shiina: This is the worst introduction by far.**

**Me: SHUT UP! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**8 **

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Where do you think he is?_

_**Kanda Sorata- **__I don't know, do you have any ideas?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__He wouldn't go far would he?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Have we checked the airport?_

_**Kanda Sorata- **__No, I don't think we have._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Should we check?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Definitely, I've just talked to Rita._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__We really need to hurry._

**8**

Broken her? He had broken her?

Sitting at his desk, Ryuunosuke rested his head on his arms and kept remembering how it felt to be so cruel towards her. She was only trying to help him, but he just kept pushing her away. He just kept pushing everyone away. Shaking those thoughts out of his mind, he huffed and sunk lower so only his eyes and nose could be seen. They weren't giving him a choice. He had explained countless times why he couldn't accept their help, but they just wouldn't give up, they refused to see how he was trying to help **them**. Honestly, it felt weird having them care about him so much. Nobody had ever been like this towards him. Not even** them**. Sighing, he brought up a picture of his friends from middle school and he noticed how different he looked back then. He wasn't sure if it was the shorter hair length or if it was the fact that he was smiling. Back then, his gynophobia wasn't as severe since he had a female friend named Yuki and he could at least hang around with her without having a heart attack. Of course, he couldn't get too close to her because he had always been cautious around women. However, it wasn't Yuki that he was focused on. It was the two boys beside them.

Yuu and Satoshi.

They used to be some of his closest friends, until they tried to create a game together. It went badly of course and they all went their separate ways, this was the main reason for his trust issues. So basically, these boys ruined his life. It was as if life hated him, now they were ruining it even more, but in the most unexpected way. As he inspected a bruise on his face from the day before, he winced and wondered why they would do this to him. They had already ruined the **'bond'** he had with the members of Sakurasou, what else did they want? Were they still angry with him? After so many years, couldn't they let it go?

"R-Ryuunosuke-sama?"

He looked up at his AI warily and she gulped, "I'm sorry, but you have an email from Miss Rita Ainsworth."

His heart squeezed and skipped a beat at the same time. Should he answer? It was do any harm just taking a look. After he had read through the message, he decided to talk to her. He was safe over email after all.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke, I'm sorry about what Nanami said yesterday._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__You didn't do anything, she was the one who said it, so it's not your fault._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Okay._

After this message he stopped talking to her, but she wasn't going to leave him alone easily.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke, are you still there?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ What do you want now?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke, please don't leave us._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm not leaving any of you, for I'm still in the Sakurasou building._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ Unfortunately, I am not allowed to leave nor try to leave. _

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ I mean that you're almost lost to us, in presence and we can't even contact you. _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__So, you're kind of saying that you want to leave? _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't think you understand very well, Freeloader._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__That is exactly what I'm saying._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

He was telling the truth. He wanted to leave more than anything. Of course he didn't really want to leave his friends, but he was hurting them by being there and he was getting sick of being hurt and feeling such guilt. The only way to get away from them was to actually make some effort. Emailing his cousin, the only person in his family he was really close to, he asked him whether there were any schools back in Hokkaido that would take him in. He hoped to get a reply soon, because he didn't know how much longer he could turn them down and look at their expressions without feeling shame. Sighing in frustration, he began working again. Those stupid emotions were beginning to get to him again, the one he felt most now would probably have to be…

…**fear.**

**8**

Sorata and Shiina stood at Aoyama's door for a while, trying to get her out, but it wasn't working or even progressing. She just stayed silent, not even breathing could be heard from within her room. Eventually they gave up for the day and went up to try and convince Misaki-senpai, but on the way there, they heard music and sobbing coming from Rita's room. It sounded very much like rock, but slower and more dramatic. Sadly, it was in English so Sorata couldn't understand what they were saying at all. He just let his imagination make something up that matched the music, only Shiina could understand it and she looked depressed as she listened, and she refused to tell the Japanese boy what the singer was saying. "Sorata." He hummed and she sighed, "I miss Rita."

"Me to-"

"I miss Misaki too. I miss Nanami. I miss Ryuunosuke."

Sorata felt his heart break. "Shiina…"

She sniffed and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "You…You won't leave me…" She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes desperately, "…right, Sorata?" He nodded and patted her on the head, "Never."

When they made their way to Misaki-senpai's room, they heard nothing but breathing, so they guessed she was asleep. After a while, they both began getting ready for dinner. Taking off their uniform and getting into normal clothes, as they looked at the clock, they saw it was nearly 6:45. This was the time that Ryuunosuke always **used **to come out of his room to get things like food, water and to go to the bathroom. Thinking about it logically, he must usually have a big breakfast and at least a lot to eat when he comes out. Well, now he chose his times at random. Just so they couldn't even see him, contact him or even think of helping him. Taking some meats, spices and sauces out of the cupboards, he began making some stew for the others and paid as much attentions as he could on it this time. His mind kept drifting off to his friends, nearly all of them had given up and they decided to isolate themselves. They now confined themselves in their room and didn't contact them very much, almost like Ryuunosuke. Soon, he had finished the dinner and emailed everyone that it was ready and on the table for grabs. They didn't even eat together anymore.

"Sorata, how are things?"

Looking over to the door, he saw Jin-san standing and leaning his back against the doorway. The younger boy sighed, "Awful, Aoyama won't come out of her room and nobody has heard a word from anyone else all day."

The mischievous glint in the 19 year olds eyes was long gone, and had been replace by a dull and empty look. Something incredibly unusual for him. The two of them ate together and talked about the two boys they were sure were hurting him, who they were and how they could somehow get to them. Jin-san seemed to be more distant and unusually dark than usual, he just nodded and suggested his ideas in small sentences. Other than that, he didn't really contribute himself to the conversation at all. "Jin-san, are you okay?" Breaking out of his revere, he nodded and put his almost full bowl on the side, explaining that he would eat more later. Then he left the room and decided to get to sleep early. This confused Sorata greatly, considering he would usually go out to one of his girlfriends' houses and do unspeakable things. Now he was just going to sleep?

Something was seriously wrong.

Making his way to his room quietly, Sorata heard the door next to his open slightly. Revealing half of Ryuunosuke's body, it seemed as if the younger boy didn't see him because soon he let himself out and made his way to the kitchen. Following after him silently, Sorata peeked from behind the doorframe and waited for him to sit down. Instead, he just turned around and instantly spotted him. For a moment, he looked surprised. However, he soon just sighed and actually sat down at the table. "I'm guessing you want something?"

Sorata scratched the back of his neck, "H-How are you doing?"

"Better, thanks. How about you?"

"Well…" He gave the 16 year old a hopeful look, "I'd be much happier if you would-"

"No."

Sighing, he nodded and sat across from him. "Yeah, I know."

He sounded hesitant, but his expression was just as deadpanned as usual. "Kanda, how is Freeloader?" Looking up in surprise, Sorata blinked and watched as he bit his lip almost as if he was trying to hide guilt or nervousness. He looked down at the table, feeling depression wash over him. "A few hours ago, I heard her crying."

"Ah…"

…

"…Have I really hurt her that badly?"

Sorata looked at him in shock and noticed the way he wasn't working or even moving anymore, he didn't want to say it, but it was true. "She's really hurt, Akasaka. Can't you talk to her?"

"If I…If I do she'll probably just cry again."

"What happened?"

Everything was silent. "I made a mistake, and now I can't fix that mistake."

Sorata frowned, "Why not?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me now."

"She could never hate you, Akasaka."

He smiled bitterly, "She's only human, Kanda. What I've done is unforgivable."

"What did you do?"

"I pushed her away as far as I could, so now I'm far out of her reach. She tried so hard to help me and all I did was hurt her, I pushed her away for good." Lifting his hands up, he stared at them in disgust. "I actually hurt her…"

Sorata's eyes widened, "You didn't…hit her did you?"

"No, but I've done the same thing to you."

After a moment, he realised what the boy had done. "Akasaka…! Why would you-"

"Please, don't. I'm being punished enough already, she's gone. I can't get her back."

The 17 year olds heart was breaking, "So, you admit that you love her?"

"N-No! I meant…I can't even call her a friend anymore."

He seemed uncertain, and his face was bright red, but he wouldn't just admit it. Even when he knew that she loved him more than anything, it was depressing. Sighing, Sorata moved to sit beside him. "You know, she doesn't hate you. She loves you." He blushed even more and huffed, looking down at the table with a stubborn look on his face. "M-Maybe she did in the past, but not now."

"…I could just ask her."

"N-No! There is no need for that!"

He smiled sadly, "I just want to prove that she still loves you, Akasaka."

"Shut up, Kanda."

His answer was so cold that it was actually unnerving, the older boy looked down at his friend. Ryuunosuke just sat there on his phone, "Do you think I really care?" Something in his voice was dark and it was scaring him, "I mean really, I've been trying to get rid of her for some time now. The only reason I feel bad is because I used violence."

"Akasaka, what are you saying?"

"She's pathetic, getting so worked up over something so trivial as me basically telling her to get lost."

"That's because she-"

He kept his voice low and his eyes on his work, "She what? Loves me?"

Sorata narrowed his eyes, "Akasaka, you're not acting like yourself-"

"I'm simply stating the facts, that woman is desperate. She tried so hard to try and get me to 'fall in love with her', but I'm guessing that she was only doing it because she loved me herself. A selfish individual would be the correct description of her. Now you see why I hate women so much. Especially women like her."

The brown haired male sat staring at the programmer in absolute shock and horror at what he just said, he didn't seem to be lying, but he was sure that he was just trying to get off of the subject. "Listen, Rita-san isn't like that. She genuinely wants your to feel comfortable around women, she's trying to help you!"

"No, she's not. Actually, she is making my gynophobia worse. Getting close to me and exclaiming such petty things such as loving me and wanting me to love her in return. They are nothing but large triggers to my gynophobia, I feel just as much hatred towards women as I did before I met her. Actually, I feel even more hatred towards them. Now I've seen how utterly meagre and desperate they can truly be. She really doesn't set a good example for her kind."

Sorata's heart dropped, "How…How could you think such a thing?!"

"Is it so wrong to think the truth?"

"No, but Rita-san is a loving and caring woman who would do anything for you! She loves you so much and you still treat her like she is nothing but trash! All she is trying to do is help you, and show you that we all care about you! She wants you to feel loved and you don't think any of that is a good thing?!"

He stayed expressionless, "As I said, she isn't doing it for me. She just wants something to play with, that thing being me. I am no toy, so I refuse to be treated like one. She is nothing but a woman, something I will always feel hatred towards."

Sorata stood up angrily, "You're despicable!" Then he stormed off.

…

Unknown to him, Ryuunosuke sat there with a sad smile on his face. Of course he didn't mean any of that. They were all lies, but he had to say it so that he could get them to hate him…

…that way they would stay out of the trouble themselves.

Picking up his phone and plate of tomatoes, he made his way back to his room and simply sat at his desk. Maid-chan didn't even bother to question why those little droplets of water were falling down his face…even as **his** fake smile grew.

**8**

She couldn't breathe.

Was that really what Ryuunosuke thought of her?

Feeling her eyes fill to the brim with tears, Rita crumbled to the floor of the staircase and curled into a ball. Even after he said all that about her…Even when he cruelly judged her and mocked her…

**She still cared about him.**

**She still wanted to help him**

**She still **_**loved **_**him.**

**8**

**Me: Short but whatever!**

**Sorata: Akasaka was so mean!**

**Ryuunosuke: It specifically said that I didn't mean it.**

**Rita: Good. *hugs***

**Ryuunosuke: G-GET OFF ME! *blushes***

**Me: Canon?**

**Ryuunosuke: I hate you.**

**Me:…**

**Everyone: WHY?!**

**Me: *deep breath* I would just like to thank PipElulu for your awesomeness!**

**Aoyama: She is really cool though…**

**Shiina: Cool!**

**Misaki-senpai: THANK YOU!**

**Jin-san: *winks* Thanks.**

**Misaki-senpai: NO! Bad Jin! *whacks his head* Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!**

**Jin-san: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! **

**Me: THANKS BRUH! **

**Silence.**

**Me: OH OH! AND THANK YOU OTPPrincess503!**

**Everyone: YEAH!**


	12. Chapter 12- Nearly Lost Him

**Me: Hey…**

**Sorata: You seem…tired.**

**Me: Just came back from a concert…I ache…I might die right here.**

**Aoyama: Y-You can't do that! People are expecting more chapters!**

**Misaki-senpai: *lifts me to computer* CHOP CHOP, MI-MI-MIKOOOON!**

**Me: *silent***

**Misaki-senpai: M-Mikoon?**

**Jin-san: Is she dead?**

**Shiina: No, she's asleep.**

**Ryuunosuke: Now who is going to write the story?**

**Sorata: We're going to have to wake her up somehow!**

**Aoyama: How?!**

**Sorata: Eh…Uh….UMM…..!**

**Aoyama: KANDA-KUN?! DON'T SUGGEST THINGS THAT YOU CAN'T DO!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes slightly* I think I know how we can wake her up…**

**Sorata: REALLY?!**

**Aoyama: TELL US!**

**Misaki-senpai: We don't keep secrets around here, Dragon!**

**Shiina: Tell.**

**Ryuunosuke; *blushes* ….it's kind of embarrassing for me though.**

**Jin-san: *smirks* Ah…! I know what you mean.**

**Rita: What is it?**

**Ryuunosuke: NOTHING!**

**Jin-san: Just do it. We won't judge, and Rita-san is in love with you so she won't mind.**

**Rita: Do what? *smiles* Wait…**

**Ryuunosuke: MITAKA-SENPA-**

**Rita: *kisses him***

**Ryuunosuke: *gets all flustered***

**Me: *sniffs* Hm… *sniffs*…Hm? C-CANOOOOOON?!**

**Ryuunosuke: *pulls away* N-Now write the damn chapter!**

**8**

_**Kanda Sorata- **__This is going too far! We have to help him!_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I apologise, but I'm rather busy._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I'll help you in any way I can, but I'm afraid that I won't be of much use._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Jin! We need you to help us! Not even Rita will help!_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Sorry, I have quite frankly had enough of this conversation._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I wish you all the best._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Goodbye now, Sorata._

**~Mitaka Jin~ has blocked you.**

**~Mitaka Jin~ has logged out.**

**8**

As he sat there at his desk, he felt nothing but guilt and soon he became numb.

He knew for a fact that she was just around the corner, and that she had heard every single word he had said beforehand. She really thought that she could cry quietly? With every second came a new sharp pain in his chest, it was as if someone was stabbing him in the back, even if he was the one who had done that to Rita. Maybe his plan had backfired? Or maybe he felt it because he knew what it felt like to be betrayed to the people you trusted and cared about most? Either way, he knew these feelings wouldn't go away soon. Running a hand down his face, he swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for the woman sitting behind the door to leave and go back to her room. Or even better, back to her home in England. Maybe she wouldn't come back? The lump in his throat just got bigger thinking about it. No, she would come back. She would. For them. So, he had…finally got rid of her?

…

Why did it hurt just thinking that?

He used to hope and pray that she would eventually leave him alone and realise how useless it was to try and be with him, his gynophobia simply wouldn't let him. Blushing slightly, he rested his head in his arms on his desk and shook his head vigorously. '_N-Not that I like her or anything…!_'

Damn it.

As his heart began to beat faster, he heard the whimper and quiet cry of Rita. _"R-Ryuunosuke…!"_ Hearing that made his heart break once again and he sighed, his breath shaking and his eyes burning. He didn't mean it…! Grabbing his hair, he slammed his forehead on the surface of his desk and gritted his teeth together so hard that his gums began to hurt. "D-Dammit…!" Maid-chan noticed his mental breakdown after a while and called out his name with a worried tone, he just closed his eyes tightly and let the tears flow down his cheeks. "D-Dammit!" He started trembling and shaking as his finger clutched his hair tighter and he pulled at it, not only in stress, but in anger aimed towards himself. "I didn't realise until it was too late..! She just wanted to help me, and now I have lost her as a friends or even and acquaintance forever." He gulped and bit his lip to stop any sobs from emitting from his mouth. To keep any emotion from escaping, he pressed his forehead into the desk and even though it was a pathetic attempt, he kept telling himself that this was good to try and console himself. Maid-chan saw his internal pain, "Ryuunosuke-sama!"

"Shut up!"

She gasped, he cried.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He whacked his head against his desk again.

"RYUUNOSUKE-SAMA! STOP IT!

As a final attempt to help him, the poor AI shouted some advice everyone gave him, but this time it was different. "Let them help you!" She was an AI, which in his mind shouldn't at this stage show too many intellectual emotions such as any deep sadness, desperation or fear. Right now she was showing all three. "Shut. Up!" Yet, he still brushed it off. Just like he did with everyone else. He was losing everyone he cared about, but…didn't he want that? No, he didn't **want **that. He did it for them.

As soon as she was about to say something else, he shut off his computer and began pacing his room stressfully. He could feel the burning sensation of the tears on his cheeks and in his eyes, and he could feel the burning sensation of him losing his mind. What a pathetic excuse to go insane, but it was obviously the fact that he was alone again. He used to be alone, yes, but now he didn't have anyone to turn to for help. Not that he wanted any for this situation, but when he needed help for when he was sick, or when he was sick of living. W-Wasn't that this situation though? Spinning in a circle, he felt cold sweat dripping down his face. What was he so panicky about? Why was he still crying? It was quiet now. Silent.

He then realised that in silence his mind wandered off to a dark place.

"_**You don't deserve to be alive! Did you seriously tell them AFTER we said we'd hurt them if you did?!"**_

"_**You've hurt them now, Akasaka!"**_

"_**Just go die already!"**_

"_**Why don't we help you DIE!"**_

"_**You're useless."**_

"_**You're nothing!"**_

"_**You're worthless, I don't know why they even like you."**_

_**He could hear them laughing at him.**_

_**He could see their judgemental glares.**_

"_**We'll make sure you never make anyone feel the way you made US feel, Akasaka!"**_

_**He could feel the pain and the agony.**_

"_**You shouldn't even be allowed to have friends!"**_

"_**What's wrong with those 'friends' of yours anyway?!"**_

_**He could feel the anger boiling.**_

"_**Don't even try to fight back you useless bag of meat!"**_

_**He could still feel his heart being torn and shredded.**_

"_**Just. Go. Die."**_

All of his thoughts were of him both beaten bloody and blue. Or dead.

He was done.

"R-Ryuunosuke?"

From outside his door, he heard a soft and tiny voice whisper his name. It was Rita. Why was she still talking to him? Was she going to tell him how much she hated him? He stayed in his dark places, the tears just wouldn't stop. "Ryuunosuke…? I heard Maid-chan, she sounded panicked. Are you okay?" How would he answer that? **No**. He was not **fucking **okay. He couldn't tell her that however, so what would he say, and how? His voice would break from the crying, so how could he even speak to her? Clenching his fists to his sides, he felt his heart beat faster. "Ryuunosuke, answer me!"

"I-I'm fine."

Dammit, he stuttered! "No you're not! Let me in!"

"Stay out!"

She was beginning to pound her fists against the door, "Ryuunosuke! Let me in!"

He saw the window and tried to find some way to open it, "No! Leave me alone!"

"Ryuunosuke-"

"Didn't you hear what I said before?!"

She gasped and froze, he knew that he had hit a raw nerve. "Yes, I did…" He sighed in relief.

"…but I also know you didn't mean it."

His eyes widened and he made even more desperate attempts to open the door, but without succeeding. He looked around the room and his gaze landed on something peaking in his line of eyesight, just sticking out of the drawer. When he did see it, his eyes went blank. He lost all emotion. Would he actually do it? Silence overcame him.

It seemed that he would.

**8**

Meanwhile, Sorata heard all the noise and made his way over to Rita who was still standing outside his door. He was confused. "Rita, what are you doing? Didn't you hear what he said?" She was about to answer when Ryuunosuke spoke up.

"E-Exactly."

Sorata's heart sped up slightly and he felt his body freeze, even Rita could hear the strained tone in his voice. As if…he was hurt. "W-Why do you sound like you're in pain?" There was no answer. Sorata cursed vulgar language under his breath as he rushed to Jin-san's room to get him, he tried opening the door to find it was locked. He then began slamming both of his fists on the door, "Jin-san! Help!" The door burst open to find a shocked 19 year old standing there in shorts and a shirt, "What is it, Sorata?"

"Something is seriously wrong with Akaska!"

He raised his eyebrow, "Well, yeah."

"No, I mean that he's hurt!"

"Once again, he's being beaten."

Sorata didn't know how he could say such as thing with a straight face, but even so, he shouted it right in that stupid straight face. "He's been in his room all day! There is no chance that he's been beaten in the last few hours! You know what I'm hinting at don't you?!"

Jin-san's eyes widened, "Shit."

The two of them ran as fast as they could back to Ryuunosuke's room, then they asked a simple but in that situation, terrifying question. Jin-san tried to stay calm, "Ryuunosuke, are you hurt?"

It took him a few more seconds than necessary to answer. "No."

In that moment, even Jin-san felt his heart stop. That was the most unconvincing 'no' he had ever heard in his life, something bad was happening behind this one small door. "Ryuunosuke, don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm not."

Hearing the noise, Shiina made her way into the downstairs hallway and she tapped Rita on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" The foreign girl had tears in her eyes and from then on, Shiina knew something really **really **bad was happening to the programmer trapped inside of his room.

"Just stop it! Leave me alone!"

"Akasaka, let us in! Please!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

His answer was shot like a bullet, "CAN'T YOU JUST HATE ME ALREADY?!"

They all stayed silent. Now they could hear the sobbing, the crying of one of their strongest members of Sakurasou. Ryuunosuke was completely broken. Suddenly, Sorata realised why he said such cruel things about Rita beforehand. He wanted them all to hate him, so that they would leave him alone. They could hear something dropping to the floor…it sounded like metal. "No! I'm never going to hate you!" Rita's cry was only fuelling his anger, "Why can't you just hate me?! Stop caring about me! I'm a lost cause!"

"No you're not!"

"I am, shut up!"

She sobbed into her hands, "I could never hate you!"

He slammed his hand against the floor, and seemingly against the metal thing, from the sound of metal colliding with the floor again. "Why?!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!"

She felt her knees go weak, but Shiina held her up. Her throat was hurting from all the yelling and all of the crying, "Please, let us in."

"…Why? Why do you love me so much? I'm nothing but cold towards you, nobody would be surprised if you had never fallen for me at all. I've shown you nothing but hate, and I…"

"I don't need a reason to love you. I love you for you."

He took a deep breath, "What about me can anyone love?"

They all never expected such a downgrading answer. Did **they **make him think such things? Or did he just go to a dark place? None of them said anything. "I'm sorry…but I've had enough."

W-What did he mean?

"I just want to leave."

What did he mean by **leave**?

"I can't take this anymore, and no, I know I'm not the person who has suffered most in this world. However, I feel like I've suffered quite enough. Wouldn't you agree?"

**What was he saying?!**

"You won't be seeing me anymore, I've decided that I'm going to leave…"

They felt the tension cut through their hearts like a knife.

"…no matter what it takes."

Jin-san instantly started trying to break down the door by charging into it, his shoulder slamming against it and making a large dint in it. "Ryuunosuke, don't do it!" Rita, Shiina and Sorata suddenly realised what he was thinking about doing. "Akasaka! Don't do it!" Rita felt her stomach flip and churn as she helped the older male try to break down the door, "Please, Ryuunosuke! Let us in!" Shiina pushed on Sorata as he began trying to break down to door also, "Ryuunosuke! No!" Luckily, the rest of Sakurasou heard what was going on and began to help them. Unfortunately, Chihiro-sense wasn't in.

Soon, they managed to break the door down.

They found Ryuunosuke collapsed on the floor face down with…**used **scissors lying beside him.

**8**

Ryuunosuke was lying on Sorata's bed, his arms in bandages and a blanket wrapped around him.

It seemed that he had just fainted from the sight of his own blood.

Rita had half of her body lying over his torso, she refused to move. Right now she needed to hear the beating of his heart, the slow movements of his chest to signify air and life. She was so happy to feel both. The others, apart from Jin-san and Sorata, were sat around him. In the kitchen, Jin-san and Sorata were having a drink of water. They were both still terrified and shocked from the experience, even if there wasn't much blood, they still understood what happened. There weren't even that many wounds, but he still did it! Sorata was leaning over the sink, having thrown up twice already, he was being prepared for doing it again. Jin-san looked over at him and patted his back, "Are you alright?"

"No, are you?"

He sighed, "No."

Sorata gulped and threw up again, then he spoke. "W-We almost lost him today, Jin-san." The two of them knew very well what he could have done, but they managed to stop him in time. Jin-san nodded and sat at the table whilst his friend threw up one last time before grabbing a towel and wiping his mouth with it, washing the sink afterwards. "God, that was scary." He honestly didn't know what to say about it for he had never been through such a traumatising experience before, Sorata understood that, and didn't say anything either. The two of them made their way back into Sorata's room and saw that there were no sounds, maybe there was the sound of shuffling every once in a while, but other than that the only sound they could hear was the ringing in their ears. "How are you, Rita-san?"

"I nearly lost him."

"I know, but you didn't. He'll be okay-

She sat up and glared at the older male with tears running down her cheeks, "How can you say that when **this **just happened, Jin-san?!"

He jumped in surprise and watched as she turned quickly back towards Ryuunosuke, who was fluttering open his eyes. At first, they all just stared at each other. Nothing could be said, but then he remembered what had happened. He sighed and sat up, Rita stopped him from doing anything else. Just looking at her tearful face made his eyes burn now, but when did he become so weak? Maybe it was when he met his bullies. "R-Ryuunosuke, are you feeling okay?" He lowered his head and refused to look her in the eye, how could he? Making her cry so much felt like a crime to him. She lifted his head up by his chin however, and forced him to meet her gaze. When he did, he felt emotion overwhelm him. Her voice was so soothing, so gentle…so comforting. "Ryuunosuke?" He covered his face with his hands and began to tremble, tears rolled down his face and his voice wavered and became raspy. "I'm sorry…" Aoyama brought out her tissue and wiped her eyes, Shiina held one of her hands. To reassure her, Misaki-senpai turned on Ryuunosuke's phone along with Maid-chan. She looked over at her creator and felt relieved, an amazing emotion for an AI. Rita froze at his words and was rendered speechless. "I'm so sorry…!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly, "I'm just so happy that you're alive." His eyes widened underneath his hands as she pressed his face to her neck so she could hold him even closer to her, "Ryuunosuke, never even think about leaving me again. Don't ever think that you're nothing, you mean everything to me. You mean everything to us. We love you for who you are, don't listen to whatever they've said. You don't need to make us hate you, we want to help you because we love you so much. I love you more than anyone else, and I don't think I could live without you."

He moved his hands from his face and down to her waist, this is when he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. Willingly, he dug his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry!"

"Akasaka, please…"

The shut-in's gaze glanced up at everyone else, and his heart begun to beat faster. "If I let you help me…you could get hurt. I don't want that." Aoyama sniffed, "We'll be careful!" He was surprised at their determination, even if he pointed it out a while back. Rita kissed his hair softly and whispered into his ears a question that hurt him to hear, "So, will you let us help you?" Slowly, he nodded and embraced her tighter. She felt hope grow inside of her heart and she sighed in relief, holding him as tight as she could. The others cried and thanked him, whilst he found comfort in the arms of a woman…surprisingly.

However, on the inside, he couldn't help but get a bad feeling.

For now though, he would just cherish the friends he had and how much they cared about him.

_(A/N: To be cheered up, go to the bottom and read! Sorry if I madeth you sad!)_

**8**

**Me: Damn…I got dark.**

**Sorata: M-Miko-san…**

**Aoyama: People might not like this, they might be offended.**

**Me: I don't mean to offend anybody who is going through this right now. Don't do it. You're beautiful, handsome, strong, amazing, fabulous and just overall priceless! Nobody could take your place in the world. Nobody is like you. If you feel like people don't love you, then screw them! I love you. I love you so so much! Don't leave me. Don't leave your families and friends. Everyone needs you, and someday, you'll find someone who won't be able to breathe without you. Good things come to those who wait. So, if you're still waiting, get super excited because someone INCREDIBLE is coming your way!**

**Shiina: This chapter was sad.**

**Me: Yeah…my mind runs off to a dark place when I'm tired.**

**Ryuunosuke: Uh…I'm fine, so don't worry.**

**Rita: *sniffles* God, I don't even want to imagine that happening to you!**

**Misaki-senpai: Can I cheer us up a little by asking an intellectual and important question?**

**Jin-san: If you must.**

**Misaki-senpai: *takes a deep breath* If you were old, but you look REAAALLY REALLY young, would that still make you old or would you be young?**

**Sorata: *sweat drop* I swear to God, Misaki-senpai…!**

**Jin-san: Of course that would be an important question to you.**

**Misaki-senpai: IT IS!**

**Ryuunosuke: Yes, you would be old.**

**Misaki-senpa: BUT HOW CAN YOU LOOK YOUNG AND BE OLD?!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* That's because-**

**Misaki-senpai: CAN YOU ANSWER THAT? HUH? DRAGON?! CAN YOU?! HA! DIDN'T THINK SO!**

**Ryuunosuke: *eyebrow twitches* **

**Rita: *laughs nervously* C-C-Calm down, Ryuunosuke.**

**Shiina: Canon.**

**Me: HEEEELLLL….**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me:….YEAAAH!**


	13. Chapter 13- A Night Alone

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Sorata: How are you feeling?**

**Me: Ill. *cries***

**Aoyama: Get in bed! *pushes me into bed***

**Jin-san: I didn't know you swung that way, Aoyama-san.**

**Aoyama: *blushes* I DON'T! SHE IS ILL, YOU PERVERT!**

**Me: *sighs* Jin-san, get your mind out of the gutter please.**

**Jin-san: *pouts* The gutter is a fun place though.**

**Me: Ryuunosuke-senpai, can you get his mind out of the gutter?**

**Ryuunosuke: *throws water over his head***

**Sorata: …Why?**

**Ryuunosuke: *shrugs* It's fun. *throws water over him again***

**Jin-san: *shivers***

**Misaki-senpai: I want to join in! *throws coffee on him***

**Jin-san: *screams in pain***

**Sorata: SENPAI!**

**Ryuunosuke: That was hot liquid! **

**Rita: I think he might have some third degree burns! *gets out medical kit***

**Shiina: He has a melty face.**

**Rita: Mashiro! Shut up!**

**Shiina:…He does though.**

**Rita: *sighs* You're going to be the end of me.**

**Shiina: *gets out gun* End?**

**Everyone: PUT DOWN THE GUN!**

**Rita: M-M-Mashiro…! Put that thing down…!**

**Shiina: *plays around with the trigger shooting holes around Rita***

**Rita: *squeals in shock and terror***

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs and takes the gun off her* Guns aren't toys.**

**Shiina: They're not?**

**Ryuunosuke: No. *puts gun in pocket***

**Sorata: Thank God…*sighs in relief***

**Rita: See? My man saved me! Canon!**

**Me: CANON?!**

**Ryuunosuke: Don't get any ideas, Freeloader! I just didn't want you to die by the hands of a gun wielding Shiina-san!**

**Rita: Aww! **

**Ryuunosuke: WHAT ABOUT THAT WAS 'AW' WORTHY?! Anyone would save you.**

**Rita: AWWW!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* I meant that nobody could just watch someone get shot! Idiot!**

**Me: CANON! Enjoy the story guys!**

**8**

_**Kanda Sorata- **__I'm done! _

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__Sorata, you said you wouldn't leave me._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Well, I'm sorry. I can't take this anymore!_

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__Don't give up._

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__That's what he told me, remember?_

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Shiina, I'm sorry. _

**~Kanda Sorata~ has blocked you.**

**~Kanda Sorata~ has logged out.**

**8**

As they all sat at the table, Ryuunosuke refused to look at any of them. He was too embarrassed to explain in words, now Rita wouldn't stop smiling, blushing and she kept looking at him. The others smiled uncontrollably, even as they talked about how they could help him with his bullies. Aoyama got out a notepad and a pen, then she looked over at the programmer and smiled sweetly. "Do you have any ideas?" He shrugged and shook his head, "Not really, I never thought I would give in." Sorata grinned, "Well, we're glad you did." Ryuunosuke blushed slightly and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, wishing they would stop smiling and being **this **nice. It was embarrassing.

Luckily, Shiina was still Shiina, so of course she didn't smile for too long. "Who are they, Ryuunosuke?" He bit his lip, "Only Freeloader will really know of them." The foreign girl in question blinked in confusion, so he cleared it up for her. "The two boys are my old friends from middle school, even though I cringe calling **them** friends now." She gasped and froze, "Really?!" He nodded and she hugged him lightly, but he flinched and struggled slightly in her grip. When she pulled away he moved away from her a bit and blushed, she sighed fondly but frowned. "I'm sorry." He shrugged, "If they don't like me, they don't like me. We can't do anything about that."

Sorata nodded, "I guess not, but we could find out why and try to reason with them."

Ryuunosuke sighed and looked at him, "It's not that simple, but I guess there's no harm in trying."

Misaki-senpai nodded enthusiastically and threw her fist into the air, accidentally punching Jin-san in the face as she did so. He winced, "Ow!" She shrieked, "Ah! Sorry, Jin!" He nodded and rubbed his nose in pain, she then went into unnecessary graphic detail on how she would fix his nose and lip in a magical surgery that would take only 5 seconds to do. Soon, most of them just zoned out and tried not to throw up at the thought of all the guts and…blood. Sorata ran to the kitchen sink again and threw up, remembering the situation that happened not long ago. Aoyama and Shiina followed him to help him, whilst Jin-san scolded the anime artist about discussing such disgusting content. She sheepishly apologised and Sorata cleaned himself up, when they came back to the table they decided to continue this conversation the next day since it was getting late. After most of them had went to bed, Ryuunosuke and Rita were the only ones awake. The only reason they were still awake was because Rita needed to ask him a favour, but she was too nervous and…shy to ask. Eventually, he got up to leave.

"Wait!"

She grabbed his hand desperately and he turned around just enough to see her, he sighed and pulled his hand out of hers and faced her. "What is it, Freeloader?" Biting her lip, she stood up with him and barely gave him enough space to breathe, making him take a step back. Soon however, she stopped him by wrapping an arm around his waist "W-What are you doing?"

"Ryuunosuke, can I…" She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath, "…can I stay in your room tonight?"

The 16 year old shut-in nearly had a heart attack, his cheeks warmed up and he shook his head. "W-What?! No! That is beyond indecent!" She refused to release him and looked deep into his eyes, trying to silently tell him why she wanted to sleep in the same room as him. He was panicking too much to see it however, so she just sighed and kissed his cheeks lightly. "Ryuunosuke, I nearly lost you today." His eyes widened and then he looked at the floor in shame, she smiled sadly. "I'm…scared to leave you by yourself." He was silent. "It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just scared that you'll go back to that gloomy place where you were before. I don't want you to think anything so wrong again." She lifted his head up again, but he still refused to look at her. He didn't want her to know that he still thought all of those things he said before, but she would definitely see through him if she saw his face.

"You…You understand what I'm saying right?"

He nodded slowly and agreed to let her stay in his room as long as she didn't 'bother' him, she agreed to stay quiet and go straight to bed. She brought her futon down from Shiina's room and placed it on the floor near his bed, he offered his bed to her but she declined saying that he needed it more than her. As he sat down at his computer, she quickly got changed behind him, making a lot of rustling noises in the process. Huffing in annoyance, Ryuunosuke turned around. "Freeloader, stop making so much noi-"

…

"F-FREELOADER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She smirked as he didn't cover his eyes, he caught her as she was buttoning her pyjama shirt up. Giggling, she winked at him. "You like what you see?" Instantly, he remembered that he could see her practically bare chested, so he covered his eyes with his arms. "WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED?!"

Blushing, she flirtatiously smiles at him even if he can't see. "You shouldn't shout that, people with wonder."

"S-Shut up! Why are you half naked?!"

Sighing fondly, she buttoned up her shirt and brushed her hair. "I was just getting changed, don't panic." He sighed and blushed, "Next time, tell me so I don't turn around."

"What if I wanted you to?"

"W-Why would want that?!"

Her voice was quiet, but full of emotion. "I love you."

He stayed silent. What would he say to that? A few minutes later, she tied up her hair into a high ponytail and sighed. "You can uncover your eyes now, Ryuunosuke." He did and saw her almost sorrowful eyes gazing down at him, she almost glowed. Even when she was sad, she was beautiful. He shook those thoughts out of his head, probably just the computer light. She leaned down and looked him in the eye, "Are you feeling okay?" His heart did a strange fluttery thing, and he felt pathetic as he got butterflies. She was still worried about him? "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry too much or you won't be able to get to sleep." She frowned, "Okay, but please don't think too much tonight. If you feel like you did before at all, wake me up okay? I won't care in the slightest, I just want you to be happy." He blushed slightly, "Y-You say that now, but when and **if **I wake you up at 2am you'll think differently." Her facial expression changed to a surprised, saddened and kind of hurt. She frowned, "Just…make sure you get some sleep too." He nodded, "R-Right, get some sleep now." She nodded and watched as he turned away from her and towards his computer screen, before she lay down in her futon, she stared at his back and took a deep breath. Not even giving him any chance to retort, retaliate or fight. She felt tears build up in the corners of her eyes.

Pulling him by the shoulder, she spun him around to face her. As she pressed her lips against his, she felt one tear fall down her cheek. She could hear his small gasp of surprise, so she opened her eyes to slits and saw his eyes were wide open and staring at her. Placing her hands on his face, she pulled him closer but then pulled away. It was quite obvious that he was left in a huge state of shock and embarrassment, he just sat there for a while staring at her as she got into her futon. She fell asleep soon after she said one sentence.

"_**You mean too much to me…so I can't let you go."**_

What did she mean?

**8**

The next morning, Rita found Ryuunosuke asleep at his desk and she sighed. Standing up, she placed his duvet over him and smiled softly. "I thought I told him to get some sleep…" Looking at his still partially bruised face, she noticed that the bandages on his arms were starting to wear out and loosen. Feeling her heart break a little, she took some bandages out of the first aid kit in the bathroom closest to his room. She kept as quiet as she could, so she didn't wake anyone up. When she got the kit, she made her way back to his room and began to unravel the old bandages. Once she got to the last bit, she gulped and took it off. She then spotted the cuts on his wrists, they had become quite faint since they were too deep to begin with, but it still broke her soul in half. Very quickly, she wrapped the new bandages around his arms and felt him twitch as she did so. He was awake. "F-Freeloader…?"

She smiled up at his innocent and adorable face as it flushed red, probably remembering what she did last night before she went to sleep. "Ohayou, Ryuunosuke." He repeated that greeting and sat up in his seat, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Rita placed a hand on the cheek that was resting on the desk, it had a mark from the edge of it. "Honestly…When did you fall asleep?" He flinched away from the hand and blushed, looking at his computer screen he saw that his AI was 'asleep'. "At about half 12." She sighed again and crouched in front of him, wiping his cheek with her fingers gently. He tried to pull her hand away, but she kept it there somehow. "Ryuunosuke…" Gulping, he tried not to pay any attention to how the fingers on his face were so soft and so warm. Brushing some of his raven hair behind his ear, the blonde haired girl was grateful for so many quiet moments where they could just be alone. Yes, she loved the others with all her heart, but sometimes she really just wanted to be alone with **her **little computer professional. That's right, he was **hers**. She wouldn't let anyone else have him.

"Ryuunosuke, you didn't…get depressed last night did you?"

He nodded, "I just overthought a few things, but I'm fine now."

She frowned, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It wasn't **that **important, so I didn't bother."

Leaning up, she cupped his cheek and stared him in the eye. He awkwardly leaned back and away from her, she sighed and nodded. "Okay, just know that I'll never mind. Alright?" He huffed and nodded, humiliated by her talking to him like a child. She didn't know what to say or do, so they ended up just staring at one another for a few moments. "Freeloader, are you feeling alright?"

"Hm?" She looked at him in surprise before nodding, "Yeah, why?"

"You just seem…distant."

Raising her eyebrow, she gave him a look that basically called him a hypocrite. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "You know what I mean. You're usually the one passing around positivity and you're usually the optimistic one, you being like this is unnerving."

She bit her lip and then tried to brush his accusations off with flirting, "Is that slang for you being worried about me?"

He blushed but then tried to be serious again, "S-Shut up. Are you sure that you're okay?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, this shocked him and frightened him. "F-Freeloader?!" He pushed on her shoulders until he heard her sniff and he felt wet tears on his neck, she was crying again. "I'm sorry…" His heart was pounding. "…I just hate seeing you like this…I hate seeing you hurt so much!"

"K-Keep your voice down."

She hiccupped and nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Look…" He pushed her away far enough that he could meet her gaze, "…you shouldn't worry so much about me. I'm letting you help me now, okay? I'll even promise that I'll wake you up if I feel depressed, just stop worrying so much about me."

"It's not like I can help it…"

He sighed, "I know, but just try."

She had never seen him be so gentle and kind to her, but she wasn't going to pass this chance. Holding him tightly, she leaned close to his ear and kissed his cheek before whispering a thank you. He shrugged, "W-Whatever." She smiled and kissed his cheek again, "I love you." He bit his lip and had no idea what he was going to say, so he didn't say anything. All he did was let her hug him for as long as she wanted, to show that he **did **care about her. He just wasn't sure if it was love. "Ryuunosuke…"

When she said his name like that it sent shivers down his spine, was that normal? He sighed and felt her arms tighten around his neck, if it weren't for the situation at hand, he would usually shove her away and get all flustered. Right now, he knew that if he did that then she would break. He didn't want her to end up like him. "Ryuunosuke…I love you." Gulping, he felt nervousness clutch at his heart which was already pounding and drumming in his chest. Was this what happened when you were in love with someone? He shook those thoughts from his brain. No. It was nerves. Just. Nerves.

"Ryuunosuke…thank you."

Biting his lip harder, he felt her kiss his ear and the skin near his ear repeatedly. "H-Hey…!"

"Sorry." She dug her face into his shoulder and he sighed in relief, he still had gynophobia after all. After a while, they heard a few knocks on the door which knocked them out of their reveres. It was Sorata and Aoyama.

"Akasaka? Is Rita-san in there with you?"

Then they heard Aoyama's frantic voice next, "She better not be! That's not right!"

Ryuunosuke blushed and Rita giggled, "I'm in here, Aoyama!" She then smirked flirtatiously, "Don't come in! We're busy!"

"F-Freeloader! No we a-are not!"

She laughed and began kissing his neck and cheeks, "Are you sure about that, Ryuunosuke?"

He blushed and squirmed in her grasp, "G-Get off me! Stop being indecent!"

Aoyama screeched and Sorata stuttered absolute nonsense whilst Ryuunosuke was being harassed in his room, Rita giggled and kept going in her torture even as the others asked for their presence. Since she wasn't answering them, the poor gynophobic shut-in tried his best to muster a loud enough voice to answer. "W-We'll be out in a minute!"

"No we won't!"

"F-Freeloader, get off me!"

She whined slightly, "Aww, but you're so cute!"

"I'm 16, therefore I am not cute!"

All she did was kiss his mouth this time, at first she just kissed the side of his mouth, similar to their first kiss at the airport. "F-Freeloader! Stop that!" She ignored his protest and trailed kisses across his lips, resisting the temptation to kiss him properly as she did so. "S-Stop it already! I-Idiot!" Unfortunately, this just encouraged her and in her worded thoughts 'forced' her to kiss him properly. He blushed and nearly died when the door began to open, when they walked in they saw him staring at the foreign girl leaning over his chair, kissing him. She pulled away when she noticed that they were here and noticed his dizziness, so she stood up properly and helped him up. He took her hand unwillingly-**he was being dragged**\- and they all made their way into the kitchen so they could talk about helping and sorting out Ryuunosuke's problem. Hopefully they would be successful and find a way to stop his old middle school friends from hurting him. Nobody knew how hard that was going to be. Nobody knew that the sacrifices would be great. Nobody knew how terrifying these bullies could be.

They would soon find out that nothing is ever easy.

**8**

**Me: SUP! I think this chapter is longer than the last one but I don't know! **

**Sorata: Check out PippElulu's new Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo story: Curing Gynophobia.**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* Great.**

**Rita: Ooo! Am I going to be in it!**

**Me: Yup! You're going to….EHEM…'help' Ryuunosuke-senpai get over his fear of women! FIRST CHAPTER IS UP NOW! ON SALE FOR £/$99.99!**

**Aoyama: Uh….What?**

**Shiina: Gun?**

**Jin-san: No….Shiina, don't touchy the gun. Okay?**

**Shiina:…**

**Misaki-senpa: Okay?**

**Shiina: …**

**Everyone: ….**

**Shiina: Touchy the gun?**

**Everyone: NO!**


	14. Chapter 14- Don't leave me, Ryuunosuke

**Me: So, you guys took the last chapter better than I thought! Thank God…!**

**Sorata: This chapter isn't going to be sad is it?**

**Me: I dunno, I'll just see where it takes me. *shrugs***

**Aoyama: *sighs* People were really sad when they read the 12****th**** one…**

**Shiina: Someone said that their heart exploded, I think we should call an ambulance.**

**Me: NOOO! *cleans up blood***

**Ryuunosuke: *calls ambulance***

**Rita: Uh…Does anyone here know how to do a heart transplant? I don't think they'll last for long…**

**Misaki-senpai: I'LL DO IT!**

**Jin-san: Nooo. *pushes her back into her chair***

**Misaki-senpai: *pouts* Aw…**

**Jin-san: Anyone else BUT Misaki?**

**Ryuunosuke: They said that they'll be here in a few minutes.**

**Rita: Alright, are you hungry?**

**Ryuunosuke: That is a very random question…I am a little bit, why?**

**Rita: I was going to buy some food for you if you wanted any, you just look really hungry.**

**Me: *sighs dreamily, mentally pushing Rita and Ryuunosuke together* Canon…**

**Ryuunosuke: No need, but thank you for the offer.**

**Rita: *smiles* Okie dokie!**

**Me: I love canon…**

**Sorata: Uh…Miko-san, we have bigger issues here!**

**Aoyama: Stop thinking of canon and clean this up!**

**Me: Okay… *sighs and cleans up mess***

**8**

"Have you got any pictures of them?"

"Why?"

Jin-san sighed, "Just so we can recognise them around school."

Ryuunosuke became concerned, "Why would you need to do that?"

Sorata smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, if we need to recognise them in school it'll just be to talk to them about this."

Rita scowled, "Or to kill them…"

The programmer leaped back in horror, "F-Freeloader?!"

"…mentally."

Everyone stared at the blonde haired girl in terror, she had never been so violent before or even thought of something so violent. Those boys were damaging more than just Ryuunosuke's body. Looking up from her drawing, Shiina showed it to them and Ryuunosuke's reaction was of amazement and wonder. It was a painting of two boys, one had dark brown hair and glasses and the other had light brown hair and was unnaturally tall. "H-How did you paint them in such detail?" He then realised something. "How did you paint them at all?!" The older girl blinked blankly and held up a picture that Maid-chan had showed Rita when telling her about his past, then he realised that she had not only painted his friends, but himself as well. This embarrassed him immensely. "Did you really have to paint that?" She nodded and Misaki-senpai cooed at Ryuunosuke's younger self.

"Aww! Fetus Ryuunosuke is adorable!"

Jin-san smirked, "What happened?"

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes, but Rita hugged the arm closest to her and she smirked seductively. "He grew up into a good looking man." He blushed brightly and pulled his arm away from her, she laughed with the older members of Sakurasou. The younger ones just looked traumatised. "Rita-san!" Sorata held his cheeks in shock, "H-How can you say something like that so casually?!" She shrugged, "He is." Aoyama screeched, "Y-Yeah, but you don't need to say that out loud!" The foreign girl held Ryuunosuke's hand possessively, "You agree?" The brunette blushed, "I-I'm not trying to steal him from you or anything!" Rita smiled slightly when he did pull his hand away, "Good, 'cause he's mine."

"How did you get that picture?"

Everyone looked over at Ryuunosuke who didn't look happy at all with the situation, he looked suspiciously over at the artist who had no expression. "Your computer."

He sighed, "Why were you on my computer exactly?"

"Getting information."

"What information were you looking for and how did you get that information?"

She blinked, "I was looking for information about what you used to do in middle school and I found out that you did a project, and I got the information by logging into your computer while you were out."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why would you want to know that?"

"I heard that something happened. So I wanted to know."

"Why?"

"I was worried about you, and I guessed that the incident could have something to with this problem."

He leaned back in his chair and huffed, not even bothering to tell her how disrespectful that was towards his privacy. The others did however, and she apologised with a monotone voice. Ryuunosuke shrugged and felt Rita grab his hand even tighter, this made him pull it out of hers, but he thanked her quietly. She was only trying to comfort him after all. Her smile brought him out of his frustrated state and he actually tried to come up with an idea, "If you talk to them don't start anything, or you'll get hurt." They nodded, and he continued. "Simply ask them why they are doing what they're doing and tell me, then I'll sort it out from there."

"No, Akasaka."

Sighing, the youngest male nodded. "I knew you wouldn't back down from there that easily." Sitting up properly, the raven haired programmer looked at all of their determined expressions. "Fine, have it your way. As long as you don't start anything bad, I'll go along with it." They thanked him and agreed to what he said before, but refused to leave him after finding out why they were hurting him so much. He told them that he wouldn't be going to school the next day and that they should do it when he does go to school so he can be there if something goes wrong, the others agreed again, but Sorata wasn't very happy with those conditions. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, which was tomorrow now that they knew their names. "Also, don't even think about acting recklessly, Kanda." All eyes stopped on the chestnut haired 17 year old, his expression was one of surprise.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'll be there at about 2:30 to go drop some work off for one of the tests that I had to do a while ago, so I'll know if anything happens."

Sorata sighed, "Fine."

Ryuunosuke nodded in content, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Aoyama asked him to text them when he was in the building so they could make sure the bullies didn't get to him, he nodded reluctantly. "Alright, just don't make it obvious that you're stopping them." She nodded and Shiina copied her, then everyone was nodding, it freaked him out a little. Soon they stopped and everyone talked about what they were going to say to them, Ryuunosuke didn't really say much during this. When it came up to dinner time, Sorata began making some stew when Misaki-senpai demanded hotpot. When asked why, she simply stood on top of the table and grinned, pointing at Ryuunosuke.

"We need to celebrate the trust of our dear friend, Dragon!"

He blushed slightly in embarrassment, "D-Don't look too much into this!"

She giggled and jumped off of the table, landing beside him. He leaned away from her and she smiled, "Dragon, thank you for making Sakurasou happy again." Looking at the floor, he huffed and got his phone out to try and stop himself from getting embarrassed. "I didn't do anything." She grinned and ruffled his hair, this obviously caused him to have a major freak out, making the others happy that he was acting more like himself again…even with the bruises still visible on his face. Sorata seemed happier too, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the marks those **shitheads **made on one of his best friends. Glaring at the floor, he continued cooking the hotpot. Shiina made her way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and she gave him a confused and worried look. "I'm fine, Shiina." She sighed, "Don't start lying too, please." He frowned, "I'm just annoyed because of those bullies."

She nodded, "Me too. Try not to think about it."

For once she was giving pretty clear and useful advice, but he wasn't sure if he could do that so easily. Even so, he nodded and thanked her in a whisper. As she left to go sit back down, he saw Ryuunosuke watching him out of the corner of his eye. Spinning around, Sorata tried to ignore him and keep cooking, but with his burning red eyes on him, it was difficult. Soon, he finished it and everyone ate it with delight deep in their souls. Rita smiled, "This is really nice, Sorata." Everyone else nodded in agreement, the chef smiled gratefully and thanked them. Ryuunosuke looked over at the British girl secretly and blushed, remembering what happened earlier that day. Unfortunately, Misaki-senpai noticed his little glance and decided to take their relationship into her own hands. "It seems that Dragon just can't take his eyes off of you, Rittan!" His face went an even brighter red and he quickly looked down at his phone under the table, he felt the girls' flirtatious gaze on him and his heart pounded in his chest. She hummed and smirked, he knew because he knew her more than he knew anyone else. Her hands loomed near his and he desperately tried not to notice, but that wasn't easy when a woman's hands were so close to him, especially if they were **hers**! "Oh really…?" He tried not to look up at her or let his voice waver, but he ended up being quiet and he stumbled on his words. "I did-didn't look at you a-at all."

The others chuckled, even Sorata. Rita leaned close to his ear, making him shut his eyes tightly and move away from her. Even so, she managed to get so close to his ear that he could almost feel her lips on his skin. "You're not being very convincing, Ryuunosuke." He gulped and her smirk widened, "I don't mind if you want to look at me. I think you just like thinking about what happened between us this morning."

"G-Get away from me."

He was trying to act brave, but he never really was an actor. "You know you don't want me to…"

The organ you would call a heart was supposed to be placed in your chest, but his seemed to be in his throat, and it was still beating rapidly. "You know you like it, Ryuunosuke…"

"N-No, I don't. S-Shut up, i-idiot."

She placed one hand on his face and that cheek burned instantly, her hand pulled him closer to her. He gulped nervously, feeling embarrassed about her doing something so indecent in front of the others once again. "F-Freeloader..."

"I can feel your heart beating, Ryuunosuke."

He looked away from her, but her hand pulled him right back. "H-How so?"

She grinned, "Through your cheek, it's beating fast and hard."

"S-Shut up."

The others watched in amusement as he tried to push her away, but failed completely. Her eyes were full of love, affection and joy. You could tell that she was enjoying this, even as he kept rejecting her. In fact, this only seemed to fuel her love for him, "Ryuunosuke, I love you…"

These words brought an even bigger blush to face and he bit his lip, but he didn't say anything else, neither did anyone else. They just smiled and looked at the two in awe, "U-Uh…" Ryuunosuke didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. She giggled at his nervous and embarrassed face, then she kissed his cheek quickly before pulling away. "I'm staying in your room again tonight, okay?" He felt his jaw hit the floor and honestly, he didn't know what to say or what to do. She took advantage of this and rushed into his room before he could stop her. Looking at the others, he sighed. "She's going to be the death of me."

"You know you love her really." Jin-san smirked.

Ryuunosuke blushed. "I have not been infected with that bug…"

He stood up and made his way to his room, on the way there, he muttered something under his breath. "…yet."

**8**

"Ryuunosuke?"

"I'm working, Freeloader."

"I just wanted to know if you would go out with me shopping tomorrow."

"No."

She pouted, "Why?"

He didn't look away from his screen, "I have work to do."

Forming an evil plan in her head, she looked over at him and smirked. Making her way over to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pushed her hands down to his torso. He tensed up and tried to shake her off, "I'm working, s-stop it." Her chin rested on his shoulder and she began to kiss his neck and cheek softly, this obviously made him have a huge fit. "H-Hey! Stop d-doing that, idiot!" She shook her head and giggled airily, "I will if you agree to go out with me tomorrow…" He gulped and tried to get her away from him by wriggling in her grip, but that only gave her more neck to kiss. Now, his head was tilted to the side and he couldn't see his screen at the right angle. "F-Freeloader…! Stop it!"

"You could just go out with me tomorrow."

"N-No!"

"Why not?"

He felt her kiss the crook of his neck so he flinched, "D-Don't!" Then he answered her question, "I have no time for such pointless things!"

"Fine then, you asked for it." Then she went back to kissing him.

"S-Stop it!" His heart started racing and he began to flush red, she wasn't going to stop until he went out with her was she? Feeling nervous, he felt her mouth get closer and closer to his own. This was his last chance to stop her, she was only a centimetre away from his lips. "I'll go!" She stopped and smiled, then she trailed kisses from the corner of his mouth to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He blushed. "See how easy that was?"

"S-Shut up, and get away from me."

"Nah, I think I'll stay right here and watch you work."

He blinked in fright, she rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his neck one more time before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Y-You said-"

"I know what I said, but now I'm going to just hug you."

He sighed, "If you must." From then, he just carried on working, realising that arguing with her would be pointless. If he was going to be honest, he actually didn't mind her in that position, it was…warm.

He would rather die than tell her that though.

**8**

The next day, Ryuunosuke, as promised, went shopping with Rita.

It was just as horrible as he had imagined it. People kept looking at them as if they were together, and nobody knew how terrified he really was. She kept holding his hand and he couldn't push her away because he didn't want to make a scene in public, and she knew this, so she kept doing it all day. He blushed slightly as they made their way down to the food stand in the park, she had laced her fingers through his and he could feel the gazes of fangirls burning into him. When they got to the stand, they saw two familiar figures standing near them. The two of them felt uneasy as they ordered their two big rice balls, once they saw the owner of the stand leave to go help the stall next to his with something, they felt the air around them intensify. Rita looked at the two figures and gasped, they were staring at Ryuunosuke with pure hatred in their eyes. She squeezed his hand and he looked over at them too, narrowing his eyes in concern for Rita's safety. One of them was about to come over, but his friend turned away and shook his head, muttering something into his ear.

Whilst they were distracted, Rita dragged Ryuunosuke away from them and into a nearby alleyway. Once they got there, they both agreed to stay there until they were sure that the two boys were gone. Sighing in irritation, Ryuunosuke sat down behind a trash can and tucked his knees close to his chest. Rita felt sorry for him, he never caught a break. She sat down next to him and tucked her legs to the side, he was just staring at the wall in front of him tiredly. "Ryuunosuke?" He hummed in response and she bit her lip, she could tell he was afraid they would find them. "I-I'm sorry…" His eyes glanced over at her and she looked at the floor, her hands shook. "If I didn't force you…to come out with me…you wouldn't have to go through this **shit **again." He jumped at her sudden use of vulgar language, then he shook his head. "Yes, you did force me to come out with you today, but I'm glad that you did." She looked over at him in surprise, he showed no expression on his face, but she could still see fear in his eyes. "If you didn't, they could have recognised you and it could have been much worse for you, but instead I'm here so if you are attacked I'll stop them."

"Ryuunosuke…"

He still didn't show any emotion other than the fear in his eyes, "Freeloader, don't feel guilty. Two is better than one, if one of us in attacked, the other can go get help. Okay?"

She nodded and leaned forward, "Ryuunosuke…"

He leaned away, but she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she then dug her face into his shoulder. "Thank you…" Through his chest, he could feel her heart pounding and his soon synchronised with it. He would have pushed her away and told her to get away from him, but the two boys could hear him so he just tried to gently push her away. "H-Hey…! Get off me…!" Hissing those words, he crawled backwards and glared at her half-heartedly. She apologised and pulled away slowly, savouring every moment she got to be so close to him. "Ryuunosuke, have you been feeling better since…the incident?" He shrugged, and she frowned, holding the cut hand in hers and looking at the wounds. This made him wince and look at the floor, she felt her heart break when she looked at the long straight scabs carved into the skin of his wrist. "Why did you do it?"

"I just felt done with life. As if I was never going to feel content with my life again. So I wanted to end it."

She felt tears fill her eyes, "Well, now you know we'll help you, right?"

He stayed silent. Her tears leaked over her eyelids. "Right?"

"You can't tell the future."

She sniffed quietly, and her cheeks were soon soaked with tears. "Ryuunosuke, don't ever try to take your life again…please."

He simply looked at the wall again, "I can't promise anything."

"Why?!"

"Keep quiet, idiot,"

She hiccupped, "Why can't you promise anything?"

He sighed and found it hard to even look in her direction, but she seemed determined to meet his gaze with her sorrowful one. When he caught a glimpse of it his heart felt heavy with guilt, but it was true. "We don't know how this will end." She shook her head and leaned it on his shoulder, and for once, he didn't push her away because he knew how hurt she was. "Well, I don't want you to die. So I'm not going to let you." He blinked, "Excuse me?" She nodded and wiped her eyes, sitting up slightly and facing him, he looked at her and realised how close she was to his face. "H-Hey…!" Her face didn't move, nor did it show any other expression than determination and love. He suddenly didn't notice the closeness, all he noticed was that **look **in her eyes. It was indescribable. She didn't stop looking deep into his eyes, even as he leaned back slightly. "Ryuunosuke, I'm going to convince you to live. I love you and I need you more than I need anyone else. The others love you and want you with them just as much as I want you with me every day, which is a lot. Without you, we would have nobody to help us make the right decisions. You're one of their best friends, and they wouldn't be able to live happily without you. You're the boy that I'm madly in love with, and I wouldn't be able to live at all without you."

He knew for a fact that his face was bright red and that his heart couldn't take anymore beating, if it did he knew it would break or something. "F-Freeloader…" She smiled a teary smile and leaned a little bit closer to his face, her smile widened when he didn't move away from her. "I'm in love with you, Akasaka Ryuunosuke." The blush on his face increased in colour, "So, you can't leave me." His eyes were wide and his lips were dry, all he could do for the next few minutes was stare at her, try to calm his drumming heart and breathe. Actually, he could only stare at her. "Ryuunosuke…?"

"H-Hm?"

"You won't leave me, will you?"

After taking a nervous gulp, he licked his lips to wet them again. "N-Not anytime soon."

She smiled, guessing that this answer would be the best answer she was going to get. Then she saw him lick his lips and suddenly got the urge to kiss him, but she would **'try her best'** to refrain herself. "Good." He blinked and tried to breathe properly, but it was easier thought than done. "Now, onto more cheerful things…" Not hearing what she just stated, his eyes searched hers for an answer to the questions he was thinking in his mind.

'_Did she seriously mean everything she just said?'_

She licked her own lips as her eyes locked onto his mouth.

'_What will happen to you if you get too involved with the situation?'_

Her thoughts from earlier seemed to fade, she couldn't hold back.

'_Do you know what I think about myself?'_

Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his softly and placed a gentle hand on his face.

Feeling warm pressure on his lips, he shook himself out of his revere and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him in shock. For some reason, he didn't feel afraid or disgusted. He felt his eyes slowly begin to close, and his own mouth reacted to the kiss, so he returned the gesture. Why did he want to kiss her? Why were his eyes closed? Why did he feel so relaxed and…content? Did she make him feel this way? He opened his eyes only slightly and he traced the black coat of eyelashes on her eyelids, then the golden locks she was blessed with, and finally he traced the hand on his face. Not only hers, but one of his own was now covering hers. His fingers closed over hers and he felt a large blush come to his face, but he didn't pay too much attention to that. He just closed his eyes again and focused on the warm and gentle feeling against his mouth, but even that couldn't push away the thoughts he was having in his head. Thoughts he knew she would disagree with. Questions he knew she would answer, but she wouldn't be able to convince him that those answers were true.

'_Why does she love me so much?'_

'_I'm worthless, why does she show me so much affection?'_

'_She is such a beautiful person, why would she love someone as cold and ugly as me?'_

'_Why does she need me?'_

'_Why does anyone need me?'_

'_Freeloader, please don't hate me if I leave you, do you understand why I want to?'_

'_Freeloader, why would you miss me so much if I died?'_

'_**Freeloader, why do I want to leave such a beautiful person so much?'**_

**8**

**Me: Hey! Did you enjoy the fluff?! The canon?! *sighs dreamily***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* I-I would never do something so indecent!**

**Rita: *blushes* I liked this chapter.**

**Ryuunosuke: *glares at her, still blushing* Of course you would…**

**Sorata: *wipes tear from eye* Don't kill him, Miko-san!**

**Aoyama: *sobs and bawls into a handkerchief* AKASAKA-KUUUUN!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes in embarrassment***

**Jin-san: This was indeed a sad chapter.**

**Misaki-senpai: Dragon won't die, right Miko-san?**

**Me: No, I won't kill him, don't worry!**

**Rita: Good, because what you wrote is true!**

**Ryuunosuke: Eh?!**

**Shiina: *makes a heart shape with her hands* Will they get married in the next chapter?**

**Me: HELL YEAH!**

**Ryuunosuke: WHAT?!**

**Rita: *giggles***


	15. Chapter 15- Pent Up Anger

**Me: Hey! OTPPrincess told me that she didn't want Ryuunosuke-senpai to die…and that gave me an idea for the 'near-ending'.**

**Ryuunosuke: *pales***

**Sorata: M-Miko-san….?**

**Aoyama: Y-You're not going to kill him right?**

**Me: Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Ryuunosuke: *pales even more***

**Rita: *hugs him* D-Don't kill my Ryuunosuke!**

**Shiina: *nods* No killing.**

**Jin-san: I-I think killing him would be going too far, Miko-san.**

**Misaki-senpai: N-N-Not Dragon!**

**Me: *evil laughter* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ryuunosuke: *backs into Rita, taking advantage of her protection***

**Jin-san&amp;Me: *bursts into laughter* **

**Sorata: D-D-Dirty minded ALIENS!**

**Rita: *holds him tighter* If you kill him, then you have to kill me too!**

**Me: *stops laughing* Oh really?**

**Ryuunosuke: F-Freeloader! *blushes***

**Rita: *tightens hold* Yeah!**

**Me: Hm…I might just do that.**

**Ryuunosuke: *pales EVEN more* D-Don't.**

**Rita: *pales considerably* F-Fine! I don't want to live without him!**

**Me: *evil smile* Canon…**

**8**

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Where are you?!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Somewhere._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Tell me now!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm sorry._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Don't do it!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Goodbye, Freeloader._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you and **_**4 others.**_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8**

His heart was beating faster and faster with every second that passed.

He could feel her arms around his neck pulling him as close as humanly possible, and for some reason, he was letting her. Why? Maybe he just didn't want to fight her anymore. He was tired of everything. He was tired of running and hurting people. So he just stopped. Feeling a strange feeling of falling, he found himself being lowered to the ground. She was lying on top of him with a few tears in her eyes, probably due to their earlier conversation. His eyes slowly widened and he realised that his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. After gasping in surprise, he felt her take advantage of that and his blush increased rapidly. Gulping in nervousness, he felt her hands on the back of his head pushing him closer. At first it was a simple, warm sensation and now he felt unbearable passion and love in his stomach. Hearing her make an almost silent noise, he opened his eyes and saw that her face was flushed also. It made his heart do backflips, she was never such an embarrassed or shy person. However, even he understood her blush in this…situation. His chest felt like it was being ripped open and his heart was being forced to beat out of control, he wondered if she felt this way. He felt a small moan escape this throat and he instantly felt sick and dizzy, his gynophobia was acting up again. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat when he felt cold fingers on his stomach under his shirt.

Pushing her away gently, he knew that it was time to stop. "F-Freeloader…"

She gulped and brought a hand to his face, stroking his cheek gently. "I…I didn't mean to…"

He nodded, "I know. I-It's not your fault."

"I pushed my luck, sorry."

He shook his head, "I-It's alright."

Even she could see the way his eyes struggled to focus on only her, he was so dizzy that he was barely clinging to consciousness. She bit her lip, "Are you alright?" He nodded, and they both sat up looking around to see that it was dark. "W-We should get going now…" She agreed and helped him up before they started making their way back to Sakurasou, he didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. Her heart broke, she worried that he didn't care about her and that he hated her for being too forward. So, to reassure herself, she reached over and took his hand tightly in her own. He looked up at her in surprise and lightly closed his fingers around hers. "I-I took it too far, I'm sorry."

"I-It's alright, I went along with it. I shouldn't have, and for that I'm sorry."

Out of the blue she said, "I liked it. Why do you think you shouldn't have done it?"

He blushed, but decided to ignore her first comment. "I knew that my gynophobia would eventually be triggered, but I didn't push you away. Also, I don't even know if I love you yet. So, I just kissed you because…I felt certain feelings and…"

She smiled softly, "It's okay, Ryuunosuke. I know what you mean, you don't know if you love me, but you kissed me because you felt like you wanted to or that you needed to."

Sighing, he nodded. "Yes…something like that."

"Remember, Ryuunosuke…I **will **wait for you."

His face burned as well as his chest, he felt his eyes widen. She continued, "I don't care how long it takes, I'll wait until you've realised how you feel. I love you enough that I would wait forever."

"F-Freeloader, stop."

She blinked and noticed his hand clenched into a fist, then she understood that her loving words were making him feel guilty. "Sorry…" He shook his head and told her that they should hurry, she agreed and eventually they arrived home with everyone panicking over their absence. When Aoyama spotted them, she called the others and they interrogated them, which led to them explaining…or implying what happened. Sorata told them to be more careful while the others teased them and fangirled over their 'moment'. "So, did you go any further than just a kiss?" Jin-san asked, smirking as he did so. Ryuunosuke's face now somewhat resembled a cherry whilst Rita blushed only slightly, giggling and nodding as she did so. He raised his eyebrows at Ryuunosuke who looked at the ceiling in embarrassment, "So, are you going to tell me all of the hot details?"

"E-Excuse me?!"

"Come on! I want to know!"

He huffed, "I want never gets."

Jin-san sighed in disappointment, "Please?"

"No! I will spare you the details! Basically, we hid and kissed. That's it!"

Rita blushed brightly and he crossed his arms, going into the kitchen and grabbing some dinner. Everyone else sat down and asked him for the details themselves, the programmer glared at them all. "Are you **all **perverts or something?!"

They looked away in half shame, half curiosity.

Soon though, everyone just sat down with the couple and ate their dinner. Apparently they had been panicking too much to think about eating, Aoyama asked them about the boys and they explained that one of them had just walked away. This caused a very long conversation about why he would do such a thing if a bully's main goal is to hurt and downgrade their victim, Misaki-senpai suggested that he didn't want to hurt him anymore, but nobody would agree with her that easily. Ryuunosuke seemed more depressed as they talked about it, Shiina noticed and looked over at him. "Ryuunosuke? Are you okay?" He nodded, sighing a small sigh. "I think that Kamiigusa-senpai could be half right." They all stared at him and asked him to explain why. "Remember, we used to be close friends in the past. They may have some sort of grudge against me, but they could still feel guilty about hurting me so much. Even if only one of them has mercy, the other backed off too, since he would be doing it alone. This shows that he feels weak without Yuu-"

Stopping himself, he coughed and apologised for analysing too far into it. Sorata raised his eyebrow, "Yuu? Also, what's wrong with analysing it? In this situation, that's what we need."

The programmer sighed and nodded, "Yes, Yuu. That's his name and the one with the glasses is called Satoshi. I don't want to analyse it too deeply in case I'm wrong."

"Yuu and Satoshi?"

He nodded and the chestnut haired boy frowned, noticing the way his friend was scratching at his wrists and hands nervously, yet his facial expression showed nothing. His eyes narrowed and he decided that he ever got to meet 'Yuu and Satoshi', he would give them a piece of his mind! Huffing in annoyance, he nodded and stood up, telling them that he was tired and that he didn't get much sleep the night before. Ryuunosuke's burning suspicious gaze bored holes through him and it almost caused him to lash out, but instead of that, he just hurried into his room and closed the door. Aoyama asked what time it was, Jin-san confirmed that it was only 8:45. Sorata usually went to bed at about 9:30-10:00. This was unusual for him, making everyone uneasy.

"So, what should we ask Yuu and Satoshi?" Aoyama looked over at the raven haired shut-in expectantly.

He thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "I'll trust you all with that, as long as you don't get hurt, I'm fine with it."

The others were touched by his trust, but only nodded and told him that they wouldn't let him down. He simply nodded and decided that he was going to do some work before going to sleep, the others agreed and just talked for an hour. They begged Rita to give up some details of what happened, and she ended up blushing and stuttering nonsense. "W-Well…"

From his room, they heard him yell at her. "Freeloader…!"

She giggled flirtatiously at him, her blushing state fading away as if she had never been like that in the first place. "Well, let's just say that he didn't resist, fight or faint. He kissed me back too!" After hearing his embarrassed voice shout for her to shut up, she burst into wicked and once again, flirtatious laughter. Jin-san smirked, "Have you got any more information, Rita-san?" She laughed and hummed, causing Ryuunosuke to have an even bigger heart attack. "Freeloader! Don't you know the definition of **PRIVACY**?!"

"Well…"

"FREELOADER!"

She giggled and the others just watched in amusement and puzzlement as she tortured the poor boy. After a while, she had explained it in a bit more detail, killing Ryuunosuke on the inside and shocking the others. Aoyama stared at her in amazement, "S-Seriously?!" She nodded and the others listened to Ryuunosuke as he stormed out of his room and told her to shut up, his face was bright red in anger and embarrassment. "Would you shut up already?!"

She smirked, "Why should I?"

"First of all, it's extremely embarrassing! Secondly, it is a private situation!"

"I like thinking back to it though."

Blushing even more, he huffed. "Then **think **about it, don't **talk **about it."

Her cheeks were sprinkled in pink, but she still grinned at him. "Can I talk about it with **you**?"

"N-No."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

Sighing fondly at him, she stood up and took a step towards him, causing him to take a step backwards. She sighed again, "You really do have trust issues." He folded his arms and looked away from her, as he did so, she ran and hugged him causing him to freak out. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Staying in your room again!"

"For the third night in a row?!"

She nodded and once again rushed into his room, not giving him a choice, he huffed and followed after her, bidding everyone else a good night. Once he was in his room, he sat down at his desk, ignoring the girl sitting on the desk beside him. He didn't even talk to her, so she smiled at his usual instincts and placed a hand on his head, annoying him thoroughly. "You've seemed to be annoying me more than usual for the past few days." She blinked in surprise and frowned, "I almost lost you, so I'm trying to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." Did she really have to remind him about that? He bit his lip and felt her fingers tuck some hair behind his ear, she kissed his cheek quickly and told him that she was going to bed. His mind followed her into the darkness soon after.

**8**

Looking around, Sorata felt his blood boiling.

He had heard Ryuunosuke crying, but somehow Rita didn't. That morning he spotted the bandages on his wrists which were attempting to be hidden underneath his sleeves, he did it again. Once he spotted the two boys who were hurting his friend, he felt his pulse quicken in anger. They were going to pay.

**8**

"Ryuunosuke! Have you found him yet?"

The programmer shook his head, "No."

Jin-san sighed, "He's an idiot."

"Now do you see why I asked him not to act irrationally? That's what he's doing right now."

Jin-san remembered that and for once he actually **looked **shocked. Did that mean that the youngest male knew how Sorata was going to react if anything happened again? How could he still trust him knowing that? Looking over at him in shock, he noticed that all he did was search for the tracking device on his phone. "I don't know why I didn't use this in the first place." Waiting was probably the most difficult thing they could do. As his phone tracked down the 17 year olds, they were both so silent that it actually rung loudly in their ears. "He's close…" Ryuunosuke paused, "He's on the field around the corner of the school building." Not knowing what he meant at all, Jin-san just followed him and soon they spotted the brown haired boy nearly charging towards Yuu and Satoshi. When he got to them, he started yelling things they couldn't hear since they were far away. The two of them rushed as fast as they could down to where he was, and just as Satoshi threw his fist to punch Sorata, Ryuunosuke grabbed his wrist and shoved him away. Jin-san grabbed Sorata and covered his mouth.

Satoshi clutched his wrist in pain, Ryuunosuke was apparently stronger than he thought. Both boys looked at him in anger, Yuu throwing a punch at him and hitting him in the face. "You bastard!"

Jin-san threw Sorata into a sitting position and told him to stay there, he did. Whilst he did that, the oldest boy ran and shoved the two boys away from Ryuunosuke. Satoshi got over his minor injury and kicked the senior in the shin, but he just grabbed his leg and twisted it, not knowing what was going on a few metres away from him. Yuu had gotten Ryuunosuke on the ground as Sorata sat there in shock and horror, Ryuunosuke was trying to defend himself by kicking him in the stomach, but it was no good. Yuu had his arms pinned to the ground in one hand, and with the other he punched him in the stomach, winding him. Luckily, he managed to kick the boy in his crotch, making him let go of him instantly and doubling over. As soon as Jin-san had successfully brought Satoshi down, they all ran back to Sakurasou, leaving the two boys stunned on the ground.

When they all got back to the dormitories, Jin-san shoved Sorata inside, helping Ryuunosuke walk by keeping one of his arms over his shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The younger boy huffed and panted, but didn't have any problems with yelling and taking out his anger and regret on his friends. "Nothing! I was just pissed off at them, and when I tried to reason with them they started a fight!"

"Oh yeah, because yelling at them is reasoning with them, Sorata!"

Sorata huffed, "As I said, I was pissed!"

Jin-san glared at him, "We all are! That doesn't make you fucking special!"

Rita soon heard the noise and rushed down stairs, carrying a large pile of laundry with her. Obviously it would have been Mashiro's, but that is getting off topic. She gasped at the sight of Ryuunosuke leaning against the wall for support, a few bruises covering his face. Then she looked at Jin-san and Sorata having an argument. What happened?! Just as Sorata was saying something, Jin-san cut him off. "Have you seen what they've done to him?!" He gestured towards the weakened boy who didn't even care to look at them, "T-They've hurt you too, Mitaka-senpai-"

"Yes, but this was only once! You've been through this shit before, Ryuunosuke!"

Sighing, the 16 year old regained his composure slightly and panted shallowly. None of them spotted Rita standing by the stairs, "Kanda, what the **fuck **did you say to them?" His voice was so dark it actually scared them. Sorata gulped nervously and his anger, although still there, slowly sunk into his heart deeper. "I-I just told them that what they were doing to was cruel and wrong, and that they were idiots for doing such horrible things to an old friend."

"Are you being fucking serious?!" Ryuunosuke was practically **fuming**.

All three of them stared at him in slight surprise, expecting it to die down like it usually did. However, it didn't go as planned. "Do you even know what you've done?!" Sorata backed away from him whilst Jin-san tried to calm him down, "Ryuunosuke, don't panic. We'll protect you, and ourselves."

"Oh that's funny! Considering you can't even protect yourself! Look at you; you're a mess!"

Sorata glared, "Says you!"

"Whose fault do you think that is, Kanda?!"

The two of them froze, but soon Sorata had the front of Ryuunosuke's uniform in his grasp. Jin-san told him to stop, and Rita could barely move, never mind speak. He slammed him against the wall, pinning him there by the grip on his uniform. "I was angry at them for hurting you, Akasaka!"

"Well, now you've just made it worse you idiot!"

"I know what you did last night!"

Ryuunosuke's glare grew cold, "How…?!"

"It's not exactly hard when you hear someone crying at 2AM to know that something is wrong!"

"Crying doesn't tell you anything!"

"I can see the fucking bandages!"

Pushing the older boy away, Ryuunosuke fell back down from his pinned place on the wall. "For fuck sake, Kanda! Many people have seen me like this before! Yet, they haven't done something as stupid as you have!" Huffing, he glared the older boy against the wall across the room. "God, I shouldn't have trusted **you **with this shit, Kanda! I should've know how damn recklessly you would act, thinking it would make **anything **better! All you've done is made it worse!"

"A-Akasaka-"

"Don't come anywhere near me! Don't talk to me! Don't do anything to try and communicate with me! And **DON'T **try to help me!"

Slamming the door behind him, Ryuunosuke had vanished back into his room without another word.

Rita stared at them, even as they turned around to face her.

"Sorata…" She looked up at him with angry tears in her eyes, "…What did you **do**?!"

**8**

**Me: WOO!**

**Sorata: Uh, this chapter wasn't very pleasant to read…**

**Rita: T-This was dramatic…**

**Me: ALL THE BETTER! Leaving this on a cliffhanger is good!**

**Ryuunosuke: Damn, Kanda was stupid in this chapter.**

**Sorata: Hey!**

**Aoyama: D-Don't actually start a fight!**

**Ryuunosuke: We won't.**

**Sorata: It's alright, Aoyama.**

**Shiina: This episode was scary.**

**Jin-san: You didn't say that very convincingly, Shiina-san.**

**Shiina: THIS EPISODE WAS SCARY!**

**Jin-san: *sighs* Close enough.**

**Misaki-senpai: NOOOOOOOOOOO! SADNESS!**

**Me: YEAH! AND GUESS WHAT?!**

**Misaki-senpai: What?**

**Me: THERE WILL BE EVEN MORE SADNESS IN CHAPTERS TO COME! YAY!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	16. Chapter 16- If Only It Would End

**Me: Sup!**

**Sorata: GO TO SCHOOL!**

**Me: I'm going to!**

**Aoyama: Don't write this before school!**

**Me: *sighs***

**Ryuunosuke: You truly are stupid.**

**Rita: That's a bit harsh. *giggles***

**Ryuunosuke: Yet you laugh.**

**Me: Oops! Going to school, I'll write more later!**

_**6 HOURS LATER…**_

**Me: Hi!**

**Sorata: Welcome back!**

**Ryuunosuke: Did you have I****.****T today?**

**Me: No, but I have it tomorrow! I'm doing coding!**

**Ryuunosuke: I will teach you more.**

**Me: REALLY?!**

**Ryuunosuke: No.**

**Me: *whimpers***

**Rita: Aw...That was mean.**

**Shiina: *sighs* Now for another depressing chapter.**

**Jin-san: Indeed.**

**Misaki-senpai: Remember! Don't kill Dragon!**

**Me: We'll see.**

**8**

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Dragon, please come back._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Please! We need you!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No you don't._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Nobody does._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you and **_**4 others.**_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8**

"R-Rita-san…"

"What did you do?!"

Jin-san sighed and glared at the 17 year old boy, "Sorata, why would you do that?"

Rita held the side of her head in her hands, clenching onto her hair and feeling more tears build up in her eyes. "We…" Falling to her knees, she sobbed into her hands and soon Jin-san's shoulder after he knelt in front of her, holding her tightly. "We had him! He trusted us! We could have helped him!" Shrieking her depressed thoughts, she finally realised what Sorata said. "He…did it again?"

He cut himself again.

"Dammit!"

Sorata bit his lip, "I'm sorry, Rita-san."

"W-Why did you do it? Everything could have gone so well…"

He sighed, "I know. My anger got the best of me, I guess."

"Dammit! We had him! We finally knew about his problem! He trusted us with his fucking life!" She looked up at the 17 year old boy and glared daggers into him, "Then **you **had to let your anger get the better of you! You've ruined everything!" Running up to him, she weakly punched his chest, but eventually she just hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sobbing into his shoulder, she cried out for Ryuunosuke, desperation and sorrow overcoming her as they both fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, in his room. Ryuunosuke felt nothing. He just felt numb. It was scary to feel nothing at all. Sure, he forced himself not to feel emotions sometimes, but even then he was unable to do so fully. Now, he couldn't tell whether he should be sad or not. He could hear Rita's screams, and soon he heard his name being cried out. He didn't cry. Or even flinch. Sitting on his bed, he looked over at the scissors and grabbed them instantly. He just needed to **feel **something. Just to know if he was still alive. Just to know if this was all real. Just to **prove **to himself that this was all real, no matter how much he refused to believe it or how many times his mind tried to make him think otherwise, it was real and he had to know that. Then…he would do it all over again.

Running to his door, Rita begged him to come back out and that everything would be okay. He didn't make a sound. "Ryuunosuke, please!"

Sorata made his way over to her and he placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Rita got angry and upset all at once, "Oh? You're sorry?! Do you think **SORRY **is going to fix this?!

He bit his lip as she kept her head down, his hand rubbed her shoulder, as if trying to console her. She just spun around, "Get your hands off me!" Her hand moved before her brain thought of her actions. She slapped him hard across the face and left a bright red mark, his eyes were wide as he stared at the British girl in horror. "R-Rita-san…?" Everything was silent for a few deadly minutes, until Jin-san asked if Sorata if he was alright. The blonde girl stared at the hand that slapped him and she hated herself for doing such a thing to her friend, no matter how angry she was at him. She should have never acted so violently. The two boys watched as she got up and slowly made her way to Shiina's room, not even looking up at them as she left them.

**8**

Later on, when the others came back from school. Sorata was the only one there to greet them. Jin had left to go to his room. Rita had given up all hope. It was all his fault.

"K-Kouhai-kun?"

Aoyama looked at him in worry, "Is everything alright?"

Shiina stared into his soul, "Sorata…"

Soon, he couldn't take the pain and he fell to the floor. Weeping in regret and sadness from losing the trust of one of his best friends, "I'm sorry!" They all knelt beside him and begged him to tell them what was wrong, Misaki-senpai hugged him and told him gently to tell them everything that had happened whilst they were gone. He clutched the back of her shirt and let the tears fall onto her shoulder, after a moment or two, he sobbed out the whole story…and the soon the girls sobbed with him. As soon as she had heard the story, Aoyama stood up and rushed to her room. Shiina watched as Misaki-senpai did the same. So now it was just her and Sorata. It was silent until they heard a curse come from Ryuunosuke's room, "S-Shit!"

They both ran to the door and knocked on it as loudly as they could. "A-Akasaka?! Is something wrong?!" The raven haired boy bit his lip in pain and uttered out with a strained voice, "N-No."

Sorata choked out a sob and fell to his knees, "I-I'm sorry…Please stop."

There was no reply.

**8**

A few days had passed and nobody had heard anything from Misaki-senpai, Rita, Aoyama, Jin-san or Ryuunosuke. The only ones that remained were Sorata and Shiina, the others didn't even bother to go to school! It was 11:00PM and Sorata was just sitting in his room, on the floor, with his back leaning against his bed. All he could think about was the cries of agony that emitted from Rita, the angry shouts and words of Ryuunosuke, and the reactions of Misaki-senpai and Aoyama. They had just gave up! It was his fault that his friends were suffering, if only he had just kept his goddamn mouth shut! Everything would be a lot better than it was in that moment. After a while, Sorata heard footsteps outside his room, when he opened his door slightly he saw that Ryuunosuke was making his way to the bathroom…blood covering his arm. Feeling his eyes burn, he climbed into bed and tried to ignore the hisses of pain coming from the downstairs boys bathroom. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

The next morning, Sorata decided to actually try and email Jin-san since he was online.

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Good morning._

It took a while, but after about 30 minutes, he answered.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Hi._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Are you going to be coming out of your room soon?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Probably not. I have a lot of work to do._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Oh. Okay._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I heard Ryuunosuke last night._

Usually, Sorata's face would make a sour expression, but he was done with it all.

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Me too._

Soon he heard more gasps and hisses of pain from next door. Again?! This had to stop or he would die!

_**Kanda Sorata- **__This is going too far! We have to help him!_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I apologise, but I'm rather busy._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I'll help you in any way I can, but I'm afraid that I won't be of much use._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Jin! We need you to help us! Not even Rita will help!_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Sorry, I have quite frankly had enough of this conversation._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I wish you all the best._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Goodbye now, Sorata._

**~Mitaka Jin~ has blocked you.**

**~Mitaka Jin~ has logged out.**

Only Sorata and Shiina had gone to school. Only Sorata and Shiina could function properly. Only Sorata and Shiina still had hope that they could save him…

…but nothing like that lasts forever.

After storming into the kitchen, not being able to bear the sounds of Ryuunosuke's pain anymore, he looked at the message and grew angry. Throwing his phone on the floor of the kitchen, watching as the screen cracked slightly. Shiina stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and her heart drumming loudly in her chest, her lungs squeezing with fear. "Sorata? Are you okay?" He looked at her angrily, and pushed her out the way as he ran to his room. Locking the door, he threw himself on his bed and hid his head under his pillow so he could block out the sounds of Ryuunosuke's pain. Soon though, he got an email from Shiina and he cried at seeing the message.

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__Don't leave me._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__I'm done! _

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__Sorata, you said you wouldn't leave me._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Well, I'm sorry. I can't take this anymore!_

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__Don't give up._

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__That's what he told me, remember?_

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Shiina, I'm sorry. _

**~Kanda Sorata~ has blocked you.**

**~Kanda Sorata~ has logged out.**

He was done.

**8**

As she stood in the middle of the hallway by herself, Shiina looked around and tried to imagine the others being with her. Laughing and telling jokes to try and cheer her up. Since she's never really cried before. However, it was no use. All she could do was imagine the darkness from the corners coming up and swallowing her up, taking her away from such a cruel reality and taking her to a place where there didn't need to be a line in between fiction and reality. She could just sit and imagine that she was happy. Playing pretend was fun, right?

As she curled up into a ball in the corner, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall, because after the storm there was sunshine…right? Even if it was a small storm from her red/orange eyes?

She certainly hoped so, because she just wanted all the hurt and the painful emotions to end. Hearing the pain of her friend for herself, she imagined that he was just struggling to get away from Rita's affection. Even if he didn't even need to avoid it anymore.

Looking up and out of the window, she looked at sunlight and imagined those boys…Satoshi and Yuu, having so much fun. She felt pain in her chest after thinking that, so she stopped.

Why did everything have to hurt so much?

Standing up, she made her way to her room, and bid her happy life a farewell.

It's not like anyone would be happy again.

Not anymore…

**8**

Meanwhile, Ryuunosuke was collapsed on his bed.

He sighed and looked down at all the scars on his arm, they were there forever now.

They would be a reminder of his past, something he truly wanted to forget. Life just wouldn't seem to let him. Chuckling bitterly, he felt his stomach tighten, he felt sick. It wasn't a sickness caused by germs, bacteria or pathogens either. It was caused by the will to die. The only will he had left.

He just wanted to leave the pain behind…

…it's not like he would hurt anyone now, right?

**8**

Lying on her bed, she sighed.

Rita had just been on the phone with her dad, he was worried about her and her safety. She told him that she wasn't going to leave until everything was sorted, which would be never. Most likely. She decided to try and message Ryuunosuke to ask for advice.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Please talk to me._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__My father is worried about me and he wants me to come home. What should I do?_

It had taken a while, but eventually he answered.

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke-_**_If your father is expecting you home, then go home._

**_Ainsworth Rita- _**_Not until I know for certain that you're safe!_

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_Freeloader, it is important that your father knows that you're safe._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_If not then he may not let you come back to Sakurasou._

**_Ainsworth Rita- _**_Even if he doesn't want me to, I'm coming back here._

**_Ainsworth Rita- _**_I can't live without you._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_No, you can't live without air. I am not air._

**_Ainsworth Rita- _**_You might as well be, I need you._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out.**

She wasn't leaving! Not until he was happy! Not until everyone was happy!

She was going to be here for a while wasn't she?

**8**

**(A/N: By the way! I have taken the dates off of the beginning paragraphs! So if you get confused on when they were conversed, then read this! Those paragraphs basically mean that they have definitely happened before, but some of them won't be in the story at a specific time! Sorry if I've confuzzled you!)**

**Me: I'M SO SORRY!**

**Sorata: WHY IS IT SHORT?!**

**Me: IT'S REALLY LATE!**

**Sorata: YOU'RE SO LAZY!**

**Me: I KNOW!**

**Ryuunosuke: Wow, this chapter was depressing.**

**Rita: Can't you write something happy?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Jin-san: *sighs* You're cruel.**

**Misaki-senpai: D-DRAGOON! DON'T DIE!**

**Ryuunosuke: I-It's not my decision!**

**Misaki-senpai: PLEASE MIKO! DON'T KILL HIM!**

**Me: We. Will. See.**

**Rita: Not my baby!**

**Ryuunosuke: *face is now currently on fire* W-WHAT?!**

**Rita: HE'S MY RYUUNOSUKE! NO KILLING MY BABY!**

**Ryuunosuke: *horrified, blushing and embarrassed***

**Me: CANON?!**

**Rita: *hugs Ryuunosuke* MY Ryuunosuke! MY baby!**

**Shiina: Goo goo? Ga ga?**

**Jin-san: Indeed, now Rita-san will breast feed him.**

**Ryuunosuke: WHAT?! NO! STAY AWAY!**

**Rita: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I WASN'T GOING TO! *blushes***

**Me: You are vile.**


	17. Chapter 17- Losing Your Mind

**Me: Hi again!**

**Sorata: Is this going to be the last chapter, Miko-san?**

**Me: Pfft! Of course not! I've still got a few ideas up my sleeves!**

**Ryuunosuke: If you're going to lie, at least make it believable. You ****_were_**** going to make this the last chapter, but then a reviewer named, cheetah-print gave you an idea for a few more chapters, maybe just one. **

**Everyone: *blinks***

**Me: H-How did you know that Ryuunosuke-senpai?**

**Rita: *hugs him from behind* He's smart! That's why!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes and sighs* Get off of me, Freeloader.**

**Rita: Nope!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* **

**Aoyama: How come you aren't having a heart attack?**

**Ryuunosuke: One would get used to actions such as this after a while, Ponytail.**

**Me: You mean she's… Curing Gynophobia? *wink wink***

**Jin-san: Is that story advertisement I smell?**

**Me: YUP! PippElulu said she's gonna write a fluffy chapter soon! To cheer us all up!**

**Misaki-senpai: CHECK IT OUUUT! *dances***

**Shiina: *dances* …?**

**Ryuunosuke: Are you really going to use the same old content?**

**Me: YUP! *dances the PONPONPON dance***

**Sorata: Oh good God! RUN! *runs***

**8**

**_Mitaka Jin- _**_Ryuunosuke, don't do this._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_Don't try to change my mind, Mitaka-senpai_

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_My mind has been made up for a while._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you are ****_4 others_****_._**

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out. **

**8**

Sakurasou was silent.

Sakurasou had been silent for about 2 months.

Nobody went out at the same time, none of them went to school. They had given up on life completely. So, now they had decided to just imagine that they were happy. Imagination really was useful sometimes. Even if it didn't work.

The gasps of pain from Ryuunosuke's room had silenced quite a while ago, but they all knew that it wasn't over just yet. They all knew that he would still be doing it, but he had most likely just gotten used to the pain, or he simply felt nothing. Sorata always just lay in his bed, and had gained a bit of weight by doing so. It wasn't incredibly noticeable, but he felt heavier as he played games on his phone, slept or just stared at the ceiling. Imagining. Shiina just drew manga and made up characters for entertainment, without much sleep, food or water, made her lose a lot of weight. This had begun to affect her health, sometimes she would simply pass out at her desk without warning, and when she would wake up she would go straight back to drawing manga. Even as her eyes began to burn and her stomach churned. Jin-san was pretty healthy as far as food, water and sleep, but he had realised a few days earlier that he was beginning to lose his mind. Sometimes he found himself writing the most disturbing scripts that he had to sleep some more. His imagination was starting to take over his sense of reality, and a lot of the things he would imagine caused him to nearly kill himself. Not on purpose of course. However, sometimes he would imagine that the upstairs bathroom window was a portal to a world out of this nightmarish reality. Another 'dream' that he would have would be that certain sharp objects wold kill all of the things plaguing his good natured mind. Luckily, he would be woken up by the smallest things, just before he managed to cut his own throat or jump out of the window.

Aoyama had managed to work herself into her bed, she could barely move or speak and only Chihiro-sensei was there to take care of her. Even then, she was hardly there due to the young girls' door being locked all the time. Fortunately, there were times that Chihiro-sensei could use her key to open it, because the girl would sometimes forget to keep her own key in the lock. It was almost as if she was in a temporary coma. Nothing could wake her and it was like she was always asleep. Misaki-senpai was under a state of depression, obviously not as deep as Ryuunosuke's, but she refused to eat sometimes and she wouldn't come out of her room. Most of her time was spent by her crying, curled up into the corner of her bed in her room. She barely animated anime anymore, and she didn't get as excited as she used to about it. The companies she was working with would call her and Jin-san on a daily basis, Jin-san didn't answer and she only answered them sometimes. Careers were falling apart.

Rita was staying in Chihiro's little room since she refused to see any of the others for fear of breaking apart right there and then. Funny enough, she couldn't seem to forget that everyone else would be suffering just as much as she was. Since that day a few months back, there had been times where she had gotten no sleep and she had went without food. Water was always brought to her by Chihiro-sensei. She refused to move from her spot on her futon, she barely even drew anything anymore. Her heart always yearned to feel Ryuunosuke close to her again, just to know that he was okay. Just to know that he was still alive! She usually ended up crying herself to sleep, trying to be quiet and failing, Chihiro-sensei usually heard her and it hurt her to see one of her cousins closest friends so broken. What she had learned in the few months that she had been apart from him was that she needed him. She needed him so much it **hurt**.

Ryuunosuke was doing **it **more than the others knew, he had even tried to kill himself a few more times, but it never worked because life just fucking hated him. He usually spent his time working, without any sleep and some days, he even went without food. The only thing he knew that he had to keep inside him was water, because dehydrating was not a very nice way to go. Neither were any of the other ways he had tried, but it was slowest death. He wanted to die quickly. His days also consisted of his mother calling him for hours on end. Usually, he wouldn't talk to her, but she seemed to be genuinely worried about him, and he wasn't cruel enough to worry her even more. The reason she called was a stroke of bad luck, somehow, she had heard that his old friends were going to his school and she was concerned that his past would come back to haunt him. Obviously, he had tried to convince her that he was fine and that it was just unusual seeing them around, but she didn't believe him. When had he become such a bad liar? Soon, her calls had become so frequent that he always expected them. She always started the conversation with the same old line, **"How is my little dragon doing?"**

Of course that line made him cringe beyond anything the members of Sakurasou could do to make him do so, but he felt like he was worth something when the woman who he had not spoken to for about 3 years would even bother to be so kind to him. He honestly wouldn't trade that name for anything.

Today's call wasn't any different.

"Hello, mother."

"_Hello! How is my little dragon doing?" _

He sighed fondly, "I've already told you, I'm fine. How many times must you ask me that?"

"_I'm just worried about my baby! You've been gone for a while, Ryuunosuke!"_

However, he would definitely trade **that **name for literally **_ANYTHING_**. "Christ woman, please never call me that again."

She chuckled and apologised, _"So what are you up to?"_

"Just working. Shouldn't you be sleeping? You'll wear out those old bones of yours."

"_I'm not that old, you cheeky little shit!"_

For the first time in a long time, he smiled. "What are you doing, then?"

"_Worrying about my little boy."_

He sighed, "I'm fine, mother."

"_I do want to see you, sweetheart."_

"You don't need to do that, I'm fine." Just as he was about to hang up, he thought that he heard an overly polite woman asking if she wanted any tea or coffee in the background. "Where are you?"

She chuckled fondly, _"You've always been so smart, so you should have known that I would come to see you at some point." _

Feeling his heart beat a little bit faster in panic, he huffed. "You didn't need to do that."

"_I was going mad with worry, Ryuunosuke." _

He sighed, "What time do you think you'll be getting here?"

"_I'm nearly there now, honey."_

His eyes widened in shock, "W-What?!"

Her tone of voice changed into a suspicious one, _"Is that a problem?"_

"N-Not really, but it's not a very good idea to give me such short notice. Nobody will be there to greet you except Chihiro-sensei and I."

"_How come?"_

"It seems that everyone is working a lot these days."

She hummed and they were cloaked in an awkward silence until she explained that she was outside of Sakurasou, he heard the doorbell ring and he hung up the phone. Standing up, he made his way to the door where Chihiro-sensei was greeting a short, black haired woman. He watched as she smiled gently at him and his long sleeved shirt, "Hello my little dragon." Blushing in embarrassment, he timidly nodded her way. "Hello, mother." Chihiro-sensei smirked and ruffled his hair, making him back away from her in horror. His mother laughed and told him how predictable he was, and how severe his gynophobia was. The redheaded woman beside him made a big mistake when saying here next words. "Actually, you should meet the girl who is somewhat 'curing' his gynophobia. She is madly in love with him, Akasaka-san! It's quite strange."

Ryuunosuke kept his gaze on the ground, his heart breaking as he remembered her desperate cries for him to come back out to them. Chihiro-sensei bit her lip when she realised her mistake, "Shit." His mother looked at them both in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, I just…remembered how much work I have to do. Excuse me."

With that, he made his way back to his room and did what he had been doing for a long time. Leaving his mother in a worried and puzzled state, "What's wrong?" Chihiro-sensei sighed and took his mother into the kitchen. "It's a long story."

Then she began explaining everything that had happened to each one of the Sakurasou members and why, each detail made his mother's heart break even more. When she got to the self-harm, the tears already in her eyes spilled down her cheeks and it only got worse when she was told about his attempted suicide. It was a few hours until she had finished the story, but when she did, Ryuunosuke's mother was in ruins. She sobbed into Chihiro-sensei's shoulder and asked her how long he had been getting bullied for, even the strong woman's voice wavered as she told her. "5 months before we knew. Now it would be about 9 or 10 months."

"Dammit! I'm his mother, I should have known about this!"

As soon as she said that, a message was sent to her.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's not your fault._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I didn't tell you, so how were you supposed to know?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't put all the blame on yourself, woman._

She asked Chihiro-sensei whether she had a key to his room, and when she was told that she had a key that could fit every room in the building, they instantly went to his room. When it was unlocked, they saw him curled into a ball in his chair, his wrists wrapped in bandages once again. The coal haired woman gulped and crouched in front of him, "R-Ryuunosuke?" He didn't lift his head, nor did he speak. Chihiro-sensei sighed, "I'm sorry for reminding you of what happened."

No reply.

"Please talk to me, sweetheart."

"…What do you want me to say?"

Her hand cupped his cheek and stroked it softly, "Just tell me that you'll try to get better."

"I've tried. It doesn't work."

She bit her lip, "Why won't you let them help you?"

"They'll get hurt. Mitaka-senpai has already been hurt once, I don't want him to get hurt again."

"What about…this girl, Rita-san was it?"

He froze. She noticed that and thought he was finally coming to his senses, "I really think she could help you, sweetheart. She sounds like an amazing girl-"

"Get out."

The two women blinked in surprise, his mother lifted his head so she could see his face a bit better. Her eyes widened when she saw tears building up in his eyes, he pulled his face away from her hand roughly. "Get out!"

The next thing they knew, they were standing outside of his room.

**8**

Did they have to remind him of how much he had hurt her?!

He knew that enough already!

It was what broke him.

**8**

In the middle of the night, Misaki-senpai had woken up to some shuffled steps coming from the bathroom close to Shiina's room. Yawning, she sat up and crawled out of her bed. When she was standing by the door, she heard a small but deep voice muttering words she couldn't make out. Creeping up to the bathroom, she saw peeped around the corner and saw Jin-san climbing out of the window! She screamed, but he didn't seem to notice. "JIN!" Trying to grab his hand, she felt tears fill her eyes. "What are you doing?!" He smiled dreamily at her, "This is a portal to a better life, Misaki."

"It's a window!"

He raised an eyebrow, "No, it's a portal."

After hearing the chaos, the others ran to the bathroom and desperately tried to get him back inside, but he just climbed onto the other side of the window. Once he tried to jump, Ryuunosuke and Sorata grabbed his hands to keep him up as Aoyama called the fire brigade. Shiina, Rita and Misaki-senpai ran downstairs after grabbing a few mattresses, pillows and things such as those to place outside of the window he was trying to jump from. The eldest boy had begun to get angry at the boys for trying to keep him from going to a better place, so he started to kick the window in order for them to let go off him. Even as he did that, the two boys kept a tight hold of his arms. Sorata kept glancing at the boy beside him and at his arms, the bandages were off and he would have fainted if not for his voice snapping out of his revere. "Kanda! Focus on Mitaka-senpai!" Grabbing the back of his shirt, Ryuunosuke pulled him back into the bathroom. Sorata had not been paying attention for so long that he nearly fell out of the window himself! "We need to keep him on the windowsill or else he could die!" Ryuunosuke nodded and rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock!"

From the bottom, Chihiro-sensei and Ryuunosuke's mother stood there. Chihiro-sensei huffed, "Stop arguing! Work together on keeping him inside of the building!"

Whilst listening to her, the boys had loosened their grip, causing Jin-san to slip away from them for a few moments. The two boys quickly grabbed his arms, "Shit!"

"S-She's right, Akasaka!"

"Yes, I know! Stop talking and pull!"

He nodded sadly and tightened his grasp.

The girls at the bottom screamed for the fire fighters to help him when they arrived, soon they brought out a large trampoline-like thing and told Ryuunosuke and Sorata to let go. Sorata instantly felt his heart stop, "Are you insane?!"

"Do it, Kanda!"

The chestnut haired boy looked over at his friend who was panting in exhaustion, then he nodded and the two boys let him slip from their trembling fingers. Luckily, the writer bounced off of the trampoline thing and was taken to the hospital for further inspection. Sighing in relief, the two boys slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Sorata wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Ryuunosuke didn't pull away, in fact, he leaned against the boy tiredly. His lack of sleep affected him more than he first thought, and the terror of this sunk deep into their hearts. Soon, the raven haired boys' eyes closed and refused to open. Sorata looked down at the younger boy and he smiled softly, holding him tighter. The others soon made their way into the bathroom and found the heart-warming sight, Ryuunosuke's mother smiled gently at them and the others soon followed suit. Rita kneeled in front of them and she tucked some of Ryuunosuke's hair behind his ear, she smiled sadly and kissed his cheek lightly.

Then she stood, "I hope Jin-san is okay."

Misaki-senpai wiped some of her tears away and nodded, "Me too."

Sorata squeezed his friends shoulder and chuckled weakly, "Can someone help me get him to bed?"

Aoyama nodded and smiled. She, Shiina and Misaki-senpai lifted him onto the boys back whilst Rita and Ryuunosuke's mother made his bed back up properly. Both tried to ignore the dried blood on his sheets. At one point however, Rita felt tears streaming down her cheeks, but she refused to notice it. His mother looked over at her in surprise and watched as her shaking fingers placed the dirty sheets on the floor in a pile, and as she placed the new pillowcases on. "I've heard quite a bit about you." Looking up in surprise, Rita saw her mother smile and felt as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When she pulled away, she sniffed. "I'm very glad that my little boy has you."

"M-Miss…"

Her voice trailed off before she had a chance to finish her sentence, but the dark haired woman just smiled and hugged the 17 year old girl, caressing her hair. "Thank you for staying with him."

"W-Why wouldn't I?" She bit her lip and blushed, "I love him."

His mother's eyes widened and she looked down at the little angel in her arms, "I'm sure that he loves you too, thinking about what I've heard."

"I…I love him so much. I want to help him, but he won't let us."

"I know, but please don't give up on him. He needs someone like you in his life."

She nodded, "I'll never give up so easily again…"

From the door, Sorata coughed awkwardly and the woman let go of Rita gently, letting the brown haired boy place her son in bed. Everyone was making their way out of his room, but Rita turned back and pressed her lips against his very lightly. This made everyone blush brightly except Shiina, Misaki-senpai and Miss Akasaka. She blushed pink, but mainly smiled and watched as the girl pulled away and tucked him in. Then they all left his room, Misaki-senpai called the hospital and asked when Jin-san would be let out, they explained that he would probably be out tomorrow. He would be fine, the loss of reality was brought back by the shock of the incident and he was making good progress. Shiina smiled at the news, but then she swayed on her feet and only then did the others realise how skinny she was. Aoyama quickly got her a glass of water and she was okay after eating a baumkuchen…or five. Everyone sat at the table and talked about absolutely anything, something they hadn't done in a while. They had just been talking about the first time Rita came to visit when Miss Akasaka laughed, "You'd better marry him soon, honey! I want some grand kids!"

She blushed and giggled, "That's if he'll ever let me."

Sorata chuckled, "I'm sure he loves you, Rita-san. Usually when girls touch him or whatever, he'll have a reaction that is one from a horror movie, but when you touch him, he gets all embarrassed."

Aoyama smiled, "Aw, do you remember when she kissed him and when he blushed whenever she was mentioned afterwards?"

Misaki-senpai nodded and grinned, "Yeah! Dragon really loves you, Rittan!"

She blushed brightly and smiled a small, but very real, smile. "Y-You think so?"

Everyone nodded and she giggled, "Well, he did tell me that he wasn't sure whether he loved me or not…So it is possible."

Aoyama gasped, "When was this?!"

Rita blushed and stuttered nonsense, giving them all a good idea of when it was…but of course Misaki-senpai still had to explain! Just in case anybody didn't get it! You know? "When you guys were gone for hours because you were making out somewhere?"

Squeaking in embarrassment and terror, Rita slowly nodded, not daring to look up at his mother. Soon, the oldest female realised who exactly was sitting with them and she blushed. "S-Sorry, Rittan!"

Suddenly, a burst of laughter erupted from Miss Akasaka. "Y-Your reaction was priceless, my dear! I don't mind! I'm thrilled that he would actually let you do something like that to him!"

Giggling, Rita blushed and looked up at her. "He kissed me back too."

"Really?! That's amazing!"

She nodded, "I'm really proud of him…"

"Me too, dear. I'm glad that my little dragon has people like you in his life."

As she gestured to them all, they all smiled and heard some footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Ryuunosuke stood at the doorway and rubbed his eyes tiredly, Rita smiled and giggled at his cuteness. "Good morning, handsome." Blushing in embarrassment, Ryuunosuke sighed and sat in the only available spot in between Rita and Sorata. "I-It's not even morning, Freeloader." She smirked and shrugged, he scooted away from her and she pushed her chair to sit next to his. Miss Akasaka was looking at her son in confusion, "Freeloader?"

He looked at his mother, "I call her that because she is a freeloader."

Rita giggled, "He gave me a nickname, but whenever I give him one he gets all embarrassed."

Huffing, he crossed his arms. "T-That's because the ones you give me are extremely inappropriate and embarrassing."

"Hm…Can I call you…babe?"

He blushed brightly, "N-No."

She tapped her chin, "Then…What can I call you?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Aw…Why not?"

He blushed brightly, but didn't answer. She poked his cheek and he turned away from her slightly, the others chuckled as she flirted with the programmer as usual. Even when they could all see the scars on his wrists. "O-Oi, don't get so close to me. I-Idiot." She giggled and kissed his cheek, even as his mother watched them. He blushed and scratched the side of his lips in embarrassment, "C-Can you not?"

"Akasaka-kun, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but uncomfortable."

Rita giggled, "You know you like me being close to you."

"N-No, I don't. Shut up."

Everything was like it used to be…for now.

**8**

**Me: HEY**

**Sorata: Oh no…**

**Me: TIME TO DDAAAANCCCCEE!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ryuunosuke: *runs away* **

**Aoyama: *dances* NOOOOO!**

**Shiina: *dances* …?**

**Sorata: *dances* NO! GOD PLEASE NO!**

**Rita: *grabs Ryuunosuke's hand* YAY!**

**Ryuunosuke: G-Get off of me!**

**Rita: *dances***

**Ryuunosuke: *dances* Damn you…!**

**Jin-san: *dances and sighs* I hate you.**

**Misaki-senpai: *dances* WOOOO!**

**Me: *dances* NO! I MISCLICKED! NOOOOOOOOOOO-**


	18. Chapter 18- Suicide and Regrets

**Me: Hey!**

**Sorata: STOP WRITING BEFORE SCHOOL!**

**Me: I'M SOORRRYY! I JUST CAN'T CONTAIN MY IMAGINATION!**

**Aoyama: *sighs* Honestly, Miko-san.**

**Ryuunosuke: What if you were late for school one day because of this?**

**Me: I wouldn't be, Ryuunosuke-senpai! My laptop turns off really quickly!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* I don't really care to be honest, but whatever.**

**Rita: You know that you care really…**

**Ryuunosuke: Shut up, Freeloader.**

**Miss Akasaka: Be nice, son! **

**Ryuunosuke: Oh God, not you!**

**Jin-san: *smirks* Yeah, be nice, Ryuunosuke.**

**Misaki-senpai: *giggles* YEAH DRAGON!**

**Shiina: Nice?**

**Ryuunosuke: I hate you all.**

**Miss Akasaka: Ryuunosuke!**

**Ryuunosuke: Jesus Christ, woman!**

**Me: By the way, I just want to say that I LOVE reading your reviews! **

**Rita: *bows* Thank you very much.**

**Miss Akasaka: *starry eyes* She's like an angel.**

**Rita: *smiles* Thank you, Miss Akasaka.**

**Miss Akasaka: Marry her now son! *huggles Rita***

**Ryuunosuke: EH?! *blushes***

**Rita: *giggles* I wouldn't mind to be honest.**

**Ryuunosuke: S-Shut up! I am NOT marrying such an indecent woman! *blushes***

**Rita: Aw… You know you love me really… *holds his hand***

**Ryuunosuke: I-I-I do ****_NOT_****!**

**Rita: Ooo, is that a triple stutter I hear?**

**Ryuunosuke: S-S-Shut up! *blushes brighter***

**Me: *binoculars* This is what we call the reproduction cycle of RyuuRi.**

**Ryuunosuke: N-NO! *blushes* A-AND STOP DOING DAVID ATTENBOROUGH IMPRESSIONS!**

**8**

**_Shiina Mashiro- _**_Ryuunosuke, don't leave._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_Sorry, but I've had quite enough of this._

**_Shiina Mashiro- _**_I'm okay._

**_Shiina Mashiro- _**_Don't go._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_You say that now, but it could get worse._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_I refuse to be responsible for anyone else's pain but my own._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you and ****_4 others_****_._**

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out.**

**8**

When Jin-san came back from the hospital the next day, he explained what happened and apologised for worrying everyone. Ryuunosuke tried to block out all of the horrid things he caused, but all of them turned into thoughts that swarmed around his head. They were so loud. It gave him a headache so he told everyone that he was going to bed for a while, they were just glad that he was finally looking after himself. Shiina wasn't with them because she was still working on her manga. Whilst he was sleeping, the others talked about how Shiina looked really different. Sorata bit his lip in concern, "She looks thinner." Aoyama nodded in agreement, "She's also really pale, I don't like it."

For some reason she couldn't explain, Rita felt her heart race, as if something was wrong. So, she made her way upstairs without a word.

Watching her in confusion, they all began to chat again, until they heard Rita screaming from upstairs. "MASHIRO?! MASHIRO! NO! WAKE UP!"

They all ran up to her room, including Ryuunosuke, and spotted the British girl holding the fragile and weak artist in her arms. Shiina was unconscious and she was unbelievably pale, her breathing was shallow and her body made no movement what-so-ever. "MASHIRO!" Rita hugged her close and cried into her hair, Sorata froze as Jin-san quickly called an ambulance. Ryuunosuke knelt beside her and told her to calm down and to check whether she had a pulse, since they could barely see her chest moving and they couldn't hear her. He held her wrist in one of his hands and pressed two fingers to one side of her vein, cursing under his breath, he checked her neck and felt a very faint but steady pulse. Sighing in relief, he told Aoyama to get her some water and Misaki-senpai got her some milk. The milk would satisfy her hunger and thirst, since it was a heavy liquid. Miss Akasaka ran downstairs to grab a cold wet cloth and she quickly placed it on the girls forehead. Sorata carried the girl into bed and made sure not to tuck the warm covers too tightly around her. They all told him to watch over her until the ambulance came and call for them if she woke up or if something didn't seem right, he agreed and held her hand tightly.

Making their way to the kitchen, the others saw Ryuunosuke having an internal battle with himself. Jin-san bit his lip, "Ryuunosuke, none of this is your fault."

"She is obviously suffering from dehydration and lack of food, sleep and other necessary things to live."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it was your fault, Dragon." Misaki replied anxiously.

He huffed, "Why do **you** think she's like this? I hate to toot my own horn, but I do believe this is because she was worried about me and everyone else at Sakurasou."

Rita clasped her hands together, "Yeah, but that would mean that it's our faults too."

Looking into her eyes, he spoke darkly and coldly. "Yes, and who caused you all to suffer like you did?"

Before anyone could say anything however, they heard knocking on the door, and of course it was the nurses and doctors. They asked for her location and confirmed that she was being affected by lack of food, water, sleep etc. None of them could say a word, even as Ryuunosuke left the room…

…and the building

**8**

Shiina was taken to the hospital and she had to stay there for about 2-3 days, depending on how well she progressed. Aoyama got better little by little, they all tried to get Ryuunosuke out of his room for the few days that Shiina was in the hospital, but nobody bothered to actually go inside of his room.

**8**

When he went out, of course he was hurt by Yuu and Satoshi…but this time they seemed reluctant. Had he hurt them too? That's it.

He was done.

**8**

When Shiina got back, they all tearfully greeted her and thanked God that she was alive and well.

Noticing that he wasn't present, Sorata angrily made his way to his door. "Akasaka! Aren't you going to greet Shiina?!" When there was no reply, he huffed and attempted to open his door. It…surprisingly worked. Cautiously stepping in, he looked around. His face paled. "He's not…here?" All he could see was a folded up note on his desk. After picking it up, he unfolded it and felt his fingers begin to shake and his heart begin to pound. When he read over the words, he felt tears fill his eyes and his stomach began to churn. "N-No…" He turned around and fell to one knee, "No…! No!" Covering his mouth with his hands, he tried to will away the bile rising in his throat. "NO! AKASAKA, COME BACK!"

After hearing his cry, Jin-san ran into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorata!" He shook his head and passed the note to the eldest male with shaking fingers, once the writer read through it, his face also paled. "S-Shit…"

Throwing up on the floor, Sorata coughed and heard more footsteps rushing into where he was. Aoyama grabbed some towels to clean up his vomit and Miss Akasaka took the note from Jin-san's fingers, reading through it, she cried out his name and her knees buckled causing Chihiro-sensei to catch her. "M-Miss Akasaka! What does it say?!" She shook her head. "NO! MY BABY!"

Rita then read through it with the others.

She collapsed after reading those few lines.

_Dear Sakurasou,_

_I apologise, but I can't take this anymore. _

_I'm not only hurting you, but I am letting myself get hurt. _

_I am hurting myself. So now I'll just end all the pain._

_Please, don't be sad. I'll finally be not only content with my decisions…_

…_but happy._

_Thank you. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Akasaka Ryuunosuke._

**8**

When Rita woke up, they all decided to try and search for him. To try and stop him.

No matter where they looked, he wasn't there. They tracked his phone and saw that it was going in random places, but each time they got to one place, the tracking device suddenly said that he was in another place. Soon, they got desperate and frustrated. Sorata and Shiina were checking out the market whilst Jin-san was checking around the school grounds and he tried to peer into the school. Everyone else tried to search for him in the streets and they all used their tracking devices on their phones to try and find him, but it kept bugging and glitching out. Making it very difficult for them to do such a thing.

Many of them begged him over the phone not to do it.

**_Shiina Mashiro- _**_Ryuunosuke, don't leave._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_Sorry, but I've had quite enough of this._

**_Shiina Mashiro- _**_I'm okay._

**_Shiina Mashiro- _**_Don't go._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_You say that now, but it could get worse._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_I refuse to be responsible for anyone else's pain but my own._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you and ****_4 others_****_._**

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out.**

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Dragon, please come back._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Please! We need you!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__No you don't._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Nobody does._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you and **_**4 others.**_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**_Mitaka Jin- _**_Ryuunosuke, don't do this._

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_Don't try to change my mind, Mitaka-senpai_

**_Akasaka Ryuunosuke- _**_My mind has been made up for a while._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you are ****_4 others_****_._**

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out. **

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Where are you?!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Somewhere._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Tell me now!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm sorry._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Don't do it!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Goodbye, Freeloader._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has blocked you and **_**4 others.**_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

Sorata suddenly got an email from Jin-san.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Where do you think he is?_

_**Kanda Sorata- **__I don't know, do you have any ideas?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__He wouldn't go far would he?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Have we checked the airport?_

_**Kanda Sorata- **__No, I don't think we have._

_**Kanda Sorata- **__Should we check?_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Definitely, I've just talked to Rita._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__We really need to hurry._

Sorata called the others and they all got on the earliest bus they could and made their way to the airport.

After they got there, they searched everywhere in the building and once they got signal they decided to check the tracking device. He was nearby, but they were just getting to the small convenience store next to the customer service stand. Did he mean that he was leaving Japan? They rushed to the counter and felt every ounce of hope they had slowly pour out of their souls. His phone lay in the lost and found box. Rita felt her knees buckle but she refused to fall, "H-He really thought this through." Jin-san nodded and gulped nervously, then he made his way to the counter and asked the man if he saw who left that phone. The cashier shook his head and apologised, but a woman in the corner of the room turned to them with a confused smile, "I did." They spun and asked her what he looked like and where he was going. "Oh, he looked like the sweetest little lad. Long black hair, red eyes maybe? I don't know dear, my eyesight is going. He looked so depressed, it broke my heart to see young skin and bones in such a state." Sorata asked her where he went and she laughed nervously. "I followed him to the entrance because I have children of my own you see, so I have a motherly instinct to look after kids in their youth. He seemed to get on the bus back to where that school is…Um...Suimei? I can't remember the street name, but I know what is there." They thanked her and rushed out of the shop, leaving her to worry about a young boy that she didn't even know.

They got on the bus themselves when it came and talked about where they thought he would be. Sorata, Aoyama and Shiina agreed to check the bathrooms, Jin-san, Misaki-senpai and Rita planned to check the roof and Miss Akasaka and Chihiro-sensei said that they would check the medical rooms and the classrooms. As they rushed over the gate and into the building, none of them spared a thought to how the hell he would be able to get over the gate in the first place. When Sorata, Aoyama and Shiina got to the girls bathrooms there was nobody there and there was no-one there. Then they checked the boys bathroom. All of them paled. Hanging from one of the stalls was…a rope tied into a noose. Nobody was there. Ryuunosuke had obviously planned to hang himself there, but none of them could figure out why he didn't. They hoped that the other managed to find him.

Miss Akasaka and Chihiro looked in every classroom they could find, sometimes they even checked a classroom more than once. He was nowhere to be seen.

As they ran to the top of the school, Rita, Jin-san and Misaki-senpai felt their stomach churning and their hearts beating faster and faster. When they got to the top, they saw him sitting near the edge of the roof. His legs dangling off the edge. Hearing their footsteps, he turned around with the emptiest eyes any of them had ever seen. "So I see you've found me." Rita gulped down the lump in her throat as she took one step towards the broken boy, "Ryuunosuke, please don't do this." He sighed and turned back to the world he would soon be leaving, then as he heard her footsteps getting closer he slid further off of the building. "If you come any closer, I'll do it." She instantly took three steps back.

"You know, I've always liked the view up here. It tried to paint me a picture of a beautiful world, as if nothing in this world can hurt you. Yet, if I were to jump from here, I would die." His lips formed a bitter smile, "It's ironic actually. That this exact spot is where I decided that this world could be a beautiful and an amazing thing, but in reality I am here to kill myself and leave. I want to die. I have for a long time. However, I've never had the courage to act upon my desires…until now." That's when he stood up and stretched his arms into the air, yawning. "I'm quite tired. Tired of everything. If I don't have a life, I can't have anything can I? Which means that I can have regrets, or desires. I regret many things I've done in my life. These things haunt me, and I just can't take it anymore. Yuu and Satoshi were some of the closest friends I've ever had, and yet I hurt them so badly that…" His voice trailed off and he sighed for the thousandth time that day. "Now, I feel like those at Sakurasou are the only people I really care about, apart from my mother of course. I've nearly ended up hurting you as much as I hurt them. I don't want to hurt any of you. I know this may hurt you, but this hurt will actually end. Unlike the times I hurt you by rejecting you and neglecting you. I'll always do that. I can't always kill myself now can I?"

They all stared at him in shock and terror, not knowing how to react. The others had joined them a while ago. So every one of them now knew exactly what he had been thinking. Sorata gulped and trembled as he spoke, "T-This pain won't end, Akasaka." The raven haired boy didn't do anything. "Oh really?"

Turning to them, he looked into their eyes which were full of emotions. His were blank and empty. Full of absolute darkness. "So, you're saying that even in death I'll still hurt you?" They froze.

He looked at the ground, "I really can't escape this shit can I?"

Miss Akasaka felt her knees shake as she took a step forward, but he cut her off. "I wouldn't do that." She blinked in confusion, he blankly looked at her. "I'll do it." She stopped.

Looking back over at the sun set, he folded his arms. "What am I supposed to do? If I can't even escape this in death, then how do I? This is much like an impossible riddle."

Aoyama gulped, "Y-You can get better! We'll help you!"

"If I look at this situation through eyes of hope and feeling, I know that you're right and that everything will be okay." They all felt relief slowly seep into their hearts. "However, if I look at this situation logically, I know that you are all letting a load of bullshit make its way into your mind."

Everyone was silent. What could they say to stop him?

"Maybe you've finally given up?"

"No!" Rita cried, "I'll never give up on you! Ryuunosuke, if you die then I won't be able to breathe properly. My life will have no meaning to it if you're gone!"

"Shut the fuck up, Freeloader." His voice was cold, angry and firm. "Don't say something so stupid. Of course your life will have meaning. You have a wonderful job, friends who love you and a family that would do anything for you. I'm not saying that I don't have two of those three things, but I'm explaining to you why your life actually means something, unlike mine."

"Ryuunosuke, please! You know that your family loves you more than anything, right?"

He nodded, "I know that very well, mother. Thank you for caring so much about me, but if you loved me you would let me be happy and you would let me die."

She sniffed, "Ryuunosuke, I can't do that because I know you'll never be truly happy if you simply end your life."

"What the fuck do you know?!"

Everyone jumped back as he stepped closer to the edge of both sanity and life. "Do you even know what kind of shit goes through my mind?! Can you even fathom how much it hurts to know that two of your former closest friends hate your guts now?! NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

As he took two steps closer to the edge, he huffed. "Thank you for trying to help me. Goodbye."

"RYUUNOSUKE NO!"

He jumped off of the edge…

…he was gone…

…he was falling to his death…

…only to be grabbed by two pairs of hands.

**8**

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get off me!"

"Don't do it, you fucking idiot!"

His eyes widened in shock as he let the voice sink into his mind.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a strong embrace. Two arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt hot tears roll down his neck, another voice called him an idiot and hugged him from the side. His maroon eyes scanned over the pale and trembling forms of all the members of Sakurasou. The arms were so warm. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Please don't do it!"

"Y-Yuu…?"

"Please! Forgive us! You aren't worthless! You deserve life! You aren't ugly! You aren't pathetic! You aren't a waste of air or space! You are wanted in this world! You are needed! We were just angry and jealous because of the past! It was us who were being pathetic! We're so sorry!"

Satoshi dug his head into Ryuunosuke's shoulder at the side and sobbed, "We're so sorry! We didn't to make you feel like you wanted to kill yourself!"

Ryuunosuke's eyes filled with tears and he returned the embrace, his hands holding Yuu's shoulders and his arms holding him tightly. He hid half of his face in his shoulder and let his tears soak into his uniform. He didn't say anything as the two boys hugged him and cried out apologies for different things that they said. Everyone else watched the heart wrenching scene as the two boys slowly pulled him further away from the edge of the building, Rita stared at the boy she loved with so much relief and emotion in her eyes that it hurt. Satoshi saw that and motioned for Yuu to let him go, once they did, Rita hugged him as tightly as she could. "Ryuunosuke! Thank God!" He held her and sniffed, "I'm sorry…"

Aoyama, Shiina and Misaki-senpai soon joined her and they all hugged him as tightly as they could. Even Jin-san joined them and soon only Chihiro-sensei was left standing to calm her heart down, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. "Y-You damn kids are going to be the death of me…"

"God, never do that again!" Aoyama cried as she sobbed into Misaki-senpai's shoulder, they were all hugging him, but she wasn't in hugging distance of Ryuunosuke. He nodded, "I won't. I'm sorry."

Rita kissed his cheek countless times and dug her head into his neck, "I love you so much!"

Satoshi and Yuu were secretly happy that their old friend was better with women than he used to be. Once they had all convinced him to keep living, they made their way back to Sakurasou.

Together.

**8**

**Me: HI!**

**Sorata: JESUS CHRIST! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!**

**Me: TRICKED YA! HAH!**

**Rita: *sobs and hugs a blushing Ryuunosuke: Thank God!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* Y-You do know that this is only a story, right?**

**Rita: Thank goodness…**

**Aoyama: *sobs and bawls* AKASAKA-KUN!**

**Shiina: *sniffles* **

**Jin-san: Wow, that was fucking depressing.**

**Misaki-senpai: *cries* HE ALMOST DIED! NO!**

**Ryuunosuke: J-Jesus, it's okay! I'm alive!**

**Me: It hurt to write this chapter.**

**Miss Akasaka: T-That was horrible…!**

**Chihiro-sensei: You're cruel.**

**Me: Teehee! I know!**

**Sorata: *sighs* T-That was terrifying. **

**Rita: *kisses Ryuunosuke***

**Ryuunosuke: MMPH?!**

**Rita: *deepens kiss***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly* HMPHH?! MMPH!**

**Me: At least canon can cheer me up…*eats popcorn sadly***


	19. Chapter 19- Being Civil and MAYBE Like

**Me: SUP!**

**Sorata: You tricked so many people!**

**Me: I know! *cheers* **

**Aoyama: That's not a good thing!**

**Jin-san: It is if that's what she was aiming for.**

**Sorata&amp;Aoyama: I guess so…**

**Me: Lu-chan! We need to model now!**

**Sorata: WHAT THE F-**

**Lu-chan: Coming dahhling! *does pose* **

**Me: *does pose***

**Jin-san: ****_Damn._**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: *giggles and then slaps Jin-san across the head* NO BEING A PERV!**

**Jin-san: *le sigh* Unfair…**

**Ryuunosuke:**** *still being kissed* MMMMMMMPH?!**

**Rita: *kissing***

**Ryuunosuke: MPH! *flailing around* MMMMMMMMMPHMPH!**

**Misaki-senpai: R-Rittan, I don't think he can breathe.**

**Ryuunosuke: MHM!**

**Rita: *kisses***

**Ryuunosuke: *pushes away* F-Freeload-**

**Rita: *kisses him again***

**Ryuunosuke: MMPH?!**

**Sorata: R-Rita-san?! **

**Aoyama: H-He's a mixture of red and blue!**

**Ryuunosuke: MMMPH MMPH MPH!**

**Rita: *kisses***

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs and closes eyes***

**Everyone: …**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! CANON! *poses***

**8**

Ryuunosuke sighed, "Freeloader, you can let go of me now."

"No!"

He blushed lightly as she stayed in her seat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he couldn't exactly blame her. If she really did love him as much as she claimed, then she would have every right to stay as close to him as she wanted. He nearly died, this would scare anybody. So, he just let her stay there for now. Yuu and Satoshi awkwardly sat across from the others who were glaring daggers at him uncertainly, they saved his life but they were also the boys that drove him to the edge. Nobody really knew what to say. Luckily, Ryuunosuke actually attempted to start a conversation.

"Uh…So I'd just like to thank you for saving me."

Satoshi shrugged and Yuu scratched his neck, "It's our fault for making you want to do such a thing, anyway."

Sorata muttered something under his breath, "Damn right…"

Ryuunosuke sighed, "Kanda, stop it."

"How can I?! They nearly killed you-"

"No, I nearly killed myself and you know that."

He stopped in his tracks and huffed, "Yeah, but they still hurt you enough to make you think of doing such a thing. Just because you've been friends before doesn't mean you should just forgive them!"

"I'm not going to. I haven't forgave them at all, but I am being civil and **grateful**. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead by now."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for them you wouldn't have nearly died in the first place!"

Ryuunosuke tried to stay calm, but he was losing patience. "Kanda, stop acting childish."

"How am I acting childish?! You almost died because of them!"

Rita quickly cut them off, "Will you both just shut up?!"

The two boys were caught off guard by her yell and Ryuunosuke sighed, nodding. Satoshi and Yuu were sitting there and regretting what they had done to him, the spectacled male bit his lip and clasped his hands together. "We're sorry. We were just jealous and had been holding a grudge against Ryuunosuke for a long time."

Ryuunosuke's expression was blank even as he spoke to them, "I understand, but did you really need to act so cruelly?"

Satoshi was about to say something when Sorata did. "You **understand**?! For fuck sake, Akasaka!"

"I swear to God, if you don't shut your fucking mouth, I'll do it for you."

Everyone froze and stared at the 16 year old boy in terror, Sorata nodded and timidly looked at the floor. Ryuunosuke sighed and thanked him, "Now, explain."

Satoshi sighed, "I-I guess our anger got the better of us. We let that grudge we had held against you take over our thoughts, feelings and actions. We were being pathetic, and we're really sorry for doing such terrible things to you. We didn't mean any of it."

Ryuunosuke muttered something under his breath that he knew he shouldn't have, "Wow, sounds familiar." Sorata froze and glared at him, "Did I make you want to kill yourself, Akasaka?!"

"Of course not, you idiot."

"Then don't compare me to them!"

He huffed, "Well-"

"Both of you! Knock it off!" Rita yelled at them and Sorata pointed at Ryuunosuke. "He started it!" The programmer sighed and nodded, "Yes, and I apologise for that. Now continue."

Yuu gulped, "Y-You hurt us a lot, Ryuunosuke. So we wanted to hurt you, just so you'd feel the same pain that we did." Everyone could see Rita's depressed reaction, it must have reminded her of the situation she had with Shiina. They still continued, "We're sorry, but we can't lie and tell you that we didn't want you to get hurt. We enjoyed seeing you emotionally and physically damaged, but soon we started to falter and remember what we all had in the past. W-We regret everything because we should have just talked to you about it. We're pathetic human beings, but…we just can't lie to you about how happy we were to see that we had affected you so much." Aoyama gasped in shock, "Are you saying that you were glad when he was on the roof of the school?!" They instantly shook their heads.

"N-No way! We were glad to see him not coming to school because he was afraid of us! However, we were repeating insults and heckles. Do you agree, Ryuunosuke?"

He nodded, "I do remember you shouting that I didn't deserve to live more than…five times maybe?"

They cringed and nodded, Yuu sighed. "Y-Yeah. We didn't mean any of it, sorry."

Rita gritted her teeth together, "You…Do you even know how close we were to losing him?"

Ryuunosuke looked down at the girl in his arms and he watched as she slowly sat up properly, then she turned her head to look at them. "We were literally an **inch** away from losing him. If you think saving his life and apologising is going to work, then I can't begin to believe how diseased your brain is." The raven haired boy blushed at her quoting his words aimed at her a long time ago, but soon he got over it and told her to calm down. She shook her head and chuckled bitterly, "How can I?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gripped the back of his shirt tighter, "I almost fucking lost you."

"So did my mother."

She froze.

"So did Kanda, Ponytail, Shiina-san, Mitaka-senpai and Kamiigusa-senpai. Even Chihiro-sensei. Don't go thinking you're the only person who almost lost someone today. As I said before, I hate to toot my own horn, but I'm sure many people were concerned today."

After a few moments she loosened her grip and limply lay against him, "Sorry."

He nodded, "I do understand what you mean and how you must feel, but-"

"No, y-you really don't."

Without saying anything more about it, he continued the conversation with the others. "You shouldn't let a measly grudge take hold of your emotions, it'll be something you regret later on." The two boys nodded in agreement, "We…just wanted you to feel what we felt when you downgraded us, when you became much better than us." Ryuunosuke nodded, "I do know what you mean, but I don't believe that asking you to do more than you could counts as 'downgrading'. However, I do understand why you would feel that way." The others just listened as the boys talked out their problems. After they were done for the night they all parted ways, explaining that they all needed a well-deserved rest. Rita stayed on his lap and refused to get up. Feeling his face warm up, the programmer sighed. "Y-You don't have to leave me completely you know? I'm just asking you to get up." She shook her head and dug her face into his neck. "No…If I let go of you, you might disappear."

"T-That's ridiculous. I'm not going anywhere."

She sniffed, "That's what you say, but you don't know that."

He huffed, "If I was planning on leaving you to try again, would I have willingly come back in the first place?"

"Every human has pity in their hearts, Ryuunosuke."

"Pity alone isn't enough to stop someone from killing themselves."

"If it wasn't pity then what was it?"

He sighed, "Guilt. The fact that I care about you all."

She bit her lip and everything went silent, when he asked her to go away she shook her head. "I…If you had jumped and nobody was there to save you, I would have jumped with you, you know?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, but then her words processed in his mind. "Never think that again."

"If you died, then I would have nearly nothing to live for."

"Shiina-san? Sakurasou? Your family?"

"Yes, but you're the only person I've ever been and will ever be in love with. So I'd always be alone in that way."

He blushed lightly, "T-That doesn't matter. I've been alone in that way, but I've never wanted to kill myself over it."

She sighed, "Neither have I. You're the only person to make me feel like this. Nobody has ever been more important to me than you."

"Y-Your family-"

"Nope."

His eyes widened as he stared at the British girl, he could feel his face getting hotter as he asked her more questions. "M-Mashiro-"

"Sadly, no."

"T-There must be someone, you've only known me for a few months to a year. You've known them all your life."

She shrugged, "It's weird, I know. That's just how it is."

"W-Why?"

Looking at him, she didn't even waver. "I love you. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?"

His heart was racing and he had a feeling that his lungs had forgotten to function, because when she said that sentence with such a deep emotional gleam in her eyes, he froze in time. Was this how it felt to love somebody? He didn't know. However, he did know that he had to at least try and believe her. The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Prove it." They were said with such confidence that even he had to backtrack a little. When did he even think those words? "Uh…I-I mean…!" She smiled and sat up straight, looking him in the eye with a mischievous glint in them. He couldn't help but lean back in terror, but her arms around his shoulders made sure that he stayed exactly where he was. Slowly, she leaned closer to his face. "Alright…If you insist."

Softly, he felt her lips press against his and she heard him make a noise of shock.

She had done this many times before, what made this kiss different?

When she pulled away, he stared at her, a crimson blush painting his cheeks. "F-Freeloader…" She smirked and slid one of her hands to his face, "Do you believe me now?" Looking into her eyes in a cheesy sort of way, he saw a swirling river of emotions, but one of the main emotions he saw was love. Gulping, he knew what the difference in this kiss was. She had barely brushed his lips. It was the emotion that he had felt. _'S-Shit…' _She **really really…**_**really **_meant it.

"U-Uh…" Then he nodded, feeling nervousness feel his stomach.

She smiled, "Good, now I need to ask a favour of you."

As she leaned closer to his face, he barely moved back and his eyes widened as he saw the love in her eyes grow stronger. It was making his heart beat unusually fast, but he guessed that it was **pretty** normal when he was around _**her**_. Biting her lip, she scanned over his face making it redden excessively. "Could you maybe…repay me for proving it and ending your doubt?" Her sentence structure made her sound like she was in one of Shakespeares plays. "U-Um…How would I do that?" She shrugged and giggled airily, making him lean back some more. However, since he had to go into the school to kill himself, he wore his uniform so nobody would really suspect anything. This he came to regret. When he leaned back a lot, she pulled on his tie and ended up looking into his eyes. After a moment, she leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "Thank God..." His eyes filled themselves with sympathy, and his blush shamefully increased. She opened her eyes and he gasped unintentionally, but she had that **indescribable **look in her eyes again, and this time it was stronger. She tilted her head against his in confusion, and he closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes again, the guilt hurt too much. However, it seemed like she wasn't going to let him look away from her for long, because she lifted his head up by his chin and kissed his bottom lip quickly. Forcing him to open his eyes in shock and a small bit of fear. "F-Freeloader-"

"Ryuunosuke, do you want to know how you can pay me back…?" Her voice had a seductive tone to it.

He gulped and nodded slowly, she smiled gently at him. "You could…kiss me?"

"N-No! I couldn't do something as bold as that!"

She giggled, "On the cheek?"

He blushed, "I-I don't know…"

"Do you not want to be 'polite'?" He blushed and sighed, "F-Fine…"

Turning her head around, she blushed pink and smiled. He bit his lip anxiously and placed one hand on the other side of her face, feeling the warmth on his hand. Sighing, he leaned across and kissed the soft skin of her cheek. Her skin warmed up immensely and he blushed with her, then he pulled away and she smiled at him. "I'll wait for you." He felt his heart crack and he looked at the floor, "You don't have to…"

"I will!"

After he looked up at her, he saw that had a determined expression set on her face. He gulped and nodded silently, she placed both of her hands on his face to pull his face to look up at her. When their gazes met, he gulped and couldn't seem to look away from her. "Uh..."

"Ryuunosuke, I love you. I'd wait forever for you. I'd die for you."

His face flushed brighter if possible and he gulped again, she smiled, "I. Love. You."

"Y-You already said th-"

"I love you."

He scratched his arm anxiously, "Freeloader, how many times are you-"

"I love you. So, try to love me too."

His heart exploded then and there, she smiled sadly and stood up. Leaving him to silently miss the warmth, "Never mind, just forget what I said. Alright?" As she began to leave him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She gasped in shock and looked down at him in confusion. "R-Ryuunosuke?"

"Don't you try to leave me on such a depressing note! Listen, I-I have a feeling that I _**might **_like you! J-Just a little bit! Don't think too much into this, Freelo-"

Before he could finish, she leaned down and pressed her lips tightly against his. Making sure to deepen the kiss as much as she could, and as much as he could handle. He gasped in surprise at the sudden action, and as she deepened the kiss he moaned slightly louder than before. She smirked into the kiss after hearing him and she held the back of his head in one of her hands, as she leaned on the back of the chair with her other hand. His hands twitched as he didn't know what to do with them. He gripped the sides of his chairs and closed his eyes tightly as she pushed his head closer, she heard him moan again very quietly. After noticing a slightly wobble even as he sat, she slowly pulled away and let him go. He covered his mouth with his hands and gulped, feeling his hands tremble. God, how embarrassing.

"Ryuunosuke, thank you."

He looked up at her, "For what?"

She kissed him again quickly and shook her head, "For making me so happy." Then she wandered off upstairs and left him to sit at the table in flustered shock. That woman was mental.

"Aw…! My little dragon has a girlfriend now, hm?"

SHE WAS HERE?! THE DEVIL! RUN!

Turning around, his face burned and he saw not only his mother, but Jin-san, Yuu and Satoshi standing at the doorway! Jin-san smirked, "That was quite the reaction you had there, Ryuunosuke."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

He blinked, "I live here."

"YES, BUT WHY DID YOU SPY ON US!"

Yuu chuckled, "We just couldn't resist, Ryuunosuke."

Looking over at his old friend, he scowled and nodded. Then he left the room and made his way to his own room. How could they be so fucking happy?! Yes, he was civil. In reality, he hated their guts! Did they even know how much trouble they caused?! Were they aware of his scars?!

Were they even sorry?!

**8**

**Me: WOO!**

**Sorata: Must you always leave a chapter on a sad note?**

**Aoyama: Yeah, you never really make it very happy.**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly* MMMMMMMMPHHHHH?!**

**Rita: *kissing***

**Me: Aww….I thought….**

**Lu-chan: B-But…canon…**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* Mph! Mph…MPHHHHH!**

**Jin-san: They have been kissing for a chapter and a half, Miko-san.**

**Misaki-senpai: I-I don't think he can breathe…**

**Me: *huffs* Fine!**

**Rita: *lets go***

**Ryuunosuke: *gasps for air* JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!**

**Rita: *blushes briiiiiiiightly* M-M-Miko!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* D-Did you really have to make her kiss me for so long?**

**Rita: Are you okay? *pats back***

**Ryuunosuke: *nods* I-I think so.**

**Shiina: Very much kissing…**

**Me: Much bad grammar.**

**Shiina: *flips the bird* Fuck off.**

**Jin-san: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sorata: S-Shiina?!**

**Aoyama: M-MASHIRO! NO!**

**Ryuunosuke: *snickers***

**Rita: M-Mashiro, I never knew you were so sassy.**

**Shiina: …?**

**Me: Of course. *sighs***


	20. Chapter 20- The Voices

**Me:**** *cries***

**Sorata: *turns to Aoyama* Do you want to ask?**

**Aoyama: N-Not really…**

**Ryuunosuke: Oi Miko-san, why are you crying?**

**Me: T-This story is nearly f-finished… *sniffles***

**Rita: Aw…*frowns***

**Ryuunosuke: Every story must have its ending, Miko-san.**

**Me: Ryuunosuke-senpai…?**

**Ryuunosuke: *plays on phone* What is it?**

**Me: *lifts arms* Can I have a cuddle?**

**Ryuunosuke: *pales* NO! ARE YOU INSANE?!**

**Jin-san: *sighs* How many girls are going to chase after you?**

**Misaki-senpai: Everyone loves Dragon!**

**Shiina: Wasn't that a sitcom?**

**Jin-san: No, that was Everybody Loves Raymond, Shiina-san.**

**Shiina: We should make a sitcom about Ryuunosuke.**

**Ryuunosuke: No we should not!**

**Me: CUDDLE!**

**Ryuunosuke: NO!**

**Rita: MY Ryuunosuke! *huggles him***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FREELOADER?!**

**Rita: I'VE BROKEN THE RECORD!**

**Me: I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT RITTAN!**

**Misaki-senpai: AGAIN WITH THE NAME STEALING?!**

**Me: STAY AWAY!**

**Lu-chan: Oi…Canon.**

**Me: *spins head round like the exorcist* C-A-N-O-N…?**

**Ryuunosuke: F-Freeloader…Get away from me…!**

**Rita: *kisses cheek* Nah….**

**Ryuunosuke: M-Must you do this in every chapter?**

**Rita: *kisses neck* Indeed I must.**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* S-Stop that.**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: *whispering* He's giving in…! *silently squealing***

**Rita: Ryuunosuke…What don't you like about me?**

**Ryuunosuke: Eh?**

**Rita: Just tell me.**

**Ryuunosuke: First of all, don't change yourself. Secondly, I hate how you stop me from breathing every time to do things like this.**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: Canon…**

**Me: Wait, Lu-chan!**

**Lu-chan: Hm?**

**Me: He basically just told her not to stop flirting with him…!**

**Lu-chan: OMFG!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: CANON!**

**Rita: *smiles and holds him tighter* Well, that's a pretty good thing actually.**

**Ryuunosuke: How so? *raises eyebrow***

**Rita: *whispers in ear* That means I leave you breathless…**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly* D-Don't be so indecent!**

**Rita: *giggles and kisses neck***

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: Kawaii… *falls backwards with nosebleeds***

**8**

Glaring at the roof of his room, Sorata thought of everything that happened yesterday.

It had been a few days since Ryuunosuke's attempted suicide.

He couldn't get the laughter out of his head. It buzzed around in his head, and he felt his teeth gritting together in anger and humiliation. Did they even think about he felt? Hadn't they failed before?! Gulping down the lump in his throat, he sat up in his bed and made his way out of his room, deciding to get some fresh air and calm his nerves. "Kanda, are you alright?" Turning his head quickly, Sorata saw the programmer standing behind him with a blank look on his face. Then he smiled weakly and chuckled, "Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't told anyone about what happened, have you Kanda?"

He froze. "T-They don't need to know. I'm okay, really."

Ryuunosuke sighed and placed a hand on his hip, "You shouldn't conceal your emotions, Kanda." Sorata smiled and shrugged, "I'm not! I'm fine!"

"Kanda-"

"Listen, why don't you worry about your problems, and I'll worry about mine?"

The raven haired boy didn't do or say anything until Sorata realised his mistake, "Sorry…"

"I understand." Sorata blinked and looked up at him, he gave him the most sympathetic look that someone like him could muster. "I really do." Feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks, the brown haired boy sniffed and covered his eyes and mouth with his hands. Ryuunosuke stood there for a moment until Sorata charged at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly. "A-Akasaka! It hurts so much!" Nodding, the former suicidal slowly wrapped his own arms around the older boy. "I know…"

"M-Make it stop…Please…"

He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Ryuunosuke's heart was breaking as his friend went through the same feelings that he did. "We can. Just tell the others-"

"No!" After crying out, he dug his head into his friends shoulder and sobbed. "It's humiliating…!"

"I know. Listen, if you can't tell them right now, tell them later. Until then, if you need anything just come to me."

"Akasaka…" He smiled and held him as tightly as he could, "Thank you…"

Ryuunosuke blushed lightly, "Y-Yeah, whatever."

Digging his head into the younger males shoulder, Sorata sniffed and asked him to sit in his room so they could talk about everything that happened. Eventually, Ryuunosuke agreed and they both made their way into Sorata's room. Ryuunosuke sat on his computer chair and Sorata sat on his bed, when the black haired boy asked him to tell him what happened, Sorata gulped and took a deep breath.

"W-Well, yesterday I went to the building that the competition I had entered was held, and they were just explaining why I won in person. However, sometime in the middle of it all, they started laughing at the mistakes on my documents. They told me that I would never be good at anything in life and that I should just give up on trying to do anything, but I soon told them that I had to leave. Before I could, they ripped up every sheet of paper I handed in right in front of me."

Ryuunosuke clenched his fists, "Those bastards…"

He nodded, "Now, I feel like I should just…take their advice."

"No."

Sorata looked up at him in surprise, then he gulped as he wrapped his arms around the older boys' shoulders. "A-A-Akasaka?"

"Don't do it."

He smiled, "I didn't mean-" Ryuunosuke cut him off by holding him tighter, "You say that now, but I've been where you've been too. Don't even think about doing it."

Sorata smiled even more, "Akasaka…" Then he hugged him back and nodded, "Thank you, Akasaka." Ryuunosuke shrugged and pulled away, but Sorata keeps a tight hold on him. "Kanda, what's wrong?"

"I feel like if I let go of you, I'll do it."

The programmer let his friend hold him, he would do anything to prevent his friend from feeling the way he did. Helpless. Worthless. Depressed. Trapped. He could barely describe the period of time that he was suicidal, it felt awful. His friend was going through the same things he was, although the situation wasn't that serious, Sorata was a pretty sensitive person and something like this could affect him in serious and dangerous ways. So, he would keep an eye of him. Not letting him out of his sight. After an hour or so, Sorata thanked Ryuunosuke for talking to him and the programmer nodded, leaving the room. When he did leave the room, Rita smiled at them both, walking with Ryuunosuke to the kitchen. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Just about a few problems we've had."

She looked at him in confusion, "You do mean the problems when you two were fighting, right?"

He nodded, "Of course. We've sorted them out and there should be less of such things in the future."

Grinning brightly, she nodded and sat down at the table. "Good! It was scary when you two fought; you're usually good friends." He nodded and sighed, grabbing a tomato and taking a bite out of it. She got him a glass of green tea and asked if he was alright. Once again, he nodded and just thanked the Gods that his friend wasn't going to end up dead. She bit her lip and sat down again, but in the chair next to his. "Ryuunosuke, you look a bit pale. Are you sure that you're alright?" He nodded. That didn't seem to convince her though, "You…You haven't **done **anything since the last time have you?"

He sighed again, "Of course I have, but that was during the time none of us were speaking to each other."

She nodded and looked at the floor, "Oh…"

Glancing over at her, he saw her hands playing with the hem of her skirt and her expression held pain and worry. Was she really that affected by what he did? Blushing lightly as he did so, he took her hand into one of his and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He could see her cheeks redden and felt his heart pound just a little bit, "Don't worry about things that are in the past, Freeloader." She looked up at him and clutched his hand as tightly as she could, he tried not to let the blood rush to his face when she did that, but it was useless. "T-There's no use in being stuck on something in the past. You'll basically let it come back to haunt you, that's the mistake I made. Don't make that mistake." When she didn't answer he began to feel concerned for her, "Freeloader, are you-"

Cutting him off, she pulled his hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gulped and his eyes widened, "F-Freeloader?! What do you think you're doing?!" She held him tighter and whispered an apology into his ear, he blushed and flinched away from her mouth which was close to his ear. Little did he know, tears had filled up her eyes and she couldn't help but imagine him broken and depressed, sitting in his room. "R-Ryuunosuke, did you really feel that way?" He tried to ignore the stutter and waver in her voice, "A-Are you surprised?" She froze and then shook her head, "It still hurts to know."

"To know what? You knew that I was in pain during that time, Freeloader. Everyone was. Including you."

"To know that I could have done something."

He shook his head, "Freeloader, you couldn't have-"

"But I was too busy feeling sorry for myself and worrying about you, that I didn't realise that I could have done something."

He felt himself getting angry, but he kept calm. "Freeloader, you-"

"I didn't bother to think about anything but how hurt you were, but I didn't think about the ways I could help you."

Was she fucking stupid? "Freeloader-"

"I was being so blind."

"Ugh, that's it!"

She blinked in surprise as he leaned back to look her in the eye, his facial expression was contorted into one of anger and irritation. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a few times for good measure, without even thinking of the fact that she was a woman. "Will you just shut up?! It's not your fault!" She gasped in shock as tears began to fill his own eyes, and when he squeezed them shut, the tears rolled down his face. Were they tears of anger? Why was he crying? "R-Ryuunosuke-"

"No! Shut the fuck up! None of it was your fault! Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over! I would have felt that way even if you were there! You were being blind?! I never tell anyone how I'm feeling because I think there is no point, and I definitely don't tell **you **these things because I **know **there is no point! You know me more than anyone! So-"

Stopping his rant, she kissed his cheek softly. This surprised him and he finally noticed the tears falling from his eyes, he wiped them and blushed lightly in embarrassment. She smiled and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her in the eye. "You're too cute." He blushed more and huffed, "No I'm not." Giggling, she stroked the apple of his cheek with her thumb. "Yes you are." Sighing in defeat, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes stubbornly. "Whatever."

"Is that really how you feel?"

He nodded, knowing that she was talking about the little rant he had beforehand. She grinned once again and hugged him gently, sitting on his lap and leaning her head on his shoulder. He had a heart attack of course, "W-W-W-What are you doing?!"

"I love you." Knowing he wouldn't say anything, she relaxed and ended up falling asleep like that.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and sighed fondly, she was insane. But he wouldn't have her any other way. She really was someone he couldn't live without. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her and actually began to like the feeling of having her so close to him. The reason? He knew he was worth something when she was near.

**8**

This was bad.

This was really bad.

This was **extremely **bad!

As he fidgeted with the computer mouse, Sorata bit his lip and breathed heavily. He was desperately trying to will the bad thoughts away, but they weren't only destroying him...they were making him destroy himself. No, he wasn't hurting himself physically. He was making himself believe that he should just stop trying. That he wasn't worth enough to be able to actually do something with his life. Or what people had defined as a life anyway. Leaving the comfort of his chair, he started pacing the room. What should he do? He knew that if this kept going, something bad would happen. In all honesty, he didn't know why he was so tempted to end it. But the temptation was becoming more and more appealing. Ryuunosuke did say that he could go to him if he felt like doing it, but he had heard the sobbing boys words…he was still hurting. Nobody would get so frustrated with accusations of them being hurt otherwise. Or…was he just worried about him? Shaking his head, he let out a shaky exhale. Ryuunosuke wasn't one to destroy himself over someone else's pain. He was definitely still hurting deeply from before. So, he didn't want to frustrate him even more.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

He was pulling at his hair and pacing his room as the thoughts echoed in his mind.

Before he knew it, he was standing on that chair. Tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry…Akasaka."

**8**

After hearing quite a loud thump coming from Sorata's room, Ryuunosuke woke Rita up and asked her to get off of him. She did and they both cautiously made their way to the 17 year olds room, for some reason they felt an eerie aura coming from the door. Gulping in nervousness, Ryuunosuke held the door handle and pushed the door open. They both instantly froze. Because hanging from a rope…attached to a small hook that had seemingly been put up to hang a decoration of some sort…was Sorata. His eyes bulged out of his skull. His skin pale white and turning blue. His neck on the verge of snapping. Rita screamed and Ryuunosuke fell to his knees, "KANDA!"

Luckily, they saw his body still swinging from side to side which meant he still had oxygen inside his body. Ryuunosuke called for Jin-san who rushed into the room, his face instantly paled. "Oh my God!" The programmer demanded that he held Sorata up by holding him on his shoulders, he obviously did that immediately. "Freeloader! Grab the scissors from my room, quickly!" She ran into his room and winced as she took the scissors which were covered in dried blood, then she hurried back to Sorata's room and gave them to Ryuunosuke. He ran to the rope and climbed on the chair to cut it. When he had done so, Jin-san let Ryuunosuke catch his body. He fell to his knees, clutching Sorata tightly, but letting him breathe at the same time. "Kanda…You fucking idiot!"

There were shallow breaths coming from the brown haired boy, and his eyes had closed due to going unconscious. Ryuunosuke's shoulders shook as he quietly cried into his friends shoulder, "Idiot…"

"What's going o-KANDA-KUN!"

Aoyama and Shiina ran in and they both began to sob when they saw Sorata so close to death in Ryuunosuke's arms. When Misaki-senpai came in, she threw up and Miss Akasaka had to catch her as she fainted. Chihiro-sensei gasped and called an ambulance. Rita wrapped an arm around the raven haired boys shoulders as he wept, holding the older boy for dear life. "Kanda…Fucking idiot…!"

Satoshi and Yuu were too afraid to go into the room.

They **knew **that this was their fault.

And if he died…

…they…honestly didn't know.

**8**

**Me: HI HO! WE'RE FINALLY FINISHED THIS ONE!**

**Sorata: WHY-**

**Me: Because I had writers block so I couldn't write a long one!**

**Sorata: No! WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME OFF?!**

**Me: Oh that? *shrugs* I had planned this all along.**

**Everyone: YOU WHAT?!**

**Aoyama: Seriously?!**

**Me: You'll know more in the next chapter!**

**Shiina: S-Sorata…! *sniffles***

**Rita: Oh Mashiro…*hugs her***

**Ryuunosuke: If you do it I swear to God…!**

**Jin-san: Oh my…**

**Misaki-senpai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KOUHAI-KUN!**

**Me: Hehe….Sorry….Hehehe *nervous laughter***


	21. Chapter 21- All My Fault

**Me:**** Hi!**

**Sorata: You got 10 votes already?!**

**Me: Hehe…Not exactly.**

**Aoyama: What did you do then?**

**Me: W-Well, I really wanted to write this chappie…**

**Sorata: Oh no…**

**Me: ….so I took down the poll…**

**Aoyama: Here it comes…**

**Me: …and I asked Lu-chan which ending I should do!**

**Lu-chan: HELL YEAH! *strikes pose***

**Me: YOU GO GURL! *strikes pose***

**Shiina: *strikes pose***

**Ryuunosuke: Ugh! Would you people stop torturing me?!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: Ryuunosuke-senpai likes us?! **

**Ryuunosuke: NO! I like- *covers mouth with hand blushing***

**Everyone: . . .**

**Me: WHO IS IT?!**

**Lu-chan: IT BETTER BE RITA!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: WE LOVE RYUURI!**

**Rita: What better be me?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes***

**Me: TELL US WHO IT IS!**

**Lu-chan: IS IT-**

**Ryuunosuke: YES! ALRIGHT?!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: . . .**

**Rita: What's what?!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**8**

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm not leaving the hospital._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__You're going to have to come back sometime._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I miss you, Ryuunosuke._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm not leaving until he wakes up._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Please! We need you here!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Why?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Mashiro is freaking out!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__What do you expect me to do about that?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I haven't known her long enough to help her._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__You've known Sorata for a year or two and you still couldn't help him!_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Oh my God! Ryuunosuke, I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry!_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke! I'm sorry!_

_~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing…_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out.**

**8**

On the way to the hospital, Ryuunosuke just sat there curled up into a ball in the corner of the back seat of one of the taxis. The girls cried either quietly or they sobbed hysterically until they all got there. Rita cried quietly and placed a hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder; he was trembling and shaking. Biting her lip, she ran a hand through his hair and she tried to comfort him. "Ryuunosuke…He'll be alright."

"I-It's my fault."

She sighed sadly, "Ryuunosuke-"

"No! I was with him right before he did it and he told me e-everything he was feeling and I didn't give him good enough advice!"

"Ryuunosuke! Stop blaming your self! It's not your fault!"

He looked over at the foreign girl and felt tears well up in his eyes, "B-But…"

She hugged him tightly and felt his tears run down the back of her neck, "Freeloader…!" Then he just embraced her as tightly as he could and cried, properly sobbing into her shoulder. She cried quietly into his neck and kissed it every once in a while to try and comfort him, and to try and find as much comfort within him as she could. "I know it hurts, but it's not your fault." He clung to her like she was his lifeline, because in that moment, it felt like she was. Aoyama looked over at them with a hankie in her hand, Miss Akasaka had never seen her son so upset before. And just seeing him that way made her want to cry herself. "R-Rita! He could die! It would be my fault!" Her sapphire eyes widened in shock as she heard her real name escape his lips. After realising what he just said, she shook her head. "No!" He nodded and she grabbed his face in her hands, "No! It's not your fault!" She could feel the wet trails behind the skin of her hands, he closed his eyes tightly and more tears leaked over his eyelids.

"It is…! It is! It is!"

She shook her head, "No it's not! There was nothing you could do!"

"I was with him! Talking about how he felt, and the fucking advice I gave him was to come to me if he was upset! Since when have I been good with that shit?!"

"At least **you **tried! Everyone else had forgotten about anyone else being upset!"

He gulped, "That's the thing. I could have helped him! Not only did I know how he felt, but I had felt like that before! So I could have done something else to help him!"

She bit her lip, "The only thing you could have done was told us and-"

"But I didn't! Therefore it's my-"

Cutting him off, she pressed her lips to his desperately. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. Slowly, he lifted one of his hands to her face and he cupped her cheek and then her neck, pushing her closer. She wrapped one arm around his waist and the other stayed on his cheek. Aoyama was too busy crying to notice, but Miss Akasaka looked at them through the mirror and thanked God for whoever sent her to meet him. Little did she know; Ryuunosuke was doing exactly the same thing.

**8**

"Kanda Sorata?"

Looking over at the doctor, the members of Sakurasou looked both terrified and hopeful. He sighed and looked at the floor, making every heart stop, but Ryuunosuke's world collapsed right in front of him. Stumbling backwards, Jin-san caught him and willed him to stay conscious. The doctor shook his head at his accusation, "I'm afraid that Kanda Sorata has fallen into a coma." Ryuunosuke went limp.

"R-Ryuunosuke?!" Jin-san yelled in terror.

"Dragon!" Misaki-senpai placed him on Jin-san's back, where he stayed for a while. The others broke in their own ways. Aoyama fell to her knees, whilst Shiina just paled and stood there; tears gently falling from her eyes. The doctor let them go to visit him and they did, but all were frightened of the sight they would see. When they stepped into his small hospital room, they saw the 17 year old lying in his bed. A bandage had been wrapped around the bruise/rope cuts on his neck, he had been dressed in a sickly green hospital gown and his skin was pale white. Shiina knelt next to his body and she held his hand tightly, Yuu and Satoshi stood at the doorway, not standing with the others. Sorata's breathing was shallow, but it was steady. His heart beat was normal, but to the others every beat was sacred. They could lose him. Opening his eyes, Ryuunosuke looked around the room, and then at the 'slumbering' Sorata. His heart broke there and then. He felt guilt stab into his heart like one million needles.

"K-Kanda…"

Rita's blue gaze landed on her love's broken expression, he bit his lip and was let down from where he was on Jin-san's back. Aoyama placed a hand on his arm and she felt tears well up in her eyes, he didn't even bother to shake her off. "Akasaka-kun? Can you walk?" He nodded silently. Then he made his way into the waiting room, sitting in one of the chairs closest to the wall. Rita gave Sorata one last look before jogging out of the room to see Ryuunosuke, it was then that she realised Yuu and Satoshi were also gone. "Oh no…"

"Do you even realise what you've done?!"

She ran as fast as she could to stop him from getting himself kicked out of the hospital. When she saw him he was glaring at the two who were sitting in seats across the room from him. The two boys were guiltily staring at the ground, not being strong enough to look up at him. Narrowing his indigo eyes at them, he huffed and rubbed his temples with his thumbs. "You distracted everyone from Kanda." Rita just froze and sat there. "You hurt me, and nobody had even realised how much pain he was going through. And by the time we did notice, it was too late!" He wouldn't dare let the tears come back again, because he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop crying. "You bastards!"

"Ryuunosuke, stop!"

But he wasn't listening anymore. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?! If you did, then everyone would have been able to help him! What the fuck did he ever do to you?!"

Yuu stood up angrily, "You were the one who knew about it! So it's technically your fault!"

Rita glared at him, but Ryuunosuke just nodded. "I know that, alright?! But it's your fault that it got this bad in the first place! If you had just kept your fucking mouths shut and your hands to yourselves, then he wouldn't be on the brink of death!"

Satoshi stood up next, "Well we were hurt too! When we saw you all we wanted to do was-"

"Yes, but were **you** dancing with the reaper?!"

They tensed up and fell silent. He huffed, "Exactly."

"We've said that we're sorry, what else do you want us to do?"

Ryuunosuke stared at Satoshi with a dark look, "I want you to actually mean it. I want you to realise what you've done to the members of Sakurasou. Not only did you send me into a deep depression and a mindset of being suicidal, but you hurt the others too. Nearly killing three others."

"Who the hell did we almost kill and how?!"

The raven haired boy stayed calm and collected, as if he were his old self. "There was a period of time where none of us interacted with each other, nobody even saw each other. In that period of time one of the members lost their shit and nearly jumped from a window, we barely managed to save them. Another one of them would be Ponytail, she got so sick from lack of eating that she fell into an almost coma-like sleep. The lack of food could have killed her if Chihiro-sensei didn't get there on time. The last one would be Shiina-san, she didn't eat, drink or sleep for that period of time. There were moments where she would fall unconscious and where she would maybe drink half a glass of water and have a biscuit, but she was also taken to the hospital soon after we found her unconscious in her bedroom."

Both boys stood there in shock, and they didn't say anything else about it. Rita then stepped out and into view, taking a seat beside Ryuunosuke, who also didn't say anything. She bit her lip and placed a hand on his knee, "Listen, you three better not argue this much during the time Sorata is in his coma. Everyone is in huge shock because of this, so…No. Fighting. Understand?" They nodded and she nodded back in content, then she dug her face into Ryuunosuke's shoulder, letting the tears fall from her eyes. He felt one of her arms wrap around his shoulders and he just let her cry. She had been kind enough to let him do the same, so he would pay her back. "Ryuunosuke…! I'm so worried about him!" He nodded and forgot about the argument that just took place. "I know, me too."

"C-Can you just…stay near me until I stop crying?"

He nodded and reluctantly wr2apped his arms around her, his gynophobia was still pretty bad after all. But he would do this for her. "Yeah, cry all you want." She nodded and began sobbing into his chest, her arms were wrapped around his torso and she dug her face into his chest. He sighed and stroked the top of her head, forgetting that she was even a woman, all he thought about was how beautiful she was in every way, how much she had helped him and how much he loved her.

Wait…Love?

Shit.

**8**

Yawning, Ryuunosuke woke up with Rita laying on his chest. The others asleep on the chairs around them, he stared down at the girl in his arms and sighed, placing his head back to lay on the sofa. God. His head was in agony, had she really cried that much? No, his head was hurting from all the crying he had done in the taxi. Looking back on it now, he regretted sobbing so pathetically in front of so many people. Then he remembered how she had calmed him down…

Pressing two fingers to his lips, he lifted the hand he used to pull her closer with. The blood rushed to his face and he remembered how comforting it felt, but he also remembered the desperation and the pain. He bit his lip and unconsciously licked it too, but then he realised that this was technically an indirect kiss. _'D-Dammit!' _Wiping a hand over his face, he lay the other arm over her waist and lay back, deciding to try and get some more sleep. Then he checked his phone; it was 11:30. Since it was pretty early, he decided to go to sleep once again. Before he could however, he heard a deep voice from the darkness.

"Ryuunosuke? Are you awake?"

He blinked and soon realised that it was only Jin-san, "Yeah."

"I see you and Rita-san have gotten closer."

Narrowing his eyes at him, he noticed the teasing tone to his voice. "S-Shut up, why does that matter?"

"You love her, right?"

Hissing at him through the darkness, he felt his cheeks warm up once again. "W-Why would you say that?!" Jin-san sighed, "She saved you? She loves you? She's always been there for you?"

"Yes, I know that. And I am beyond grateful for her existence."

"So…do you love her?"

He froze. "I…don't know."

"Fine, but think about this: has she ever left you? Ever?"

Then the eldest male turned over and let himself go to sleep. He was totally oblivious to the fact that he had left Ryuunosuke thinking about Rita, and how he had treated her in the past. His arms tightened around the girl, unknowingly waking her up. Once she realised who was hugging her exactly, she smiled softly in content and hugged him as tightly as her tired body would let her. She sighed in content and tried not to think about where they were or why they were here in the first place. "Ryuunosuke…" He looked down at her in surprise, "Did I wake you up?" Smiling wider, she dug her face into his chest and shook her head. "It's okay…" Then she looked up at him and smirked, "I could get used to waking up to this, you know?" He blushed and looked away from her in embarrassment, "S-Shut up…"

"Ryuunosuke?"

"Hm?"

She smiled softly at him, "Thank you…I know it's hard to be so close to me when you have gynophobia."

He blinked and shrugged modestly, "I-It's alright. I didn't r-really think about the fact that you're female when I did it, you were upset, and you did the same for me. So I should be thanking you really."

"You don't have to, I do it because I love you."

His heart started beating just a little bit faster when she said that and he bit his lip nervously, everything was starting to make sense if he…just thought of her as more than a friend. How could he be sure…? Looking down at her smiling face, he blushed as his line of sight landed squarely on her lips. He really hoped that she didn't notice, but after a moment, she wondered why he wasn't saying anything, so she looked at him properly. Her cheeks reddened when she saw his gaze focus on her mouth, "R-Ryuunosuke…?"

"Kiss me, Freeloader."

She gasped quietly at his request, it was slightly weak, but he had never demanded something so affectionate or intimate from her before. What had gotten into him? Despite her confusion, she nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips to his gently. He closed his eyes and gave a serene sigh, feeling himself getting dizzy, but he also felt his stomach doing backflips. When she kissed him he felt like everything was okay, and he felt like he would never have to be alone. However, when she kissed him before, all he could think about was how scary it was and how dizzy he was getting. Damn gynophobia. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw her cheeks beginning to turn red and he wondered why until he realised that he had his hand on her neck once again. Pulling away quickly, he covered his mouth with the hand he had over her neck and gulped. His heart was going out of control, and all he wanted to do was kiss her again. Even if his vision was beginning to blur and his head was feeling lighter, she made him forget what was happening around them when she kissed him, or even if she was close to him. Shit.

Shit.

Fuck…!

Shit!

"Ryuunosuke…? Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and then back at her hands resting on his knees, they felt soft and comforting. God. What was he thinking all this for? There were more important things he could be doing. Like…No! Not again. He refused to order her to kiss him again. What was that anyway? He just straight up told her to kiss him! God, so embarrassing. "Ryuunosuke…" He blinked, "Y-Yeah?"

"Why did you…?" She was in so much of a daze that she couldn't even finish her sentence.

He bit his lip and looked at the ground, half ashamed and half embarrassed. How could he explain this? Of course he didn't want to tell the truth; that would be way too encouraging and way too embarrassing. Looking around the room, refusing to keep his gaze on her. "Ryuunosuke…?" He gulped and clasped his hands together, what could he say?! "I-I…don't know…"

Silence.

What kind of excuse was that?!

"Oh…I see." Her voice sounded depressed and weak, dammit.

He decided to add to his answer, "…why, but it always makes me feel better when you…do that."

She blinked and looked up at him, "Really?" He bit his lip and gulped, looking down at the small blush on her face. It made his heart beat faster, but what made him freeze up totally were her eyes. They were staring at him, tired but full of hope. He was no hopeless romantic, but they were even sparkling a little. _'Oh for fuck sake…!' _

"Y-Yeah, and I'm feeling kind of down so-" Wow, so smooth.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, he let his eyes drop to a half closed position just as hers did. Then she closed her eyes and he placed a hand on her neck, he couldn't keep his eyes open for long himself. She had helped him through so much since they met, but this was by far the most she had done for him. Why did she love him so much? Was he really that important to her? He didn't care who saw them like that at that moment in time. He just wanted to stay close to her. Not that he would ever tell her that. But he couldn't help feeling like she was too good to be true. The way he treated her in the past was awful, so he made a pact that night to treat her a bit better. As well as someone like him could anyway. He would make the effort to show her that he did care about her.

God, he loved her.

**8**

**Me: YAY!**

**Sorata: So, you're not killing me off?**

**Me: Nahh! Not for now anyway!**

**Sorata: WHAT?!**

**Aoyama: I think she's trying not to spoil the story for everyone.**

**Sorata: Oh…**

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-**

**Jin-san: Oh God…**

**Ryuunosuke: -W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-**

**Jin-san: I think you've broken him…**

**Ryuunosuke: -W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT WAS WITH THAT LAST PART?!**

**Rita: *blushes and smiles* I liked it a lot Miko!**

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT?!**

**Rita: It's true, isn't it?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly* W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!**

**Rita: You do love me, right?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes more* U-Uh…**

**Me: *calls Lu-chan and whispers* Canon…**

**Lu-chan: *bursts through door* WHERE?!**

**Me: *nods and points***

**Lu-chan: …Get the binoculars.**

**Me: Hai! *stumbles to get binoculars***

**Rita: Ryuunosuke…? Do you? **

**Ryuunosuke: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…dunno.**

**Rita: *smirks* You do.**

**Ryuunosuke: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Rita: *hugs* **

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Shiina: Ryuunosuke is really freaking out.**

**Misaki-senpai: *nods* Yeah...IT'S GREAT TO SEE HIM SO HYPER! LIKE ME!**

**Jin: I'm afraid there is a difference between being horrified and being hyper, Misaki.**


	22. Chapter 22-Deal

**Me:**** Hey!**

**Sorata: We love your comments! **

**Me: Y-Yeah…but I'm afraid that I definitely won't be writing M rated ones…**

**Aoyama: M R-Rated?!**

**Me: …yet…*perv face***

**Shiina: …?**

**Sorata: *screeches* NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Ryuunosuke: Oh God…**

**Rita: *blushes and giggles seductively* I think I'd like that…**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes and crosses arms* Y-You say that now! But-**

**Rita: But what? I love you so…*huggles him***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes***

**Jin: Shall we be expecting little Ryuunosuke's running around anytime soon?**

**Ryuunosuke: NO!**

**Misaki: Aw…I want to see a baby Dragon…**

**Jin: Me too, Misaki. Me too.**

**Sorata: I-I think everyone does, but-**

**Me: OMG!**

**Everyone: *jumps in shock***

**Me: LU-CHAN! COME HERE NOW!**

**Lu-chan: Sup!**

**Me: TELL EM!**

**Lu-chan: Well, WE are currently writing a RyuuRi story where they already HAVE baby Dragons! Not literally dragons…but you know what I mean!**

**Rita: *le gasp* Really?! *eyes sparkle***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* I-I-I-I-I-I'M A FATHER?!**

**Rita: *smiles***

**Ryuunosuke: *points to Rita* TO **_**HER**_** CHILDREN?!**

**Rita: *kisses him* Who else's children would they be?**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs and blushes* I guess there's no-one else…**

**Rita: *giggles and hugs him* That's mutual…**

**Ryuunosuke: *gulps and blushes***

**Me: *grins* CANON!**

**Lu-chan: HELL YEAH!**

**8**

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Just leave me alone._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Whatever. _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't particularly care._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Just stop talking to me._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__No! I still love you! I'm not losing you!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__You've already lost me._

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8**

Yawning quietly, Rita rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Soon, she realised that the warmth that was once beneath her was gone and coldness now replaced it. She looked down sadly and pouted when she saw that Ryuunosuke was not there, then she sat up properly with her legs hanging off the side of the sofa and stretched her arms in the air. It was unnerving when she began to properly feel the blistering chills that the atmosphere of her surroundings were giving her, but she had no idea why it was so disturbing. Soon, she let her gaze scan the room. Her heart stopped beating when she saw that everyone was basically in black and white, none of them were looking at her and they all seemed to be depressed about something. She tried to call out for them but they didn't even flinch, soon she began to hear their sobbing and how wrenched it was. Standing up, she scanned her eyes over the area and saw that doctors were rushing up the corridor. This made her heart jump in her chest and she ran over to the others, "H-Hey! What's going on?! Answer me!"

Instantly, they all looked up at her, with blank and empty eyes. Although many tears were flowing from them, she could see no emotion or pain within them. She knelt beside Shiina who was on her knees, staring at her with such empty eyes that dust could have been building inside her sockets. Shaking her by the shoulders, Rita's frantic look bore through her. "Mashiro! Please, say something! Where is Ryuunosuke?! Is Sorata okay?!" When she didn't say anything, she felt her heart explode. "Please!" Soon, Aoyama sat up and stared deep into her eyes. "Sorata isn't here."

"W-What?"

"He's gone."

Rita's eyes widened and she ran to the hospital room he was being kept in, the doctors placed a long blanket over his body and then just walked out of the room. They just walked right out! For a moment, she just stood there in silence and had no idea what to think. One of her friends had succeeded in killing themselves. That's all she **could **think about. After a while, it hit her that he was dead. There was no chance of hearing his voice again. No chance of him being able to tell Mashiro how he felt. No chance of anybody being able to help him through his problems. It was too late. They had realised it too late. She ran to his body and flung herself over it, crying over his cold and frozen body. "Sorata! Please, come back! We need you!"

Sobbing for about another 10 minutes, she felt her heart break a little bit more each time she remembered anything about him. The lighting up of his eyes when he was told that she wouldn't force Mashiro to fly back to England. The kindness in his heart when he told her that Mashiro did indeed care about her and not just her painting. The sound of his voice trying to convince Ryuunosuke to let her confess how she felt and to stop being so blind. Oh God! What would Ryuunosuke do when he found out?! Would he try to…? Shaking her head, she clasped her hands together and exhaled a shaky breath. She wouldn't let him. S-Sorata wouldn't want that. It was difficult just to think of his name, never mind look at his slowly decaying body! After a while, she started crying again. She cried so loudly that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. But she soon felt the hand on her shoulder, looking up quickly, she saw Ryuunosuke staring at the corpse of his friend with no emotion in his deep indigo eyes. "R-Ryuunosuke…?" He looked over at her and sighed in sadness, she blinked and placed her hand over his on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, okay?" He didn't say anything as one single tear fell from his eye. But soon, his mouth opened and a strained voice spoke out. "It is."

It happened so fast that it took her a few minutes to process what just occurred.

Beside her was Ryuunosuke; he was laying on the floor with his face facing away from her. One of his arms lay by his side, right beside her knee after falling from her shoulder. The other arm was laying above his head, a gun now barely touching the tips of his fingers. Blood flooded the area around him, pouring out of his temples uncontrollably. His body was cold. Unmoving. Dead.

Ryuunosuke was dead.

He…was…

After fully processing what just happened, her eyes widened and she screamed. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks, realising that Ryuunosuke was no longer with her and could no longer be beside her.

"NO! RYUUNOSUKE!"

She grabbed his body and held it in her arms tightly, clutching him close to her chest and letting her tears fall down the back of his shirt and some just disappeared in his mass of now black and red hair. "RYUUNOSUKE, WHY?! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! I-I-I NEED YOU!" Although she knew that deep down, her screams of agony weren't changing anything, she kept screaming. Why? Pain. Desperation. Sorrow. Because that was all she could do now. Plead and cry until the day she felt nothing.

Her whole form shook and trembled as she held the love of her life in her arms as he passed on, she sniffed and clung to the 16 year old male as tightly as she could. Looking down at his face, she saw tears in the corners of his eyes and his skin was pure white and freezing cold. Leaning down slowly, she very lightly pressed her lips to his, and that was when she knew it was really over. The still and frozen feeling of his lips was not only heart wrenching, but it meant that he wasn't resisting, which meant he was gone. Regret and gut twisting pain overcame her. She should have told him sooner! She should have tried harder to help him trust her! She could have helped him! She should have been there!

She…could have saved him.

"Ryuunosuke…!" Her whimper did nothing.

Shaking, her hands reached over to where his hand had fallen after s-shooting himself. Feeling the cold metal in her hand, she picked up the gun by the handle and felt it begin to shake with her. As she tried to imagine a life without him, she realised that she would be all alone. There was no way she could go back to Sakurasou, she would see his room and break down. But then she thought of her family. She loved them and would miss them, but she wasn't sure that they would have enough time to mourn her. No. They loved her. She knew that. But…a life without Ryuunosuke wasn't a life worth living.

Kissing his forehead, she held him tighter and choked on a sob. "Ryuunosuke, I l-love you so fucking much…! God, w-why did you do i-it?! I…I don't want to live…without y-you. No, I refuse to."

Holding the gun to the side of her head, she hiccupped. "Ryuunosuke, I can't live without you…"

Her hands shook as she lay down beside him, holding his hand in one of hers tightly. With the other hand, she held the gun to her head. "Ryuunosuke, I love you…I'll be with you again soon."

Then her finger pulled the-

"FREELOADER! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Jolting up into a sitting position, Rita felt cold sweat drenching her whole body. As she began to shake and tremble, she felt Aoyama wipe her face with a cloth. Kneeling beside her was Shiina and a very healthy and alive Ryuunosuke. Jin-san and Misaki-senpai stood near her with Satoshi and Yuu. Obviously, it hadn't processed in her mind that she was awake. Everyone was alive and well. Ryuunosuke was okay. "Freeloader, what the fuck just happened?"

Snapping her gaze in his direction, she felt even more tears fall down her cheeks. His beautiful eyes were open, and they were full of concern for her, he had emotion in his eyes. His eyes were open. She gulped and tried to speak, but all that came out was many stutters of the letter 'R'. Soon, she was given a glass of water and had to have someone help her drink it because her hands were trembling too much for her to hold the glass safely. Once she had had a drink, she managed to actually speak. "R-Ryuunosuke…" He blinked in confusion and she lifted one of her hands, cupping his cheek and being desperate to feel the warmth of skin on her palm. Her thumb stroked the apple of his cheek and he blushed lightly. But soon she managed to say something other than his name, "I-Is Sorata…a-alive?" He nodded and sighed in relief. She didn't stop talking though, "A-Are you…Ryuunosuke?"

He froze and looked up at her, watching as more tears entered her eyes at his delayed answer. So, he nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Everyone is alive, Freeloader."

"D-Do you promise?"

He nodded and she leaned over, hugging him tightly. This shocked him thoroughly because not even 10 minutes ago, she could barely speak. She wouldn't even wake up! "F-Freeloader, what are you-"

"Ryuunosuke, I love you! I love you so much! I love you so fucking much!"

His face instantly exploded into different shades of red, "I-I know! You d-don't need to yell it!"

She dug her face into his chest and shook her head, "I love you! I love you so much! Please don't leave me! I can't live without you! Don't go away! I love you so much, Ryuunosuke!"

Nobody's face could be as red as his in that moment. He gulped and coughed, sitting up and taking her shoulders in his hands. "Freeloader, calm down." She started crying again, so he took a huge leap and held her face in his hands instead. "Freeloader, look at me!" Immediately, she did and he sighed. "Nobody is going anywhere. I'm going to be right here today, and I'm going to be right here tomorrow." Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, everyone else told the doctors that everything would be okay and that they didn't have to stay much longer. But one of the nurses offered some spare clothes for the soaked girl, the sweat had really been absorbed by her clothes. They thanked them for their help and waited for Ryuunosuke and her to stop having their conversation, but he still had a lot to say.

"What the hell did you dream about?"

She gulped and hugged him again, "S-S-S-Sorata…he passed…away. T-Then nobody would t-talk to me because they were s-so affected by it. W-When…When I went to see him, you…you…" He waited patiently for her to finish, but she just couldn't say it. "…you…you…"

Biting his lip, he tightened his hold on her. "You…You said a few things in your sleep, and at one point your arm lifted towards your head. Now, I'm not quite sure what happened, but I can take a wild guess."

She shook her head and trembled once again, "N-No, don't say it…!"

"I committed suicide in your dream, didn't I?"

Her whole body froze in horror and she sobbed into his shoulder, nodding. He hummed and hesitated to ask the next part of his question, "How…did I do it?"

"Gun." She couldn't say the whole sentence.

"Why did you hold your hand to your head, Freeloader?"

Her voice wavered and went quiet, "I was…going to…" She took a deep breath, "I couldn't bear the thought of having to live without you…"

He huffed, feeling panic and fear dig deep into his heart. "Freeloader, something could happen that might lead to something like that happening. Promise me something." She hummed and sniffed, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her. "**Don't **do anything stupid. And if it's me, **don't **follow."

Her eyes were closed tightly as she clung to him like if she let him go, he would vanish. Then she shook her head, "I…can't promise you that."

"Freeloader, promise."

"I won't make a promise that I can't keep!"

Sighing, he was about to pull away and look her in the eye when she held him tighter. "I was prepared to shoot myself right in the fucking head when I saw that you were gone! I was ready to die with you! So, I can't promise that I'll be able to stay strong without you! I need you, Ryuunosuke! Without you, I-"

"Shut up!"

She gasped and felt him hold her tighter, "R-Ryuunosuke?"

"I'd rather have you live than me if I had to make that choice! You're much stronger than me! Listen, you go on about not being able to live without me right? Well what about those painful years that you were envious of Shiina-san?! You didn't need me then and you don't need me now! If I die, you have to live for me, alright?!"

Everyone froze at his little speech, all with tears in their eyes, but obviously Aoyama was bawling into a hankie. Rita felt her heart beat faster as she heard those words come from **his **mouth, "W-Why…?"

"Are you fucking stupid?! It's because I-" He cut himself off, becoming too scared to tell her. So, he said something else. "It's because I need you! You're the one that's helped me through this most! Yes, everyone has been there for me, but you somehow make me feel like everything will get better! Without you, I wouldn't have made it this far! You need to be the person I can't be! If I'm dead then you can do whatever it is that makes **me** feel so safe for other people! I can't do that! I would die in your place if it meant you even had one more fucking day on this planet! The world needs someone like you! So don't do anything stupid!"

Oh God.

Her heart just stopped.

When he was finished yelling, he sighed heavily. "Sorry for shouting, I just had to get that through your thick skull."

She felt the tears running down her face and her shoulders shook, "Really?" He nodded.

"Ryuunosuke…I still need you. Don't die, please."

He sighed, "I won't if you don't."

She smiled and nodded, "Deal."

**8**

**Me: Hey! Did I trick you?! HA!**

**Sorata: You've got school tomorrow.**

**Me: SHUT UP! *cries***

**Aoyama: Is that why it's so short?**

**Me: *nods***

**Ryuunosuke: Geez, did you have to kill Kanda **_**and **_**I off in one chapter?**

**Rita: *sniffs* That was the saddest part…**

**Ryuunosuke: Well, none of us are dead so stop crying.**

**Rita: It's not my fault! *hugs* This story is scary…**

**Ryuunosuke: H-How so? It's a sad story, not a horror story! *blushes***

**Rita: Because I have to think about a life without you, and I have to imagine you dying…**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes***

**Jin-san: Miko-san, can you stop being depressing for more than five minutes?**

**Misaki-senpai: Yeah, this is depressing…**

**Me: NO CAN DO!**

**Jin-san: *sighs***

**Misaki-senpai: *pouts***

**Sorata: I d-d-d-d-d-died?!**

**Aoyama: This was sad…**

**Shiina: Will Sorata ever wake up?**

**Me: *shrugs* I dunno, I haven't decided that yet.**

**Ryuunosuke: God dammit, how long is this story g-going to be?!**

**Rita: *hugs him tighter***

**Ryuunosuke: They're my…organs….Freeloader…! *blushes red and blue***

**Me: Oh look, Ryuunosuke is transforming into his final form!**

**Jin-san: And what would that be?**

**Me: A smurf!**

**Jin-san: *sighs***


	23. Chapter 23- Self-Loathing and Pathetic

**Me:**** LET'S TRY TO GET TO 69!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Me: 69 REVIEWS! COME ON EVERYONE!**

**Everyone: *sighs in relief***

**Sorata: Why do you want to get to 69 reviews?**

**Me: Little Miss Anti-Angel and I have challenged each other!**

**Aoyama: Immature…**

**Me: HEY!**

**Ryuunosuke: So immature.**

**Me: No! You're all just boring!**

**Shiina: 69?**

**Sorata: *sighs***

**Me: Actually, go to 70! Because she says that I don't count!**

**Rita: You reviewed on your own story?**

**Ryuunosuke: That's more depressing than this story.**

**Me: NO! I only did it because nobody would see the note in one of the chapters!**

**Ryuunosuke: Didn't she tell you to write an authors note as a chapter?**

**Me: STOP QUOTING HER, RYUUNOSUKE-SENPAI!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs***

**Rita: C-Calm down guys…**

**Ryuunosuke: She's an idiot.**

**Rita: S-Stop being so mean.**

**Ryuunosuke: *shrugs* She is.**

**Me: Rita, Ryuunosuke-senpai is being mean!**

**Rita: *sighs* I've got a headache already…**

**Jin: *smirks* About that person who you like, Ryuunosuke…**

**Ryuunosuke: *freezes***

**Jin: …who is it exactly?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* T-Traitor.**

**Rita: Who is it?**

**Ryuunosuke: W-Why are you so interested? For all you know, it could be someone you don't know!**

**Rita: Because I'll have to kill them.**

**Everyone: W-WHAT?!**

**Me: *sniffs* Hm…Is that…? Yep, that's yandere I smell! **

**Ryuunosuke: *pales then blushes* H-Hey! No killing!**

**Shiina: Plan C?**

**Ryuunosuke: NO!**

**Rita: *hugs from behind* No-one is taking my Ryuunosuke away from me.**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly* W-W-WHAT?!**

**Rita: My Ryuunosuke. Whoever tries to take him away will die.**

**Ryuunosuke: *mumbles* Well you're going to have to die then…**

**Rita: W-What?**

**Ryuunosuke: NOTHING! *goes into hiding***

**Rita: D-Does he like me? *blushes***

**Misaki: YEAH!**

**Jin: Indeed he does!**

**Me: CANON!**

**Sorata: Yeah!**

**Aoyama: He does, Rita-san!**

**Shiina: Mhm.**

**Ryuunosuke: YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!**

**Rita: R-Ryuunosuke…?**

**Ryuunosuke: *gulps and hides in room, locking the door* Shit.**

**8**

A few hours later, the others decided that it was time to go back to Sakurasou.

Ryuunosuke refused to leave. Everyone tried a different tactic, trying to get him leave so he wouldn't become paranoid on his own. "Akasaka-kun please! We need you back at Sakurasou!" He shook his head, explaining that she didn't need him and that nobody did. That they would do fine on their own. Rita told them that she would talk to him, so they all left to leave them alone. When they were alone, she took one of his hands in hers. "Ryuunosuke, nothing is going to change even if you stay here." He nonchalantly nodded in agreement, "I know, but I want to stay." She sighed and held his hand tighter, not wanting to leave him alone. After she felt his hand squeeze hers reassuringly, she bit her lip. "Ryuunosuke, I don't want to leave you here. Especially not after that dream I had."

"I'll be fine, Freeloader. Just go."

She shook her head, "Not unless you come with me."

"I'm not going to come with you, so just leave already." He squeezed her hand again and she sighed, nodding in defeat. "Alright…But I'm coming to visit you tomorrow!" Sighing fondly, he nodded and told her that everyone else was waiting. Nodding, she kissed him on the cheek and bottom lip quickly before waving and leaving the hospital. He blushed and lay down on the sofa, just relaxing. One of the nurses saw him yawn and place an arm over his eyes, "Sir? Are you alright?" Lifting his arm up a little bit, he nodded and glanced up at her. "I'm fine, thank you." She nodded and made her way back to Sorata's room. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his arm fall back over his eyes. Sleep was overcoming his senses when those dark thoughts began to plague his mind again, this time it was for no apparent reason. Maybe it was just his self-loathing that caused him to think such thought again.

_What if the safety he felt when Rita kissed him was simply an illusion?_

_What if she did that out of pity? _His heart stopped just at the thought.

Shaking his head, he bit his lip and tried to think of how he felt when she did kiss him. That seemed to calm him down for a while. But then darker thoughts began to surface.

_What if Sorata dies? _He froze.

_It would be all his fault. If he just hid his pain better, and maybe even use some of the girls' make up to hide his injuries then everyone would have noticed how much pain Sorata was going through! If he wasn't so pathetic then maybe Sorata would have gotten better! If he just killed himself sooner! _

He tensed up so much that his legs went into cramp. The worst part about all of these thoughts was…

…they were right.

If he had killed himself sooner, then Sorata would have been able to get the help he needed… If he had killed himself sooner, then Sorata wouldn't be in a coma… If he had killed himself sooner, everyone would have been better off.

Biting his lip, he felt tears in the corners of his eyes. God they weren't even gone 20 minutes and he had already started crying! How pathetic could one 16 year old get? It was true and he knew it along with the others. He hated himself.

Turning over so that he was facing the back of the sofa, he crossed his arms and it almost looked as if he was hugging himself. In that moment he wished that Rita was with him. He would be kissing her silly. Trying to will those bad thoughts away, he closed his eyes and felt a few small droplets of water slide down his cheeks. As soon as he felt more, his heart felt anger and sorrow cut deep into it. For fuck sake! He was a pathetic human being with nothing to live for except those who acted like they cared about him, but really, they were just sick of his whining and complaining and they regretted following him to the school roof because then they would be free to do as they wanted and they would have been able to save Sorata who didn't whine or complain a single bit which was why he was in the fucking hospital in the first place! Taking a deep breath, he desperately tried to disagree with those pesky thoughts, but he just couldn't. At this point he was half grateful to Yuu and Satoshi for helping him see the truly weak and inadequate insect he really was. Squeezing his eyes shut, he really wished Rita was there.

God, he needed her more than he thought.

Looking back at his hospital room, he bit his lip.

God, he needed Sorata more than he thought.

He just needed his friends. Full stop.

**8**

That night he couldn't get to sleep, so those thoughts had a tight grip on him.

So they made more of an impact than the others did.

And…Sorata had a severe stroke in his sleep.

**8**

Then next day, Rita came back as she promised and got quite a nice..ish surprise when she got there.

Ryuunosuke was just sitting on the sofa staring at the floor, his face was expressionless and he was resting his chin on his hand which was resting on his elbow on his knee. She bit her lip and made her way over to him, when she was a few steps away she clasped her hands together. "Ryuunosuke…?" His gaze instantly snapped up at her and she jumped in surprise. "F-Freeloader?" Before she could say anything, he practically pounced on her, holding her arms beside her head in the air by her wrists. She stared him in the eye and he gulped, "F-Freeloader, please kiss me."

Her eyes widened, "R-Ryuunosuke…"

"Please."

He was…begging her to kiss him? Well, that was something she knew she couldn't refuse.

She smiled softly, "Okay." Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his tense ones. But as soon as she kissed him, he relaxed and a lone tear escaped his eye. She felt his hands let go of her wrists and as soon as they did, one of her hands cupped his cheek and the other hugged his waist. His hands rested on the nape of her neck and the back of her head, pulling her as close to him as he could. Barely being able to breathe, Rita slowly pulled away. He gulped and let her go, feeling her hands hold his. "Ryuunosuke, why did you want…?" She trailed off and he worried his lip nervously, "I just…needed it."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Last night and yesterday…my mind drifted off."

She frowned, "Tell me what you thought about, okay?"

Nodding, he pulled her to the sofa and they sat down. Both of them were silent for a few moments until she kissed his cheek, he quickly looked over at her. "What did you think about Ryuunosuke?" He gulped and looked at the ground, "W-Well, first of all you should know that I am positive that I hate myself." Her heart broke and he continued, "Secondly, I'm sorry that I always complain so much and I'm sorry about how whiny I am. I know I annoy the shit out of all of you and-"

"No! You don't annoy us at all! We worry about you, and we don't have to! But we do! We really care about you, Ryuunosuke!"

He smiled weakly, "Thank you for trying to console me."

Holding one of his hands tighter, she kissed it, making him blush profusely. "Ryuunosuke, don't even think that we don't care about you alright? We love you so much." His bright red face just kept warming up as she kissed his hand again, but he didn't pull away or get angry and defensive towards her. Stroking his hand in the two of hers, she rested her forehead on it and sighed. He squeezed her hand, trying to make her feel better. "Freeloader, don't get upset." She nodded and stayed silent. He sighed. Wrapping his free arm around her, he stroked the back of her head softly making her smile and kiss his hand again a few times. "F-Freeloader, stop getting upset."

"Is…Is anything else wrong?"

He froze. "Ryuunosuke?"

"K-Kanda…he…"

She gasped in horror, he shook his head. "He is alive, Freeloader."

Sighing in relief, she looked up at him, tightening her hold on his hand. "T-Then what's wrong with Sorata?" He looked her in the eyes, "He had a stroke."

She paled. "W-What…?"

"He. Had. A. Stroke."

"He…A stroke…"

Pulling his hand out of hers, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She sniffed and hugged him back, her shoulders shook as she cried quietly. "He's not supposed to be here! He was usually so happy!" Biting his lip, Ryuunosuke nodded in agreement. He forced himself not to say sorry because that would seem like he was bringing more attention onto himself when it was supposed to be on Sorata. That's when he realised something. It **always **went like that. Sorata and he would get hurt at the same time. If Sorata got hurt or felt angry or depressed, then sure enough, he would feel the same. It was as if they were connected somehow. It was like Ryuunosuke was the thing that hurt Sorata most. Even if he didn't mean to. Even if he didn't want to. "Ryuunosuke? It's not your fault okay?" Her soft voice brought him out of his stupor and he looked down at her as she held him from around his torso. He hummed. "Ryuunosuke, seriously, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, Freeloader." He sighed, "I seem to hurt him unintentionally. Even though I do care about him."

"Ryuunosuke…" Leaning up, she pecked him on the lips again and successfully made him blush, which meant he was more like himself. "I'm staying here with you tonight, okay?" He shook his head, "You don't have to."

"I know."

He blushed brightly and she smiled. God, what would he do without her?

**8**

That night was the night he realised the true depth of his pathetic life form.

He depended on the very thing he was afraid of most, so much he couldn't stand to face a minute alone.

This realisation dawned on him when he gazed at her sleeping face, her beautiful lips drawn into a circle as she breathed. Her long black eyelashes fluttering in the softest breeze from his mouth and nose, the thing he hated most was the thing he loved most. Yes, this had most likely had no link to why he hurt Sorata, but it definitely linked up to hating himself. This was such a large realisation that he simply stared and glared at her for an hour or so. She was something he needed, but he hated.

Was he seriously that pathetic? That dependent? So much that he eventually needed the very thing he had been terrified of all his life? This was a new low. Even for him.

All he could do in that moment was lay down beside this beautiful monster, and sleep.

**8**

**Me: Woah...My mind goes dark late at night.**

**Sorata: Um...**

**Aoyama: I'm disturbed.**

**Jin-san: Well, we weren't really in this chapter were we?**

**Me: I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! HELP!**

**Misaki-senpai: I don't want the story to end, but why not just end it?**

**Me: That sounded bad at the end, Senpai.**

**Jin-san: You are **_**beyond **_**disturbing, Miko-san!**

**Me: Yeah, I know!**

**Ryuunosuke: *shouts from his room* Okay, that end part just proves you need professional help!**

**Rita: M-Monster? *pouts***

**Ryuunosuke: You aren't one alright? She's just disturbing.**

**Rita: Ryuunosuke, do you like me?**

**Ryuunosuke: Yes, of course. *realisation* Wait….I-I-I-UM….!**

**Rita: Ryuunosuke, answer the question.**

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-W-W-Well it says in the story doesn't it?**

**Rita: *blushes***

**Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Misaki-senpai: I SEE THAT AS A CONFESSION!**

**Lu-chan: YUSSSSSSSS!**

**Shiina: By the way, send ideas. She loves ideas. *blank eyes***

**Sorata: *chills run down back* C-Creepy…**

**Aoyama: M-Mashiro, why are you so creepy?**

**Shiina: *shrugs* I was just born this way.**

**Sorata&amp;Aoyama: Of course…**

**Me: I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER!**

**Ryuunosuke: Will the story be ending soon?**

**Me: *sniffles* YEEEEAHHHH! WAAAAAAA!**

**Lu-chan: *sighs and pats head* There there. There there.**


	24. Chapter 24-Acceptance

**Me: Sup! **

**Sorata: Ideas are still very much welcome! **

**Aoyama: In other words HELP!**

**Shiina: Help.**

**Jin-san: Once again, that didn't sound very convincing-**

**Shiina: HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HEL-**

**Jin-san: *covers mouth with hand***

**Me: Hell? I live there!**

**Ryuunosuke: Thought so.**

**Rita: That's mean…**

**Ryuunosuke: But even she said it was true.**

**Rita: *sighs* I guess, but it's still mean.**

**Misaki-senpai: DRAGOOOOOOOOON?!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* What is it, Kamiigusa-senpai?**

**Misaki-senpai: PFFT! ENOUGH WITH THE FORMALITIES! YOU'RE ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS! CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes lightly* I-If I must. So what do you want, Misaki-senpai?**

**Misaki-senpai: *grins* ARE YOU AND RITTAN DATING YET?!**

**Rita: *blushes***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Rita: *mumbles and blushes* If only…**

**Sorata: Akasaka, you know you like her and so does she!**

**Aoyama: Yeah! So why don't you two just date already?!**

**Rita: *blushes brighter* **

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightest* WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!**

**Rita: Ehem, Miko? How are you going to fill this chapter?**

**Me: Uh…I dunno. I'm just winging it! *shrugs***

**Aoyama: WINGING IT?!**

**Sorata: Oh my little heart…!**

**Me: Also, thank you for leaving some friendly and helpful criticism, Ally and….Guest XD! I really appreciate it! I was actually starting to think I was using tragedy too much too! **

**8**

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__He_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Ryuunosuke? Is something wrong?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I've got to go._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Ryuunosuke! Wait a minute, what's happened?_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8**

She had left that morning and he didn't say a single word to her. Even when she kissed him, he hesitated in kissing her back. But she seemed to notice because her mood seemed to drop when he stayed silent. When she was gone, he simply lay down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until a nurse asked him if he wanted anything to eat or to drink. He asked for a cup of water and a tomato. She blinked in confusion before nodding and following his strange request. After being brought those things, he drank his water, ate his tomato and then fell asleep. What woke him up was his phone vibrating in his pocket. Tiredly, he opened his eyes and saw that he had an email from Rita. Sighing, he opened it and read it.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Ryuunosuke, you need to come back._

Glaring at his phone, he answered her.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ I'm not leaving the hospital._

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ You're going to have to come back sometime._

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ I miss you, Ryuunosuke._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm not leaving until he wakes up._

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ Please! We need you here!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ Why?_

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ Mashiro is freaking out!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ What do you expect me to do about that?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke-**__ I haven't known her long enough to help her._

_**Ainsworth Rita**__\- You've known Sorata for a year or two and you still couldn't help him!_

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ Oh my God! Ryuunosuke, I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry!_

_**Ainsworth Rita-**__ Ryuunosuke! I'm sorry!_

_~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing…_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out.**

So…all of her comfort…the safety he felt in her kisses, the hope she gave him when telling him it wasn't his fault, the love he felt radiating from her, the time she told him he wasn't annoying, the times she told him none of this was his fault and when he actually believed her…was a lie? Staring at his phone for a while, he read over the messages. Again, and again…and again…and again…

**8**

Meanwhile, Rita was having a panic attack back at Sakurasou. She was pacing the floor of the kitchen, staring at her phone with tears in her eyes. _'What the fuck have I done?!' _For the sixth time, she tried calling his cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Throwing her phone at the wall, she covered her face with her hands. "Dammit!" Sobbing lightly, she gulped and leaned against the wall of the entrance. God, when had she become such a horrible person? She hurt the person she loved most and could never get him back. Sliding down the wall, she curled up into a ball and heard Aoyama shouting for Mashiro to calm down. But once again, she just screamed and threw something at the wall. Quietly, she cried and wrapped her arms around her knees. If she was going to be honest, she would say that she was scared. Scared for Ryuunosuke. Scared for Shiina. Scared for herself. She couldn't live without him.

"Rita-san? Are you alright?"

Looking up, she saw Jin beginning to kneel in front of her. "Has something happened?" She sniffed and nodded slowly, "I said something I regret to Ryuunosuke. I-I was just really mad and upset because I missed him and he wouldn't come back! And for some reason, he wouldn't talk to me this morning." Biting his lip, he nodded and sat beside her, cringing at the slam of yet another item being thrown against the wall. After hearing her choke on another sob, he sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You two will be alright. When you see him again, just apologise." She hiccupped, "I did!" Glancing down at her, he watched her crumble apart. Her hands shook as she placed them over her face, "I did, b-but he didn't answer me!"

"Rita-san, no matter how many times he says that he doesn't care, believe that he does."

"What d-does that have to do with-?"

"He's just as broken as you are right now. In fact, more broken."

Rita's eyes widened and she sniffed, nodding and leaning on his shoulder. "Thank you, Jin." He nodded and sighed tiredly, "This are really going to shit right now aren't they?" She hummed in agreement and gasped in shock when the door slammed and Shiina went storming up to her room, Rita yawned and told him that she would go see her. He nodded and stood up with her, she stretched and jogged up the stairs to Shiina's room. Stepping inside, she saw Shiina pacing the room and kicking random objects on the floor. When she saw a picture of the artist and the rest of Sakurasou on the floor, Rita sighed softly and went to pick them up. But as she did so, Shiina kicked her in the head as hard as she could in anger. Luckily she was only wearing socks so it would only leave a bruise on the side of her eye. Standing up quickly, Rita grabbed her eyes. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!" Shiina glared at her and kicked the computer chair before grabbing a book from her desk and throwing it at Rita, successfully smacking her in the face. "OW! Why the fuck are you hurting me?! I haven't done anything!"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Rita blinked, "No! I'm not letting you go on like this!"

Shiina huffed, "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I'M ACTING LIKE THIS! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE YOU LOVE COULD DIE!"

"Actually I do. I care about Sorata too, you know? And Ryuunosuke-"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT **HIM **ANYMORE! NOW IT'S ABOUT SORATA!"

Taking a deep breath, Rita nodded and stepped closer. "I know. It's not about Ryuunosuke, this is about Sorata. Right now, he is in more danger than Ryuunosuke is."

Shiina nodded slowly and seemed calm, but when Rita placed a gentle hand on her shoulder she flipped out and screamed, shoving her away and into a wall. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rita groaned in pain and stood up slowly, then she glared at the now crazy eyed girl. She had never seen her so unlike herself. So terrified and angry, and she was showing more emotions than she ever thought she would. Rubbing the back of her head in pain, Rita sighed. "Mashiro, please calm down." Shaking her head vigorously, the artist threw a pile of books at her. They hit her in the face and chest, pushing her to the ground once again. "Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Mashiro, getting angry isn't going to do anything! It won't wake Sorata from his coma! It won't assure that he progresses! It won't stop him from dying!" Grabbing a large book from her desk, Shiina roared at her furiously. "SHUT UP!" Shiina then straddled her and began smacking her in the face with a large manga book she had on her desk, and now the British girl was beyond pissed. Rolling them over, the blue eyed girl punched her in the chin and was smacked in the face once again with the book. But she kept punching her until Shiina eventually kneed her in the stomach, causing her to gasp and fall off of her. Then she straddled her again and hit the corner of the book off of her temple and cheekbone, "Mashiro! Stop it, please!"

"Fuck you!"

And with that, she smacked her with the book once again until she had a black eye and a cut going across her chin. Roughly, Rita shoved her away and pinned her against the wall, snatching the book out of her hands and whacking her with it. This stopped when Shiina fought her off and pinned her to the floor, throwing the book away from her and hitting her in the shoulder. Soon, Jin ran upstairs and shat himself when he saw the two girls fighting. "D-Dammit! You two, stop!" But they didn't, they carried on fighting until he had to try and force them apart. It didn't work and it just proved that they were stronger than he thought. Rita was thrown against the wall by Mashiro but managed to grab a chunk of her hair, flinging her to the floor and pinning her there by the clump of hair she had in her hand. "Mashiro! Stop this!" The mildly autistic girl squirmed underneath her, trying to hit her again. "Mashiro, if you don't learn to accept the fact that Sorata will only wake up with time, or maybe not at all, then you could-" Mashiro clawed at the girl and caused her to jump away in pain, but her 'friend' jumped on top of her and they began rolling on the floor again. Aoyama ran into the room and gasped when she saw the sight, when she was about to attempt to stop them, Jin grabbed her arm and quickly halted her. "I've already tried! We need more than two pairs of hands!" Nodding, the brunette ran downstairs and called for Chihiro-sensei and Ryuunosuke's mother who instantly ran upstairs and told them to stop. All four of them tried to pry the girls away from each other, and managed to for a few minutes. Chihiro-sensei and Jin had a hold of Mashiro who was desperately trying to get to her, while Mrs Akasaka and Aoyama held onto Rita who wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Jin glared at the girl he was holding onto, "Shiina! You need to stop!"

Mrs Akasaka sighed, "What are you two girls fighting about anyway?"

Rita huffed and panted, "M-Mashiro can't accept that Sorata is in a coma and won't let anyone near her. Everyone has tried to help her, but she…just needs to get her anger and frustration out." Aoyama loosened her grip and hugged her lightly, "So you're letting her hurt you?!" Rita shook her head, "N-No, I'm defending myself aren't I? If I was letting her hurt me, then I wouldn't be hitting her back would I? S-So, I…I'm just getting my anger out too. But I was finished a while ago."

"You bitch! Using me as your punching bag!"

"Hey! I was letting you do it too because you can't accept that Sorata could-"

"SHUT. UP!" Breaking free of Jin and Chihiro-sensei's grip, Shiina charged at her and pulled her up by her hair making her cry out in pain. Then she smashed her head against the wall, but Rita pinned her to the wall and gripped her wrists as tightly as she could. "ENOUGH! I'm done fighting you! Please just accept it! Sorata may or may not die! We're all scared! We don't want him to die either! So all you can do is fucking hope and pray, which I know is not enough to satisfy you! It's not enough to satisfy anyone! We all want Sorata back safe! We all want him to be healthy! But right now, he's not, alright?! So just fucking accept it and do what the rest of us do to get by! PRAY!" Then she pushed herself away roughly and made her way downstairs, Jin followed her quickly. "I'll call Ryuunosuke."

"Don't fucking bother. I don't want to see him right now."

Then she left and slammed the door behind her.

Leaving Mashiro stunned and regretful.

**8**

Panting heavily, Rita leaned against the side of a bridge nearby the hospital. Her heart drumming in her chest and every part of her body aching and stinging. She wiped her face with a baby wipe from a small pack she kept in her purse, and when she did, so much blood was absorbed in it. Sighing in frustration, she gulped down some air and sat down, leaning her back against the side of the bridge. "F-Fuck, that hurt…" God, why the hell did she do that? Why the hell did **they **do that? Curling up into a ball, she hugged her legs close to her chest and felt tears stream down her face. Why was she crying? Because she was in pain? Partially. But why else? Was there even a reason? Or did she just need a good cry?

"F-Freeloader?"

Looking up slowly, she saw his face morph from blank confusion to shock. "W-What the hell happened to you?!" He ran up to her and sighed, looking over her face and grabbing some wipes from her purse "This will probably hurt a bit." Then he dabbed her lip and cheek with the wipe, she didn't look at him at all. Keeping her eyes on the ground, not even letting him aid to her eye. "Freeloader, what happened?" She glared fire at him, "Mashiro was freaking out. I told you." He nodded and hummed, "And I'm guessing that you two had a fight?" Her glare worsened, "Well, no shit." His emotionless gaze obviously faltered when he heard how angry she was from her voice, when he was finished, he tried to help her up but she smacked his hand away and stood up herself. "Why didn't you come? I asked you to come back. We needed you." He sighed, "I told you why."

"We're all worried about Sorata, Ryuunosuke!"

"Yes, but it might be my fault if he dies." He crossed his arms, keeping a blank look on his face. God, he was really starting to piss her off. "Ryuunosuke, you couldn't help him. Get over it. None of us could." Narrowing his eyes at her, he sighed again. "Yes, but I could have. I didn't. You wouldn't understand." At his words, she clenched her fists angrily, "Stop being so goddamn pathetic, Ryuunosuke!" He jumped at her raised voice and waited for her to continue, "The reason Sorata tried to kill himself was because the members of that gaming competition were unfair and cruel! He felt like he was just going to fail his whole life, so therefore, it meant nothing! You had nothing to do with it! So just stop feeling sorry for yourself and fucking get a grip! Accept that he's alive now, and could be dead later!"

"Rita-san?"

Turning around, the two of them saw Shiina, Jin, Misaki, Aoyama, Chihiro-sensei and Mrs Akasaka. They were all looking at them in shock and sorrow, her expression softened once she saw Shiina and she bit her lip. Soon, the girl ran at her, hugging the girl as tightly as she could. The foreign girl hugged her back, holding her as closely as possible. "Rita, I'm so sorry!" Nodding, Rita forgave her and apologised for hurting her so badly. Both girls cried and Ryuunosuke made his way to the rest of the group, sighing when they asked if he was alright. "I'm fine. She just knocked some sense into me." Rita looked up at him and smiled weakly, then she let go of Shiina and made her way to stand in front of him. "Ryuunosuke, I'm sorry I was so harsh. I was just really angry and-"

"Don't be. I needed someone to do that." Then he sighed, "What the fuck was I even doing?"

She smiled sadly, "You were just so depressed that it blinded you to any happiness you could have in your life, and that depression and self-loathing led you to believe that everything was your fault. Just to make you feel even worse. I'm glad that I helped you."

He nodded curtly, "You did. Thank you, Freeloader."

**8**

**Me: And that is me winging it!**

**Sorata: Was that fighting scene necessary?**

**Me: I was winging it!**

**Rita: Aw, I don't want to hurt Mashiro…**

**Shiina: Why was I so angry?**

**Me: Because you couldn't accept what was going on, and people were trying to make you believe it.**

**Shiina: Oh. That's stupid.**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**Aoyama: It was short again!**

**Jin: You need to start writing longer chapters, Miko.**

**Me: I know…**

**Misaki: BAD MIKO! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD!**

**Me: Don't hurt meh!**

**Jin: At least you finally got it done.**

**Ryuunosuke: After a thousand years.**

**Me: A Thousand Years…..A Thousand Miles….**

**Ryuunosuke: Oh no…**

**Me: MAKIN MY WAY DOWN TOWN, WALKIN FAST, FACES PASS AND I'M HOME BOUND! DODODODODODODO DODO DODODODODODODO! STARIN BLANKLY AHEAD, MAKIN MY WAY, MAKIN MY WAY THROUGH THE CRRRROOOOOOWD!**

**Rita: Oh, I love that song! And I need you! Dododo! And I miss you! Dododo! And now I wonder…**

**Me&amp;Rita: IF I COULD FALL INTO THE SKY! DO YOU THINK TIME WOULD PASS ME BY?! CAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES IF I COULD JUST SEE…YOU…TONIGHT!**

**Misaki: DODODODODODO! DODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODO-**

**Me: DON'T RUIN IT!**

**Rita: I like that song! *huggles Ryuunouke* 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…tonight….**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly* **

**Me: SHE'S SERENADING HIM!**

**Lu-chan: OMFG! OMFG! PICTURES! VIDS! NEED EM ALL!**

**Me: TAKE DEM PICS!**

**Ryuunosuke: S-Shut up!**

**Rita: *giggles* **


	25. Chapter 25- Darkness and Colour

**Me: HI GUYS! *sobs and cries***

**Misaki: WHERE THE HELLY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BABY?! *sobs***

**Me: I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH! *cries and hugs Misaki***

**Sorata: So loud…But we've missed you too, Miko-san!**

**Aoyama: HAVE YOU BEEN SLACKING OFF?!**

**Me: No! Just homework, exams, stress and SO. MUCH. DRAMA!**

**Jin: Drama?**

**Me: Let's just say I lost friends who turned out to be bitches…and a LOOOT more. I tried trusting them again but they were bitches and bleh. Along with other stuff.**

**Rita: Aw, I'm sorry.**

**Me: *sniffles***

**Ryuunosuke: Why is she crying exactly?**

**Me: I'VE MISSED CANON SO MUUCH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* It's. Not. Real. **

**Rita: That's what YOU think!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs***

**Shiina: *hugs me***

**Me: AWW! *hugs back***

**Shiina: *squeezes tighter***

**Me: U-Uh…Mashiro?**

**Shiina: I've missed you. *squeezes tighter***

**Me: MA…SHI…RO…!**

**Sorata: Y-You're going to kill her!**

**Jin: And she just got back too…*sighs***

**Misaki: NOOO! DON'T KILL MIKOON!**

**Rita: Mashiro, no killing people in broad daylight okay?**

**Shiina: *nods and lets me go***

**Ryuunosuke: S-So you're saying it's okay to kill at night?!**

**Rita: *giggles and winks, placing a finger to her lips***

**Ryuunosuke: T-That is not an answer!**

**Sorata: D-Don't put ideas like that into her head, Rita-san!**

**Rita: *laughs* Don't worry! She knows I'm kidding! Right, Mashiro?**

**Shiina: …Yeah. Sure.**

**Ryuunosuke: Suddenly, I don't feel safe.**

**Jin: Did you ever?**

**Ryuunosuke: …No, but now I'm fearing that I'll have to call the police.**

**Me: She's stronger than she looks! WATCH OUT BRO!**

**Ryuunosuke: Hm? *stumbles away as Shiina tries to reach for him, and then falls***

**Rita: *catches* You okay? *smirks***

**Ryuunosuke: *looks up* Uh…*blushes* G-Get away from me!**

**Rita: *laughs as he jumps away***

**Jin: Will this story be ending soon?**

**Me: Yeah, only about 3 or 4 chapters left.**

**Misaki: AWWWWW NO!**

**Me: I have to end it sometime!**

**Ryuunosuke: Please end this and get on with another story, geez.**

**Me: So mean.**

**8**

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I need to talk to you._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__What about? Are you okay?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Something else about what happened in middle school._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__You can tell me anything, I'll meet you outside the hospital in a few minutes._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Okay, thanks. _

~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ _has logged out. _

**8**

Everything was calmer now that certain problems had been sorted. But the fear was still there. Rita had knocked some sense into Ryuunosuke and Shiina, and the others had taken her to the hospital to visit Sorata. Ryuunosuke and Rita stayed back at Sakurasou with his mother and Chihiro-sensei because they figured that he had stayed there long enough. Whilst Ryuunosuke did some of the work he had missed with all the drama, Rita drew and painted in Shiina's room. Chihiro-sensei was sleeping because she's a lazy bitch, leaving Mrs Akasaka to amuse herself. She made her way up to where Rita was and smiled as she watched the girl bite her lip as she concentrated on her painting. Honestly, she loved the girl already and she had only been there for a month or two. "How are you, dear?"

Rita jumped slightly in surprise but sighed in relief once she realised she didn't make any mistakes on her painting, "Oh, hello Mrs Akasaka. I'm fine thank you, how are you?" She smiled gently, and the black haired woman smiled back, sitting on the bed in front of her. "What are you painting? Anything special?" After a few seconds, the blue eyed girls cheeks redden slightly. "Um…Yeah, it's really special to me. It's…inspired by someone special." Mrs Akasaka tilted her head slightly, "Who?"

"Uh…R-Ryuun..osuke."

Mrs Akasaka's eyes widened and she looked at the canvas. The teenage painter had covered it in a black, grey and white landscape, but in the middle, she could see that she was about to start painting in rather bright and vivid colours of yellow and pink. Although she was confused the older woman smiled at her genuinely, internally screaming in pure joy and excitement that her son finally had a woman in his life who loved him. "How did he inspire you to paint that?" Rita smiled softly, "Well, to me, he see's things in black and white. And he says that 'he has no interest in most things in this world'." She giggled lightly when quoting him, the black haired woman soon laughed along with her. Afterwards however, she got a dreamy look on her face, as if remembering something important. "However, I believe that there is one place on Earth that he cares about, even if he doesn't want to admit it." Mrs Akasaka grinned, "I bet I can guess where that place is." Rita beamed and nodded in agreement.

"How…long have you known my son?"

Rita froze. "W-Well…I guess it's…nearly been..a…year? Perhaps? I can't really count, the time just flies by. I've never been so happy."

Mrs Akasaka smiled, "And how did you meet him?"

"Mashiro lived here beforehand and when I came back to get her to come back to England because of some…issues we had, Ryuunosuke came out of his room and that's how we met. He's quite the introvert so everyone was surprised at his presence, but I quite admired him from the beginning…even if I did hate him a little." Mrs Akasaka blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in surprise, "How come?" Rita laughed lightly, "He was always right about me. He could see right through my 'fake smile' and instantly hinted it to me. It annoyed me how he could be so right and yet be so…calm and casual about it. He didn't like me at first either, and he would never admit to liking me at all even when I fell in love with him. It was cute to be honest."

Chuckling, Mrs Akasaka smiled gently and crossed her legs. "You say you had…issues, with this girl Mashiro? Would…you mind giving me a short summary on what those issues were?"

Rita shrugged sadly, "Basically, Mashiro was and still is an artist too. She was much better than anyone else in our university including me, so everyone except me dropped out. I thought she didn't care about their feelings, but she just didn't understand. So, my jealousy was really the main problem. It got so bad that I tried to rear her away from painting and I taught her how to use a computer so she would make manga, which I thought she would be bad at. I just…wanted to see her fail. But she didn't. So my anger got worse. I wanted her to go back to England so she would paint again, so I could at least say that I went to the same university as her. Soon Ryuunosuke knocked some sense into me by telling me what the actual issues were and how I was trying to cover them up with Mashiro and her talent."

Mrs Akasaka's mouth formed a straight line, "He wasn't too harsh was he? I know what he's like."

Smiling wider, Rita nodded. "He was honest and blunt, but also harsh. But honestly…it's what I needed to hear. In a nutshell, what really got to me was that he said it so bluntly. But I forgave him ages ago, he was just trying to help in his own way."

Raising an eyebrow, Ryuunosuke's mother hummed. "What did he say exactly?"

"Well I obviously can't remember everything word for word. But…I can remember a few things that he said…I…do believe I tried to insult him by calling him a shut-in out of anger, but he just said something like…'I know very well that I am a shut-in, I trust machines more than anything. So if you really believe that that is an insult, I can't imagine how diseased your brain may be.' And…I remember one of the last things he told me perfectly, like it was yesterday. It was, 'From what I gathered, people expected great things from you, but you couldn't meet their expectations. I don't think you mentioned anything about what you want to do though.' I was full of hurt, and realisation, and regret that I just ran away. It wasn't because it was mean or anything. I was hurt because I knew he was right."

Mrs Akasaka's smirk became full of fondness and admiration, just like Rita's was. "He really does have a way with words doesn't he?"

Rita giggled, "Indeed he does!"

"So…Do you know about what happened to him in middle school?"

The girl across from her nodded sadly. "I feel so bad for him. I wish I could have been there with him, I would've loved him no matter what."

Mrs Akasaka smiled sadly, "There's something else I've been meaning to ask you about. Does he treat you well? I've heard him talk about the 'Valentines Day Incident'. Care to explain?"

Rita's eyes shot open and up to stare at her. "You mean he's told you about that?" The woman shook her head, "No, I've only asked him about how his Valentines day was since Jin told me a little bit about you. Ryuunosuke's always told me that it was none of my business."

The sapphire eyed girl sighed sullenly, "Well…I went to Sakurasou to visit him on Valentine's day. I could only be there for that day since I was so busy, but I just really wanted to see him. So, I bought some chocolates to give him and I was excited to try and get him to 'fall in love with me'. But…it didn't go well. He was in my sight for only about ten minutes before he hid inside the boys bathroom. That Christmas, he sent me an email wishing me a happy holidays. You have no idea how happy I was. I thought he cared. But when I told him about my joy, he told me that he was just being polite. Suggesting that he sent a similar message to everyone. I left at the end of the day. I had left the chocolates on the table with a note telling him about my journey and why I had to leave and such. Unfortunately, I didn't even get to see him. That's all I really wanted. Along with my happiness thinking that he cared, I thought maybe I could get closer to him. But…he really didn't, did he?"

Before either of them knew it, a droplet of water fell onto the girls hands from her eyes. The older woman watched shocked but then saddened as the girl sniffed and stuttered her sentences hurriedly. "S-Sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying. I forgave him ages ago for that, even if he didn't apologise or whatever. I know he feels bad. But I just thought he cared and…!" Mrs Akasaka pulled her in for a hug and stroked her head softly. Rita sniffled and apologised into her shoulder as she cried quietly. Soon, footsteps could be heard coming up to the doorway and Ryuunosuke stood there in slight surprise and confusion before going back to his normal facial expression. "I just came up to tell you that there's tea if you want any." Then he tilted his head slightly, "Why is Freeloader crying, exactly?"

Pulling away quickly, Rita rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine! I'm fine! D-Don't worry about it! I'll have some tea in a few minutes!"

"Akasaka Ryuunosuke, I need to have a word with you."

Hearing the sudden sternness in her voice, both teenagers looked at her. Ryuunosuke more confused internally than worried. Rita however, was having a heart attack. "No don't! It's fine, really! I'm okay now!" But she wasn't having any of it, she demanded that Ryuunosuke sat on the bed. He slowly complied, but sat on the computer chair closer to Rita. "What's going on now?"

"You have broken this girl's heart very badly, Ryuunosuke. How could you do such a thing? She cares about you a lot and yet you make her cry over you?"

Ryuunosuke stared at her blankly, "I don't quite get what you mean."

Rita shook her head, "Please, it doesn't matter…"

"Valentines day?"

This time, you could see him outwardly freeze and pale slightly. It wasn't extremely noticeable, but you could tell if you paid attention. "I thought I told you that that was none of your business. "

She shrugged, "I don't care. She explained what happened, not putting any blame on you, nor her and trying desperately not to make you look bad. And by the end of it, she was in floods of tears. You made her feel like you didn't care about her. And she still has no idea if you do-"

Rita shook her head again, "No! I know he does, but it was just for a short while after that that I thought he didn't care about me at all. I know he cares."

Ryuunosuke sighed. "I really thought we were finished with this-"

"You didn't even apologise to her, Ryuunosuke!"

He sighed once more, "I know. I'm an asshole. And I'm sorry for not apologising." Then he turned to the girl sitting next to him with her face in her hands, "And I'm sorry for being a dick on Valentine's day, alright?" Rita smiled, "I forgave you for that ages ago, don't worry."

Mrs Akasaka glared at him, "And don't treat her like shit in the future or I'll kill you."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "I get it. I get it."

She grinned and nodded, "Good….NOW KISS!"

The two of them blushed brightly and blinked in shock, "W-WHAT?!"

**8**

While Shiina sat in Sorata's hospital room, she watched him 'sleep' with empty eyes. The others waited for her outside and talked to the nurses and doctors about his wellbeing whenever they got the chance, they all said that he was doing well, but that it would take a while for him to wake up. Shiina leaned her head against Sorata's limp arm, she felt her chest tighten and her throat close up. "I miss you."

He said nothing.

"I wish you would come back, Sorata. Everyone is really sad without you."

Still nothing.

She sighed lightly, rubbing her forehead against his wrist affectionately. "I still remember the last meal we all had as friends, when Yuu and Satoshi weren't here." The silence encouraged her somehow to keep talking. "We were eating chicken noodle soup because Misaki thought we all needed a bit of liquid foody goodness in our lives." Although it was unlike her, she smiled fondly at the memory and clasped Sorata's warm hand in her cold one. "It was quite silly wasn't it? But I did and still do agree that we all need some liquid food in our lives." She paused for a moment, her voice gaining a rather sad tone. "That was fun…don't you think? Sometimes all of the excitement and business can be overwhelming, but I love it, and I know that you do too. And I know that you want to experience that kind of feeling again." Her grip tightened on his hand. "Please wake up."

Silence answered her.

"Please? You told me that you wouldn't leave me. You did, but I know you regret it."

Silence.

She took a deep breath, "Sorata, I don't know what it is, but I feel something different when I'm around you. It's a fuzzy, warm feeling. Sometimes I'll think about you and I suddenly feel really happy. What do you think that is? Am I sick, Sorata? Did you get me sick?"

Nothing.

Her voice began to waver and crack as she spoke, stuttering every once in a while. "Do you ever feel like that? I-Is it normal, S-Sorata? Does e-everyone feel l-like that? D-Do I need t-to see a d-doctor? Will I-I die? Is i-it that b-bad? B-Because it doesn't h-hurt or anyt-thing."

The ticking of the clock and the beeping of his heart monitor synchronised together as if his heartbeats were counting the seconds to his awakening…or his death. She sniffed, "I-Is it dark, Sorata? Y-You don't like the d-dark much, d-do you? I'll h-help you wake u-up i-if you need me to. Just f-follow my voice."

Tick.

Beep.

Tick.

Beep.

"S-Sorata…?"

Tick.

Beep.

Tick.

Beep.

Biting her lip, she looked at the ground sullenly. "I-Is this feeling…g-good? You a-always make m-me feel like t-this, Sorata. Rita told m-me that it was t-the exact f-feeling she felt b-before she realised that s-she was in l-love with Ryuunosuke." Her heart began to throb severely, almost as if her heart was literally being ripped at the seams. "D-Do you think it's…l-love? A-Am I in l-love with you, S-Sorata?"

No answer.

Tick.

Beep.

Tick.

Tick.

Beep.

Was it just her imagination, or was his heartbeat getting slower? She quickly pressed the button at the side of his bed so she knew that help would come, just in case anything bad was happening. Her breaths became more and more shallow as time went on and she sat silent until the nurse came in, a small sweet smile on her face. "Is something wrong?" Shiina blinked away tears, "His heart went slower." The nurse instantly nodded and asked her to leave the room, before she did, she kissed his forehead gently and whispered something in his ear before reluctantly stepping out the door with more hot tears trailing down her face. As she made her way to her friends, she told the others about what happened and only a few seconds later did they see Sorata being rushed down to the emergency room. The doctors ordered them to go back to Sakurasou until further notice. They all hesitantly complied.

As they sat in the car, it was quiet. Shiina couldn't stop thinking about the words she had said to Sorata before he was rushed away. They made her think that she was being complicated, like the main protagonist in one of her manga's was. But she smiled sadly as one tear escaped her right eyelid.

"_**Sorata…What colour do you want to be now? I want to be opal."**_

**8**

**Me: Ehem…**

**Sorata: Really? As soon as you get back and it's on to depressing stuff!**

**Aoyama: Seriously? Why can't you write something happy?**

**Me: WELLLLL, I might actually have depression so fuck you! **

**Sorata: Wait, what?**

**Me: I'm being checked out and stuff.**

**Ryuunosuke: Well then, now we know the reason she writes such depressing things.**

**Rita: Aw, that's sad.**

**Ryuunosuke: Well yeah, it's depressing, which is a synonym for sad.**

**Jin: Is Sorata going to die or not?! Geez, stop playing with the readers' emotions!**

**Misaki: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON'T KILL HIM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Mrs Akasaka: Oh dear…**

**Ryuunosuke: Leave.**

**Rita: Hey! That's not very nice!**

**Mrs Akasaka: *rolls eyes***

**Shiina: I was acting weird at the end.**

**Aoyama: Yeah, she was bit OC, don't you think?**

**Me: Yeah, a little bit, sorry about that guys!**

**Misaki: WE ALL NEED LIQUID FOODY GOODNESS TO CHEER US UP!**

**Jin: No thanks, I don't want any liquid food.**

**Misaki: WHY NOT?!**

**Shiina: Yeah, why not.**

**Jin: You didn't even make that into a question.**


	26. Authors Note: My Depression Comment

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys!**

**Firstly, there are more than 6,000 views! WHAT?! SO COOL OMFG IM DYING WOAH! Thank you so much for reading this! And also, 88 REVIEWS! HOLY SHIZZ! I did NOT expect this story to be so popular so thank you! :) **

**Also, I wanted to thank some of you who have reviewed because you are worried about me and my depression. And I honestly just want to say thank you, I had no idea I was cared for on this site so much. :3 **

**Yes, it's only been 2 people, but to me that says ALOT! But also, don't feel obliged to ask about it. It's not something that is critical for me, but it's just nice that people care about me as an individual. :) So, I basically just wanted to reassure you that I will be alright as long as I have a say in it. (Which I do cuz yaknow...MY emotions XD) But it is true that I will probably be getting checked out to see if I can be referred anywhere (which could take months but I'm already seeing a counsellor so I should be fine) and to see if I am clinically diagnosed with it. Honestly, it could just be a chemical thing going on in my body that's making me all depressed and stuff but I it could be nothing! (Although I doubt it) **

**I also just want to explain why I put that in the story (at the bottom). **

**Just to be clear, I did NOT write that in to get attention in any way. I honestly expected people to just brush it off or whatever. But it was also to kind of explain why I haven't been writing as fast as usual. (Other than the fact that my computer was being a bitch XD), loads of shiz has happened and it's just put me down more than usual. Up to the point where I didn't want to leave my room or do anything. I hope anyone who reads this can understand what I mean. **

**I am also not trying to be an attention seeker by posting this story either, because I write this stuff all the time. Even in class XD It's just that this depressing stuff is kind of like...writing out my emotions? Because it's easier to write them than saying them. (So talking to a doctor about it is going to be a bitch XD). I also didn't want to seem like an attention seeker by posting this authors note either, sorry if I have talked about my life a little too much in this btw XD I just wanted to post this before anyone commented accusing me of being an attention seeker or whatever, I'm not like that AT ALL. The fact that I have to write my emotions down should be proof enough honestly XD **

**But thank you sooooo much for the concern! You don't even know how touched I was when I got the reviews, I've answered to both of them explaining this also (but shorter XD) I just don't want anyone thinking I am trying to get every bit of attention I can find! Cuz I'm not. **

** Thanks again to NerdyGirlyWriter and Kaida2543 for the kind reviews, I'm glad you care and that you were worried :3 **

**And if anyone feels depressed ever then you can messege me, I'll answer ASAP! Thanks again! X3 **


	27. Chapter 26- That I Will Promise

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Sorata: You're already writing the next chapter?!**

**Aoyama: Good Miko!**

**Shiina: Good.**

**Jin: Were you **_**inspired **_**by something or **_**SOMEONE**_** perhaps?**

**Misaki: WINK WINK!**

**Rita: *coughcoughtheotakuericacoughcough***

**Ryuunosuke: I think they're trying to hint something to you, Miko.**

**Me: OH YEAH! I was motivated to write the next chapter early by theotakuerica! She is awesome! Read her story, 'Stay'! It's so sad, but so amazing! I love it! Btw, I am NOOOOOOT promoting her story just because she said she liked me and my stories in the 9th chapter of 'Stay'! I genuinely love her story and her! **

**Misaki: YEAH! YOU'RE SUPER COOL!**

**Miss Akasaka: Have you got a plan for this chapter?**

**Me: *nods* Indeed I do! Someone else will be joining the story in this chapter!**

**Ryuunosuke: Seriously? Are you sure that that's a good idea when you're going to be ending the story soon?**

**Me: *nods* It's not going to be for something really important! Just to bring a bit more plot into the story so I have something to work with for the ending!**

**Ryuunosuke: *shrugs* Fair enough.**

**Rita: This beginning is really boring...it's missing something?**

**Jin: What would that be, Rita-san?**

**Rita: *smirks and hugs Ryuunosuke tightly from behind* Canon!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* Get away from me, Freeloader.**

**Rita: Nope! *giggles***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes and sighs***

**Me: THAT IIIIIS WHAT THIS BEGINNING WAS MISSING!**

**Sorata: *smiles* Just date already!**

**Aoyama: Yeah! You two were made for each other!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* D-Don't be idiots!**

**Rita: ...Am I really that bad?**

**Ryuunosuke: *freezes* No.**

**Miss Akasaka: DON'T MAKE HER FEEL SO INSIGNIFICANT YOU SILLY BOY OR I WILL SLAM YOUR FACE INTO HERS ROMANTICALLY!**

**Ryuunosuke: THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT COULD EVER BE ROMANTIC!**

**Rita: *let's go of Ryuunosuke* **

**Ryuunosuke: You aren't bad at all.**

**Rita: *smiles sweetly* I know, I was just overthinking things.**

**Me: *sniffles* CANON IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS?!**

**Aoyama: Can you please just write the chapter or you'll be up 'till 2AM writing it!**

**Me: Oh okay! ENJOY! **

**8**

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Do you think we should leave them alone for a while?_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki-**__ Yeah, they've both been through quite a lot while being away from each other for so long._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I actually think they know that they need each other more than they first thought now._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Finally! _

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Hahaha, I'll talk to you later, SOMEONE who is currently making it pretty obvious needs something._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Okay! Enjoy your hot and spicy exchange! _

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I will ;) _

**~Mitaka Jin~ has logged off.**

**8**

"What happened at the hospital?" Rita asked curiously.

Shiina looked at the floor sadly, "Sorata was taken to an emergency room."

Everyone looked at her sympathetically, they knew how hard she was taking this. He had been with her since the beginning. He had been her carer technically. But now they all knew that they were so much more than that. "Shiina-san, everything will be okay." Ryuunosuke's voice chimed in unexpectedly. Very unexpectedly. The blonde haired girl looked over at him and blinked, "How can you be so sure?" He paused for a moment to complete an update on his phone, but then he looked up at her with a look of determination and love in his eyes. "Listen, I don't promise things often do I? Because you can never be sure of what is going to pop up at the last minute, or how important it could be. But there is one thing I will promise you, Shiina-san. Everything will be okay. No matter what happens. Everyone here will be here. And I would like to think that we can now talk to each other more easily, now that we have all been through a lot together. As long as we have someone, we'll be okay. Remember these words, Shiina-san. I promise you, that everything will be okay. I'll make sure of that. So stop worrying about it already. Sorata will always be here for us, even if it isn't in a physical form. It could be mentally, or spiritually, but he'll be here. If that helps."

Shiina's eyes were full of salty tears and they were threatening to spill over. Once again, the introvert had stunned everyone to silence. The only thing Shiina could do was slowly make her way over to him and wrap her arms around his shoulders tightly, he froze and blinked in terror and confusion. "U-Uh, Shiina-san?" Her grip tightened, "You're...s-suffocating..me...!" She sniffed and they all became paralysed with concern. "Thank you, R-Ryuunosuke."

He blushed in humiliation and looked away from everyone, "I didn't even do anything."

Jin-san chuckled, "You have no idea you're being a good person even when you decide to be one every once in a while, when your small heart grows a few sizes."

The coal haired boy rolled his eyes at his friends comment, "Don't be a dick."

When she pulled away, she smiled and pecked him on the forehead. "Thank you."

Once again, Ryuunosuke paled and blushed at the same time. Which is kind of impossible, but somehow he makes anything possible with his phobia. "W-Wha-Why-W-Wait a min-" Aoyama reached over and covered his mouth with her hand and the others laughed at her actions, he glared at them all half-heartedly and crossed his arms. "I was just telling the truth." Rita smiled sweetly and held his hand softly before he pulled it away from her in embarrassment, his face burning brightly. Jin smirked, "Why is it that you reacted differently to Rita than to Shiina-san?" He huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well for starters, you turned into one of your beloved tomatoes when Rita touched you."

Ryuunosuke blushed darker, "I-I react to all women the same. It's equally as terrifying."

Yuu raised an eyebrow, "So you blush when you're scared?"

Once again, the 16 year old huffed. "No."

"Then why are you still blushing?"

Silence.

The others chuckled as Rita smiled, a small blush set on her cheeks. He sighed and said that he was going to see if Sorata was okay, the others laughed it off and thought he was just going to hide his embarrassment. But honestly? He was still scared for the boys safety, even with that huge speech he just made. He just needed to check that Sorata was okay.

**8**

When he stepped into the hospital waiting room, he saw nurses crying and doctors smiling at him rather strangely. He blankly stared at them and coughed awkwardly, "I'm here for Kanda Sorata?" They all grinned wider and he raised an eyebrow making them sigh but keep their grins. "What...?" They lead him to Sorata's hospital room; on the way, he messeged Jin-san.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__All of the hospital staff are acting strangely._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__What do you mean by strange?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__They're just...happy. But sometimes they do that to make the blow of bad news better..._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__But it doesn't seem forced..._

Before he continued his conversation, he stepped into his friends room and turned. He then froze. Tears welling up in his eyes. It couldn't be... He shook and trembled as he typed in his last messeges.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__He_

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Ryuunosuke? Is something wrong?_

A hand beckoned him closer. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I've got to go._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Ryuunosuke! Wait a minute, what's happened?_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**

**8**

Jin-san bit his lip nervously, "I'm worried about Ryuunosuke and Sorata."

Everyone turned to him in confusion. Misaki-senpai blinked, "What's wrong?"

"He just messeged me saying 'he' and then he said he had to go when I asked him what was wrong. And now he's logged off." The others hummed in concern and suggested that they go to the hospital to see them both; to make sure that they were alright. When they were on their way there, they all expected the worst. And desperately tried to prepare themselves for what they were about to experience. As soon as they got through the door, they saw nurses instantly lead them down to Sorata's room. They were a few feet away when they heard sniffling and crying. Now their minds raced. What if Ryuunosuke was crying? What if Sorata was dead? What if Sorata had gone missing? What if-

**8**

**Me: BWAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorata: COME ON!**

**Aoyama: WHY?!**

**Misaki-senpai: THERE WASN'T EVEN A NEW CHARACTER!**

**Me: Yeah...this chapter headed in a different direction than I planned. **

**Ryuunosuke: UGH!**

**Rita: *giggles* Why did you leave in the middle of a sentence?**

**Me: Because that's what happens when you're given good or bad news. Your brain just comes to a halt because of the shock.**

**Jin-san: True.**

**Miss Akasaka: My, you are cruel!**

**Chihiro-sensei: Ugh, cliffhangers piss me off.**

**Ryuunosuke: Everything pisses you off.**

**Chihiro-sensei: Shut the fuck up or I'll get Rita to fuck your brains out.**

**Ryuunosuke&amp;Rita: *blushes brightly***

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-**

**Rita: C-C-C-C-Chihiro?!**

**Ryuunosuke: -W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAATTTTTT?!**

**Shiina: I want to know if Sorata is dead.**

**Misaki-senpai: YEAH!**

**Sorata: OR am I alive? *prays***

**Misaki-senpai: YEAH!**

**Aoyama: And I want to know who the new character is!**

**Misaki-senpai: YEAH!**

**Jin: Are you just going to agree with everything?**

**Misaki-senpai: YEAH!**

**Sorata: Dear God...**

**Jin: *smirks* Would you bang me for 1 yen?**

**Misaki-senpai: *blushes* YEAH!**

**Me: OH MY GOODNESSGRACIONEOUS! (sp?!) **


	28. Chapter 27- Everything Will Be Okay

**Me: Hello children!**

**Sorata: THE SAME WEEK?!**

**Aoyama: WOAH! DON'T WORK YOURSELF INTO A GRAVE!**

**Me: What if it's not **_**my **_**grave?**

**Jin-san: Okay, now you're just being creepy.**

**Ryuunosuke: So, I take it you're getting back into this story?**

**Me: Yeah, I was able to borrow a laptop from someone and so I can write more again!**

**Rita: Yay! That means more canon!**

**Misaki-senpai: YAY! CANON BABIES?!**

**Me: Oh my-**

**Ryuunosuke: NO!**

**Shiina: *has shovel in her hands* Whose grave?**

**Everyone: *blinks* What?**

**Shiina: *looks at me* Whose grave would you work yourself into?**

**Me: Hm...Probably...Yuu's...or Satoshi's...or both.**

**Shiina: *spots them talking a few feet away* Hm...Interesting.**

**Everyone: *gulps***

**Ryuunosuke: YOU'RE ACTUALLY CONSIDERING IT?!**

**Me: *smirks* They hurt you. So I'll hurt them.**

**Rita: *nods in agreement and smiles* **

**Miss Akasaka: *pales***

**Ryuunosuke: NOW DO YOU SEE WHY SHE'S THE DEVIL IN DISGUISE?!**

**Rita: *turns head like the excorcist and smirks* Disguise?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* **

**Rita: *glides over to him and hugs his arm* What do you mean by 'disguise', Ryuunosuke?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes and rolls his eyes, looking away from her* Well...**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: *watches intensely***

**Me: Wait, when did you get here?**

**Lu-chan: Rocket.**

**Aoyama: WHAT?!**

**Lu-chan: *shrugs* Go big or go home.**

**Jin-san: *snickers***

**Lu-chan: SHUT THE FUCK UP LIL BITCH!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: *watches canon intensely* **

**Rita: Well...?**

**Ryuunosuke: Well...*blushes darker*...everyone knows that you are like...you know...attractive I guess. Even you do...**

**Everyone else: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Ryuunosuke: SHUT UP! *blushes***

**Rita: *giggles* Aw, you're too cute. *kisses cheek***

**Ryuunosuke: I-I'm not cute.**

**Me: YEAH YOU ARE! AND SO IS CANON!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**8**

_**Aoyama Nanami- **__Has the plane been delayed?_

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__Yes._

_**Aoyama Nanami- **__Okay, I'll be at the airport in 5 minutes!_

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__So will we._

_**Aoyama Nanami- **__Okay! See you there!_

**8**

It couldn't be...

He...

"I've missed you guys."

Tears welled up in all of their eyes as Sorata held Ryuunosuke tightly, crying into his shoulder lightly. He smiled at them sweetly and Ryuunosuke wiped his eyes, letting him go. "If anyone tells anyone that you saw me like this, I'll kill you all." They all laughed, explaining that they had seen him cry before and that it wasn't embarrassing. He huffed and crossed his arms, stepping aside so everyone could tackle the poor boy at once. The chestnut haired boy laughed loudly as his friends (with the acception of Shiina, Ryuunosuke, Chihiro-sensei, Yuu, Satoshi and Miss Akasaka) collided their bodies with his own, wires of arms wrapping around him and tangling quite easily. All were crying, including Jin-san, and all were happy.

When they pulled away from him eventually, Shiina's tear-filled gaze locked with his and he gulped nervously. He remembered the promise that he had made to her. He promised to never leave her. He did once and almost again twice. She sniffled and covered her mouth with her hands before letting a sob tear out of her throat, before he had time to think, she was in his arms. Holding him as tightly as she could, she sobbed loudly into his shoulder. "Sorata! Thank God!" His eyes widened in surprise and he smiled softly, holding her just as tightly as she was holding him. "I'm sorry I left you, Shiina." She shook her head and just pulled herself closer to him, "I'm just so glad you're back...!"

SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF!

Misaki-senpai cut through the silence with a very undignified sniff, "T-THIS IS SO ADORABLE! SUCH A HAPPY DAY FOR US ALL!" SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Jin-san rolled his eyes and passed her a hankerchief, "Use a hankie you big baby."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the hankie from his hands, then she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Kind of unhygenic but whatever. Everyone smiled as Shiina and Sorata embraced. He messeged Misaki-senpai as this happened.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Do you think we should leave them alone for a while?_

_**Kamiigusa Misaki-**__ Yeah, they've both been through quite a lot while being away from each other for so long._

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I actually think they know that they need each other more than they first thought now._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Finally! _

Suddenly, Jin-san felt Ryuunosuke poke his shoulder rather harshly. Then he looked up at him, silently asking to talk with him in private. He smiled down at the younger boy and typed a few more messeges into his phone while making his way into the hall with him.

_**Mitaka Jin- **__Hahaha, I'll talk to you later, SOMEONE who is currently making it pretty obvious needs something._

_**Kamiigusa Misaki- **__Okay! Enjoy your hot and spicy exchange! _

_**Mitaka Jin- **__I will ;) _

**~Mitaka Jin~ has logged off.**

Once they were out of the others' earshot, Jin-san sighed. "What is it now? Nothing bad I hope." Ryuunosuke shook his head, "I just...need your help." He began blushing like he had never blushed before and that's when Jin-san got an idea of what he needed help with. Smirking, the eldest male crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "And **what **do you need help with?" Glaring at him, the programmer blushed darker if possible. "Y-You know...with Freeloader." Then he sighed, "Look, I'm not 100% sure that I love her or not. I just...need help with figuring that part out. But the chances of me loving her or not are about 60/40 so..."

Jin-san chuckled, "I knew it. You do like her. It's as simple as that."

Ryuunosuke blinked, "But I'm not sure-"

"Do you ever feel nervous around her?"

"W-Well, yeah obviously."

He nodded, "Do you ever feel sad when she's sad or angry?"

Humming, Ryuunosuke blushed again. "I-I wouldn't say **sad**, but I'm certainly not happy with her being unhappy or angry."

"Do you ever think of what it would be like if you two were together?"

He paused. "...Yes."

"Do you **like** it?"

Ryuunosuke's face morphed into embarrassment and defeat, "...Yes."

Jin-san smiled, "So...?"

Ryuunosuke gulped and scratched the back of his neck nervously as he watched the others come out of Sorata's room, all but Shiina of course, and his eyes followed the British blonde until she leaned against the wall talking to Aoyama. "...I'm...in love with...her?" Honestly, he remembered the thoughts he had whilst kissing her, but pushed them aside and figured that they were simply him being delusional because she was the best comfort he had and he obviously **wanted **to love her because of it. But he figured that he didn't. However, now he knew that those thoughts weren't just him being delusional. They were real and true. "I..." Jin-san chuckled as he blushed brightly, "I'm in love with Freeloader?" He nodded, "Indeed you are." The hikikomori hummed uncomfortably at the realisation and fiddled with his hands, not knowing what to do or say next. "Okay...so what the fuck do I do now?"

"Ryuunosuke!"

Before either of them could say anything, the said blonde woman came running up to them cheerfully. Jin-san smirked and patted his shoulder before leaving, "Good luck."

When he was gone, she threw her arms around his neck causing him to have a major heart attack and an enormous freak-out. "Ah! F-Freeloader, what are you doing?!" She giggled and held him tighter, "He's alive! Everything will be okay now! He's alive!" Ryuunosuke sighed and nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Y-Yeah, I know." She smiled and pulled away from him, he blushed and looked at the floor making her worry. Holding one of his hands gently, she took a step closer to him to take a look at his face, "Ryuunosuke...? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She hummed and leaned her forehead against his, he blushed. "You're burning up..." But when she opened her eyes and saw him blushing, she giggled and held his face in her hands. "Ryuunosuke, calm down okay?" He gulped and she smiled. "I'm not going to do anything." Sighing in relief, he nodded and felt his heart slow down. She let go of him and everyone came up to them, saying that they were going back to Sakurasou and leaving Shiina with Sorata for a while. They nodded and agreed to go back home.

**8**

When they got home, they saw a tall boy who looked about 20 sitting on the steps in front of Sakurasou. Everyone blinked in surprise and Chihiro-sensei was about to ask him to leave when Ryuunosuke froze. "Toshi? What the fuck are you doing here?" The older boy smirked and when they got to him, he picked Ryuunosuke up, hugging him tightly. "Ah! I-Idiot! What are you doing?!" Toshi chuckled and let him down to hug Miss Akasaka, she asked him why he was here and he explained that Ryuunosuke had messeged him a while back asking about his old school, or if there were any good schools around where he lived. The others looked at him in confusion and Ryuunosuke remembered why and when he had emailed him, "Uh..."

Aoyama bit her lip, "Akasaka-kun? Who is this?"

Sighing, the shut-in pointed to Toshi and calmly stated that he was his cousin. Toshi bowed and introduced himself properly before they all went inside. When they were all sat down at the table, Misaki-senpai raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why did you ask Toshiin about schools, Dragon?" Toshi chuckled, "Dragon?" Ryuunosuke glared at him, "Shut up, I swear to god." Then he looked at them all, "Well, I wanted to move. In all honesty, I was asking him about schools with extra places so I could transfer there." They all looked at him in concern, and the looks only got worse as Toshi spoke once again. "Yeah, and I found one. There's a high school just around the block from where I live. It has a well developed IT department and they said that if you wanted to, they would love to have you." Ryuunosuke hummed and the others nervously watched them exchange information, he told him that he would check the school out later. "But everything's okay now! Don't leave!" Misaki-senpai pouted slightly.

Ryuunosuke shrugged, "It's not definite yet, I'm just going to check it out."

Aoyama clasped her hands together, "Don't you like it at Sakurasou?"

He nodded, "Of course I do. But things have been pretty rough between all of us in the last few months, and I would rather not go through that again."

They all fell silent. He yawned and stood up, "Toshi, thank you for the information. I'll go look at it now." Before he could move however, Rita rushed over to him and held him tightly. "You can't leave!" Ryuunosuke struggled in her grip, "W-W-W-W-What are you doing?!" Toshi smirked at their position and decided to tease him about her later, but for now, stayed silent. "You can't leave! If you do, we won't get to see each other as much!" He blushed.

"W-Well, I'm doing what's best for my sanity right now. Of course I want to see you again, and I want to see everyone again. But I'm just going to have a look."

She felt him sigh and pat her head softly, but she wouldn't let him leave. "Ryuunosuke, please." He looked down and pushed her away, "Look, I'm not saying that I am definitely going to go. So calm down." She sniffed, "But..."

He had already gone.

**8**

**Me: HI!**

**Sorata: Seriously?!**

**Aoyama: JUST END THE STORY!**

**Me: DON'T WORRY! THIS ISN'T GOING TO LAST LONG!**

**Ryuunosuke: You're purposely dragging this story on aren't you?**

**Me: NO! I'm just trying not to leave any plot-holes!**

**Misaki-senpai: How many chapters are left now?**

**Me: I SWEAR THERE IS ONLY ABOUT 4 LEFT!**

**Jin-san: That's what you said last time...**

**Me: WELL NOW I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!**

**Rita: *sighs* Well, as long as you actually end the story...**

**Shiina: End the story? **


	29. Authors Note- I'M SORRY

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys!**

**Firstly, there are more than 6,000 views! WHAT?! SO COOL OMFG IM DYING WOAH! Thank you so much for reading this! And also, 88 REVIEWS! HOLY SHIZZ! I did NOT expect this story to be so popular so thank you! :) **

**Also, I wanted to thank some of you who have reviewed because you are worried about me and my depression. And I honestly just want to say thank you, I had no idea I was cared for on this site so much. :3 **

**Yes, it's only been 2 people, but to me that says ALOT! But also, don't feel obliged to ask about it. It's not something that is critical for me, but it's just nice that people care about me as an individual. :) So, I basically just wanted to reassure you that I will be alright as long as I have a say in it. (Which I do cuz yaknow...MY emotions XD) But it is true that I will probably be getting checked out to see if I can be referred anywhere (which could take months but I'm already seeing a counsellor so I should be fine) and to see if I am clinically diagnosed with it. Honestly, it could just be a chemical thing going on in my body that's making me all depressed and stuff but I it could be nothing! (Although I doubt it) **

**I also just want to explain why I put that in the story (at the bottom). **

**Just to be clear, I did NOT write that in to get attention in any way. I honestly expected people to just brush it off or whatever. But it was also to kind of explain why I haven't been writing as fast as usual. (Other than the fact that my computer was being a bitch XD), loads of shiz has happened and it's just put me down more than usual. Up to the point where I didn't want to leave my room or do anything. I hope anyone who reads this can understand what I mean. **

**I am also not trying to be an attention seeker by posting this story either, because I write this stuff all the time. Even in class XD It's just that this depressing stuff is kind of like...writing out my emotions? Because it's easier to write them than saying them. (So talking to a doctor about it is going to be a bitch XD). I also didn't want to seem like an attention seeker by posting this authors note either, sorry if I have talked about my life a little too much in this btw XD I just wanted to post this before anyone commented accusing me of being an attention seeker or whatever, I'm not like that AT ALL. The fact that I have to write my emotions down should be proof enough honestly XD **

**But thank you sooooo much for the concern! You don't even know how touched I was when I got the reviews, I've answered to both of them explaining this also (but shorter XD) I just don't want anyone thinking I am trying to get every bit of attention I can find! Cuz I'm not. **

** Thanks again to NerdyGirlyWriter and Kaida2543 for the kind reviews, I'm glad you care and that you were worried :3 **

**And if anyone feels depressed ever then you can messege me, I'll answer ASAP! Thanks again! X3 **


	30. Chapter 28- Secrets And The Truth

**Me: SUP HOMIES!**

**Sorata: Please stop.**

**Me: BUT MA HOME DAWG-**

**Sorata: No.**

**Aoyama: Why are you acting strange?**

**Me: *sighs* I have no idea.**

**Ryuunosuke: Why are you just prolonging this story?**

**Me: BECAUSE I NEED SOMETHING TO WORK WITH FOR THE ENDING OKAY?!**

**Ryuunosuke: Mmmhm. **

**Rita: Was **_**my **_**Dragon just sassy?**

**Ryuunosuke: First of all, I was, yes. Secondly, I-I-I am not y-yours!**

**Rita: *smirks* **_**First of all,**_** it was adorable. **_**Secondly, **_**in the previous chapter, you admitted that you were in love with me... *hugs arm***

**Ryuunosuke: W-Well that was fiction!**

**Jin-san: Actually, a few chapters ago, didn't you sort of admit that you loved her?**

**Ryuunosuke: E-Excuse me?**

**Jin-san: Well, Lu-chan and Miko-san were asking if you liked them; you said no. Then they asked if you liked anyone and said that it better be someone, but you cut them off saying that you did and everyone knows that they ship you and Rita-san like crazy.**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes***

**Aoyama: Oh yeah, you did say that didn't you?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brighter* U-U-Uh...!**

**Rita: *blushes and smiles* You did say that didn't you?**

**Ryuunosuke: *faints***

**Me: I may as well write the story now.**

**Shiina: You forgot me.**

**Misaki-senpai: AND ME!**

**Me:OMG I AM SORRY MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!**

**Jin: There are many many...**_**MANY **_**reasons why you couldn't be their mother.**

**Me: HUSH HUSH! ALSO, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY SHORT AND HAVE LOTS OF TIME SKIPS I'M SORRY!**

**8**

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Have you made up with...?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yes I have._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__And are you sure you're friends again?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__We're fine, we've agreed to forgive and attempt to forget. xx_

_**Ainsoworth Rita- **__Good, I'm glad you're alright now. I was really worried about you. xx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I know, sorry about that. Am I keeping you up? xx_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Not at all! I'd talk to you all the time if I could ;) xx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Well, I wish that were possible. ;) xx_

_~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing..._

**8**

It had been a few hours since they had last seen Ryuunosuke, and the tension was growing. The nervousness and fear was gnawing at Rita, her heart pounding in her chest. Sorata was allowed to come back in a day or two after the hospital had checked that everything was normal, and what if Ryuunosuke **did **decide to leave? It would break the poor brown haired boy. Jin-san tried to contact Ryuunosuke, but the boy wouldn't answer him and eventually logged off. He huffed and sat down in one of the sofas beside Misaki-senpai who was trying to comfort Rita. "Everything will be okay; he even promised." Rita nodded slightly at her words. He did.

"I'm worried he's going to leave..."

Aoyama nodded and sighed sadly, "We all are."

**8**

A few days later, Sorata was brought home and even Ryuunosuke came out to greet him. They all hugged him tightly, all except Ryuunosuke who was too embarrassed to after everything he had done. Even Miss Akasaka and Chihiro-sensei hugged him! Well...Chihiro-sensei smacked him in the back of the head and then ruffled his hair, but in her world it was the same thing. Miss Akasaka held the boy so tightly that he turned blue, "Uh...! M-Miss?! Can't...breathe...!" Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes and told her that he had just gotten out of the hospital, and that he didn't need to be put back in. She laughed nervously and grinned at him, "Sorry! My son was just extremely worried about you dear!" Sorata's eyes shot open, and Ryuunosuke blushed brightly. "M-Mother! Shut up!" But Sorata wasn't done with this news, "R-Really? How could you tell?" The black haired woman smiled and hummed, "Now...where do I start?" Ryuunosuke huffed, "Mother!" She giggled, "Well, he was much more emotional than usual and stayed at the hospital for most of the time that you spent in the hospital. He nearly got fired from two of his jobs since he was so behind on work, but once he explained the situation, they told him to take as much time off as he needed and that his work would be given to someone else for a while." Ok, none of them knew that. Sorata glanced over at the boy in questiont to see him looking away from everyone, his face red and his arms crossed. Sorata smiled fondly. Once the 17 year old was done with greeting them, he chuckled fondly at the programmers embarrassed face. But before he could say anything, Shiina and Misaki-senpai pushed him into Sorata. The brown eyed boy laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around his friend tightly, "It's good to see you too, Akasaka." Ryuunosuke blushed at the sarcasm and wrapped an arm around his upper back, "Y-Yeah whatever, idiot..."

When everyone was sitting in the kitchen, Toshi decided that now was the perfect time to mention the suggestive position his cousin and Rita were in before. He smirked and Jin-san **SOMEHOW **got the perverted vibe from him and chortled along with him, Toshi coughed. "So, **Dragon**..." Ryuunosuke glared at him. "I hate you." He laughed, "Well, who is this beautiful lady over here. Not that all of you aren't stunning of course, and after all, this lady seems to have already been claimed by the mythical creature in question." Everyone except for Shiina snickered at the use of 'mythical creature'. Ryuunosuke blushed brightly and crossed his arms, looking away from everyone. "She's not **mine**. And her name is Rita." The blonde girl smirked at the coal haired boy and then leaned on his shoulder making him freeze, she nodded in agreement. "I am Rita Ainsworth, I'm British and I'm his lover."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

She winked at him and leaned closer to him, "You know you want me to be."

He was silent and blushing as Jin-san caught his eyes raised an eyebrow. Instantly, he curled up into a ball and leaned away from her. Yuu and Satoshi felt extremely awkward, but planned to make up with Ryuunosuke somehow. They chuckled at the familiar action of embarrassment and fear, then kept on watching in amusement. Rita grinned and brushed some of his hair out of his face so she lean close to it, "I didn't hear you deny it, Ryuu-no-suke..." He gulped.

"I-I guess that...I didn't."

Everyone was silent and Rita's heart was racing, she tilted her head in confusion and she had slight hope in her eyes. "R-Ryuunosuke...?"

Jin-san smirked and decided to help him along, "Didn't you tell me something you needed to tell her yesterday? What was it again? I forgot."

Ryuunosuke gulped again. "N-Nothing...It doesn't matter, I'll tell her later."

Everyone sighed in unision, but Rita just smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his curled up body. She kissed his cheek and leaned her forehead against his temple. "You can tell me whenever you want, okay?" He nodded curtly and she smiled, kissing his temple and then sitting up. Eventually, he sighed and sat up as well, his blushed calmer now. It was then that Toshi realised something he probably should have talked about with someone in private, that someone being Ryuunosuke. "Hey, why did you want to move schools anyway?"

Silence.

Ryuunosuke kept a calm and straight face, "Well, a lot happened and I felt unsafe here."

Toshi looked at him with worry in his eyes, "What happened exactly?"

Shaking his head, the hikikomori sighed. "I don't think it would be a good idea to bring it up now. We've just gotten Kanda back, it's supposed to be a good day. I don't want to ruin that."

Narrowing his eyes at him, the 19 year old male felt worry and fear seep into his every pore. And when Ryuunosuke and just about **everyone else in the room** glanced at his arms with pain in their eyes, he felt his heart crack and break into tiny pieces slowly. He glared at everyone in the room then back at Ryuunosuke, "Tell me what the **fuck **happened. Now." Ryuunosuke bit his lip and shook his head, standing up. "I'm going back to my room to work." But before he could leave, Toshi grabbed his arms. "No! Tell me, Ryuunosuke!"

"Nothing to do with you, now fuck off."

Toshi glared at him, "Ryuunosuke! Don't torture me like this! I'm worried out of my freaking mind right now! So tell me before I ask someone else!"

Ryuunosuke froze and clenched his hands into fists, "Do...Do you really want to make me feel worse than I already do?" Toshi blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Ryuunosuke looked him in the eye. "Nevermind. I'll tell you what happened if we can talk in private."

"No! Because I want everyone elses view on it as well!"

Ryuunosuke glared at him, "Why would you-"

"RYUUNOSUKE!"

The raven haired male huffed, "Basically, I was getting bullied. I felt unsafe and that I was ruining everyones life and that's that."

Toshi glared at him, "That's not all, is it?"

Ryuunosuke sighed, "Do you really want to know all the fucking details?"

"Yes."

Leaning against the wall, Ryuunosuke took a deep breath. "I...I tried to kill myself. More than once. And I self harmed for a while."

Everyone was silent and waited for Toshi's reaction.

"Y-You..." Suddenly, Ryuunosuke was wrapped up in a warm embrace, long arms wrapped around his shoulders and a face pressed into his neck. He gasped quietly in surprise and clutched onto his back, "H-Hey, Toshi. Calm down." Shaking his head, Toshi cried into his cousins neck. "H-How many times?!" Ryuunosuke knew what he meant and he bit his lip, worried about having to tell everyone about the real amount of times, and he knew that Rita would be able to see through him. "Two." And as he thought, Rita bit her lip and looked at him in fear. "R-Ryuunosuke...you don't sound sincere." He froze. Sorata gulped, "A-Akasaka...?"

Rita turned towards him more, "Ryuunosuke, is there something your hiding?"

Ryuunosuke huffed and looked at the ground, mumbling a number but the others couldn't hear so they asked him to repeat himself. He took a deep breath, "F-Five."

Toshi held him tighter and sobbed into his shoulder, Ryuunosuke sighed and held him tighter. Seeing the others look at him in horror, Aoyama sniffed. "W-When...were the other three?" He sighed, "When we weren't talking to each other for a while. It never worked."

**8**

After a while, Toshi had stopped crying and everyone was settled. But the older male wouldn't stop cuddling and holding his little cousin. Ryuunosuke blushed brightly and huffed in humiliation at being treated so delicately, the others managed to calm themselves down, but Rita glanced over at him every once in a while. _'We could have lost him without even knowing.' _She internally sighed sadly and crossed her legs. Sorata smiled sadly, "Well...anything interesting happen while I was...um...gone?" Shiina frowned, "Not anything good." Everyone else nodded in agreement, Sorata hummed and shrugged. "I'm glad to be back though! I missed you all so much!" Toshi placed his chin on Ryuunosukes shoulder and he looked at them all in concern, "W-Where'd he go...?" Everyone instantly looked away from him and he gulped, Ryuunosuke asked for permission from Sorata to tell him, the chestnut haired boy nodded. He whispered it in his ear and Toshi shook his head, digging his head in Ryuunosuke's shoulder. "God, you've all been through so much..."

Sorata smiled nervously and modestly, "Yeah, I was kind of in a c-coma for a while."

Toshi looked up from his cousins shoulder and into his eyes, "Are you okay now?"

Nodding, he thanked him for his concern. Toshi nodded and wished him the best, Sorata thanked him again. From there everything was kind of awkward since he then asked who were the ones who bullied the programmer...

**8**

That night, Rita crept into Ryuunosuke's room and locking the door behind her. She saw him glance at her before carrying on with his work, "Do you want anything?" Biting her lip, she hugged him from behind, making him jump slightly in his seat and his heart begin to drum in his chest. He then just carried on with his work once again, "Are you okay?" Shaking her head, she held him tighter. "You never told us..." This made him freeze and bite his lip nervously, but he said nothing for a moment. Eventually though, he placed a hand over one of hers on his chest. "I couldn't. If I did then I would have sounded like I wanted all the attention. And...it would have broken you all." She nodded and kissed his cheek making his face warm up, he sighed and squeezed her hand tightly. He continued his work with one hand.

"Ryuunosuke?"

"Hm?"

She gulped, "You...promise that you haven't tried since then?"

He nodded almost straight after her question was asked, "I promise."

Sighing in relief, she nodded. "Thank God..."

For about ten minutes, they were both silent. Toshi was sleeping in Jin-san's room since they were both the same age. He thought of Jin-san, and this made him think of the thing he realised and admitted to him few days ago. She was right there. They were alone. He could do it! Internally battling himself, he opened his mouth to speak. "L-Listen, earlier today...Mitaka-senpai mentioned something about n-needing to tell you something. Do you remember?" She nodded into his neck and he gulped, slowly turning around in his chair, her eyes met his and he blushed lightly. "W-Well...I...I-I-Uh..." Smiling sweetly, she shook her head. "You don't need to force yourself to tell me if you don't feel comfortable." He gulped, "B-But I need to!"

"No you don't, it's okay."

Frowning, he held one of her hands softly and realised he was shaking. She squeezed his hand in both of hers and knelt down, pressing her forehead against his. "It's alright. I don't want you hurting, and I don't want to force you to say anything you don't want to. Because I love you."

"H-How can you say it so easily?"

She smiled, "I have quite a bit of confidence and I know my feelings are true and that they'll never change, not even if you don't feel the same way."

He looked down sadly, ashamed that he couldn't prove to her that it was the exact opposite of that. She took it in the wrong way and bit her lip, "Is...that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No! N-No!"

She blushed and nodded, "O-Okay..."

And unfortunately, that was that for the night. He still couldn't tell her.

**8**

**Me: SORRY! I NEEDED TO END THE CHAPTER!**

**Sorata: YAY! I'M ALIVE! **

**Aoyama: YAAAY!**

**Shiina: *smiles***

**Misaki-senpai: HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Ryuunosuke: Honestly, why am I such a wimp in this story?**

**Rita: What do you mean?**

**Ryuunosuke: I mean that I am much more affectionate that I usually am, and I cry a lot more in this story.**

**Rita: That's not a bad thing. It means you're not keeping your emotions all built up.**

**Me: YEAH! SO THERE!**

**Ryuunosuke: You didn't even say anything.**

**Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REMEMBER?! I HAVE CONTROL OF THE TYPING!**

**Ryuunosuke: *holds Rita's hand, blushes* I-Idiot! Stop that!**

**Rita: *smiles* I don't mind...**

**Toshi: OOLALAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ryuunosuke: UGH SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!**

**Toshi: OOOO DAYUM! GETTING SASSY NOW ARE WE?!**

**Ryuunosuke: I'm literally going to slit your throat while you sleep.**

**Toshi: Yeah, and I'm literally just going to lock Jin's bedroom door.**

**Ryuunosuke: ...**

**Toshi: ...**

**Ryuunosuke: Fuck you.**

**Toshi: Sorry bro, I think you're meant to be saying that to Rita...**

**Ryuunosuke: I hate you.**

**Toshi: Love you too!**

**Me: LOVING THIS COUSINLY LOVE!**


	31. Chapter 29- Perfect Match

**Me: HE-**

**Sorata: SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

**Me: *squeals and runs away***

**Aoyama: SLEEP ALREADY!**

**Me: DON'T WORRY, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE PRETTY SHORT!**

**Misaki-senpai: GOOD!**

**Jin-san: SLEEPEEEEPPEEPEPEPEEPPEPEPEPEPEPEP!**

**Shiina: Sleep.**

**Me: UGH! I WILL SOON!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* I'm trying to sleep here!**

**Rita: Yeah, can you guys keep it down please?**

**Me: Yeah, sorry.**

**Sorata: FUCKING SLEEP I SWEAR TO GOD!**

**Me: SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sorata: NO! IF YOU DON'T SLEEP I'LL-**

**Ryuunosuke: Kanda, if you don't shut up right now, I swear to God you will never see the light of day again.**

**Sorata: ...**

**Ryuunosuke: Good.**

**Me: Thank you senpai!**

**Ryuunosuke: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay.**

**8**

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__My dad wants me home. xxxxx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Then go home, everything is okay now. xxxxx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__And I'll call you if anything goes wrong._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__But I want to stay here, with you. xxxxx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I want you to stay too. But that's not always possible. xxxxx_

~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing...

**8**

The next morning, Rita woke up beside Ryuunosuke, his face literally only inches away from hers. He was still sleeping luckily, so she got to admire him for a while. So much had happened between them, and even if it was through bad times, they had gotten closer. However, she still had to find out how he felt about her. Hopefully he would tell her before she went home. God, she wanted to stay. She wanted to be with him forever. As cheesy as it sounded. She loved him so much and even staring at his sleeping face made her heart race. Okay, she was starting to sound creepy.

Smiling gently, she looked over his features. Somewhat sad that his eyes weren't open. She loved his eyes so much, they were such a pretty colour. His nose was even cute to her! But his lips were so soft that whenever she caught a glimpse of them, she had the sudden urge to kiss him. She would not always succumb to this urge though, because it wasn't always the time for that kind of stuff. As he slept, she thought about what he had said yesterday. _'__**Five**__ times?! God, I never thought he would have...' _But...why?

He was literally in one of the loneliest position anyone could be in and yet none of them expected something like that from him? How odd. Why didn't they...?

"You awake girly?"

Hearing Toshi's voice, she slowly turned over to face him and smiled softly, "Good morning." They both spoke in hushed voices, making sure not to wake the sleeping programmer beside her. He smiled lightly, "Good morning, is...he okay?" She knew what he meant, and in all honesty, she didn't know, and that's what scared her. Sighing, she told him that hoped so and that everything he told the older boy was true, and explained it in a bit more detail. Toshi bit his lip through the explanation and by the end, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Man...you've all been through hell." She nodded sadly, "Yeah..."

"So...do you love my cousin?"

She blushed, "Yes, more than anything."

He smiled, "I'm glad. You seem like a great girl, and I would honestly only want you to be with him...or at least someone like you."

Grinning, she thanked him and explained that she would wait forever for him to be ready. Toshi smiled wider and told her that she was the perfect match for his cousin, making the sapphire eyed girl extremely happy. "What are you two talking about...?"

The tired voice coming from behind Rita yawned and the figure sat up, making both Toshi and Rita chuckle fondly at him as he rubbed his eyes. "Just about you." He froze. "Uh..." Toshi laughed quietly, "And about how much of good match you two are." The couple both blushed making him laugh slightly louder. Luckily, most of the others were up anyway.

**8**

Halfway through the week, nobody could find Ryuunosuke nor Toshi.

And when Rita made her way into Ryuunosuke's room, she found the link to a school already on the screen of his computer. Instantly, she told the others and they all began to panic, wondering if Ryuunosuke had really snuck off with his cousin back to wherever they used to live. Checking a site which told them the flight times, they saw that the plane to where Toshi lived was planned to leave today. All of their hearts stopped beating and they all began to sweat nervously, what if they had left? What if they lost all contact with them? Rushing out the door, they all took separate cabs to the airport and checked the flight times every few minutes. Unfortunately, Aoyama was at a voice acting class and had to be informed by Sorata calling her. She messaged Shiina as soon as she could.

_**Aoyama Nanami- **__Has the plane been delayed?_

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__Yes._

_**Aoyama Nanami- **__Okay, I'll be at the airport in 5 minutes!_

_**Shiina Mashiro- **__So will we._

_**Aoyama Nanami- **__Okay! See you there!_

As soon as the airport was in sight, Rita's heart began to pound. What if they were too late? Why would he leave without saying anything?! Once the drivers had parked, they all threw money at them and ran into the building as quickly as they could. Looking around, they finally spotted Ryuunosuke and Toshi waiting with **two **suitcases! Before anyone could say or do anything, Rita was sprinting in their direction, they soon followed her. As she got close to them, Rita felt tears fill her eyes. Then with a slightly cracked voice, she shouted his name as loud as she could. "RYUUNOSUKE!" He spun round and she pounced on him, holding him tightly and kissing his cheek over and over again. Unknown to her, his face was darkening in the familiar colour of red. He stumbled backwards until Toshi caught him, standing him upright and smirking at him. "F-Freeloader! What are you doing?!"

She sniffed, "Please don't leave! I need you!"

Blinking in confusion, he wrapped an arm around her waist gently. "What in seven hells are you talking about?" She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye, "A-Aren't you leaving to go to some different school back where Toshi lives?" Sighing, Ryuunosuke shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm simply dropping him off at the airport. We didn't want to bother the rest of you. So I took him her by myself."

Her eyes widened, "T-Then why was there a school link on your computer this morning?!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't looking at a school link this morning..."

Behind them, Toshi was trying desperately to stifle a laugh. He snorted and sputtered until eventually he burst into full on laughter, Jin-san blinked in surprise as Toshi yelled his name. "J-JIN...! JIN HE...! PHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone stared at him in confusion, he eventually clamed enough to explain himself. "J-Jin told me about the time Rita-san tricked you all into thinking she was taking Shiina-san back to England and so I thought I'd do the same except with Ryuunosuke!" Rita blushed brightly in embarrassment when she realised that this was all a setup. Ryuunosuke blushed and scratched the back of his neck, the others also blushed, but not as much. Jin-san laughed and high fived the black haired teenager, complimenting his pranking skills. "Just as good as Rita-san!"

Ryuunosuke blushed darker, "Is...that how you'd really react if this actually happened?"

Rita blushed but nodded vigorously, "Of course!"

"O-Oh...C-Cool, I guess..."

The others soon had to bid Toshi a farewell and although it was emotional, they managed to get home without breaking down into tears. Toshi barely managed that.

**8**

When they got back to Sakurasou, Ryuunosuke took Yuu and Satoshi into his room to talk before anyone else could say anything. Strange.

**8**

That night, Rita was laying on her futon in Shiina's room for once and she messaged Ryuunosuke, since he banned her from staying in his room again.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Hey, are you awake? _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yes, why?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I just wanted to know why you took...?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__What?_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Have you made up with...?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yes I have._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__And are you sure you're friends again?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__We're fine, we've agreed to forgive and attempt to forget. xx_

Oh my god. He was putting kisses. Her heart started to race and she took a deep breath, preparing to answer her back. Unknown to her, he was having a heart attack about putting those kisses. And if she didn't answer soon, he was going to die.

_**Ainsoworth Rita- **__Good, I'm glad you're alright now. I was really worried about you. xx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I know, sorry about that. Am I keeping you up? xx_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Not at all! I'd talk to you all the time if I could ;) xx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Well, I wish that were possible. ;) xx_

Oh. My. God. Was he flirting with her?! She grinned, trying not to squeal and roll around in her futon, her blush rising in temperature. Her heart was now pounding, and she typed with shaky fingers but the biggest grin on her face. Did this mean she had a chance?

_~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing..._

**8**

**Me: Oh.**

**Sorata: YOU SAID IT WOULD BE SUPER SHORT!**

**Me: Uh...hehehehee?**

**Aoyama: GODDAMMIT MIKO-SAN!**

**Jin-san: SLEEP!**

**Misaki-senpai: SLEEP!**

**Shiina: Sleep.**

**Ryuunosuke: Sleep, I guess.**

**Rita: Sleep please, Miko! **

**Me: UGH FINE! GOODNIGHT GUYS! **


	32. Chapter 30- I Love You

**Me: The time has come.**

**Sorata: Oh. My. God. **

**Shiina: ...?**

**Aoyama: Is this really happening?**

**Jin-san: Woah.**

**Misaki-senpai: HOLY SHIIIIIIEEEEEETTTT!**

**Ryuunosuke: Finally.**

**Rita: *gasps* Is this it?!**

**Me: This is it. This is the last chapter.**

**Everyone: OH MY GOD!**

**Me: I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY! **

**Rita: Yes, thank you so much! We're glad you liked it!**

**Ryuunosuke: *taps phone***

**Misaki-senpai: *sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff* GOODBYE! FAREWELL MY CHILDREN!**

**Aoyama: Is this chapter going to be long?**

**Me: I'm going to try and make this chapter the longest one! **

**Sorata: OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE A **_**LONG**_** CHAPTER?!**

**Ryuunosuke: Never gonna happen.**

**Me: REMEMBER! I CONTROL THE WAY YOU ACT!**

**Ryuunosuke: *holds Rita tightly, blushes* S-S-S-STOP!**

**Rita: *blushes and hugs back***

**Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ryuunosuke: *taps ass* *SCREAMS***

**Rita: *blushes brighter* M-M-Miko!**

**Ryuunosuke: B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BAKA!**

**Jin-san: *laughs* OH MY GOD! RYUUNOSUKE TAPPED DAT ASS!**

**Sorata: M-MIKO-SAN?!**

**Shiina: Tap. Dat. Ass. *points to her ass***

**Sorata: *blushes* S-S-S-S-S-S-SHIINA!**

**Me: OKAY SHIINA! I'M LIKE A GENIE! *types***

**Sorata: *holds Shiina tightly, taps ass, blushes, screams***

**Shiina: *blushes lightly* Thank you. **

**Sorata: M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MIKOOO!**

**Me: MORE CANON FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Ryuunosuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rita: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Ryuunosuke: *holds Rita and leans back against wall* STOP IT! *blushes***

**Rita: *smiles and snuggles into chest***

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs and holds tighter, blushing* B-Baka...**

**Me: I DIDN'T DO THAT! OMG YAY!**

**Aoyama: WRITE THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: OKAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING. I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS AND I LOVE SEEING THAT YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS! BAI BAI NOW!**

**8**

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'll miss you. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I'll miss you more, I didn't want to leave. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm sorry that you had to. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I promise I won't be gone for long. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I certainly hope not. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Because I have realised something very important. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ is typing...

**8**

It was 2AM and they were still talking.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__My dad wants me home. xxxxx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Then go home, everything is okay now. xxxxx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__And I'll call you if anything goes wrong._

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__But I want to stay here, with you. xxxxx_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I want you to stay too. But that's not always possible. xxxxx_

~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing...

He wanted her to stay! Her heart was pounded against her ribcage as she thought about everything that had happened lately. At first, they kissed, but she figured that he only asked for that because his gynophobia was the least of his worries...and that he would rather focus on that than what was actually happening. But now he was actually showing affection, even if it was over email.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I want you. xxxxx 3 _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__What do you mean? xxxxx 3 _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I mean that I want you. In every way. xxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__You mean you want to eat me? :P xxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Hahaha, of course not. I mean in every romantic way. xxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Really? xxxxxx 3 _

~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing...

She was getting ridiculous. Him just putting an extra kiss made her breathless.

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Yeah. I want you more than anything. xxxxxx 3 _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Why? xxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Because it's you. I just love everything about you. xxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I don't know why. But thank you. :) xxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__One day I'll make you understand, I promise. :) xxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__And how will you do that? ;) xxxxxxxx 3_

~Ainsworth Rita~ is typing...

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. Did he really just say that? Or was she just dreaming? He was flirting with her and that meant...he was attempting to overcome his fear! Could it happen?

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__You want to find out? ;) xxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Maybe. ;) xxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Oh? Well maybe I will show you tomorrow? ;) xxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Although I would love that..._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__...you're father wants you home tomorrow. xxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I know...I don't want to leave though. xxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I know, but you have to I'm afraid. xxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I told the others while you were talking to Yuu and Satoshi. xxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Good. You'd better get some sleep. xxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunsouke- **__You'll need to be up early. Goodnight, Freeloader. xxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Fiiine. Goodnight Ryuunosuke. I love you. xxxxxxxx 3_

**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged out. **

She sighed and smiled, blushing brightly. Her eyes were heavy but her heart was still racing against her chest. Thinking about the messages they had sent to each other that night, she closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after. _'Ryuunosuke, I love you...'_

**8**

"WAAAAAAAH! DON'T LEAVE, RITTAN!"

Rita giggled as Misaki-senpai clung onto her, holding her around the waist tightly as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a muffin for breakfast. As everyone was getting ready as quickly as they could, Ryuunosuke leaned against the wall since he was dressed. He just checked a few things on his phone as he waited. Sorata came out of his room, dressed and fed. " Hey, Akasaka." Glancing at him, Ryuunosuke nodded curtly. "Good morning, Kanda. How are you feeling?" The brown eyed male smiled at his friend and pulled on the hem of his shirt, "I'm feeling good, are you okay?" The programmer nodded and took a scrumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, after pausing for a mere second, he threw it at Kanda's head as he was walking away. "Ow! Akasaka, why-"

"Just look at it, idiot."

Sighing, Sorata nodded and picked it up, unwrapping it and tensing up instantly. Ryuunosuke didn't even look at him as he explained, "It's a competition for those of a beginners skill, and since I have been a loser of that competition before, I can say that they were very kind about it and that they won't make you feel the same way that the other judges did. And plus, I honestly think you have a good chance at this competition. Your skills are above average for what you're trying to achieve, and your determination will not only inspire others, but will give you a good reputation and a better chance at winni-" Cutting him off, Sorata pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

"Ah! K-Kanda!"

"Thank you!"

Ryuunosuke froze in his friends arms and secretly, the others were watching them from behind the kitchen door. Blushing lightly, the raven haired boy huffed. "It's nothing, don't mention it." Sorata smiled gently and held him tighter, "Thank you...so much. You don't know how much this means to me, you have no idea how better I feel after hearing you say that." Wrapping an arm around his back, Ryuunosuke sighed and shrugged. "It's okay."

"AWWWWW!"

Both boys jumped in shock and horror at the sight of their friends gazing at them, then they awkwardly looked around and scratched the back of their necks. Grinning at them, Rita pounced on them both and hugged them before giggling. "You're both so adorable!" Ryuunosuke blushed brightly whilst Sorata just chuckled lightly, "Thanks, Rita-san. I guess." She laughed again and Ryuunosuke blushed even more, making her smirk. Leaning close to his ear, she held onto his shoulders and her smirk widened. Her voice was a mere whisper, "Now what happened to that flirtatious side of yours from last night...hm?" His blush darkened and he gulped, "Uh...I guess...my confidence isn't as high when you're s-so close." She bit her lip and grinned, sliding one of her hands down his arm to hold his hand. His hand twitched before it went limp, fingers curling around her own hand gently. "Well well well, I take it you've-"

"No. Not yet."

She hummed in confusion, but let it go when he told them that the plane would arrive in less than an hour. Everyone quickly made their way to a large cab that had been called and soon they made their way to the airport. As they sat in the cab, Misaki-senpai noticed something. "OH MY GOD! ARE MASHIRON AND KOUHAI-KUN HOLDING HANDS?!" Everyone's gaze snapped to the two, and she was right, their hands were intertwined. Sorata blushed while Shiina merely nodded once, she also confirmed that they were dating and that it had happened while she and he were alone when he had woken up. The others went crazy and congratulated them. Ryuunosuke was the only one who **didn't** go crazy while congratulating them. He smiled at them softly before continuing his work, still holding Rita's hand tightly.

**8**

"I'm going to miss you all so much!"

All the girls were currently crushing the British girl in their arms as they all cried. Eventually, she was freed so she could hug Jin-san and Sorata goodbye. Yuu and Satoshi stood there awkwardly before she smiled sadly at them and gave them both a quick hug, "I wish you the best." They thanked her and she nodded, making her way over to Ryuunosuke who put his phone away and was instantly pulled into yet another hug. But this time, his arms unconsciously hugged her back as soon as he was pulled into the hug. The others smiled at them and Rita smiled, tears entering her eyes, arms holding him tighter. "I'm going to miss you so much." He nodded curtly, "I...I'll miss you too."

She smiled, "I want to stay...I don't want to leave you."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, your father isn't giving you much of a choice. And you've been here for months, he probably misses you."

Nodding, she sighed. "You'll...call me if something happens, right?"

"Yes I will. And you have to promise you'll do the same."

She giggled, "Yeah, I promise."

He pulled away and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, she grinned. Biting his lip, he leaned up slightly and kissed her cheek softly making her face warm up. "R-Ryuunosuke..."

"Thank you...for everything."

She smiled, "It was nothing."

Then as her flight was called, she bid them a farewell and began making her way to the terminal. Jin-san sighed in frustration and he tapped Ryuunosuke on the shoulder, "You need to tell her." Swallowing nervously, he called out for her before she could leave. "Oi, Freeloader." She turned round again with a confused look on her face, Jin-san saw him freeze up, so he shoved him forward. Stumbling into her, she fell against the wall. He fell with her, one arm at either side of her head. Their faces were close and both blushed. But Ryuunosuke knew he had to make a move now before she left. He searched her eyes for a while before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, making her gasp and her eyes widen. For a moment she just blushed and froze, but when he deepened the kiss, she closed her eyes and clutched the back of his shirt, kissing him back. His heart was drumming in his chest, and his gynophobia was screaming for him to run, to just stop and run away. But he didn't. Because he loved her.

When he pulled away, she gulped in nervousness and looked at him. He shrugged sheepishly, and a dark blush spread across his cheeks. "I-I love you." Her eyes widened and tears trickled from them, she grinned and jumped on him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again, he blushed but closed his eyes and kissed her back. She pulled away and dug her face into his neck, "I love you too! So much!" He nodded, "I-I know! K-Keep your voice down, there are more people than just us here y-you know?!" Giggling, she apologised and he pushed her away gently. "Y-You need to get on your flight now, we didn't wake up this early for nothing." Laughing again, she nodded and kissed him quickly before waving to the others and skipping away. Speaking of the others...

"OH MY GOD! YOU FINALLY DID IT!"

He blushed and huffed, "L-Let's just go."

**8**

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Hey. xxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Hi xxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__Do you really love me? xxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yes, very much. xxxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I love you too. xxxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm sorry that you had to go through so much. xxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__It's okay, I stayed because I care. xxxxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I know, but I still should have helped get you home quicker. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__You couldn't do anything about it, it wasn't your fault. xxxxxxxxxx 3 _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Okay, if you say so. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'll miss you. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I'll miss you more, I didn't want to leave. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm sorry that you had to. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Ainsworth Rita- **__I promise I won't be gone for long. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I certainly hope not. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Because I have realised something very important. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ is typing...

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I need you, Freeloader. xxxxxxxxxx 3_

_**8**_

That night, Sakurasou was as it was, and how it should be. Full of warmth. And of course things weren't completely over after that, but they were things that could be sorted out as friends. As family. And now that they had been through all that together, they trusted each other more. Definitely bringing them closer. Like family...

"AKASAKA! STOP FUCKING WITH MY DOCUMENTS!"

Snorting and snickering could be heard from the room next door.

Yeah...

...family.

**8**

**Me: AND THAT IS THE END! I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER BUT YOU KNOW!**

**Sorata: YAAAY! EVERYTHING WAS HAPPY!**

**Aoyama: YAY!**

**Me: THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!**

**Sorata: THANK YOU!**

**Aoyama: THANKS!**

**Shiina: Thank you very much.**

**Jin-san: Thanks babe or...dude. *winks***

**Misaki-senpai: NO! THAT'S MY JIN! THANK YOU.**

**Jin-san: *sighs***

**Ryuunosuke: Thanks.**

**Rita: Thank you very much! **

**Me: BYEE!**

**Everyone (including me): SAYONARA! **


	33. Chapter 31- EPILOGUE-Happily Ever After?

**Me: ...**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Me: I-I can explain-**

**Sorata: YOU SAID THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE LAST FUCKING CHAPTER!**

**Aoyama: YEAH! SO WHY ARE YOU WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER?!**

**Jin-san: Ugh! I thought all the drama was gone.**

**Misaki-senpai: WHY MIKOON?!**

**Ryuunosuke: Should have expected this...**

**Rita: Uh, Miko? What's the big deal?**

**Shiina: ...?**

**Me: IT'S AN EPILOGUE!**

**Sorata: So it'll be short?**

**Me: Yes, very.**

**Everyone: *sighs* Fine.**

**Me: ENJOY! LOVING THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS!**

**8**

_4 MONTHS LATER..._

"AKASAKA GET BACK HERE!"

"If you really think that that's going to get me to stop running, you're an idiot."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The two boys were currently running around Sakurasou, Sorata chasing Ryuunosuke because of his meddling with 'certain' documents..."I HAD JUST GOTTEN PAST THE THIRD BOSS! HOW COULD YOU DELETE HIM?!" Ryuunosuke snorted and ran behind Jin-san, the oldest boy instantly knew what was happening since this had become the norm, and protected the boy by spinning in the direction that Sorata was running in. Of course he knew about what was actually going on. "What have you done now?" As he hid from the rage filled gamer, the raven haired programmer explained it to him. "You see, I was messing around and having a bit of fun by hacking his files, and I accidently deleted a folder which held his most beloved character. And now he wants to hack up my body and feed to you all. Get it?"

Nodding, the eldest male pushed him into the kitchen and tried to calm Sorata down. As he sat on one of the chairs at the table, Ryuunosuke heard a voice come from the doorway leading to the laundry room. "What have you done this time, Ryuunosuke?" Looking up, he saw that both Yuu and Satoshi were standing there and smirking at him. He sighed in exhaustion and was about to tell them when Sorata burst into the room with what he swore were red eyes. "AKASAKA!" Jumping up, the 16 year old ran behind Yuu and Satoshi who chuckled and blocked Sorata from getting to him. "YOU DELETED HIM! WHY WOULD YOU-"

"Have you tried checking the 'recently deleted' folder?"

Blinking, the chestnut haired boy stopped and rushed back to his room. Ryuunosuke sighed in relief and thanked the boys for saving him, Aoyama stepped into the kitchen and sighed. "You need to stop doing that to Kanda-kun, because Jin-san, Yuu-kun and Satoshi-kun can't always be the ones saving you. Ryuunosuke smirked for a mere second before nodding, "It is fun though." Eventually, Aoyama nodded and giggled, agreeing with him.

Shiina and Sorata had gotten together a while ago, but only recently has she been acting strange. He worries about her a lot, typical. They both show that they're in a relationship, but they don't act all touchy feely, they just don't act like friends. And you can **just tell **that they're together. Even he had to admit that it was kind of adorable. Unfortunately, there was still that whole 'will they, won't they' situation with Misaki-senpai and Jin-san. But they were definitely getting closer. Hopefully soon they would be more than friends. Soon, he retreated back to his room and sat down to work. Laughing quietly as he heard Sorata cry out in horror from the room next to his. "AKASAKA!"

He had deleted the gaming file from the 'recently deleted' folder too.

Accidently of course.

**8**

As 4PM showed up on the digital clock in the corner of his screen, Ryuunosuke sighed and stretched his arms, increasing the volume on his music. Just relaxing for a moment before sending the attachment to his boss; trying to think of the criteria and whether he had missed anything. He yawned and readjusted his headphones for the hundredth time that afternoon; the music was so loud that he couldn't hear anything other than the music. Just as he had sent the attachment to the now familiar email, he felt someone slowly slipping his headphones off of his head. He froze in confusion and surprise until he heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear, "You should really turn your music down, Ryuunosuke." Blinking in shock, he felt his cheeks warm up. He turned around in his seat and saw his girlfriend standing in front of him, her sapphire eyes shining with mischief and a smirk playing on her lips. "F-Freeloader?" She grinned and laughed quietly, "Hey there."

"Uh...Hi."

Raising a hand, she placed it on his cheek and smirked. "Nervous?"

He blushed, "Only a little bit." Lies. His heart was pounding in his chest. She grinned and stroked the apple of his cheek with her thumb and was happy to see the skin turning scarlet, he glared at her half heartedly and she giggled. Before she could say it, he did. "I've missed you." Her eyes widened for a moment before she blushed and smiled, "I've missed you too. How have you been?" He slowly calmed his heart down as he replied, "Pretty good, what about you?" She smiled rather sadly, "I've been great thanks." Somehow, he didn't believe her. But before he could ask her about it, she leaned closer to his face. "How about I make you understand why I love you now?"

He blushed and his heart stopped, "U-Uh..." Trying to be more dominant, he nodded. "G-Go ahead." She smiled and pressed her lips to his, making him gulp in nervousness. But he returned the affection, placing his hands on her waist and feeling her arms wrap around his neck. As she sat in his lap, he pulled away. She blinked, "S-Sorry, do you want me to get off?"

"I-It's fine, but um...could we just take things slow? And not...you know."

She smiled, "Of course. I love you."

He blushed, "I l-love you too."

As they carried on, Ryuunosuke's mind was blank at first...but then he just thought about what she had said earlier and how she had said it. She sounded sad. Not genuine.

What was wrong with her? She **was**...paler now, but that was probably just jet lag...

...right?

**8**

**Me: Don't kill me.**

**Everyone: WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT WITH A QUESTION YOU MOTHERF-**

**Me: I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!**

**Everyone: Woah what?**

**Me: YUP! It's going to cover some more dark themes! YAY FOR MORE DEPRESSING THINGS WOOOO!**

**Sorata: DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?!**

**Me: YEAH, BUT I'M PUTTING YOU THROUGH MORE SHIT! YAAAAY! AHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEOOOHOHOOHOHOHOHOOO!**

**Jin-san: Oh God, she's lost it.**

**Misaki-senpai: LOST WHAT JIIIIIIIIIIIN?**

**Ryuunosuke: Her mind.**

**Me: HEHEHEOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Rita: Um, she would like to thank you all for your reviews. And she loved the reviews on the last chapter by otakuerica, Bakugan159, RosyThatShipsRyuuri and NerdyGirlyWriter. Thank you.**

**Shiina: Yay.**

**Aoyama: SAYONARA!**

**Everyone: SAYONARA!**

**Me: SAYO-hahehehehehoohohoo-NARA-hahahehehehohoehhehoohhehoeoo!**


End file.
